


The Country Between Us

by ashmes



Series: fuck konoha [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hokage Shimura Danzou, Jinchuuriki-centric, Justice for Sasuke Uchiha, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shinobi Corruption, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 156,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmes/pseuds/ashmes
Summary: Maybe it takes two people to fall apart in order to come together again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! Welcome back to Part 2 of the fuck konoha series a.k.a. the Naruto Rewrite! (Still trying to figure out a better series name, but for now that's the placeholder lol!)
> 
> I wanted to share some important notes:  
\- This series is a canon-rewrite focusing on Shinobi Corruption established already in canon! It's canon-divergent, and certain arcs and characters I've taken certain liberties with in order to fit with the themes of this work. Basically this is my wish-fulfillment of how I wish Naruto could've ended up, addressing the issues within the series that gets swept over by chakra aliens and what-not.  
\- PLOT-HEAVY.  
\- SNS is endgame, but it's extremely slow burn. I understand if you don't have the patience to wait for them to get together.  
\- Rating may change from T to M based on exploring heavy subjects.  
\- Slow Updates. I'm a college student, I work, and I'm working on an original novel as well. This is mostly for fun :~)
> 
> Before we start, I recommend reading Part 1, if only to understand some of the references throughout this installment of the series.
> 
> Edit: I've switched the quotes from Part 1 and Part 2 because I felt it fit better than how they were originally. LOL

_“Every miserable fool who has nothing at all of which he can be proud, adopts as a last resource pride in the nation to which he belongs; he is ready and happy to defend all its faults and follies tooth and nail, thus reimbursing himself for his own inferiority.” _

―**Arthur Schopenhaue**r, Essays and Aphorisms

Sasuke stares into the darkness, and the darkness stares back.

No light filters in within this particular hideout, hidden underneath the ground, long forgotten. After he arrived, staggered and bleeding, it had taken him a few days to understand the layout, losing himself within the labyrinth when released from the confines of his room. Beside him the unlit candle on his bedside tempts him, but the idea of moving from where he’s finally gotten comfortable is so tedious to him he decides against it—eyes already grown used to the absence of light. 

The first nights within these chambers had been the most difficult. Sleep gave way to the constant paranoia from dangling himself within the snake’s den, of the possibility of Orochimaru slipping into his room in the dead of night and striking at his most vulnerable. Night after night passed in this manner, until finally, his body could no longer bare the constant stress and delirium he’d put himself through. The next morning he Sasuke woke with a jolt, heart pounding against his ribs until he realized he was safe. Body intact and still his body.

Afterwards the nightmares came. 

When the world was feeling generous towards him, Sasuke would only deal with the normal nightmares he’s dealt with, or the aftermath. Waking to short breaths, the unsteady tremble of his hands, or finding himself drenched in a sheen layer of sweat. Blood red eyes staring him down, the knots tightening in his stomach upon returning to a desolate compound, a snake engulfing his entire body—those were nightmares he could handle, those he’d grown used to. 

When the world was feeling vengeful towards him, it did not hold back. 

New nightmares had seeped into his mind, majority of which had featured the one person he wanted nothing more to forget. Seeing Naruto, bloody and unnaturally still on the same grounds of the Valley of the End, all color drained from his face—the stench of rot and maggots crawling out of his mouth, his nostrils, his ears—had shaken Sasuke to his very core. Skin so cold and lifeless he could feel from how close his face hovered over him. In these dreams, Sasuke could not move, could not give himself the relief of crying. All he could do was stare. The image had felt so real, so palpable, that when Sasuke woke, he barely made it in time to the bathroom to heave out the contents of his stomach.

Sasuke had foolishly believed being away from Naruto would distance himself from the memories, the laughter and heartbreak. Out of sight, the memory of him would grow distant, faint, until there was nothing left. Apparently the one place he couldn’t escape him was his own mind.

The room he’s in drops several degrees in temperature, causing the hairs on his arms to stand at attention, goosebumps rising along his skin. Dread spreads through him, sharp and poignant, a fear he’s only ever felt twice before in his life. One when he stood before Itachi, covered in the blood of their clan, and another within the Forest of Death. The intuition of when prey has been spotted by a predator.

“Orochimaru,” Sasuke greets to the darkness before him, keeping his voice steady. Allowing fear in the face of Orochimaru did not align in Sasuke’s plan of survival. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Sasuke.” The way Orochimaru says his name turns Sasuke’s blood to ice. He can picture the way his tongue darts out, licking over his cracked lips, the way Ororchimaru stares at him as if he’s a meal. “I hope you’re well-rested.” 

“Any particular reason why I should be?”

“We’ll be moving on from this particular hideout today,” Orochimaru explains, and Sasuke can feel the way the air shifts to the right of him, the faintest outline amongst the darkness. “It’s served its purpose in allowing us to heal, so we must move on. Then your training can officially begin.”

Training. The initial reason why Orochimaru had been enticing all those months ago, back when he lacked the will to find true strength. All this time, wasted, due to his weakness, his stupid attachments that held him back from his potential. How strong would he have been today if he’d left after the Chunin Exams when the Sound Ninja had offered to take him before Orochimaru? If he had left sooner, this ache, the nightmares, the seared image of Naruto on the ground, would have already been a distant memory. 

Sasuke closes his eyes, breathing deep and slow, before letting it all go. The past is only a distraction of the future, nothing more. 

“I’m ready to leave whenever you are.”

—

Sunlight sneaks its way past the windows into Sasuke’s apartment, only illuminating how bare it’s become in his absence. 

Here Naruto sits cross-legged in the center of the roomt, now covered with a thin layer of dust he traces with his index finger distractedly, as he stares at the emptiness. Though he’s only been in this room once before, it had been so distinctly filled with Sasuke—the tomato plants along the windowsill, the picture of Team Seven, mementos and trinkets given by their clients of former missions all carefully placed along the shelves and available surfaces of his furniture. The mattress and bedframe is all that remains for the next renter to take over. Even the walls, once covered in the grief and horror of Konoha’s darkest secret, are empty.

Naruto’s hands clench into fists, fingernails digging painfully in his palms as he grits his teeth. Anger and frustration and grief overwhelming him. Of course Konoha would cover it up before he had the chance to tell anyone of what he witnessed, cleaned up during his time in the hospital, as if none of it—Sasuke included—ever existed. 

When he had dragged Kakashi-Sensei by the wrist into the apartment the moment he was able to move, only to discover the sight before him now, the defeat had overwhelmed him. Had left him speechless, unable to give Kakashi a reason for bringing him to this sad place with all the evidence discarded. Always on the edge of too late. 

A knock on the window catches his attention then, and when he turns his head and sees Sakura lifting the glass plane, slipping inside the room, the tension leaves him immediately. 

“Iruka-Sensei told me you’d probably be here if I couldn’t find you at your place,” Sakura says, glancing around the room before taking a seat next to Naruto on the floor. She’s grown a bit these past several weeks. “He also told me today was your birthday. I would’ve thought you wouldn’t shut up about something like that.”

Naruto blinks at her words, and, oh. Is it already October? These past several months have blurred together, he hadn’t realized how much time has passed. He would’ve thought he’d felt different at fourteen, but he still feels as he did at thirteen, if only a little more tired. 

“Must’ve slipped my mind,” he says with a shrug. “I mean, I don’t really do anything besides go to Ichiraku’s with Iruka-Sensei anyway. We do that every year now since I was, like, really little. It’s our tradition.”

“Don’t you go to Ichiraku’s all the time though? You should be doing something special for your birthday, something you don’t normally do,” Sakura says with a certain excitement in her voice that doesn’t feel real to him, though he can’t actually explain why. Only that it is. “Come on, tell me what you’ve always wanted to do and we’ll do it. My treat.”

Raising a brow at her, Naruto kicks out his legs and stretches them in front of him, leaning his weight on his elbows casually. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Hey! I’m always nice.” Sakura gives him a shove, knocking him out of balance so he lands on his back on the floor with a thud. She winces at the sight before him as Naruto gestures towards himself, as if yelling, ‘_ see what I mean _?’ without saying a word. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to shove that hard—all this training with Tsunade is making it hard for me to realize my strength. But, uh, anyway. It’s your birthday, Naruto. You should be doing something that’s fun instead of sulking around in this apartment.”

Instead of sitting up, Naruto uses his arm as makeshift headrest to support the weight of his neck as he hums thoughtfully, more for Sakura’s sake than his own. Truthfully, he’s already given thought of what he’s wanted for his birthday for years now. A little extra money from the Hokage. A manga Shikamaru and Chouji were always yapping about. Maybe a picture of his parents, if one ever existed, to keep next to the framed photo of Team Seven he keeps at his bedside. 

This year all he wants is the one thing Sakura can’t give him. Sasuke, safe and sound, back where he belongs.

Except as long as Konoha holds onto the secret of what they did to the Uchiha clan, he knows that won’t happen. Sasuke told him as such, with his words, his fists. If only he hadn’t been so stupid, so afraid of the possibility of what could happen, maybe everything with Sasuke would have been different. 

“Listen, Sakura, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I’m not in the mood to celebrate my birthday today,” Naruto says, staring at the ceiling. There’s a water stain bleeding through the floor of the apartment above him that’s caught his eye. “If you want, you can come hang out when Iruka-Sensei and I go out for ramen later tonight when he’s done with his shift at the Academy. He likes you enough, I think. Well, he likes everybody so you should be fine.”

“Of course Iruka-Sensei likes me, Naruto, I was one of the best in his class and—” Sakura cuts herself off just as she gets heated, and when Naruto turns his head to look at her, she’s pinching the bridge of her nose, lets out a sigh. “Nope, not the point. I’m not going to get angry with you, Naruto, so get up. We’re getting out of this place.”

Sakura barely gives him a choice in the matter, because before he realizes it, she’s bending down over him, grabbing a fistful of his jacket and lifting him up off the floor with a single hand. Eyes widening in shock or fear, or a combination, Naruto squeals embarrassingly loud as his stomach swoops from the fact no part of him is no longer connected to the ground. Eventually he regains his footing, able to stand as he stares at Sakura with his jaw hanging towards the floor, pointing at her lamely.

No way in hell will Naruto ever dismiss the possibility she could pulverize him with her fist if she wanted to.

And then Sakura giggles, obviously pleased with herself. It’s enough to soften the indignant shock all over his face, and leaves him more in awe than in embarrassment or mild anger. “You should’ve heard the noise that came out of you and your face! I thought you were going to wet your pants, Naruto!”

“Well I didn’t!” Naruto protests, and quickly glances at his pants, relief flooding through him that he hasn’t. He crosses his arms over his chest, can’t help the pout that forms as he gives Sakura a side-eye. “Now are you going to tell me what we’re doing since you literally picked me up from my comfy spot, huh?”

“You’re taking me to the hot springs,” Sakura informs, already halfway out the window. “And we’re going to relax before our mission is cleared, and we’re going to enjoy your birthday, and you’re going to like it. Got it?”

A surprise chuckle escapes from him then, the smile forming on his face the first real one he’s felt in weeks. Spending a day with Sakura in the hot springs for his birthday had only been a possibility in his wildest dreams and today it was _ finally _ happening. 

Naruto’s never really cared for his birthday, but this one’s already looking up.

Maybe this is the year he makes everything right again. 

—

Underneath the Hokage building within the heart of Konoha, there is a latch to a system of underground tunnels that travels underneath the village in case of an immediate threat to the loved ones of the Hokage.

Within the system of tunnels leads to strongholds and meeting rooms in order to conduct business away from the eyes of Anbu and Shinobi alike, along with dead ends and exits that led to different parts within the village. Before Danzō took the mantle of Hokage, these tunnels had been primarily used during times of war, and after the war had ended, Sarutobi declared it were to be sealed off from the outside world. Unbeknownst to the late Hokage, Danzō had continued to use these tunnels, these hidden rooms, to continue the officially disbanded organization called Root.

Except Root continued to thrive underneath the Hokage’s nose, and now, Danzō had no reason to fear of being caught by Sarutobi. Not any longer. For the first time in years, the tunnels are alive with the most deadly organization Konoha will never know existed.

Today he has a meeting with a particular recruit in one of these former strongholds.

Danzō waits in one of the long forgotten chairs left behind when Sarutobi disbanded its usage, only collecting dust and rot. His fingers dance along the wooden arms, tapping rhythmically as he awaits the arrival of said recruit. This one is particularly promising, and exactly what he needs in order to ensure the mission he’s allowed Tsunade and her team goes without incident.

The door creaks open, and Danzō lifts his head to meet with the boy before him. An abstract mask with symmetrical designs is the only signifier to who he is, the dark cloak billowing behind him until he stills to bow in respect of his leader before straightening his back again, awaiting for Danzō’s instruction. A perfectly well-trained soldier if Danzō’s ever seen one. 

“I have chosen you as Uchiha Sasuke’s replacement in Team Tsunade’s mission to warn the Hidden Villages containing Jinchūriki of the Akatsuki,” Danzō informs him, and the boy remains perfectly still. “Along with gathering information on Orochimaru, I am requiring you to gather Intel on the villages you visit, make note of their weaponry, their military, and their defenses and report back to me immediately. Watch Tsunade and the rest of her team with a keen eye. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Hokage Danzō. I understand.”

“One more thing,” Danzō begins, gripping his staff with a curl of his lip. “If you are to run into Uchiha Sasuke during this mission, eliminate him. .”

“Of course, Hokage Danzō.”

“Good,” says Danzō. “Remove your mask.”

The boy removes his mask to reveal a plain face of a newly turned fourteen year old, black hair, and gray eyes. Being underground for so long has left him pale, as if he’s a ghost who haunts these tunnels. A mere sacrifice for the security of Konoha. 

“Your name for this mission is Sai.” There’s no reaction on his features, and if Danzō didn’t see the rise and fall of his chest, the slow blinks, he would have thought the boy was not even alive. “If you are somehow found out of your ties to this organization, are you prepared for what must be done?”

Sai nods once. 

“Say it.”

“If the nature of my mission is to be discovered, either I silence them,” Sai begins and does not hesitate, “Or I silence myself.”

“Very good. Until you are called for your mission, prepare your backstory. Make it believable.”

“Of course, Hokage Danzō.”

“You’re dismissed.”

Sai bows his body at the waist, in honor and respect of his Hokage. Then he utters the creed of Root back to Danzō, as all members are required to before they leave for their assigned mission:

“In Root, I have no name. I have no feelings. I have no past. I have no future,” the boy begins, and only lifts his head at the final words still left on his tongue. “There is only the mission.”

—

A final blow to his head has Sasuke crashing into the ground, spitting up blood onto the dirt. The world is spinning madly, and as he struggles to push himself up off back to standing, Kabuto uses his foot to shoving him back into the dirt, pinning him, with Sasuke narrowly avoiding biting off the tip of his tongue from the sheer force of his weight. 

Sasuke growls as the mass of twigs and rocks dig into his cheek, panting, the taste of earth lingering in his mouth. Above him, Kabuto chuckles, and his teeth grinds against each other with the loathing scowl on his face. His fingers twitch, eager to wrap his hands around the older man’s throat.

“That line of defense,” Ororchimaru says, “—was incorrect.”

“I would’ve thought facing off an Uchiha would be more entertaining,” Kabuto says as his arm to wipes away the sweat from his brow.. “Consider me disappointed, Sasuke.”

_ I’ll kill you after I kill Orochimaru _ , Sasuke thinks, gritting his teeth. _ We’ll see then just how disappointed you are. _

“Enough, Kabuto,” Orochimaru hisses from where he’s sat perched on a boulder, comfortably watching the match. It’s impossible to tell his expression from where Sasuke’s pinned, the sun behind the man blinding him. “Do not damage my vessel anymore than you have. Release him, the assessment is complete.”

Slowly, Kabuto lifts his weight from Sasuke’s spine, and he finally catches the first decent breath since the beginning of this sparring session. The second stage of the Curse Mark recedes back to the three tomoe engrained in his neck, until all that’s left is Sasuke, still far too weak for his liking. 

As Sasuke moves to sit in the patch of dirt, wiping the sweat from his brow, Orochimaru hops down from the boulder until he’s standing in front of him, staring at Sasuke with a slight tilt of his head, and smiles. The smile still makes Sasuke tense even after weeks of enduring the man’s presence, leaving Sasuke wondering if the other man can sense his unease whenever Orochimaru lays his eyes on him, whether he gets off on it. Sasuke steadies his beating heart and stares back at the man with a practiced blank expression. 

Though he may have willingly stepped into the snake’s den, Sasuke will not give into Orochimaru so easily.

“Do not be so easily discouraged, Sasuke,” Orochimaru says, and offers his hand for Sasuke. Glaring at the hand, Sasuke pushes himself off the ground despite the ache spread throughout his body. If Orochimaru is bothered, he does not show it. “I’ve had Kabuto under my wing for far longer than you, but by the time I’m finished with you, you will be strong.”

“All this talk, Orochimaru, but you haven’t done anything more besides give me this Curse Mark,” Sasuke points out. “It isn’t enough to kill Itachi.”

“You spoiled brat.” Kabuto steps closer to Orochimaru at his side, like the well-trained dog he is. The sight of him makes Sasuke sick. “How dare you talk to Lord Orochimaru with such insolence, after everything he’s done for you. Do not blame him for your own weakness. If you couldn’t even manage to kill the fox brat of all people with the power of the Curse Mark, how would you ever expect to kill your own brother?”

The shuriken leaves his hand before Kabuto could even finish his sentence, only giving him enough time to dodge. Eyes wide and mouth agape, Kabuto’s fingers move to touch the line of red forming on his cheek. 

In his mind, he can hear Itachi’s words to him, _ If you want the power to destroy me, you must kill your best friend _.

“I have a list of people I intend on killing,” Sasuke says darkly, eyes trained on Kabuto’s. “Naruto is not one of them.”

“Maybe you should inform the both of us who’s on that list,” Kabuto replies, eyes narrowed. “So we’re all aware of whose side you’re on exactly.”

“That won’t be necessary, Kabuto,” Orochimaru says, smirking between the two of them with his teeth exposed. As if the chaos brought together by the two is entertainment before his eyes. “We know the storm raging within young Sasuke’s heart. The side he’s on is one of pain, destruction, and vengeance.”

Sasuke stares at the two men and refuses to give any leeway. 

Orochimaru continues, “Although Kabuto does have a point, Sasuke. You’re too soft to take on Itachi in your current state. No matter how much training I give you, it won’t matter if you intend on sparing him as you did Uzumaki Naruto because of your pesky feelings.” The man takes a step closer until they’re only inches apart. “I’ve stared into that boy’s eyes and have seen the heart of evil stare back at me. When I gaze into yours, would you like to know what I see?”

Holding his breath, Sasuke makes no movements, utters no sounds.

“I see only a boy with too many loose threads,” Orochimaru says. “Nothing more, nothing less.”

Then Orochimaru steps away from him, leaving Sasuke standing there, clenching his fists, body burning in the flash of hatred always roaring in his heart. He knows this is what Orochimaru wants, to elicit a reaction, to prove him right that Sasuke’s feelings will be his downfall. They’ve held him back from his true strength, true, but they’ve also kept him alive for this long. 

If he must cut out the boy to make room for the man who will kill Itachi and Konoha’s elders, he will gladly do so. 

Two years is all the time Sasuke has left to learn all he can from Orochimaru. 

“Orochimaru,” Sasuke says.

“Yes, Sasuke?”

“I am eager to fight you where you stand,” Sasuke announces, voice cold and detached. “You seem to have a wrong impression of me, and I’d like to prove you wrong.”

Orochimaru smirks and strikes him down without remorse. 

—

At Konohagakure’s gates, Team Tsunade prepares for their mission. 

Officially, they were cleared only a few hours ago by the Konoha council, but unsurprisingly, Naruto and Sakura already had their bags packed, and were the ones waiting for Kakashi and Tsunade to arrive at the village gates. There, familiar faces come along and say their goodbyes. Kakashi has no one to bid farewell to, so he’s content watching from the comfort of a bench underneath the shade of trees planted nearby. 

“Just when we started hanging out again, you get sent on a mission with Lady Tsunade,” Ino says in the usual tone she holds in regards to Sakura, one of jealousy and bitterness, and something else too, Kakashi notes. Almost like longing. “You won’t even tell me what it’s about, Billboard Brow?”

“Sounds to me like you’re jealous, Ino-Pig,” Sakura replies with a smirk, hand on her hip. “Green’s really not a good color on you, y’know. Makes you look ugly.”

“As if I’d be jealous of you,” Ino retorts, and for good measure sticks her tongue out at Sakura. “By the time you’ll be back, I’ll long have surpassed you.”

“In your dreams, maybe.”

Ah, the camaraderie born from rivalries. 

Next to them Tsunade and Jiraiya argue over something trivial, or not, depending on the context behind Tsunade’s ferocious look in her eyes compared to the amusement sparkling in his. Shizune stands between them, glancing back and forth as if she’s watching a sparring match, but can’t exactly tell who’s winning. 

The Hyuga girl is offering Naruto a present Kakashi can’t make out, and from the awkward look on Naruto’s face, he’s unsure if Naruto even remembers her name. Poor kid.

In his distracted state, he doesn’t notice who it is exactly who takes the seat next to him, though he can feel the other’s presence long before he does. Until he turns his head, and sees Iruka, with a serious look on his face that Kakashi knows is not a good sign from experience. 

“Iruka-Sensei,” Kakashi greets. “Coming to say goodbye to Naruto and I? You shouldn’t have.”

“I’m not here for you, Kakashi-Sensei,” Iruka states, bitter and cold. “I’m here for my students, and my students only.”

So, Iruka’s still angry at him for what occurred during the Chunin Exams. As much as Kakashi’s tried to forget about his outburst at Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi when they volunteered the rookies, followed by the flash of betrayal as Kakashi reminded him they were his subordinates now, avoiding the other man had generally meant to be a short-term plan. Considering Iruka had opted for ignoring Kakashi’s existence in turn, the appeal of avoiding the other man eventually warmed up as the better option. Not better, exactly, but safer. Easier.

Apparently easy was not a word meant for Kakashi’s life. 

“Why is it you are talking to me then?”

“Trusting you to look after my students was a mistake.” No matter how much the words sting, there’s no denying the truth behind it. For someone like Kakashi, acceptance did not always guarantee painless. “Lady Tsunade has accepted my request with accompanying you on the mission after the Hokage had accepted my transfer back to active duty. You’ve already lost Sasuke, I’m not sitting around for you to lose Sakura and Naruto too.”

Kakashi heaves out a sigh. No one has more familiarity with his failures, his worst moments, than himself. Every day those memories linger at the edge of his mind, always hungry. It had been simpler that way, locking away the worst parts of himself away. Apathy has a way of numbing even the oldest of wounds. 

Somehow having this particular failure back in his face, still raw and bleeding, by one of the few people he genuinely respects, alights a terrifying ache he’s left ignored for years.

“It’s good to have you back on missions, Iruka-Sensei,” Kakashi replies in an even tone, despite the strain in his throat. He shifts his gaze until he meets Iruka’s indignant stare. “Naruto will be pleased to hear you will be accompanying us.”

Iruka nods once, staring at Kakashi with a look even he can’t decipher, before he leaves the bench he’s sat at and heads over to Naruto and the rest of their team, the others long dispersed. From where Kakashi’s sat, he can’t hear the exact words Iruka tells him, but he can tell the moment Naruto receives the news due to the sheer joy that escapes from him. 

It’s been a long time since Kakashi’s seen him so hopeful. 

When he catches Tsunade’s eye, he knows goodbyes are coming to an end, so he stands and makes his way over towards the group. Except once he finally approaches, he notices there’s one extra head there that wasn’t present before. A boy around the same age as Naruto and Sakura, with such dark hair he would’ve mistaken him for Sasuke if the boy before him wasn’t so unnaturally pale compared to Sasuke’s darker complection. Kakashi has never seen this boy before.

A warning bell rings in his head.

“This is Sai,” Tsunade announces, and crumbles the Hokage’s seal in thinly concealed aggravation. When she glances at Sai, the way she narrows his eyes towards him tells Kakashi he is not alone in his initial assessment. “Under orders from the Hokage, he has been chosen as Uchiha Sasuke’s replacement for Team Seven in order to assist us with our mission.”

“Sasuke’s replacement?” Naruto’s voice rings loud and indignant at the words, eyes burning with shock between Tsunade and Sai. “No, no way. Nobody can replace Sasuke, especially this creepy smiley guy. Tell the Hokage we’ve already got our team and we’re not looking for anyone else.”

As Kakashi turns to take a look at Sai, he must admit the other’s smile is strange. Unnatural, especially in the face of a loudmouth Naruto whose words are anything but complementary. 

“It’s only temporary,” Tsunade replies with a sigh. If this is her capacity to handle Naruto’s outbursts, it’s already looking to be the start of a very long trip. “From the letter the Hokage gave me, he personally handpicked Sai for this assignment. With his skills, we’ll be able to travel more quickly and be able to gather information on Orochimaru at the same time, so shut your complaining before it begins.”

Naruto narrows his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Who cares if the Hokage picked this guy? I don’t like him and I don’t trust any of this.”

Kakashi raises a brow at the contempt and bitterness in Naruto’s words. It reminds him of that day where Naruto had brought him to Sasuke’s bare apartment, frustrated at something Kakashi couldn’t understand, for Naruto had abandoned whatever he had meant to show Kakashi thereafter. 

_ It doesn’t matter anymore _ , Naruto had muttered when Kakashi had tried to push the issue further. _ You wouldn’t believe me if I told you anyway, so just forget I even said anything, Kakashi-Sensei _. 

Not for the first time, Kakashi wonders what it was Naruto had intended to tell him all those weeks ago, and whether or not he’s aware of something the rest of them are in the dark about. Or worse.

At least for now, he’ll keep a close watch on this Sai. 

“Naruto, if the Hokage recommended him, just shut up and accept it,” Sakura says with a dangerous glint in her eyes, always ready to defend Tsunade. “Welcome to Team Tsunade, Sai. Don’t think of yourself as Sasuke’s replacement or anything like that, just be you.”

“Good,” Sai replies with the same smile. “If I had to be compared to that bitch of a traitor, I don’t think I’d be able to survive this mission otherwise.”

Kakashi barely catches Naruto and Sakura by their collars before they lunge at Sai’s throat with a rage in those eyes of theirs. It surprises him how much effort he has to put in restraining them from killing Sai where he stands.

“Watch yourselves,” Iruka warns from Kakashi’s right, and after a moment of throttling in Kakashi’s grasp, Sakura stills herself, followed by Naruto. Even though the warning stopped them from attacking Sai, the tension and glares they both share do not relent even for a moment. “You three are a team now, so if you intend of getting Sasuke back, you all better act like it.”

When Kakashi releases his hold on them, Naruto and Sakura say nothing else, but the glares and pouts on their faces clearly give away what it is they’re thinking.. 

“Alright, enough yapping,” Tsunade says, readjusting her bag. “It’s time to head out.”

It’s going to be a _ long _ trip.

—

Team Tsunade’s first destination is Sunagakure. 

As much as Sakura loathes to admit it, traveling by flight is much preferably than walking on foot, especially in the hot, arid desert stretching before them. Sai may have saved them a few sunburns and blisters on their feet, but she is nowhere near close to thanking him, considering how rude he’s been since he joined the team. As soon as the fortress of Sunagakure becomes visible in the horizon, Sakura feels immediate relief at the fact she won’t have to spend another second with the other boy. 

Once they dismount from the bird, members of what can only be Sunagakure ANBU swarm them. Every single ANBU is covered from head to toe in black, and the sight of them has Sakura sweating for their sakes.

“We will lead you to the Kazekage,” one of them says behind their mask, “Once we have removed your weapons.”

“You can’t do that!” Naruto exclaims. “We’re on an important and dangerous mission, so we’re keeping our weapons!”

“Naruto,” Sakura glares from her side. “They won’t let us in if you don’t hand them over, idiot.”

“I knew that,” he replies, before handing over one of his kunai blades. “I’m just saying, we should be allowed to keep them. Who’s the new Kazekage anyway?”

The ANBU don’t respond to him, and one by one they remove the weapons from Team Tsunade until they’re content, and lead them through the passage between the two cliffsides into Suna. Once they’re cleared, Sakura sees for the first time the beauty of the village before her.

One would not think a village hidden amongst the desert would be beautiful, but Suna is. Buildings as tall as the ones in Konoha litter the ground, synthetic grasses and trees cut through the monotony of brown and gold of the sand and rocks surrounding them. Streets are filled to the brim of children howling with laughter and playing, as men and women continue about their day. In the center of town, Sakura can make out the beginnings of a puppet show, the crowds cheering as cheerful music booms through the streets. All at once Sakura is reminded of how much she loves traveling, in order to behold sights like this she couldn’t in Konoha. 

They walk through town, taking in the sights before them as they head towards the Kazekage building. Inside they are searched again, much to Naruto’s annoyance, before finally being taken to the grand doors leading to the Kazekage’s chambers. Once the ANBU open the large doors, echoing within the halls, Sakura stills at the sight of three ninja from the Chunin Exams.

“Gaara!” Naruto shouts, and rushes past Team Tsunade with an excitement unparalleled. “Are you the new Kazekage? That’s so cool, I can’t believe it—”

Before Gaara could answer, a female voice cuts him off, “Not quite.”

Everyone’s gaze follows the source to where Temari now stands from her chair, donning the Kazekage outfit. Sakura gasps at the sight of her, how strong and straight she stands as she greets them, the memory of the girl who sneered and smirked at them from so long ago replaced by the picture of regality and beauty before them.

“Heh, Gaara being the Kazekage,” Kankuro says from the right of her, a lilt of amusement in his voice. “That’s a good one.”

“Thank you for allowing us into your chambers, Temari-Sama,” Lady Tsunade says with a respectful bow, the rest of Team Tsunade following her lead. When she stands at attention, there’s a smirk on her painted lips as she glances Temari over. “Congratulations for your new position as Kazekage. I’m sure that must’ve been a wondrous day for you and your people.”

“It was,” Temari says. “Once everyone realized I was not going to pass the title up over to my brothers, the people of Suna became more tolerable.”

“Kazekage isn’t my style,” Kankuro offers with a shrug. “Too much work.”

Sakura notes the way Gaara says nothing. As much as Naruto has told her Gaara has intended on changing his ways, Sakura doesn’t believe the unease she feels around the other will ever go away. 

“Lady Tsunade, I am more than aware you have requested a meeting with me to discuss certain threats of our villages and the possibility of an alliance between Suna and Konoha,” Temari states, glancing at the rest of the room. “I do not wish to keep you waiting, but only request this matter to be discussed in private between the two of us. The rest of you are free to explore the village as you wish, and I’ll be offering Kankuro and Gaara as your guides.”

“I call Gaara!” Naruto shouts, a wild grin on his face. “Show me the cool spots in your village, alright?”

“There aren’t any cool spots,” Gaara says. “The desert is hot, Naruto.”

“Is there anywhere we can rest for now?” Iruka asks, a small smile on his face. “We’ve been traveling for a couple days now, and I think some of us would be happy with waiting until the meeting concludes.”

“Follow me to your quarters,” Kankuro says in a bored voice. “We encourage our friends from the Leaf to stay and rest for as ever long as they need.” 

As the doors to the Kazekage’s chambers shut behind them, Sakura can’t help but notice that Sai has already long since slipped from the rest of the group without so much as a sound. 

Something about the boy makes all the alarms go off in Sakura’s head. 

—

As Naruto walks through the streets of Suna with Gaara by his side, he’s caught himself missing the freedom of flying through the sky. 

The people of Sunagakure do little to mask their hatred of their jinchūriki. Their faces twist up in disgust as soon as they take one look at Gaara, and make no effort to quiet their voices when the two boys pass by. Children are ushered away from their path by their parents or simply run away screaming, as if they’ve caught sight of the monster that’s haunted their nightmares. 

Gaara does not react as much as Naruto would expect of him. Instead his gaze is filtered passed the onslaught of jeers and snide remarks given by the people of Suna, calmly explaining the historical significance of a particular building Naruto doesn’t care about. It’s hard to focus on Gaara’s voice the longer he walks, blood rushing through his ears as he grows angrier and angrier in the presence of these villagers. He feels like a band of rubber being stretched further and further, pushed to the edge until all he sees is red.

Eventually, he snaps.

“Don’t you assholes have something better to do than stare at us?!” Naruto calls out, gaze shifting from villager to villager, uncaring of the shock, or anger, or fear that crosses their faces. “Why don’t you go back to your stupid lives and stop focusing on ours?”

“Naruto,” Gaara hisses, grabbing him by the wrist, forcing Naruto’s gaze away from the onlookers onto him. When he meets Gaara’s eyes, there’s that familiar look he remembers so long ago, the burning hatred he holds inside. Except there’s something else mixed in, too, something like fear. “_ Don’t _.”

“Don’t? Don’t what? Don’t stand up for you in front of all these jerks?” Naruto gestures at the large crowd that’s begun to gather around them, uncaring. He turns back to them with a huff of his breath. “Gaara’s not the same person he was before he left for Konoha! He’s changed and you all still treat him like shit! What the hell is wrong with all of you?”

As Gaara tugs on Naruto’s sleeve to pull him away from the growing crowds, one of the villagers, a woman with disgust written all over her face says, “Change. A demon never changes, boy. You weren’t here before this so called ‘change’ he went through, so you wouldn’t understand what he put us through.”

“No, I wasn’t here, but I know what _you _all put him through,” Naruto seethes. “I could’ve turned out just like Gaara because of the way my village treated me, too! All he needed was a chance and nobody gave him one! Now he’s trying to prove himself to you, make amends, and you all still think he’s evil! We’re just kids!”

Murmurs erupt throughout the crowd, and Naruto wonders if maybe, just maybe, he’s actually gotten through to some people.

“Naruto, stop it,” Gaara mutters with a budding anger growing. “Keep moving.”

“The boy’s one of them!” A voice calls out from the crowd, index finger pointing right at Naruto. “That _thing _must be Konoha’s jinchūriki!”

“Don’t call me a thing!” Naruto cries out, hands balled into fists. “My name is Uzumaki Naruto and you better learn it!”

“One jinchūriki is bad enough,” another voice from the crowd exclaims, “But two?!”

“Does the Kazekage know about this?”

“She must!” Another voice joins the growing number. “That one is her brother, after all!”

“Get out of our village!”

The crowd erupts into a cacophony of shouts and screams, feeding off the growing energy and rage within. They step closer to Naruto and Gaara, and Naruto takes a step back as Gaara all but drags him towards the edge of the crowd. But even as they try to cut through, one of the members of the crowd throws a paper cup that hits Naruto in the back of his head, and the others seem to be inspired, grabbing whatever they can to hurl at them. Discarded cups of ramen, wads of newspapers and magazines, even digging into the trash and grabbing glass bottles and picking up rocks from the ground.

As they push through the crowd, Naruto can hear the sound of glass smashing beside him, endures the debris colliding with him as he and Gaara run down the street. Before Naruto escapes into one of the alleyways, a rock nearly misses his eye, striking him on the forehead with a semi-painful blow. The rage fuels him as they run, until the angry echoe of the mob fades away, and all that’s left is the sound of their heavy breathing. 

Once they’ve realized they’re far enough, Naruto and Gaara stop running. They find themselves in a different alleyway, home to stray cats and overflowing dumpsters. Naruto kicks at the first one in front of him, punching away at the metal until there’s dents.

“Naruto, stop it!” Gaara raises his voice loud enough to catch Naruto’s attention, but he doesn’t relent. Not until Gaara grabs him by the wrist and forces Naruto to look at him. “Calm yourself down!”

“How can I?” Naruto cries out. He’s unsure if it’s the rage he feels or the stench of the garbage that makes his eyes burn, watering at the sight of him. “How can you be so calm after what they did? We weren’t even doing anything other than walking!”

“I know.” A sigh escapes from Gaara, his shoulders dropping as he exhales. He looks smaller now. “Believe me when I say I’d want nothing more to shut them up, permanently, but I can’t. If I’m going to change, I cannot give in to my feelings.”

Naruto stares at him in disbelief. “Look, killing them is wrong and everything, but that doesn’t mean that you just sit there and take what they throw at you. Literally. They were trying to hurt us, Gaara. It’s not right.”

“It’s not right,” Gaara agrees, nodding once. “But it’s the way things are. If I’m ever to gain the village’s trust, I cannot antagonize them whenever I feel like it. I have to show I’m a changed man, not just say I am.”

“They should change too. It’s not fair.”

“Change does not happen overnight, Naruto,” Gaara says. “I have a responsibility to prove to the villagers I’m worthy of their trust and respect.”

Those words strike right into Naruto’s heart. How many times has he said those exact words to himself, night after night? If even someone like Gaara, who along with his brother and sister, helped in saving the Leaf, who was the brother of the Kazekage, could not be redeemed in his village’s eyes, then how could Naruto expect the same?

Shame tastes bitter on his tongue at the thought, and as quickly at the self-deprecating, negative thought had entered his mind, it’s gone. Naruto was going to gain Konoha’s respect somehow, someway, become Hokage, and change Konoha for the better. Not just for his sake, but for Sasuke, for Neji, for everyone who’s unhappy with the way things are. 

Naruto won’t give up on his dream, even in the face of hardship. 

“If you’ve calmed down now,” Gaara starts, eyeing Naruto as he dusts off his outfit. “I have one more place I’d like to show you. It’s… my favorite in all of Suna.”

“Okay,” Naruto says with a quick nod, forcing the anger out of him. “Sure, let’s go.”

—

Sai comes to several conclusions within the relatively short time he’s been on this current mission. The first of which is that he’s surrounded by a bunch of overemotional whackjobs. 

From his general assessments and research he’s conducted on this current assignment, all of them are somewhat ridiculous in how blase based on outward appearances alone. Each single person within the group has already reached the double digits in terms of violating the Hidden Leaf’s Shinobi Code within the short travel time. Lady Tsunade had several bottles of sake hidden within her travel bag, drinking on duty with little regard for how an assigned Captain should behave. Hatake Kakashi’s focus on the mission was questionable at best, preferring to keep a nose in a lewd novel. Haruno Sakura was incapable of withholding her emotions, ready to shout for even the littlest things, as such was the case when Uzumaki had eaten her snacks without asking for permission beforehand. Even Umina Iruka, who for all intents and purposes annoyed Sai the least, had revealed his weakness in regards to his former students with how freely he laughed fondly at their antics or how often he brandished the two of them with affection far beyond what would be allowed within Anbu or Root.

The worst out of all the offenders, however, was Uzumaki Naruto. 

Uzumaki had racked up offenses so quickly, Sai did not see the reason to bother counting after the first day. Half the time, he barely appeared to take the mission seriously during their travels, opting to tell joke after never ending joke, and did not make a modicum of effort in keeping his emotions at bay, whether it be annoyance in regards to whatever Sai had come up with in the moment or giving a dopey smile in Sakura’s general direction. Out of the limited amount of Shinobi Sai has ever met, Uzumaki Naruto was the worst of the worst.

Yet there was something endearing about Naruto. If Sai allowed his mind to drift, there was something that reminded him of his late brother, in terms of how diligent and dedicated to his comrades, but unlike his brother there was a sense of life in those eyes of him whereas his brother’s were usually distant, cold. 

Truthfully, he did not list as many citations he should have in this current report he was writing to Hokage Danzō. If a skilled and legendary Shinobi such as Tsunade, Kakashi, or Iruka had been fine with these grievances, the more he found himself relenting. Sai had found himself lingering over the group, and much to his displeasure, had caught himself wanting to be apart of their inner circle. How easy they all got along, how none of them acted as strict or resorted to violence at even the most obvious signs of disrespect from their subordinates. The obvious care they held for one another. Even the amount of love and care all of them held in their hearts for a traitor like Uchiha Sasuke was more than he’d ever received in all his years of loyalty to Konoha. 

In the beginning, it had felt as if he’d been thrown headfirst into another universe, a fantasy he could never hold for himself. Except the longer he stays as Sai, the more he’s found himself eager to reach out, see what this familiarity and ease they have would feel from his side.

Sai did not exist, and after this mission, Sai would be dead. Returned to the shadows of darkness protecting the Hidden Leaf.

As he finishes his drawing of a carrier pigeon, the drawing coming to life and flapping its paper wings, he attaches his initial report on Team Tsunade and the extensive information he’s gathered within Sunagakure in his short time of being here to its leg. Opens the window of his room, and lets it fly away back in the direction of Konoha. 

“Who’s lucky enough to be getting a message from you, hm?” Sakura’s voice of disdain and curiosity comes from behind him, and as he turns his head, she’s leaning against the doorway of his now open door to his room. 

No panic came to him, because he is not a being of emotion, and because no matter how long she’s been there, she had no way of knowing what or to whom he wrote. 

“I promised Hokage Danzō I’d update him regularly on the status of our mission,” Sai replies with a strained smile. He’s come to found the more believable lies often stem from the truth. “I hope that satisfied your curiosity, Sakura.”

Sakura narrows her eyes towards him. “Didn’t realize you and Hokage Danzō were so close.”

“Of course. Lord Danzō is the Hokage of Konoha, and Konoha is like a family, is it not?” 

“It is,” she says slowly. “Yet I’ve never seen you before you’ve been assigned this mission. Why weren’t you in the Academy with the rest of us, huh?”

“Hokage Danzō oversaw my training personally.” Not a complete lie, in retrospect, but enough to cover his tracks. “I had been on a long overseas mission until recently. Perhaps you had not noticed me due to your intense infatuation with Uchiha Sasuke.”

That catches her off guard from the way her eyes widen and the pink flush covering her cheeks. Sai had no reason why she would seem so surprised at a generally well-known fact among Konoha, considering how loudly the girl had proclaimed her feelings for the Uchiha. 

Sakura plays nervously with one of the longer strands of her hair, and all suspicion is cleared from her face. So easy. “Back in the Academy, no one else really existed to me besides Sasuke and Ino, so I guess that’s fair on your part. I’m sorry then for not realizing your presence, Sai.”

No one’s ever apologized to him before. For a moment, he simply stands there, blinking at her as he tries to figure out what Sai would say to that.

“Explain something to me,” he begins, hesitating for a moment over the words, “I’ve only joined this team recently and there is obviously a detailed history of the relationship between you, Sasuke, and Naruto, and the fact that I don’t really seem to understand people either…”

“You? Not understanding people?” Sakura’s voice drips in sarcasm. “You don’t say?”

Ignoring her, Sai continues, “Why are you and Naruto so obsessed with bringing Sasuke back to the village? Especially after he’s caused physical and emotional harm to the both of you and has made it clear he wishes to not return. I’ve been trying to wrap my mind around it, but it’s… a foreign concept to me, if I’m being honest.”

For a long moment, Sakura stares at him with an expression on her face Sai can’t decipher. It resembles something like pity.

“You’ve never had anyone you’ve cared for that you’d be willing to save?”

Sai doesn’t, but the man behind him, used to. A long time ago. 

“Even after everything he’s done to you and your comrade, you still believe there is good in him?”

“Yes,” Sakura says, and then crosses her arms over her chest, looking downwards and puzzled. “Sasuke’s going through a hard time, and maybe he’s done some questionable things, but when you love someone… You just want them to be okay.”

There’s a sharp contrast to the way the words about Sasuke leave past Sakura’s lips compared to Naruto when it’s only her and her alone. When they are together, the two are a united front on their beliefs of Sasuke. Naruto’s energy and dedication is infectious, so it’s no surprise. Except when they’re separated, Sakura falters, looking almost unsure of herself.

Sai recognizes the hesitance in Sakura’s resolve for what it is: doubt. That’s something he could use to his advantage in achieving his mission. 

“I believe I am starting to,” he says, slowly. “Just one more question.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“How does it work?”

Sakura furrows her brows. “How does what work?”

“You and Naruto both being in love with Sasuke,” Sai finishes. “Seems to me that situation would be rather difficult.”

“What?” Sakura asks, the shock on her face giving way to the incredulous laughter escaping from her. “Okay, that’s crazy. You don’t understand anything because you weren’t there to witness it. Naruto’s not in love with Sasuke. They—the two of them hated each other before, but after a time… Well, now Naruto sees him more as a brother. You would know how that goes, you had a brother, didn’t you?”

Ah, so Sakura still remembers what Sai had disclosed when she had stumbled upon his picture book. Though Sai was no expert on interpersonal relationships, he does understand the bond between brothers, if only vaguely, from a time before Sai had ever existed.

What little he does know is the way Naruto looks whenever someone speaks Sasuke’s name, whether by his own tongue or someone else’s, is not one reserved for a brother.

“It seems to me you’re the one who doesn’t completely understand Naruto’s feelings about Sasuke.”

“Naruto likes _me _and _I _like Sasuke,” Sakura retorts. “That’s the way it’s always been between us.”

“My mistake, I would’ve thought if Naruto had feelings for you, anger at the way Sasuke bashed your head in before he left, leaving you in the hospital, would’ve upstaged his obvious desire for bringing Sasuke home,” Sai says with a shrug. “If you’ll excuse me, Kankuro had mentioned something about dinner before he brought us to our rooms.”

No words leave past Sakura’s parted lips, though it’s obvious from the way she continuously attempts to speak, raising her finger towards him only for it to fall back to her side. As Sai strolls calmly towards the door, the familiar look returns to her features.

Doubt. 

Feelings were a weakness, and were a key point to be manipulated, utilized in taking down the enemy. Sai had heard it often enough within Root it had become simple fact, but to see how easy it was to manipulate the emotions of others, it only further proved the wisdom of the creed. Already the fault lines within the group were beginning to crack. 

Sakura was a nice girl, and Naruto was endearing enough. The sooner they let go of their attachments to Sasuke, the more likely chance everyone had a chance to survive past the end of this mission.

—

Gaara ends up taking him to Suna’s greenhouse, and Naruto understands immediately why it’s Gaara’s favorite place.

Inside the greenhouse, the greenery and flowers that bloom within are mesmerizing. Naruto can’t help but stare, mouth agape, as he takes in the sight, the smell of florals and fruit meeting his nose. The greenhouse caretakers pay them little mind, continuing with their work as they pick certain plants that have gone ripe and water the trees lining each side of the building. It’s beautiful, and the want to have this back in Konoha is overwhelming to him.

After bending down to take a sniff of the sweet aroma of one of the more prettier flowers within the greenhouse, he manages to catch a look of Gaara, giving Naruto a small smile. There’s a softness in his eyes that reminds Naruto of the way Sasuke would look at him occasionally, after Naruto had done something particularly stupid or when he thought Naruto wasn’t looking. His chest aches at the sudden reminder of Sasuke, so he buries it down, because he’s supposed to be having fun with a friend he hasn’t seen in a long time instead of thinking of a friend he cannot reach at the moment. 

Naruto can’t help but think he prefers that look in Sasuke’s eyes more than Gaara’s.

“Hey, Gaara,” Naruto starts, pushing any and all thoughts of Sasuke from his mind. There’s a question he’s been holding onto since he first left Konoha, that only now he remembers, once the craziness of the day’s events have settled down. “Can I ask you something kinda personal?”

“Sure,” Gaara replies easy, watering one of the cactus plants in this particular section of the greenhouse. 

“A couple of months ago, something weird happened to me…” Naruto trails off, brows furrowing as he finds the correct way to phrase this without sounding completely insane. “I felt this… weird sensation. Well, it’s a little more than weird—it was painful. I felt like I was dying, and I could see things from someone’s eyes that weren’t my own.”

Glancing at Gaara, he tries to gauge his reaction, but the other continues to remain expressionless as his eyes are trained on Naruto. With a sigh, Naruto continues, “Sometimes I hear voices, too. They don’t belong to the Nine-Tails, they’re people… having conversations in my head.” The more he talks, the more he realizes he can’t avoid how crazy he sounds, so there’s no point in stalling the point of his reveal. “Guess I just wanna know if you’ve experienced something similar.”

“The only voice I hear in my head belongs to Shukaku,” Gaara states, but there’s a pause on his face as he glances at Naruto. “However, a few months ago I did fall ill out of nowhere. When Temari and Kankuro took me to the hospital, they couldn’t find any reason for what came over me.”

Naruto leans forward, eyes growing wide. “What did it feel like for you?”

“As if I was on fire.” Gaara looks down at his body, a frown on his face. “As if something inside me had been ripped apart. I remember Shukaku’s screams in my head.”

All the details were the same as when Naruto had experienced all those months ago. Despite Gaara not hearing the same voices Naruto did, he felt what he had, and that had to mean something.

“That’s what happened to me,” Naruto says. “When I saw the man that was happening to, that was making us feel like that, I saw four tails coming out of his body by these men in black cloaks with the red clouds.”

“Akatsuki.”

“Yeah, exactly!” Nodding once, Naruto continues, chasing the train of thought before he loses it. “I’m thinking that man was a jinchūriki like us, and that somehow, maybe, all of us are connected somehow. Whatever the Akatsuki wants, it involves all of us.”

Gaara hums thoughtfully for a second, a grave expression on his face. “That makes sense, but whatever they want with us, it involves us dying.”

“I know,” Naruto replies. “I don’t know why.”

“That’s why you’re all here, isn’t it?” Gaara asks. “To warn us of the Akatsuki. Warn me they’ll be coming after me too.”

“We’re not on this mission just to warn you and Suna, Gaara,” Naruto says. “I’m going to find the rest of the jinchūriki, and all of us are going to try and unite the villages together against the Akatsuki. They can’t stop all of us if we form an alliance.”

“The Akatsuki are still under the guise we’re all simply waiting for them to pick us off one by one. It could be an effective strategy, catching them off guard.” Despite the optimism of his words, the reality of the situation comes crashing down on Gaara’s face. “You really think the villages would unite for jinchūriki of all things?”

Naruto is forced to come face to face with the reality of the question. If the rest of the villages held as much contempt for their jinchūriki as Konoha and Suna did, the idea of trying to get them to unite for them, or even so much as care that their jinchūriki are being targeted, remains up in the air. 

Except this plan is all they have.

“We won’t know until we try,” Naruto says. “Either way, I’m not giving up on saving the rest of the jinchūriki.” 

—

During the weeks of Sasuke’s training, they travel towards one of Orochimaru’s current hide-outs. When Sasuke had asked why this particular hideout, Orochimaru had explained it was for the purpose of removing the emotional hindrances to further Sasuke’s training. 

Whatever that meant, all Sasuke knows it’s nothing good.

Up ahead, Kabuto sticks to Orochimaru’s side as walk ahead of him, chatting amongst themselves with a conversation Sasuke’s not invited to listen in on. Every once and a while, Kabuto will glance back at him with a particular smirk that churns Sasuke’s insides. Unlike Orochimaru’s hungry stares, Kabuto’s gaze of utter contempt and thrill at the sight of him unmakes Sasuke in a way that makes him welcome Kabuto’s pettiness, distracting him from the constant paranoia he feels whenever in Orochimaru’s presence. 

By the time they reach the entrance of the hideout, surrounded by boulders and overgrown greenery covering the door. An abandoned sanctuary from during the Third Ninja War. He remembers Iruka discussing the purpose of these hideouts, these hidden caches scattered throughout the differing countries, and can see the remnants of battle from the caved in rocks and ash still staining the surface. A slow-churning in the pit of his belly grows stronger the further in he steps into the darkness.

An awful stench cuts Sasuke down first. Upon first walking in, it had simply been a smell that didn’t sit quite right, and only less than five steps in had it become so pungent the bile had crawled up his throat, burning as he swallowed it back down despite the nausea that followed. 

They say the scent of smell is the most powerful method in terms of recalling memories. Sasuke finds that to be true, because the rancid smell within the facility halls is exactly the same as when he’d made it to the center of the Uchiha compound, the memory as clear as every other time he was forced to relive the memory of that night. Distant moans and hushed, frantic whispers echo along with their footsteps, bring him back to the present along with a chill that shoots down his spine.

Sasuke steels himself for whatever horrors lay before him, despite the way his hands tremble.

“This is one of the more frequented facilities of mine,” Orochimaru explains, as if he’s giving a grand tour of his family home rather than whatever nightmares these walls hold. “Forgive me, Sasuke, for the lack of upkeep and disrepair. It’s been several weeks since I’ve last returned here.”

With no intention of giving Orochimaru any words, he continues forward. From what he’s gathered so far, there’s a number of people within this facility, long forgotten for however many weeks Orochimaru has neglected them. Two weeks? Three? No food, no water, no sunlight. It’s a miracle any of these captives have managed to survive as long as they have. The gravity of the situation makes his legs go weak, head flooding with a guilt that makes him dizzy with the fact there’s nothing he can do in the face of Kabuto and Orochimaru. 

Once Orochimaru pushes open the door, the smell that had been building steadily the closer they approached, overwhelms him at the source. Sasuke gags at the bile that’s forced its way up his throat, ignoring the pain in a feeble attempt to keep himself from retching onto the floor, as he forces himself to breathe through the all too familiar stench of rot and death. The sight before him makes his stomach drop like a stone.

Faces blink back at him, the bones of their face gaunt and sticking out in all the wrong places. Their thin bodies are more skeleton than flesh, looking so fragile that if Sasuke were to grab one of them, they’d break under his grip. Dirt and grime cover their faces, along with the sacks that hand over their bodies in lieu of actual clothes. Looking at them makes Sasuke’s blood turn to ice. Already the nights have grown colder the closer winter draws near, and from the looks of it, many of these people won’t survive if these conditions continue.

Sasuke’s eyes fall closed at the memory of one of Team Seven’s earlier missions, searching for the missing nin within the Land of Fire. This is where they had ended up, trapped within cages held by Orochimaru’s fickle whim. Hatred fills his veins at the man before him, at how callously he regards human life, and he has to fight back the urge to kill him where he stands.

“Do not turn away, Sasuke,” Orochimaru says, the usual airy edge to his voice replaced with the true malice within the surface. “Take a look at all these faces, and realize you could easily join these wretches fate if you so much misstep in my presence. You only walk freely because I allow it. You gain strength because I have offered to teach you. You remain untouched because I will it.”

Apparently Sasuke has not masked the disgust and vitriol on his face as he would have believed. There can be no room for error in front of a vile, calculating man such as Orochimaru. 

“If you even so much as think of turning against me, I will sniff it out,” he says, and with bony, long fingers, digs his fingers into his chin, holding Sasuke in place as he stares into the slits of his pupils. Disgust runs through him at the other man’s touch, but he has a role to play, so he lets go. Refuses to give any inkling of all the ways Sasuke plans on killing him. “I would hate all the missed opportunities you’d waste if you were to disappoint me.”

In a voice that even his own ears do not recognize, cold and detached and lacking life, Sasuke merely replies, “I have no intention of disappointing you, Orochimaru.”

“Good,” the man says, smiling wide as he releases his grip on Sasuke. Then he glances around the room, humming thoughtfully, unaware of how the prisoners hold their breath in his presence. “Now pick one.”

Sasuke’s blood runs cold at the demand. “For what?”

“You’ll see soon enough,” Kabuto replies with a curling smirk on his face that sends chills down Sasuke’s spine. “Just pick one, anyone. Follow me Orochimaru, we need to prepare the room for when Sasuke brings us our first subject.”

“Don’t be long,” is all Orochimaru says before following Kabuto out of the room.

Glancing around all those in the cages, Sasuke’s heart is stuck in his throat. All he knows is that whatever was in store for the unlucky soul he chose would be submitted to a horror that probably exceeds his worst nightmare.

A bony hand grabs at his sleeve, tugging him with a surprising strength towards the bars Eyes wild and already in attempt to shove off, the desperate, dark piercing eyes of a woman with a diagonal scar crossing along her face staring into him making him still in his movements. “My name is Ami, I _ know _ that crest on the back of your clothes. You’re an Uchiha, aren’t you?”

Hesitantly, Sasuke answers, “Yes.”

“I used to be friends with a man from the Uchiha clan,” Ami says. “Obito was his name—we were Genin together before he passed away in the Third Shinobi War. I was a Konoha Shinobi before Orochimaru captured me when I was a teenager. _ Please _, you have to help us.”

The name is familiar, but not one Sasuke has ever met before the massacre. Not that it matters anymore anyway. Anyone who could possibly teach him of the history of his clan was long dead, or about to be.

“I want to,” Sasuke whispers under his breath, brows pulled together painfully. “But I can’t.”

Ami’s grip only tightens around his wrist. “No. Don’t say you can’t when you mean you won’t. Orochimaru will kill us all, do you not understand that? You included, eventually, if you piss him off, but you already know that.”

Sasuke already is well aware of the current ticking clock he has before Orochimaru attempts to take his body. Just one look at these people and he knows they won’t have the same amount of time as he does if he chooses to do nothing. 

If he lets these people die, he’s no better than Orochimaru, Itachi, or Danzō. Everything he’s sacrificed would be for nothing if he allowed himself to morph into everything he hates. 

“You’re getting out of here, but if you say so much as a word to anyone, the whole plan falls through and nobody will be saved,” Sasuke instructs with a silent ferocity. “Do you understand?”

Ami nods, slowly releasing her grip on him. “These better not be empty promises.”

“Survive long enough so I can prove my word,” he says. After a long beat of silence, he lets out a strained breath. “Who do I pick?”

The expression on Ami’s face makes him realize she understands the true question in his words, a Shinobi at her core. She glances towards a man who’s laid on the ground, no more than twenty years old, pale and struggling to manage to keep the air in his lungs. “Take Eiko. He won’t last past tonight anyway in his condition, so it’ll be over quick when Orochimaru begins with him.”

Sasuke feels the weight of everything in this moment dragging him deeper into the abyss. All he wants is to close his eyes and wake up to a dream rather than this reality.

“Uchiha, a word of advice,” Ami says with an expression on her face that only resembles compassion. Even despite all that’s happened, it hasn’t gone away. “If you continue down this road against Orochimaru, you will have to find a way to shoulder the burdens of these sacrifices or you will only crumble. I suggest you find a way to deal with the consequences.”

A huff escapes past his lips as he opens the gate to grab Eiko, shaking his head. “My life has already prepared me for the consequences of sacrifice.”

Orochimaru’s words from weeks ago finally come to make sense as he’s instructed to watch what the true purpose of this facility is. The screams and desperate pleas strangle his throat, makes the contents of his stomach churn, as all he can do is sit there, helplessly doing nothing as Orochimaru and Kabuto play with life so careless and callously. 

In order to survive in Orochimaru’s company, it is not enough for him to simply mask his true feelings. What he needs to do is cut them off at the source before they all but consume him before he can save anyone. 

Sasuke must be able to master the art of being nothing until the time comes for him to return to being. 

Amidst the nightmare, he takes the first step outside his body.

—

In Konohagakure, fireworks litter the sky as the new year passes. 

The streets of Konoha are filled to the brim with the prospering men, women, and children of the village with happy smiles and full bellies. As difficult as the year was, they have achieved a stable peace following Orochimaru’s attack. All thanks to their Hokage, who watches down with a pleased smile at the first steps of his vision for Konoha. 

A _better _Konoha. 

New years always are the stepping stone to a great change, and from the energy of the crowds below, they are clamoring for a change that will show the world the village’s true strength.

Across the country, a boy is unaware of the New Years as he enacts a plan to save the people the village of Konohagakure has forgotten. 

A boy with blue eyes as vibrant as the skies is wishing for a chance to make things right, and next to the boy, sits a girl who’s wondering why the love is leaking from her heart. 

They’re all closer than they think.

—

Tsunade watches her team with a keen eye as Naruto and Sakura practice their drills. 

In the distance, Kakashi lazes around underneath a tree with Jiraiya’s stupid book in his hand, Iruka not too far away with a displeased expression on his face every time he tears his gaze away from where Sakura and Naruto train to glance at the other man. Despite Tsunade’s initial hesitation at Iruka’s request with clearance from Danzō of all people, he was a godsend among idiots, sans Sakura from time to time. Nobody had the effect of taming Naruto and Sakura from nearly killing Sai like he did, not mentioning the fact his sensory abilities were some of the more proficient she’s ever bared witness too. 

It’s no surprise Danzō allowed him to transfer from Academy teacher back on the field with little issue. Honestly, Tsunade is surprised even the Third Hokage allowed someone so skillful to stay within Konoha’s walls in lieu of gathering further profits in missions. 

Sakura, as expected, has flourished in the months since they had set off. On the day of her fifteenth birthday, she had showed her true strength upon smashing her fist through a boulder, pieces of rock and debris flying across the field. The level of chakra control the girl has alone is incredible, and despite her initial flounders regarding Medical Ninjutsu, Tsunade would actually trust her enough to even heal Tsunade, if her hands were out of commission anyway. 

On the other hand, Naruto has stagnated since she’s first taken him under training. Unlike Sakura he willingly wastes chakra that anyone besides a jinchūriki would find themselves exhausted and spent, or nearly dead. Despite his growing strength, he’s unable to match Sakura’s sheer brute force as her fist collides with a tree, the bark splintering and flying through the air as the same intensity as Naruto’s Rassengan. Though he has an inclination for medical ninjutsu, his lack of interest in any of the readings and scrolls she hands to him goes over his head. At this rate, Tsunade won’t even so much as trust the boy to heal a paper cut. Naruto must realize this at the growing frustration during this training session, as he fails to inform Tsunade of the major chakra points in a ninja’s body. 

However, Tsunade understands the boy’s under duress, especially after the discovery of the Four Tailed jinchūriki in Iwagakure. 

It had taken a few months after the New Year to arrive to the small town of Iwagakure after leaving Sunagakure behind them. When they had arrived at the town’s gates, they all had directly went towards the building which held the Tsuchikage, already a few days behind in their journey than Tsunade would have liked. Upon meeting the current kage, they had been informed their journey had been for nought, for the jinchūriki had left the village sometime ago in search of a way to better understand control the beast within him.

“We haven’t heard word from Rōshi in several months, and though I am worried, he had asked me as his closest friend to not send anyone after him,” the Tsuchikage had said evenly, despite the way his eyes had glossed over with a film of tears. “I apologize for the inconvenience of your travels, but he is not here. We can inform you of his return, however.”

As Tsunade had opened her mouth to respond in kind, Naruto had beaten her to it, “Rōshi’s not coming back.”

The room dropped a few degrees in temperature.

“Naruto,” was all the warning Kakashi gave, but it was already too late.

“Oh, and how do you suppose that?” The Tsuchikage’s warm aura had frozen into the cold, ruthlessness a leader must hold, all directed towards Naruto. “You should learn to speak only when spoken to, boy. I would’ve thought Konoha would have trained its Shinobi better than this.”

“I’m telling you this because hoping and waiting for someone to come back is worse than the truth of knowing,” Naruto said with furrowed brow, a rare seriousness Tsunade had only seen once or twice since she’s known the kid. “Rōshi’s not coming back because he’s dead.”

Within moments of the words leaving past Naruto, the room erupted into chaos. The Tsuchikage’s face had turned beat red from the anger spilling from his mouth, vitriol and spit flying from every harsh word. Of course there was no silence from their side, with Naruto screaming back with a ferocity in his eyes, Sakura coming to his defense. It had taken some time, after Iruka and Kakashi had taken the Genin away from the room, for Tsunade to apologize on her subordinates behalf. Fact of the matter was, it was a miracle the Tsuchikage had allowed them to leave after such blatant disrespect thrown to his face. 

A few days had passed since then, yet Naruto still hasn’t calmed from the encounter. 

“I don’t know, I don’t fucking know!” Naruto shouts to Tsunade, to anyone who will hear him. The building of his frustration finally reaching its peak. “What’s the point in any of this training if by the time we get to the next jinchūriki isn’t even at the next village or is already dead! All of this is _ bullshit _!”

With a kick that makes a rather impressive dent in the boulder near him, Naruto stomps off and away from Tsunade and Sakura.

“Naruto…” Sakura says, brows furrowed in concern. She’s already taking a step to go after him, but pauses when Tsunade holds her hand out in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

“Allow me,” Tsunade insists, glancing at Sakura with a knowing gaze. “Continue your training until I return.”

After a moment of hesitation, Sakura relents and accepts the instruction with a simple nod. Tsunade stalks off into the direction had ran off to, the gazes of everyone in camp following her despite her paying no mind.

Finding Naruto was easy. Thankfully the brat hadn’t wandered off too far from the rest of the camp. She finds him standing in the middle of a clearing of grass and scattered wild flowers, surrounded by thin trees and shrubbery dangling from the branches, fingers digging into the palms of his shaking hands, unaware of Tsunade’s appearance. Even from where she stands, she can hear the strained breathing, the clench of his teeth he does whenever he’s trying to hold back from the wave of emotion threatening to overcome him.

It’s a sight Tsunade recognizes with a heavy heart. 

“Naruto.” Tsunade’s voice cuts through, walking closer to the boy who tenses at his name. “You can’t expect to master these techniques immediately. This is all high level stuff I’m bestowing onto you and Sakura, you know. Not even Sakura has truly mastered them yet, and she’s been my pupil for longer than you have.”

“I know that it takes time, but I’m not learning fast enough, Granny.” Naruto’s arms tremble as he turns to face her, eyes wide and nostrils flaring as he stares her down. Loss of patience and frustration boiling over. “Time is the one thing the rest of the jinchüriki don’t have, that Sasuke doesn’t have. What if I’m too late to save anybody, huh? All because I’m nowhere near strong enough.”

From the way Naruto’s breath has gone ragged and the way his eyes gloss over, this has been something plaguing him for quite some time now. In this moment, she’s back in her office within Konoha’s hospital, similar words echoing back to her from a troubled young boy with the same despair and frustration in those dark eyes. Guilt pours from the sigh that leaves past her lips. 

The fear of being too late to save someone. The fear of not being enough. It’s a fear that plagues her still. 

“You are not responsible for Rōshi’s death, Naruto.”

“I know that! I felt him die, I didn’t cause it!” Naruto cries out in a scratchy voice. After a few moments, the anger slowly dissipates from his face, brows furrowing as he mutters a curse under his breath. “It’s just—” He shakes his head, heaving out a breath. “Seeing the Tsuchikage waiting for his best friend to come back and all that pain on his face when I told him he wouldn’t… How can anyone keep going with all that grief?”

Ah, and there’s the root of it. 

Tsunade reaches over to grip Naruto’s shoulders, makes him look in her eyes when she says, “What happened to Rõshi and the Tsuchikage isn’t going to happen to you and Sasuke, you hear me?”

“How do you know?”

“You’re nothing like the Tsuchikage, Naruto,” she answers earnestly. “While he sat around on his ass and let his best friend run off, you’re out here, training and getting stronger every day in order to bring Sasuke back home. There’s still time to make things right between you two.”

Naruto’s gaze looks up towards Tsunade, and for a moment, the spark of hope blazes in his eyes, but there’s a shadow of doubt still lingering under the surface. For a long while, Naruto doesn’t speak despite the fact there’s obviously something still stewing within his mind.

“What if…” Naruto starts, eventually, hesitating for a moment before there’s a dead-set look of determination blazing from him. “What if Sasuke _ can’t _ come home?”

Tsunade frowns at the phrasing. “What are you implying?”

Naruto opens his mouth to speak, but a rustling in the distance has Tsunade lift her hand, palm facing towards him, effectively shutting him up. Judging from the familiar chakra emanating from beyond her sight, she already knows who’s approaching. Unfortunately this conversation will have to wait.

Intuition tells her whatever Naruto was about to explain is not meant for outside ears. 

A crack of a branch from somewhere behind the brush alerts Tsunade, already reaching for her kunai blade. Sai steps until he’s in their view, but Tsunade doesn’t relent in front of Danzō’s subordinate. Not when she knows of the boy’s true origins from within the Foundation. 

“There you both are,” Sai says with the fake smile plastered on his face. In his hand is a singular piece of parchment, the Hokage seal stamped on the center of it. “We’ve received information from the Hokage-Sama.”

Naruto raises a brow, frowning at the mention of the Hokage. “What is it?”

“Information regarding Orochimaru,” the boy answers. “There’s been a recent sighting and Hokage Danzō has informed us we may proceed.”

Tsunade glances towards Naruto, and merely says, “It seems fate is in your favor, Naruto.”

— 

On every Sunday before the sun sets, Orochimaru travels to town to collect supplies.

It takes Sasuke months longer than he originally thought to gather that information alone. After the initial weeks of mistrust, proving his loyalty before Orochimaru’s eyes turned out to be easier than first expected. Orochimaru was nothing more than a narcissistic ego who enjoyed playing god. All Sasuke had to do was reinforce this belief with blind obedience and apathy to Orochimaru’s heinous deeds—he would not go the extra length to praise him for his crimes against humanity. Once Sasuke had cut himself off from being, it had been easier for him to play his role as Orochimaru’s prize.

As many times as Sasuke had snuck out to provide extra rations to the prisoners held within these walls was only met with Kabuto’s suspicion on where he was, what he was doing. Eyes followed him wherever he went. Any time Sasuke had questioned on being allowed outside of Orochimaru training him was met with Kabuto ultimately convincing Orochimaru against it. Despite the fact Sasuke was not in chains and could walk freely throughout the facility did not change the fact he was as much prisoner here as everyone else. The only difference between them and him is that he had more likelihood of surviving the longer he stays while they did not. 

Convincing Kabuto was not as simple as he thought. All Kabuto had to his existence was his loyalty to Orochimaru. A tool to be used in furthering Orochimaru’s dreams, no matter how vile or horrific they’d be. Chances of Kabuto ever changing from such a pathetic excuse for a human being were slim to none.

It reminded him of a mission long ago in the Land of Waves…

Before he could further go down that road, he stops himself. That Sasuke no longer existed. A sacrifice to ensure the Sasuke here today continues breathing. 

Sasuke uncomfortably steps into Orochimaru’s chambers and tugs at the tightness of his collar, all but strangling him. The same clothes he’s been shrinking each wash. It had not taken the garments too long to make his movements uncomfortable, he had noticed the subtle changes of his growing body, how he’s now nearly at Kabuto’s height. When he finally brought himself out of the fog of his mind to check the date, he realized he was only months away from turning fifteen. 

Orochimaru was the first to notice. “You’ve been growing so quickly, in power and beauty, my Sasuke. However, it appears you are in need of a new change of clothes. Your constriction will hinder you in your progress.”

“That is why I am here,” Sasuke says. “I wish to accompany you and Kabuto into the market today.”

“We need you here,” Kabuto cuts in. “Isn’t that right, Orochimaru-Sama? We’ll buy you the clothes while we’re in town and bring it back to you.”

No, Kabuto will not hold him back any longer. He’s already wasted too much time. 

“If it needs alterations, I would have to accompany you the next week anyway, Orochimaru. All it will cause is a further delay in my training,” he says evenly, not so much even glancing into Kabuto’s direction. “I won’t need to go out into town again afterwards and can solely focus on my duties here.”

The smile that spreads across Orochimaru’s face is already answer enough. “Uchiha Sasuke, you may journey with Kabuto and I in the market today after lunch.”

Sasuke nods and walks out of his chambers. Lunch isn’t for another few hours, so he spends his time preparing the final arrangements before he’s called. Away from Kabuto’s wandering eyes, Sasuke travels towards the prison cells, ignoring the spits and curses of anger flying from the prisoners.

When he arrives to Ami’s cell, she’s already casually leaning against the bars, expecting him. “Can’t tell from the look in your eyes if what you’re about to tell is me is really good news or really bad news.”

“Tonight’s the night,” Sasuke says under his breath, expression unchanged. “Inform who needs to be informed and keep your mouths shut until you receive my signal.”

“Are you going to tell me what this signal is?”

“You’ll know when it happens.”

Ami stares at him, eyes narrowed in on something Sasuke can’t see. “This is our only chance at escape, isn’t it? No bullshiting to me, Uchiha.”

Sasuke only nods.

“Well, damn,” Ami breathes out with a disbelieving shake of her head. “You actually came through.” 

“Lunch will be soon,” Sasuke simply remarks. “When I return, you all will be free.” 

After lunch concludes, they all set out for the small town a few miles north from the current hideout. The walk feels longer than it actually is due to the discomfort of his clothes straining his movements, but the mask he holds is unreadable. 

Sasuke refuses to give Kabuto any further satisfaction in his presence. The only one who will remain uncomfortable is Kabuto and Kabuto alone.

Once they pass over the bridge towards the village, Orochimaru halts. It’s a domino effect with Kabuto and Sasuke, the two of them watching their master as he reaches into his robes and pulls out a jingling velvet coin purse and tosses it to Sasuke who catches it with a single hand. “Spending money,” the man says. “We will all meet back here in an hour. Do not be late, Sasuke.”

An hour, only? Every time Sasuke had timed Orochimaru’s time into town had been for longer, but why was this time cut so short? Sasuke holds back the frown threatening to break out from his neutral expression. 

The plan could still work, as long as those who needed to arrive were here.

“Fine,” Sasuke replies. “I’d rather return to training rather than waste my time here.”

Orochimaru’s smile grows wider at the words, pleased. He says nothing as he turns, heading towards the town with Kabuto glued at his side. 

The quicker he retrieved his new clothes, the quicker he could search for what he actually came to this town for. 

It did not take him long to find the seamstress within a town this small. The fitting goes smoothly after the woman had stitched in the Uchiha crest on the back of his robes, leaving him about twenty minutes to spare before he must return to Kabuto and Orochimaru. No longer does he feel caught and restrained in his movements, moving freely through the town without a hindrance. Relief should be flooding through him, but as he walks past by the myriad of nameless faces, his frustration grows only stronger. 

After everything he went through in order to sneak out a message of Orochimaru’s location to Konoha without being caught by watchful eyes, it appears to have gone unheard. None of it made any sense. Orochimaru was a criminal who had killed the Third Hokage and Sasuke was a missing nin of the Lead. They should have been a top priority, considering how Danzō so obviously wanted him dead. There should have been a swarm of Konoha Shinobi through this town, but there wasn’t. Unease shifts through him at the thought.

What if no one was coming? The idea of having to go back to Ami and explain how his plan had fallen apart unsettles him greatly.

A loud, obnoxious voice breaks above the crowd and Sasuke’s heart stops. 

On instinct, Sasuke ducks into a crowd gathered among one of the many food stands lining within the street. He blends in seamlessly, not even noticed by the villagers focused on receiving their orders. Eyes darting along the crowd, searching for the source, his gaze halts as he sees the familiar blonde mop of his head, the obnoxious eyesore of an orange jumpsuit, no longer hanging over but snugly forming around him, captivating his attention.

Naruto walks through the streets, a sharp focus in his gaze as he scans the perimeter. Luckily the sheer focus the other has him missing Sasuke entirely, walking past him without notice. All these months and Naruto still remains the same, if only a little taller, slimmer too. The sight of him makes Sasuke’s chest go tight, as if his lungs have forgotten how to take in air. 

An all too familiar ache sparks to life upon Naruto’s presence. The weakness he had long thought had been buried is all consuming and unrepentant, threatening to swallow Sasuke whole if he allows himself to succumb to it.

Sasuke won’t give in to that feeling. Never again.

It’s not just him, however—Lady Tsunade is several steps ahead, leading Naruto and a boy he does not recognize from villager to villager. Questioning them, probably about Sasuke from how tense the other’s body is, gaze dead-set in a way he’s only seen from Naruto only a few times, always directed towards him. 

Words return back to him before he can stop them. Before Sasuke realizes, the smell of storm and blood tinge the air—the chaos and business of the marketplace replaced with water littered with shattered statues. Burning chakra. Red eyes.

_Why would you come so far for me?_

_Because this is the first time I’ve ever had a bond like this._

It leaves as quickly as it comes, only the vague taste of blood left behind as a testament to the valley. By the time Sasuke returns to his body, Naruto’s already turning left down the street, only a brief blur of orange before he disappears behind the building.

Maybe there was one loose tie he’s failed to sever. 

Sasuke shakes the thought from his head before it has time to fester. Some memories are nothing more than gaping wounds. Nostalgia, the twisting of the blade as consequence for cherry picking through the past. He’s long given up the inherent masochism of pretending he wasn’t still bleeding. 

Now is not the time for any of this, however. Naruto is but a thing of the past and he must focus on the present, on how he’s going to be able to divulge to Konoha the location of Orochimaru’s base if he can’t find any, without so much as touching on the fact he’s still unsure if he’s simply trading Ami and the rest of the captives from one prison to another. And for a split second, he merely stands there, staring after the space Naruto had just been with the realization of what he has to do.

If there’s any semblance of the boy from his past there, Naruto could just be the answer to his current problem, because _of course _he is. 

Sasuke trails after the three nin without a sound, masking his chakra.

—

When they arrive into town, Lady Tsunade assigns them in three-man squads to investigate throughout this town due to the fact none of them had anticipated the sheer size of it. Last time Iruka’s heard, this was a small fishing Non-Shinobi villages. Now it was a budding town making a name for itself within the borders of the Land of Fire and Land of Rivers.

The first team is Lady Tsunade, Naruto, and Sai. The second is Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura, and himself.

Sakura leads onwards, taking the initiative to question the locals they come across on the recent sightings of Orochimaru, giving them the descriptions and all, while he and Kakashi-Sensei hang back not too far away in order to keep a close watch on her as they questioned along with her. For the most part, the locals claim they know nothing, typical when it comes to Shinobi matters. Iruka, however, remained ever patient.

A part of him wishes the rumors stayed rumors. Being separated from Naruto with someone like Orochimaru at present unnerved him greatly, despite the fact he remains in perfect control of his emotions.

“You’re worried about Naruto,” Kakashi says from behind him, because of course he’s the one to call him out. It always seems like Kakashi has some innate ability to read whatever thought crossed Iruka’s mind while everyone else still remained convinced. “As long as he’s near Lady Tsunade, he’ll be fine. Besides, we’re not too far away from them either in case Orochimaru is near.”

Iruka glances over at him, brow raised. “You’ve gotten better at comforting since the last time.”

Even from behind Kakashi’s mask, Iruka can tell the other’s smiling from the way his eye crinkles. With the way his hand has gone to rubbing the back of his neck, Kakashi almost looks… _ bashful _. “The last time I did so without any regard towards you, you stopped speaking with me, Iruka-Sensei. I wanted to avoid that.”

A sigh escapes past Iruka’s lips. “You know you would have gotten back into my good side if you had simply apologized.”

“Oh,” Kakashi says simply, as if the thought had never occurred to him until Iruka had mentioned it. “Then I apologize for disregarding your opinion during the Chunin Exams.” A pause falls between them, and just as Iruka opens his mouth to reply, Kakashi adds in a quieter voice. “Also, for uprooting your life from the Academy because of my negligence in regards to our students.”

Our students, huh? No longer solely Kakashi-Sensei’s subordinates. Apparently the man does have some semblance of a heart beat inside the general distant, apathetic shell of his.

“I forgive you,” he responds in earnest. Iruka decides to throw him a bone as well. “You seem to have some idea in your head you’re a greater influence in my life than you actually are.” Apparently the teasing in his voice doesn’t land, considering how Kakashi merely stands there, staring. “Listen, I _ chose _ to come along on this mission. As much I enjoy teaching in the Academy, I feel… responsible for what happens to Naruto. If I had stayed back, I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to him.”

“Understandable, Iruka-Sensei,” he replies, with an edge to his voice that makes Iruka believe Kakashi only understands all too well.

Well, fuck.

“Kakashi-Sensei, what I said to you before we left for this mission may have been a bit unfair,” Iruka says, awkwardly scratching at his chin. “As upset as I was, I realize you probably did all you could for Sasuke in the grand scheme of things. Don’t shoulder the entire burden alone.”

“No, Iruka, I failed him,” Kakashi says softly, stuffing his hands in his pockets in an attempt of nonchalance. “Everything you said was a truth I was not willing to hear. I had seen the signs, how troubled Sasuke was, despite his insistence otherwise, but I was…” He trails off, glancing away from Iruka before he could reveal too much. A heavy sigh escapes him then, and Iruka can feel the exhaustion coming off him in waves. “If I performed above the bare minimum as his Sensei, as you do with your students, he wouldn’t have felt the need to rush off to Orochimaru.”

Iruka pauses, unsure of what to say in regards to Kakashi’s words, because while they were technically not wrong, he had shouldered a similar sentiment as the other did before him. The same words had echoed many a times within his own mind, and he still found no reprieve in lessening the guilt within his chest. 

Staring at the man before him, Iruka realized he was not alone in his guilt after all. 

“It wasn’t just you,” Iruka admits, and when Kakashi glances at him, doubt lingering in his gaze, Iruka merely stares back sternly. “However, wallowing will not do either of us, or Sasuke, any good. We must focus all our efforts on bringing him back to Konoha with us, if we manage to encounter him.”

For a moment, Kakashi says nothing, and Iruka simply believes he’s simply taking Iruka’s words in, but there’s something _ off _. However, it takes Iruka less than a second to realize Kakashi’s gaze is no longer directly focused on him, but though him. Iruka follows where he’s now squinting, towards the direction of a man with shaggy brown hair Iruka doesn’t recognize.

Any and all compassion seeps out of Iruka, annoyance flooding back with a vengeance. That didn’t last long.

“See, _ this _is why you get on my bad side.” A hand gestures towards Kakashi’s entire being with an unamused glare. “You say something that almost makes you sound like you’re a semblance of a human being, and in a second you’re ogling—”

“As much as I’m enjoying the jealousy emanating from you, Iruka-Sensei, I was not in fact ignoring you,” Kakashi says so calmly and without a hitch, it takes Iruka a few seconds for the words to sink in. Before Iruka can so much as get a word of protest out, Kakashi continues with a serious crinkle of his brow. “I know that man.”

Something about the way Kakashi utters the words already has Iruka on guard, the conversation from earlier slipped from his mind completely. “As an enemy or a friend?”

“A friend,” Kakashi replies. “We used to work together.”

If the man before them was supposed to be sided with Konoha, it made no sense as to why the man before them would be all the way out here, or explain the reason why the man does not bare the symbol of the Leaf on his forehead as they do.

“If the Hokage were sending back-up, we should’ve been made aware of such,” Iruka says, and from the way Kakashi glances back at him with a knowing look in his eye, he must be thinking along the same lines as him. “What did you say his name was again, Kakashi-Sensei?”

“Tenzō.”

“Actually,” a female voice says from behind them, and when Iruka turns around, Kurenai and Asuma are standing behind them, donned in shapeless clothing, making them blend so easily into the crowds. “His name is Yamato. Our captain for our mission.”

“Your mission?” Kakashi asks, stealing the words from Iruka’s tongue. “What would that be?”

“Our mission from the Hokage in capturing Orochimaru,” Asuma replies, eyeing them both. “As much as I’m happy to see you both after these long months of your absence, we need to ask you and your subordinates to leave before you tip him off of Konoha’s presence.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Iruka says, brows furrowing as he attempts to make sense of the situation at hand. “We were given direct orders from Hokage Danzō a week ago about Orochimaru’s presence and were sent to investigate.”

Kurenai stares at him as if he’s uttered something ridiculous. “Considering this a S-Rank mission and your team was off on an A-Rank mission, we would’ve been informed of another team’s involvement. Are you sure your Intel was correct?”

“Yes.”

Although now that Iruka thinks back on it, he had not seen the official report from the Hokage with his own eyes. The one who had informed any of them about this had been…

“Nothing about this seems right,” Kakashi mutters darkly, glancing around the premises until his eye catches Sakura just as she walks out from the bakery across the street. He nods his head in her general direction, and Sakura jogs up to the rest of them quickly. “I need you to find Tsunade, Naruto, and bring them back here immediately.”

Sakura glances around the crowd, eyes widening in familiarity. “Kurenai-Sensei, Asuma-Sensei, what are you…”

“Sakura,” Kakashi cuts her off, causing Sakura to straighten her spine in apology. “Go. Hurry.”

With a nod, she runs off into the crowd towards the general direction where the three had wandered off. 

As Kurenai and Asuma talk amongst themselves, whispering back and forth harshly, Iruka pulls up to Kakashi’s side and leans in, close enough for only Kakashi’s ears to hear when he asks, “What are you thinking, Kakashi?”

“Someone has gathered us all here in order to obtain Orochimaru without including all the essential information, thus not ensuring the best chances of a successful mission,” Kakashi says, slow and dark. “In my experience, there’s usually one explanation to be gathered from this.”

Iruka pauses for a moment, gathering the information until the beginnings of a plan outlines vaguely in his head.

“One of these teams has a hidden agenda aside from apprehending Orochimaru,” Iruka breathes out, the pieces finally clicking together. “We’re pawns in a much larger game, but who’s controlling the board?”

“Now, Iruka-Sensei, isn’t that the grand question?” 

Although from the hard-set look burning in Kakashi’s eyes, Iruka suspects Kakashi may already have an inkling of an idea as to who it may be. 

—

Of course Naruto ends up stuck with Sai, because the universe absolutely loves to actively make his life more miserable. 

Although, maybe a tiny percentage had been his fault, much to his obvious distaste of the fact. During another bout of one of Sai’s and Naruto’s bickering sessions, Tsunade had snapped—literally snapped a table at the tea shop they were in during questioning the locals—at the two of them they had better give her some space or end up in the same state as the splintered two pieces of a former table in her hands. In all the months Sai has been on Team Tsunade, it’s the first time Naruto’s actually seen a true look of fear in those dead, dark eyes of his. 

Now he’s stuck with the jerk interviewing civilians if they recognized the descriptions of either Sasuke, Orochimaru, or Kabuto. Maybe if they had gotten some semblance of information, Naruto wouldn’t be feeling as testy as he is right now by Sai’s annoying presence. At least he’s silent. 

Except he’s come to grow accustomed to the other’s rude remarks or digs in regards to him, much to Naruto’s obvious disbelief. When he turns to glance in Sai’s direction, the sight of his expression puzzles him due to the fact Naruto can actually tell there’s actual life there. With the way his thin brows are pulled in together, he almost looks almost… conflicted. As much as Naruto can’t stand the guy, he’s been around him long enough to know there’s something hanging over his head. It doesn’t take long for Sai to notice Naruto’s stare on him, from the way his eyes meet his and the expression is wiped completely clear from his face. 

“I’ve told you before, Naruto,” Sai says evenly, facing his gaze on the street up ahead. “Don’t look at me.”

Naruto scoffs. “You’re so ugly I couldn’t help myself.”

“If that’s what you need to tell yourself.”

“Ugh, I wish I was with Sakura right now instead of you,” Naruto replies bitterly, kicking a pebble away from him. “I don’t get you, y’know. You may be skilled, but you’re one of the worst teammates I’ve ever had.”

“Even below Sasuke?”

Narrowing his eyes at him, Naruto says in a low voice, “Remember how Sakura punched you for starting shit and told you to keep Sasuke’s name out of your damn mouth? Yeah, keep that up with me. You don’t know a damn thing about him.”

Sai side-eyes him slowly, and eventually says, “I am well aware of that.”

“So you’re purposefully trying to piss me off then,” Naruto says through gritted teeth. “I know I said I’d team up with you if it means saving Sasuke, but that doesn’t mean I won’t knock your teeth in either.”

“There you go with that word again,” Sai states. “Save Sasuke, when he was the one to hurt you and desert Konoha. You can’t save someone from their own choices, Naruto.”

“You don’t get it.” Naruto frowns, clenching his fists tightly. “For Sasuke, there was no other choice.”

At the words, Sai pauses, tilting his head to the side as he observes Naruto with a look of clarity in his eyes. Maybe Sai was starting to get some semblance of a clue to the words Sasuke had uttered at the Valley of the End that has haunted Naruto all those months after. All those months he couldn’t have back because of his own feelings.

Just as Naruto opens his mouth to explain further, all the air leaves his lungs, any and all words dying on the tip of his tongue.

Because in front of him, the Uchiha crest symbol stitched into a white kimono catches his eye. 

Sasuke. 

For a moment, Naruto simply stands there, unbelieving the sight before his eyes to be true, but it is. Without needing to see his face, Naruto can recognize the way he holds himself as he walks, the way the dark waves of his hair moves with each step he takes as clearly as the last day his eyes have looked upon him in the real world. Even now, staring at him feels more of a dream than reality. Unlike his dreams where it seems as if Sasuke can no longer hear of see him, when he turns the corner, Sasuke’s eyes meet Naruto’s and strikes into his heart. Then he’s gone.

Without a word, Naruto’s already chasing after him, pushing past crowds of people, ignoring their anger and Sai’s voice lingering after him. Everything is a blur as all his focus zeroes in on Sasuke. Dirt flies through the street as he all but skids from how quickly he turns in the direction where Sasuke had went, heart beating loudly in his ears as he darts his gaze from person to person in order to find him within the crowds. No way Naruto could have lost Sasuke so fast. He had to be here, still, anywhere. Giving up when he’s so close is impossible, even if he has to tear through this village inch by inch, he will find him. 

Sprinting forward in the direct, a growl leaves past him as someone tugs at the back of Naruto’s collar into an alleyway, only meeting air when he strikes his fist behind him. The grip on him tightens the more he struggles, and even when the feeling of cool steel reaches around to rest at his throat, Naruto hisses, “Let go of me before I _kill _you!” 

“Not a credible threat when you’re at my mercy,” Sasuke says, voice clear and even as his hot breath ghosts over the shell of Naruto’s ear. It sends a shiver down Naruto’s spine. “You pest.”

Naruto stills, but does not release the tension throughout his body. The kunai digs into his throat, not enough to knick the skin, but enough to translate the warning Sasuke is sending him. “You won’t kill me,” Naruto breathes out, although he’s not sure who he’s trying to convince. “You didn’t before when you had the chance.”

“I left you alive on a whim,” Sasuke replies. There’s a coldness to his voice that makes Naruto grimace, chest aching at the sound of it. It’s a lie, it has to be. “The only reason why I don’t slit your throat here and now is because despite your naivity and weakness, you’re the only one I believe will watch over what Konoha is about to find.”

Grunting against his hold, to attempt to see Sasuke’s face for the first time in nearly a year of their last encounter, he mutters, “Sasuke, I’m stronger since the last time you’ve seen me and I—”

“You still wear the Leaf Symbol on your forehead,” Sasuke cuts in before Naruto can continue. Despite the cold, indifference in his voice, the way his hands tighten around the handle of the kunai, trembling, reveals the lingering anger from their last encounter. “Words from you ring hollow.”

“If my words are so hollow, then why am I here, huh? Answer me that.”

“You are here because I sent word to the Leaf of Orochimaru’s presence and they sent you of all people,” Sasuke replies in a tone of disbelief. “Though I shouldn’t be surprised at your persistence.”

“Bastard, I was on a mission trying to warn the other jinchūriki of the Akatsuki and when we caught word, I dropped _everything _to come after you to tell you I was _wrong _,” Naruto pleads, hoping the truth of his words will ring true to Sasuke. “To save you from Orochimaru taking over your body!”

Everything stills. No words leave from Sasuke’s lips for some time, the kunai still pressed against the jugular of his vein, until the pressure relents slightly. Not enough for Naruto to move, but just enough something he’s said finally caught Sasuke’s attention. 

After a long moment, Sasuke finally speaks, “You were wrong?”

Of course that’s what the bastard chooses to focus on. 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you this whole time, asshole,” Naruto says, frustration dripping in every word. “All I’ve been thinking about since that day is how I wish everything that happened between us had gone differently, that I had actually heard you when you were telling me why you had to leave. I _understand _now. Let me make this right, Sasuke.” He swallows the hard lump in his throat. “Leave Orochimaru and I’ll go with you, just like you said you wanted. We can kill Danzō and expose him for what he did to your clan. I’ll become Hokage and you can return to Konoha. We can go _now _.”

For a long moment, they stand in the middle of the alleyway and say nothing. It’s impossible to tell what Sasuke is thinking without so much as looking at the other’s face, but the fact he’s so utterly and completely still causes the palms of Naruto’s hands to clam up. 

Then Sasuke lets out a breath, deep and slow, right against Naruto’s neck, eliciting goosebumps in the sheer anticipation.

“I believe you want to make things right between us, Naruto,” Sasuke says after another pause passes between them, and no matter how right the words sound, there’s a conviction in his voice that strangles all the hope building in Naruto’s chest. “Which is why you need to stay behind in Konoha.”

It’s as if the world shatters at the words that leave Sasuke. Tears pricked at his eyes despite himself, either from the sheer frustration or that familiar ache in his chest when it comes to Sasuke, he’s unsure. None of it makes any sense.

All this time spent chasing Sasuke to apologize, to show him just how far Naruto’s willing to go for him, and Sasuke rejects it.

“But why?” Naruto cries out despite himself, voice tight. “_ Why _?!”

“We made our choices long ago, and we cannot change the past, no matter how many regrets we still have. All we have now is the present and the future.” The words are heavy in Naruto’s heart, and he’s sinking further and further into the depths. “You have your own path to follow, and I have mine, and neither of us are finished just yet.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Naruto asks, uncaring of the way his voice cracks. Any shame gives way to the despair spreading through him. “It doesn’t have to be like this, Sasuke. Don’t push me away again, bastard.”

“We don’t have a lot of time before I need to return to them,” Sasuke blazes on, ignoring the words from Naruto. He sounds rushed, a little on edge. A brief glimpse of the real Sasuke underneath the carefully construction he had presented to Naruto earlier. “Once Orochimaru realizes he’s been discovered, he will abandon his current hideout and head towards a new one. It’s a few miles south of town, among the rock clearings. A former bunker used during the Third Shinobi War. Find it and protect them with your life, do you understand me?”

None of anything Sasuke is saying make any semblance of sense to Naruto, except for the singular string of words that had made his stomach churn. 

“Sasuke, you don’t_ have _to go back to Orochimaru.”

“I do,” he replies evenly, the Sasuke from seconds ago replaced with the emotionless husk. “Do not follow me. Prove to me you’re not just empty words, Naruto.”

Without a word, the kunai and Sasuke is gone. Naruto turns and finds only empty space behind him, as if Sasuke had never existed in the first place.

No, no, it can’t end like this. Not after having Sasuke so close, only for Naruto to be grasping and left behind by the ghost of him. Naruto swore he would not fail Sasuke a second time and not even Sasuke will prevent him from keeping his promise. 

Sprinting from the alley, heart pounding against his chest, in his ears, swerving and colliding against the villagers, he hunts for Sasuke. Too many faces that aren’t Sasuke’s rush past him in a blur, droplets of sweat sliding down his temples, into the corners of his eyes and only worsening his vision. As he attempts to rub at his eyes, he misses the villager in front of him, and collides headfirst into the man’s back, the force of it sending him crashing onto the ground on his back, knocking the air out of him. 

For a moment, all he hears is the sound of footsteps approaching him, until a figure above him blocks out the sun with his form. It takes a few seconds for his eyes to readjust, but in the end it doesn’t matter.

“Ah, the jinchūriki appears before me yet again.” Orochimaru’s voice sends a rush of anger through Naruto at the sound of it, teeth grinding as he forces himself up on his elbows. “Although, I suppose he is here for you, my Sasuke.”

Behind him, Sasuke stands, face cold and distant, next to a smirking Kabuto. No longer the young thirteen year old comrade he remembers, standing a few inches taller than Naruto remembers, face sharper and more angular compared to how round his cheeks had been nearly a year ago. Past the perfectly blank expression is the familiar fire held within Sasuke’s glare shooting right into Naruto’s gaze, nostrils flaring at the sight before him. 

Sasuke does not say a word.

“Don’t talk about Sasuke like he belongs to you,” Naruto growls at Orochimaru, teeth bared. A burning sensation envelops his body, familiar and deadly. “Give him back. I’m not letting you take him away again.”

Kabuto chuckles and the sound reverberates deep within Naruto’s gut. “You need to change your wording. Sasuke came to us willingly to grow stronger, didn’t you Sasuke?”

When Naruto’s eyes meet Sasuke’s, his breath is stuck in his throat as he awaits the very words he wishes won’t leave Sasuke’s mouth.

“I told you once before, Naruto,” he says, voice low and empty. “We all made our choices, and I chose Orochimaru.”

Naruto shakes his head as the painful heat continues to envelop him, fangs extending cutting at the insides of his cheeks from how sudden they no longer fit in his mouth, nails growing into claws as he dug into the dirt below. When he glances upwards and meets Sasuke’s eyes, he can notice the slight furrow of his brow, the way his hands are reaching for the blade strapped behind his new clothes.

Hatred boils in his blood, the drum of his heartbeat deafening to his ears. A low growl forges its way from his throat out of control.

All he wants is Orochimaru and Kabuto, dead in a heap in front of him.

“Honestly, as a man you hold on too closely to the past,” Kabuto remarks, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “It’s pathetic.”

Red is all Naruto sees, surrounding him in a layer of burning chakra, bubbling off him. 

Orochimaru’s eyes light up at the sight of him.

“Shall we see who’s grown stronger all this time?” Orochimaru asks, a long tongue Naruto wants to rip off with his bare hands licking across his lips. “You as a jinchūriki, or my Sasuke under my teachings?”

All too sudden, the world fades out to the hatred burning in his heart.

—

Deep within the prison, Kurama stirs from his restless slumber. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a stone, Naruto sinks down into the darkness until he hits bottom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It's been a while since I've posted for this fic, but I have not lost motivation for it at all<33 Here is chapter 2!!!!!!! I hope you all enjoy :~)

_"Everything bad and weak in me held me back."_

— **Franz Kafka**, The Diaries of Franz Kafka

All too familiar red eyes sear into Sasuke, inescapable.

Last time Sasuke’s bared witness those eyes in the flesh had been during the height of their battle in the valley. 

Unlike the cold lifelessness and detachment of Itachi’s, Naruto’s eyes burn alight with a fire Sasuke only knew too well. All that anger and hatred and pain swirling together in a burning sea of red. Except unlike the time before with his brother, all those years ago in his former home as his parents laid in a pool of their own blood before him, those eyes were not meant for him. No, they were _ because _of him.

They were children back then. Naruto, desperate and still trying to prove his worth to himself and Sasuke. Sasuke, mind vaguely clouded by the curse of wanting more power to right the wrongs enacted to his blood. 

Time has not dulled the memory of their true last altercation in the way he’d hoped. Standing before Naruto now, everything he’s locked away into the hidden, darkest parts of himself claws its way back to the surface. The memory of Sasuke hovering over Naruto’s pale, blood-drained face. How the ragged, weak breaths from Naruto had brushed across his face. All the words Sasuke wanted to say choking his throat. 

As if Sasuke’s body had been torn apart in two, and he’s only been clinging to life ever since.

For a moment, Sasuke forgets how to breathe.

It all comes back to him when he hears rather than sees the moment Naruto collides with Orochimaru, the sound reverberating. When he glances back, Naruto lands on his hands and knees, glowering at Orochimaru as his pupils have narrowed into slits. The way he holds himself on all fours and the way the marks on his cheeks have darkened considerably, his teeth appearing too large for his mouth, how he’s all but vibrating underneath the skin—it reminds Sasuke more of a feral animal than a human being. Red hot chakra covers his body like a protective armor, a single tail swinging wildly in the air. 

“All these months and that’s the best you can manage?” Orochimaru taunts, eyes trained on Naruto. From this distance it’s impossible for even Sasuke to tell if Naruto has landed so much as a scratch on him. “I have to say, that’s rather disappointing.”

"It doesn't matter how strong my opponent is… If you tear off my arms, I'll just kick you dead. If you tear off my legs, I'll bite you dead. If you tear off my head, I'll stare you dead. If you gouge out my eyes, I'll curse you dead!" Each proclamation only grows louder and louder, the chakra flaring in time with Naruto's anger. "Even if I get chopped into pieces, I'm gonna beat you, Orochimaru and take my friend Sasuke back once and for all!"

Sasuke can only stare at Naruto, unblinking. The words breaking through the cracks and seeping into the unhardened, unprotected parts of him. 

For the first time in the haze of numbing unending days, Sasuke can feel his heartbeat threaten to crack out of his ribcage.

Unsurprisingly, Naruto is the reason for his distraction. 

A second tail splits from the first. It’s as if he’s entranced, staring with his lips parted as Naruto yells so loud his voice is straining as he all but vibrates out of his skin. Sasuke’s so distracted he doesn’t notice the third tail that’s formed from the burning chakra surrounding him, thrashing wildly with the other two. Rapid winds from the chakra throttle the trees and shake the foundations of the earth underneath his feet, forcing Sasuke to pour chakra into his feet to keep him from falling away, the intensity of it all howling in his ears even from this distance, sending an ice cold shiver down his spine at the sheer power coming off of Naruto.

One tail alone had been difficult to fight. Three tails? A whole other beast entirely.

They’re still too close to the village. If they fight here, there’s too many people who may get caught in the crossfire. Orochimaru doesn’t care about innocents, and though Sasuke cares for very little anymore, he doesn’t want undeserved blood to stain his hands all because Naruto couldn’t bare to listen to him _ again _.

“Orochimaru,” Sasuke cuts in, ignoring the way Naruto’s gaze snaps towards him immediately after the words leave his mouth. If he falters here, everything will fall apart before his plan to fix the idiot’s mess can begin. “I believe this was my fight.”

The coat of chakra flares outward, as if a wave of heat has threatened to crash over the two of them. Eyes as sharp as the fangs protruding from his mouth, Naruto’s transformation goes underway. “I’m trying to save you, bastard!” Naruto’s voice raps with anger, almost growling as the words leave past him, cut with a ferality that has the hairs on Sasuke’s arms stand at attention. “This time I’ll be strong enough to save you from Orochimaru, Sasuke!”

A chuckle escapes from Orochimaru as he watches the exchange, and Sasuke’s anger flares at the sound. Orochimaru has no part in his business, and the fact he’s watching with such clear amusement on his features makes a possessiveness curl over him. _ This is mine _.

“Orochimaru-Sama,” Kabuto says, capturing Orochimaru’s attention. “I’m afraid we’re about to have more company from the amount of chakra currently heading in our direction.”

The smirk on Orochimaru’s face disappears, and Sasuke has to keep himself from showing any outward signs of the man’s displeasure. When the older man turns to Sasuke, he keeps his face blank. “As much as I would have enjoyed to bare witness to this, it seems we have some unexpected guests I must attend to, Sasuke. You know where to meet Kabuto and I when this is all over.”

Sasuke nods. In a blink, Orochimaru and Kabuto have disappeared, leaving him alone with Naruto. An opportunity for Sasuke to get Naruto as far away from the village as possible.

A tiny smirk splays on Sasuke’s face as he stares down his former friend. If he runs, Naruto will chase him. 

“Come and get me, deadlast.”

Sasuke jumps forward, sprinting as he pushes distance between Naruto and the town. The trees and shrubbery blurring behind them, Sasuke ahead as Naruto chases without break, without hesitation. It’s reminiscent to those days Sasuke had locked behind in order to survive. Days of Naruto swearing he’d catch up to Sasuke, Sasuke holding his breath, waiting for the moment where the other finally made his words into a reality. Where the two of them could finally understand each other through their fists. How everything became so muddled between the two of them and how Sasuke had felt as if he were drowning, kicking and screaming. 

It’s strange how this wound created by the two of them could simultaneously still feel so raw, despite the fact it's from another time, another life.

Behind him the crack of tree bark catches his attention, the whining of the trees before it lands onto the ground with a hard thud. He doesn’t dare chance a look back, considering how he feels how close Naruto is behind him. In this state, Naruto’s barely aware of his strength, how fast he runs after him, and Sasuke’s building a sweat not for the first time.

Only when Sasuke feels only the faintest traces of Orochimaru’s and Kabuto’s chakra far off in the distance, the town out of complete sight, does he stop this little game of cat and mouse. Darts from one tree branch to the opposite side, feels the heat of Naruto’s chakra brush against him before he crashes against the tree Sasuke had been only moments previously. Wood splinters off and Sasuke brings his arm to shield his eyes from the debris, and when he glances up, there’s a crater in the stump, and Naruto standing there, wide-eyed and panting, unmarked.

“Naruto,” Sasuke calls before giving Naruto the chance to scream over at him, watching him with narrowed eyes for a twitch of muscles, anything that will give Naruto away before he lunges at him like a maniac. “Listen to me…”

“No! We’re done talking!” Naruto growls out, voice carrying over with a force that has Sasuke holding his ground, making himself unmoveable. Even from this distance, he can see the way Naruto all but vibrates out of his skin. “I wasn’t strong enough before to save our bond, but I am now! I’m not losing you to Orochimaru, you hear me, Sasuke?! You’re lost and I’m bringing you back!”

Sasuke closes his eyes for a moment. It takes all his effort to block himself off from Naruto’s words, no matter how much they desperately try to slip in through his weak spots, those cracks he hasn’t quite managed to fill yet.

“You don’t get it, Naruto. Our bond is already severed. There’s nothing left for you to chase after anymore.” As Sasuke utters those words void of all feeling, and opens his eyes to meet Naruto’s from across the way. “I don’t _ need _ you to save me.”

It’s as if Sasuke’s words cut at Naruto, and he’s watching Naruto fall to his knees again, but this time he’s the reason for it. Unlike the time before, Sasuke forces down the instinct to rush over to Naruto and shield him from this pain. This time Sasuke’s hurting him not out of an overwhelming rage, but because of something else entirely. Something he dares not name. 

Except Sasuke had forgotten to take in account what always happens when it comes to his plans: Naruto. 

Chakra swirls around Naruto like the beginnings of a natural disaster. Leaves and twigs are torn from the trees, surrounding them, debris hitting and scratching at him. The chakra bites at Sasuke’s skin from how close he is to the other, but the sense of it has his stomach curling in on itself, goosebumps crawling over his skin as if he’s been dunked in ice water. Instincts are screaming for him to flee, but Sasuke holds his ground, too frozen to so much as breathe.

That’s when he sees it.

Skin slowly peels off of Naruto. It floats up to join the rest of the debris swirling around him, dancing amongst the wreckage. Not just his face, but his hands too, any exposed part of him tearing away from him, exposing the bloody red flesh and dark chakra intermingled within. Naruto’s body stiffens and his teeth gritting, grunts of pain and swallowed back screams echoing to where he stands. 

It’s his eyes that steals the breath from Sasuke’s lungs. Eyes No longer holding any iris, the socket is a sea of red, bearing down on Sasuke as if he’s gone unrecognizable. Naruto’s essence is gone, replaced by emptiness holding no humanity. 

It’s then does the chakra swirling turn thick and Naruto disappears behind it in a circular shield, and then it explodes into a wave of howling winds threatening to blow them all away. 

Sasuke barely has time to dodge behind the girth of the tree he’s standing on in order to brace himself. The tree is torn from the roots and crashes into the dirt, Sasuke managing to jump off before the collision crushes him. Stomach swooping as the winds carry him, he grabs a shuriken wrapped in thread and shucks it into the bark, keeping himself from being blown away. Seconds feel like hours before the air settles, and he’s falling, falling, falling back into the earth, landing on his feet. Panting.

Fear is not an unfamiliar feeling to Sasuke. It’s what has pushed him so hard, has kept him alive all this time. Knows first hand how fear can paralyze and turn even the strongest of Shinobi into a panic-stricken disaster. To ensure the success of avenging his clan, fear could no longer be allowed to affect him, could no longer deter his plans, could not even allow himself to blink in the face of death. 

The fear within is not simply _ because _ of Naruto, but for him.

Once the dust settles around them, Sasuke realizes the explosion has all but transformed this once lush forest into a crater. Eyes gravitate towards a figure black and red figure buzzing, back hunched over as he’s on all fours, tails thrashing wildly to the sky. A smaller version of the Nine-Tails.

_ Naruto _.

A growl rumbles through the other’s chest, and Sasuke can feel it, even from this space between them. It stalks towards him slow and unblinking, encircling around him. Predator toying with its prey. 

Sasuke breathes in slow, keeps his pulse steady. Closes his eyes as he forces himself back to that night years ago in a clearing within the middle of a forest, just Sasuke and Naruto, much like the one they’ve found themselves in now. 

_ Only someone with a Sharingan can control the Nine-Tails _, Sasuke had explained to Naruto once, a long time ago. In a different life.

When Sasuke finally opens his eyes, red bleeding into red, he finally _ sees _.

—

  
  
  


The explosion brings Iruka to his knees, the sound waves tearing through his ear drums and clawing at his brain from the inside. Balance unsteady, the ground tilts and whirls underneath him as a high-pitched screech forms in his ears.

Among the greatest skillset of the Umino clan is their sensory ability through echolocation. 

A rare ability that allowed him to even be considered for this mission.

If Iruka could have seen this coming, he would’ve been able to shield himself from this agony.

Even after the explosion has passed, the ringing hasn’t stopped and he hasn’t been able to steady himself since. Nausea crawls through his stomach, bile burning the back of his throat as he feels rather than sees or hears someone crouching down in front of him, gripping his shoulders with a ferocity that would’ve startled him if he wasn’t in such shock right now. Every other sense is heightened, and he can feel the wet, sticky substance crawling down his ears, the faint smell of green tea and animals.

Iruka finally manages to glance upwards, Kakashi’s staring at him, wide-eyed and saying something underneath his mask. It’s too muffled for Iruka to actually hear the words, but the fact he can hear something is _ probably _ a good sign.

“What?” Iruka feels himself saying, but the words are strange, distant. All he can do is focus his chakra on his ear drums, mending the shattered pieces back together again.

“Iruka, talk to me,” Kakashi’s voice comes through after a few minutes, deceptively calm if not for the edge of desperation, and it’s Iruka’s favorite sound in the entire world. The relief that sweeps through him is overwhelming as it is terrifying. “Are you hurt? Tell me what I need to do. I _ need _ you to be okay.”

“Better now,” Iruka replies, a little breathless. Heart still racing at the close call, partly at how close he and Kakashi are crouched together as villagers rush past them, screaming in horror and terror. There’s too much going on to acknowledge this energy between the two, so Iruka forces his mind back to the immediate danger. “We need to move. This chakra...”

“I know.” There’s a graveness to Kakashi’s voice that brings a stone sinking to the pit of his stomach and sits there uncomfortably. “It’s Naruto.”

Iruka already knew this. Because he’s felt this awful, rancid chakra once before on the worst night of his life, and has been unable to forget no matter how many years it’s been.The night his parents died in sacrifice of protecting the village from the Nine Tails.

Hearing Naruto’s name only worsens the panic brewing in his chest.

“The intensity of the chakra,” Iruka starts, can feel the lump in his throat growing as he forces himself to stand on unsteady feet. Underneath him the world still wobbles, and Kakashi grips his arm to steady him, heat prickling through the fabric of Iruka’s uniform. “Naruto’s broken through the seal.”

Kakashi gives a quick, serious nod of his head. “When the seal broke during the Land of Waves, it was only a single tail. This feels like more, but I can’t be for certain.”

“I need to get to him. Now.”

Iruka fully expects Kakashi to disagree with him, or redirect his focus back on Orochimaru to assist with Kurenai, Asuma, and Anko, but he merely stares at him, holding his gaze for a moment too long before nodding once again, except this time in agreement. 

“Not without this.” Before Iruka can ask what this is, Kakashi hands him a suppressing seal Iruka’s never seen before. “Jiraiya made these in case the Nine-Tails ever takes over Naruto and needs to be suppressed. It’s worked before, but be careful when you approach him. Place it on his forehead and it should work.”

Nodding once in understanding, Iruka takes the seal and stuffs it into his bag. A few seconds pass before Kakashi hesitantly lessens his grip on Iruka, smiling at him brightly.

“Don’t die, okay?”

Iruka raises a brow, and can’t help but feel the pull of his lips moving on their own accord. “Or you’ll miss me, Kakashi?”

“Terribly, I'm afraid.”

For a man with a past as muddied and filled with secrets as Kakashi, the way he speaks so earnestly towards Iruka makes his pulse flutter foolishly.

“You don’t die either, Kakashi.”

“I’ll see you.”

The two men nod at each other before disappearing from sight. Kakashi heading towards the battle with Orochimaru, Iruka heading towards the explosion for Naruto and the Nine Tails.

Any worry dissipates from his body, mind clear and focused, just like a Shinobi should be.

  
  


—

One moment, Sasuke’s in the middle of a forest, the next he finds himself standing in the middle of a labyrinth of elaborate tunnels shrouded in darkness.

Sasuke glances around him, taking in the surroundings. This place reminds him of one the first of Orochimaru’s hideouts he found himself following the valley, underground and hidden from the rest of the world. A continuous _ drip, drip, drip _ echoes within the confines of this space, and when he glances down, he sees he’s submerged in the murky water by the ankles despite the fact there’s no feeling. If he focuses his hearing, past the grating sound of water sloshing under his feet, he can hear the low rumblings of a beast in the distance, and a voice that makes his heart lodge itself in his throat. 

There’s no doubt in his mind about where Sasuke is. As soon as he arrives, the familiarity of this space despite the fact he’s never stepped foot in anything remotely close to this is only a confirmation of what he already knows.

When they were young and Naruto had caught his attention unknowingly, Sasuke would find himself wondering what exactly was going through the other’s brain, what the inner workings of someone as brash and lonely and pained as Naruto would look like. Wondered if he could possibly understand Sasuke, his pain, the isolation of enduring experiences no one else could understand. They did not experience the same trauma, no matter how similar Naruto may have believed it to be, but they did share the same feeling of otherness. Unable to be understood by the normalcy of those who led their lives without the pain of existing following their every step.

Sasuke can’t remember what he would imagine back then, but he knows it’s nothing close to the reality of what’s _ really _ in Naruto’s head. 

It does not take him long to stumble upon Naruto and the fox—echoes of the conversation between them becoming sharper, more defined. Something unlocks in Sasuke’s chest that he believed to be long forgotten. A startling urge to move his body before the boy, not for the first time in his life.

For the first time, Sasuke finally _ sees _ what Naruto has been living with all these years. That night in the forest when Naruto had revealed the truth to him, on the brink of tears and how the rage shook through him, Sasuke had some idea of what it must’ve been like to live with the Nine-Tails sealed inside the other from such a young age. Nobody truly understood what being a jinchūriki meant despite the theories, the stories Sasuke would catch from overhearing the adults who hadn’t been too careful, unaware of anyone who could be eavesdropping. 

Sasuke believes he’s on the first steps of coming close to understanding.

Behind golden bars caging the beast inside, the Kyuubi stares at him with blood red eyes, nine tails swinging maniacally from within. Sheer size alone has Sasuke straining his neck to take in the entire beast. The chakra emanating from the fox is rancid, stinging his eyes, which only makes the Kyuubi chuckle low and guttural, the sheer power laced within sending a shiver down his spine. 

Naruto’s just about to reach forward, towards the beast with the too large teeth, when Sasuke appears next to him, palm out in front of the Kyuubi.

“H-How?” Naruto’s voice comes out, shaking. 

“I can see it now,” Sasuke replies, red eyes meeting red. “Nobody truly realized just how connected to the Kyuubi you actually were.”

A whole other being within Naruto. Something that Naruto spoke with, could see in his own mind’s eye. 

Anyone else would’ve gone mad. 

“My, how you’ve grown in order to be able to see me within Naruto,” the Kyuubi says, tone unrevealing. “Another member of the cursed Uchiha clan with the dreadful Sharingan.”

Sasuke smirks, though there’s no humor in his eyes. Cursed is one of the more accurate ways to describe the Uchiha Clan.

“It seems like this isn’t the first time you’ve seen the Sharingan.”

“That vision, and chakra more ominous than mine…” The smile of the fox grows impossibly wide, only to display more and more of those sharp teeth. “Just like Uchiha Madara, from long ago…”

Something clicks within. A memory of the night he left the village behind, all that time ago… 

_ Rumors spread of the Uchiha clan’s involvement spread like wildfire throughout the village _ , Danzō had told him that night in the Hokage’s office, _ You see, only an Uchiha can summon the Kyuubi _.

“I do not care for your insignificant grudges,” Sasuke says. “What I want to know is if he’s the one who controlled you that night you attacked Konoha.”

Naruto’s head snaps towards him, making a choked off noise of shock, staring at him with an intensity that can only be rivaled from the beast within him, locked away. Sasuke ignores him. Any concern about Naruto coming to terms with revelations about himself and the beast is buried within what he truly wants. 

What Sasuke wants are _ answers _.

“There was a man who called himself that name,” sa›ys the Nine-Tails. ”If you truly are among the last of the Uchiha, Madara will reveal himself to you in time.”

How the Kyuubi’s eyes light up is a confirmation of what Sasuke had already expected to be true.

“Then I’ll be expecting him.”

Sasuke reaches out and grips the Kyuubi in his hand, feels the swirl of powerful and raging chakra just at his fingertips, and suppresses it with nothing more than a squeeze of his fist. Bubbling chakra dissipating into nothingness.

Before the Kyuubi disappears, it relays one final message, “Do not kill Naruto. You will live to regret it.”

The words echo within his skull as Sasuke leaves this wretched place, unable to decipher whether they are a warning or merely another one of the fox’s keen observations.

  
  


—

  
  


Sakura braces herself from the pervasive winds carried by the awful chakra. Screams of the townsfolk and are all overcome by the howls and monstrous wails that make their way towards the town.

After a few minutes, the world finally stills and Sakura is sprinting in the direction of Naruto’s chakra. She hasn’t mastered tracking yet, but from what she can gather, his chakra is erratic and thready in a way that makes her stomach clench in on itself. It’s the same feeling she had during the final part of the Chuunin Exams, right before the entire world had gone to hell before her eyes.

Speed hasn’t always been Sakura’s strong suit either, but she pushes herself forward faster, faster, faster. Wanting to get to Naruto before Orochimaru does.

What she doesn’t see coming is the curled fist flying into her face. The force of it knocks her off course, smacking into the hard, cold ground and tumbling and rolling until she skids to a stop. Already Sakura’s arms are on fire, skin all but rubbed off and bleeding as she forces herself up on her hands and knees and looks up to see Kabuto standing in front of her, glasses reflecting from the suns rays.

She doesn’t hesitate by kicking swiftly at her feet, gathering chakra behind her feet, steadying her hands. Kabuto jumps away from her with little effort, and Sakura’s grabbing her kunai and throwing one after the other in his direction as he all but dodges or reflect them with his own Chakra Scalpel in his hand—a mockery. All of blades miss, she thinks, until a thin red line slowly appears on Kabuto’s cheek, much to his surprise from the way his fingers hesitantly reach the cut. Nicked him.

A slow, feral smile forms on her lips, only to be met with Kabuto’s own amused smirk.

“Congratulations,” the older man says sarcastically, eyes alight for the first time. As if Kabuto’s finally woken up to the fight. Good. “That’s the only time you’ll manage to mark me, Haruno.”

“I’m going to pound you into the dirt.”

Lunging at each other, Sakura punches and kicks at Kabuto in mid-air, blocked by the quick motions of the other man. Kabuto attempts to slash at her forearm, Sakura kicking at his hand and evading the attack. She’s too focused on blocking him, she doesn’t notice another Chakra Scalpel has formed in his other hand until the blade slashes at her right thigh. Air hisses through her teeth at the sudden sting, but as she’s about to land on her two feet, the muscle in her thigh gives way and she’s off-balance, crashing into the cold, hard dirt with a _ smack _.

Sakura’s gripping her thigh, pulsing under her grip, unable to move no matter how much she screams at her body to do so. There’s a subtle green glow of her hand as she heals the muscle, the warmth of the ninjutsu seeping into her skin, feeling the way her body stitches itself back together again. “What the hell did you do to me?” Sakura’s eyes narrow over at Kabuto, who’s merely watching her with that too pleased grin that used to send her shivers down her spine.

“After all this time training with Tsunade and you still can’t realize such simple medical knowledge?” Kabuto asks tauntingly, the scalpels inching closer to her. “Do you truly think you’ll be able to save Naruto from Sasuke with such pathetic skills?”

Gritting her teeth, Sakura manages to kick at Kabuto with her other leg just as he closes in, feeling the way his knee gives out with a _ crack _ under her foot. As he falls, there’s another swipe of his scalpel right at her calf, and with a pained grunt realizes what’s being done. The chakra within the blade is separating her muscles.

Kabuto’s crawling closer to her. The muscle in her right thigh is nearly completely healed, but if she sticks around to work on her calf, she’s done for.

“Killing you will be _ nothing _.”

Raising his arm over his head, Sakura notes the way his eyes are fixated on the center of her chest. She’s already blocking when his arm shoots down at full force. Except instead of the piercing pain she expects, the tip of the scalpel hovers a breath away from the skin. 

When Sakura glances over Kabuto’s face, the expression from moments ago has made itself unrecognizable.

Until he opens his mouth and says, “Damn, Billboard Brow. That’s twice I’ve had to come and rescue your ass now.”

Sakura’s never felt more relieved to hear that insufferable nickname more than right now. 

“Ino?”

“Duh,” Ino replies, despite it being Kabuto’s voice, his mouth. The Chakra scalpels retreat, and she’s reaching out a hand to help Sakura up on her feet, not minding the fact Sakura has to lean her weight against the other girl as she focuses her attention on healing the other wound. With Ino’s arms wrapped around her waist, Sakura sinks into the familiar hold as she limps, can’t help but feel safe in the other girl’s presence. “Shikamaru and Chouji are standing by my body not too far away, so I’ll help get you there and then we—”

“No, I can’t.” Sakura shakes her head, peels herself from Ino’s hold with a reluctance that even surprises herself. “Naruto’s out there somewhere and needs me. I think he’s in trouble.”

Ino glances over at her and nods, eyes softening for the briefest of moments. Strange to see it reflected in Kabuto’s dark eyes, but just as quickly as it appears, it’s gone again. “Don’t go out and get yourself killed. I won’t be able to rescue you a third time, ugly.”

“I didn’t need your help this time either,” Sakura replies with a smirk. The muscle in her calf is finally mended, can hold her weight now without too much pain. She wraps the injury with some bandages, glancing up at Ino through her lashes. “Next time I see you in your _ actual _ body, I’ll show you how this was just a fluke, Ino-Pig.”

A laugh escapes from Ino as she says so easily, “It’s a date then, Sakura.”

The words from Ino has Sakura’s face heating despite herself, and just like that Ino’s disappeared from sight. 

No time to waste. Sakura needs to find Naruto now and fast, can’t let herself fall distracted by Ino’s taunts when so much is at stake. If Kabuto was telling the truth and Sasuke and Naruto were fighting again…

Sakura remembers how Naruto had looked after their fight in the valley. Broken and bearly stringing to life, a hole in the side of his chest that nobody should’ve been able to make it through. How he had stayed in the hospital for weeks afterwards. The way he sank into himself and retreated into Sasuke’s apartment long afterwards, torturing himself with the failures of being unable to win against the other. She can’t let this happen again. This time she won’t let Naruto handle this alone, carrying her weight on his own shoulders when rescuing Sasuke was just as much her mission as it was his.

The three of them were a team, and she was tired of falling behind the two of them.

As she moves further and further away from the village, past the noise of villagers screaming and a different battle Sakura was forced away from, the trees start to blur into a mass of greens and browns. Closer and closer, she can sense that rancid chakra become stronger, can feel the faintest flicker of Naruto’s and forces her way in the direction. Within moments she finds herself on a path of destruction, trees toppled over each other, massive craters in the ground. Only someone with incredible chakra could do damage this expansive.

Immediately she’s back at the rooftop hospital, Kakashi Sesnei severing Naruto and Sasuke apart in order to keep them from killing each other and the sound of water gushing in her ears. The sight of Naruto lying half-dead in the hospital with a fist-sized hole in shoulder.

Fear strikes like lightning in her heart for Naruto.

The forest thins out and Sakura’s breath stills in her chest at the massive crater before her. Whatever caused the explosion she felt miles out in the village decimated the area, as if someone’s hands had plucked the trees by the root and dug out the crater with their hands. Inside, Sasuke stands as a beast with four tails encircles around him, before the two of them freeze, eyes locked in a stare down.

“Naruto…” His name comes out like a question Sakura already knows the answer to. “You’re—It can’t be...”

Except it all mad far too much sense, especially when the truth stood right in front of her.

Naruto was the village’s jinchūriki. All those years of the villagers unbridled hatred, the whispers she overheard even from her parents once they found out he would be a member of her squad, it all clicked together in a horribly complete picture. Tears welled in her eyes, burning with the reminders of the not so distant past between them. How Sakura had only emulated what she saw her parents, the rest of her classmates, the entirety of Konoha did to him.

It reminded her all too much of the black marks that had crawled all along Sasuke’s body during the Chuunin Exams. 

Sakura lunges from the branch she was hitched on, landing on the balls of her feet and runs towards Naruto and Sasuke. The closer she comes, the more insidious and awful the chakra is, clinging to her clothes and threatening to surge under her skin, but she pushes through. Only when she’s a few feet away does something strange happen that causes her to skid to a stop.

A small fox, covered in the awful red and black chakra, falling to its knees in front of Sasuke, eyes red from the distinct Sharingan. Slowly the chakra retreats back into Naruto, seeping into the exposed red, meat of his exposed flesh, as if the skin had been torn off of him, until all that’s left is Naruto and just Naruto. Whatever trance they’re in breaks, and Naruto’s left panting and yelling out in pain. Sasuke stares at him, wide-eyed and horrified, before he recognizes the appearance of chakra. Then his eyes meet hers.

Under those eyes, Sakura’s body can’t move. Can barely breathe. Even though she knows she needs to move, to try and heal Naruto, to protect him before Sasuke can inflict anymore damage on him than he already has. 

_ Move _ , Sakura commands her body. _ Move, damn it! _

Except the moment her hand twitches for her kunai, Sasuke throws three shuriken aimed towards her, right at her heart without remorse. Unable to move, she watches with another cut of betrayal as the shuriken head towards her, tears in her eyes.

A quick sound of a cling of metal and the shuriken are thrown off by a rogue kunai, flying halphazardly away from its target. Sakura’s eyes follow the direction the knife came from, only to see a flash of dark hair and pale skin dart away from the location. 

_ Sai. _

Sasuke apparently follows her gaze, and both of them snap their eyes towards each other when they feel a third presence, one of familiarity the two have known since they were young children approach. Iruka bursts through the trees, takes note of Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, trembling in pain and hunched over himself, and darts to him immediately.

“Don’t let Sasuke get away, Iruka,” Naruto lets out, voice tight with a pain Sakura can’t imagine. She rushes over after Iruka’s at his side, gathering chakra in her hands to begin healing him, as if the sight of her former sensei has made her body come back into her control again. “_ Please _.”

Except when the three of them glance to where Sasuke had been standing only a moment previous, he’s gone. The space empty and only the imprint of his footprints left behind in the dirt the only physical evidence of Sasuke having actually being there in front of him instead of a ghost.

Naruto’s sobs leave his body without control, fueled by two different types of pains instead of one. It’s the worst sound Sakura has ever heard.

A single tear slides down Sakura’s cheek, before she wipes it with the palm of her hand, smothering her whirlwind of emotions deep within her to focus on healing Naruto until Tsunade gets here.

Shinobi do not cry in the face of betrayal. 

  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke all manage to escape. The mission on all sides is a failure.

Everyone reconvenes in the center of town, amidst the dying chaos and aftermath of disaster. When Naruto passes by the alleyway he’d initially confronted Sasuke at, the details of their confirmation flash back in his mind. 

A few miles south of town is the hideout belonging to Orochimaru. Where Sasuke had spent his time for who knows how long, submitted to who knows what. 

What they discover will forever be ingrained in Naruto’s mind like a scar.

Naruto seethes with a hatred he had no idea he was capable of, and inside his mind the Kyuubi laughs.

_ It’s about time you’ve come face to face with the true nature of humanity, Naruto… _

Taking a deep breath, Naruto ignores the voice within and assists in releasing the captives from their cages. 

  
  


—

  
  


The following days are nothing short of chaos.

Kakashi has lived through many horrors of the Shinobi world. Deaths of comrades, innocent blood forever staining his hands red, and the carnage of war and its aftermath. What they had discovered in one of Orochimaru’s secret facilities left him shaken, discomfort settling within his bones as if he’d woken by being dunked into freezing ice water. A complete shock to the system.

Apparently he’s not the only one. 

Lady Tsunade was quick to delegate rolls in order to efficiently serve the former prisoners to the best of their ability. Immediately she and Sakura went to healing those with grave sickness and injury, and once Naruto had recovered from his own injuries, had taken to healing those with minor ailments. The rest of Team Tsunade, Kakashi included, had focused on working with Yamato and his team on providing shelter, food, and travel arrangements for those in order to ensure their return to Konoha in the most efficient way possible.

Many of the former prisoners were Konoha missing nin the Sandaime Hokage had been concerned with before he passed. Those who were not, struggled to remember the names of their homeland anyhow. With nowhere else to go, many had made the ultimate decision to stick with their fellow survivors. A family of their own making in the midst of darkness.

Kakashi can’t help but find something about that admirable.

“Sensei,” Sakura calls from his right, still using the moniker despite the fact for all intents and purposes Lady Tsunade has assumed this roll for both her and Naruto. There’s a subtle pull of her brows as she worries at her bottom lip, her telltale go-to when there’s something troubling her. “I need to talk to you about what happened during the attack.”

“You really should be relaying this to Lady Tsunade.”

“I know, but she’s busy with all the prisoners, and you’re the next person I thought I’d inform.” Logical as ever, following the next chain of command, though Kakashi hardly feels qualified. Not when it comes to the mess they’ve all found themselves in. Sakura continues, “What I told you about Naruto and Sasuke… I may have left some things out.”

Sakura relays the events of what happened while Kakashi, Tsunade and the others faced off against Orochimaru. After she’d fought with Kabuto, discovering Naruto with the wounds covering his entire body following the fox form she did not need to confirm as the Kyubi, how Sasuke had escaped. 

The bit of information that makes him quirk a brow is the fact it was Sai who’d saved her from facing the wrath of Sasuke’s flying shuriken. How the boy had turned himself into a shadow, disappearing in the face of battle only to appear at the right moment.

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Sakura vents, frustration seeping into her voice. “Ever since he’s been on this team, I never know if he’s actually on our side or not. Sai’s always been like this though. In Suna, he disappeared too. All I was able to catch was him sending a letter to someone, but what it was about and who exactly it was for… I have no idea.”

News of this nature weighs heavy on Kakashi’s mind. His gaze lands over to Yamato, who’s speaking with one of the former prisoners, taking notes and nodding in time with the information the person divulges. A relic of a not so distant past Kakashi has tried so hard to forget.

No matter how much he may ignore it, the past always has a funny way of returning back to him.

“Sensei?” Sakura asks, placing a hand on his shoulder. The concern in her eyes is unguarded, seeping out of her in a way that breaks through the cold exterior he’s built around himself. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll take care of this, Sakura. I appreciate you alerting me to this.”

Sakura nods once, before dropping her hand and alerting him to the fact she’ll be returning to treating the sick and injured.

The moment she steps away, Kakashi wavers between interrupting Yamato and finding Iruka. Instead of either, he returns to moving the supplies of food back into one of the makeshift wooden houses Yamato had created where they’re storing the important cases and supplies. A conversation about the realities of the present in the midst of everything they’re surrounded by is something that can be saved for a later time.

Weeks later, Lady Tsunade determined majority of the survivors are authorized well enough to travel, and that their team will assist Yamato and his team escorting the former prisoners until they reach the border of the Land of Fire before returning to their mission.

Most of the days are spent with Iruka, Naruto, and Sakura, meandering about the fates of these people, and whether or not there are more, hidden within the world in the darkness of Orochimaru’s shadow.

One day is spent with Kakashi strolling alone, finding a moment where Yamato isn’t busy with his duty, and about to approach him when someone catches his attention.

A woman with a scar across her face walks up beside him on their way back to Konoha, eyeing him with dark, familiar eyes he cannot place. His memory is not the best, but he knows her from somewhere, and from the way she’s all but staring into his direction, she must know him, somehow. Apparently their memories click together at the same time.

“Kakashi,” Ami breathes out in disbelief, as Kakashi lets out a quiet, “Ami.”

They do not hug. They do not cry. They do nothing more than the silent observation of each other, taking in the new lines and scars after all these years apart. Shinobi through and through. No outward displays of emotion. It doesn’t stop the way Kakashi’s difficulty in catching a semblance or breath, or the way Ami clears his throat and turns away, eyes glazed over as she stares over at nothing in particular ahead of them. 

“Surprised you’re still alive after all this time,” she says, rubbing her hands together absentmindedly. “You’re an old man now.”

“Could say the same for you,” Kakashi replies, and glances in her general direction. The young Genin he remembers is only a mere shadow of the Ami before him, skin and bones and a heaviness in each step Kakashi can’t match. It’s a strange reunion. “Even still, you’re as good looking as ever.”

Ami rolls her eyes, the subtlest of smirks on her features. “Still as shameless and cocky as ever, huh?”

“Maybe a little less in my old age.”

“Would’ve thought Rin trained you out of that by now,” Ami replies. “It’s stupid, but when we were in the Academy she thought you were so cool yet annoying. I didn’t see it, of course, but Rin was just—’I can change him into the perfect boyfriend material!’ Guess she’s been too busy in Konoha for your ass, huh?”

No one’s used Rin’s name in his presence for years. 

Iruka gently nudges him in his side, bringing Kakashi back to his body, this moment. His dark eyes meet Kakashi’s, brows drawn in concern. “Hey, where’d you go?”

Instead of answering Iruka, Kakashi redirects his attention towards Ami, who’s eyeing him patiently, analyzing. With his perfectly mastered detached voice, he answers, “Rin died a little while after you were taken.”

“Oh, I apologize, Kakashi,” Ami says. “I didn’t realize… And your sensei?”

Kakashi glances towards Naruto once and says nothing. That alone is answer enough for her.

“I expected for there to be changes if I ever returned back to the world.” Ami sighs, sounding exhausted for the first time since she’s left Orochimaru’s lair. “Suppose I should’ve prepared myself to expect there would be losses as well.”

“The world may be different than how you remember it,” says Iruka, “That doesn’t mean it isn’t still worth living in.”

A small smile blooms on Ami’s face—the only response she’s able to offer towards him. Kakashi glances at Iruka, and not for the first time, wonders how a man who’s been surrounded by tragedy in his life still has the ability to look at the world with a golden vision. Not only that, but being able to show others the same light Iruka sees without difficulty. 

It makes no sense to Kakashi, but he doesn’t believe in questioning a good thing lest it disappears in front of him.

The rest of the trek remains without incident until its time to split ways.

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Orochimaru leads the two men towards the southern hideout. As much as he loathes how the Hidden Leaf has managed to discover one of his particular favorites, the information he’s gathered due to such an unfortunate incident is enticing, to say the absolute least. 

Any lingering doubt regarding Sasuke’s loyalty has been quelled with how eager he was to fight the fox brat. 

Smirking towards his prized possession, Orochimaru asks, “Did you manage to kill Naruto, Sasuke-kun?”

Orochimaru already knows the answer, but is rather curious for the response. If Sasuke had managed to kill the boy, everyone within the radius of that boy’s death would’ve been felt in an instant. 

“Hn.” The blank look ever-present on the boy’s face is as unrevealing as it always it. Those dark eyes cold as ever. Orochimaru’s smirk grows wider, revealing his teeth, proud of the vessel he’s molded, strong and unfettered by such inconveniences that had once previously plagued him. “I was about to, but his comrades rushed in for his defense. Besides, it was time to reconvene with you and apparently rescue Kabuto.”

Feeling the way Kabuto tenses besides him only makes Orochimaru chuckle in delight. The man dares not speak after the failure of allowing himself to be captured.

A long tongue darts out to swipe over Orochimaru’s lips at the words. “Even if you’re disappointed, my Sasuke, this still benefits us. Their survival may entail the removal of a few of those pesky Akatsuki members so keen on hunting me down.”

Sasuke says nothing. Rarely ever does unless Orochimaru requires a response from him, or he requests Orochimaru to train. Perhaps it is within the Uchiha genes to remain silent unless absolutely necessary.

Few moments in between their travels, if Orochimaru glances at the youngest Uchiha, he swears he sees the shadow of Itachi. The sight of it unsettles him in a way no other person besides the Uchiha has been able to do. 

This time however, Sasuke breaks from Orochimaru’s expectations when he asks, “Do you know of a man named Uchiha Madara?”

Surprise colors his features as Orochimaru quirks a brow at the youngest Uchiha. A strange question to be asked without any prompting beforehand.

“Now why would you ask me about such a man all of a sudden, hm?”

“Do you know him or not?” Sasuke asks, voice hard and curt. The beginnings of a scowl forming on his face. “You know how little I care for you answering a question with another question, Orochimaru. It’s irritating and a waste of breath.”

Orochimaru merely chuckles in response in the face of the other’s blunt rudeness. Always a surprise at how crass this boy could be towards him despite knowing how easily Orochimaru could kill him, rip him apart until he rearranged Sasuke’s body in order to slip in for his own liking. 

It only goes to show how Orochimaru’s training has shaped him to boy standing before him. Years ago, a child quaking and spilling his guts in fear, to a man unburdened by any pesky emotion, the worst of all fear.

“I am aware of several Uchiha Madaras,” he finally answers in lieu of imagining the different ways of murdering the boy. A fantasy left for another time, once they arrived at the Southern Hideout. “However, the most notable one is the first, one of the founders of Konohagakure.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrow. “I wasn’t aware there was a specific Uchiha being one of the founders.”

“Unsurprising. Konohagakure wanted to keep certain truths within their own circles,” Orochimaru replies with a delight. All those secrets Konoha held out of fear or righteousness. What he knew could only be the surface of the truth of what lies the village had been built on. “I am shocked no one in your clan has mentioned this to you before their untimely passing.”

The only expression to change is the subtlest flare of Sasuke’s nostrils, the way he takes a slower breath than usual, but little else. Impressive.

“Why would nobody mention his name?”

“I can tell you, but only if you answer me why you’re bringing this up all of a sudden.”

“Consider it a historical curiosity.” The boy’s jaw locks shut in stubbornness, unwilling to reveal how this caught his attention. “And besides, who better to ask than you Orochimaru-Sama? A man such as yourself with the knowledge Konohagakure tried to keep for themselves.”

“Hm,” Orochimaru responds, unconvinced, but delighted by the flattery nonetheless. “Maybe it’s because those who knew Uchiha Madara was a madman, even among the Uchiha clan. Although from a certain point of view, perhaps there was a shred of truth in his ramblings that may have saved the Uchiha clan from their unfortunate fate.”

“Ramblings?”

“Uchiha Madara predicted the fall of the Uchiha clan when the Senju took over Konoha. How they’d be ostracized within the very village he helped to create.” They continue to walk, Kabuto listening in as silent as possible, despite the way his eyes are bearing into their conversation. “I wonder if he’d be as shocked as I was to learn it was a fellow Uchiha to bring the clan to ruin.”

There’s a long stretch of silence that passes between them until Sasuke asks, “Is it possible that Madara could’ve survived until now?”

Orochimaru grins.

“Why else would I take your body for my own, if not to solve the world’s greatest mystery of immortality, Sasuke-kun?”

  
  
  


—

  
  


“It’s been a long time since I’ve been in Takigakure,” Tsunade says, sounding almost wistful in her words. “If I’m remembering correctly, we need to find the underwater system of caves in order to enter the village. Just have to find the damn waterfall first.”

Sakura pipes up then, nodding excitedly, “Sensei, are the rumors true? That Takigakure is the only village not apart of the Five Great Villages to have a jinchūriki?”

Naruto can feel Tsunade’s gaze on him as she answers, “We’re about to find out.”

“Why haven’t the Five Great Villages taken back the jinchūriki from Takigakure then?” Sakura asks. “The whole purpose of distributing the jinchūriki in the first place was about maintaining peace, wasn’t it? Isn’t it out of balance for a jinchūriki to live in a village it wasn’t assigned to?”

“Hey, jinchūriki are not an _ it _,” Naruto yells, not even caring for the shock on Sakura’s features at his sudden outburst. “We’re not something you can pass around to whatever village wants us the most.”

“Naruto, I didn’t mean…”

“Sakura was simply asking a question, Naruto. No need to get riled up,” Tsunade replies, much to Naruto’s annoyance. “It’s a well-known fact the tailed beasts were spread in effort to maintain peace within Shinobi villages. Truthfully, I have no idea how the Seven Tails managed to come upon this village. I didn’t even know this village had a jinchūriki when I first visited here, until recently.”

Sai hums thoughtfully. “It would seem rather doubtful any one of the Five Great Villages would ever misplace a tailed beast.”

“Even the most high ranking Shinobi do not hold all the answers,” Tsunade replies. “After all, once a beast is sealed inside a host, it’s rather impossible to tell them apart from anyone else until it’s too late.”

The rest of the group continues in silence as they travel in opposition to the river’s current downstream. Naruto leads the group, a few steps ahead of everyone else once the annoying conversation concluded. All he cares about is finding the Seven Tails before anyone else can.

A familiar presence steps in line next to him, calming and warm. Naruto doesn’t even need to glance in the man’s direction to know who it is. “We haven’t really spoken much since everything that happened,” Iruka says quietly, hands in his pockets casually. “Do you need to vent?”

“No.” Naruto doesn’t slow his pace. “What I need is to find all the jinchūriki before Orochimaru takes over Sasuke’s body, and so far the only one we’ve found is the one we already knew was safe. Everything is taking too damn long.”

“Sasuke is a lot tougher than any of us initially believed, I think,” Iruka replies. “What he managed to do back there was something even Orochimaru couldn’t do.”

Of course Iruka has a point. Naruto knows how strong Sasuke is, and he’d doubt Sasuke would ever give himself so willingly to Orochimaru before he enacted his revenge. That doesn’t change the fact he was losing Sasuke in a completely different way than he ever expected. No one could tell how dead his best friend’s eyes have become within the last few months. 

How long did Sasuke have before he was no longer Sasuke?

“I didn’t thank you for what you did back there, Iruka-Sensei,” Naruto says. “So, thanks. Without you relaying everything back about what happened when we came across Sasuke, I don’t think anybody would’ve believe Sasuke did actually save those prisoners.” 

Iruka grabs him by the shoulder gently, stopping him from moving any forward. Sakura and Sai glance back towards the two of them, before Lady Tsunade and Kakashi gather their attention away from the exchange. Ultimately Iruka stays quiet until the sounds of their breathing, the crunch of their footsteps on the twigs and fallen branches, are at a safe enough distance for the two of them to talk as privately as they could be able to.

Once they’re far enough away, Iruka’s dark eyes meet Naruto’s own, and there’s an openness showcasing his concern that has Naruto’s heart aching at the sight. “Naruto, you don’t have to thank me for doing my job. I care about Sasuke as much as you do. Please understand you don’t have to carry this burden all on your own.”

Naruto stares at Iruka, and for a moment his throat closes at the offering behind those words. For a moment, he opens his mouth to speak, but the words don’t come. 

Instead, Iruka speaks for the both of them. “I know how much Sasuke means to you. Even before he left, I knew how much his situation affected you, and has changed you since then. What I want you to know is that you can talk to me anytime, about anything.” There’s a seriousness in his gaze that takes over, one that Naruto’s seen once or twice before. Only in dire situations. “Understand nothing has changed between us, and I am always here for you. No matter the situation.”

All those truths buried beneath his tongue urge to spill from his mouth. Naruto knows there’s no one else who’d wholeheartedly believe him without any doubt. Who’d stand by him until the very end.

“I know, Iruka-Sensei,” Naruto says with a small smile. “I’ll keep the offer in mind.”

Before Iruka can respond, Naruto pushes along ahead, ignoring the look of disappointment Iruka flashes him before it can twist at his gut. 

A few hours later hiking through the jungle, they can hear the sound of water rushing beyond the trees and vines blocking their view. Naruto sprints forward from the rest of the group, uncaring for the way Lady Tsunade, Sakura, and Iruka holler for him to slow down, uncaring for anything except for the sound growing louder and louder in time with his heartbeat. 

Before his eyes, a giant waterfall flows to the pool of water at the edge of the cliff he’s standing on. The spray hitting his face and cooling his heated and sweat-soaked skin.

Lady Tsunade comes to stand next to him, arm resting at the top of his head as she wipes the sweat from her brow, taking in the sight before them. A small smirk splays on her features as Naruto glances up with a hopeful smile on his face.

“Hope you like climbing wet rocks, brat,” Tsunade says. “We’re at the village gates.”

  
  


—

Despite Tsunade’s claim of her poor memory of how exactly they will find their way in to Takigakure, it takes them less than an hour to climb and find their way within the cave system in order to pass through the village’s gates.

Behind the hidden rock slab of a door is the village. Once they make it past the ‘gates’, they’re greeted by a small armada of Takigakure shinobi waiting for them, with a woman dressed in fine, breathable robes, and a girl around his age who looks exactly like her stand in the middle. 

“I would ask why Konoha Shinobi are at the entryway of my village,” the woman says, apparently Takigakure’s leader. The woman’s eyes glance over towards Lady Tsunade with an air of recognition, raising her hand towards the Shinobi who drop their attack stances at the signal. “Except I’d recognize the stench of alcohol trailing this bitch anywhere.”

Tsunade grins and flips one of her ponytails behind her nonchalantly. “Good to see you too, Vailea, you absolute titless dickwad. You still haven’t changed.”

The woman’s stone face breaks into a fit of laughter that has Tsunade joining in soon after. Naruto and Sakura release a breath at the realization the two women were actually friends and they hadn’t nearly stepped into a brutal rivalry that would result in a fight where they were outmatched. 

After a moment of reconnection, Vailea allows them to move past within the village, Tsunade at her side as they recollect and share old tales from when Tsunade had spent time in this village. The girl who looks just like her ends up walking in time with Naruto at his side, watching the two interact. Closer, Naruto can make up the faint freckles on her skin from overexposure to the sun, just like the ones he had dusted along his cheeks. The curve of her seemingly soft lips. Staring at her, Naruto can’t help but find the girl really pretty.

Apparently, she can feel him staring at her, considering the way she turns her head and stares at him back, raising a brow in curiosity.

“Um, hi.” Naruto smiles a little too wide, blood rushing towards his cheeks as he gives an awkward wave. The girl continues to stare, and okay, he gets it now. It’s not the most comfortable feeling in the world. “I’m not a creep, I was just looking at your face freckles. And, uh, I’m Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Naruto,” a familiar voice captures his attention, and when he glances at the girl with brown skin and seafoam hair, the blank expression on her face transforms into a bright smile. As if she’s discovered something absolutely delightful. “My name’s Fū. Come take a walk with me, I’ve been expecting you.”

It clicks then where he’s heard her voice before, echoing around in his head those weeks ago after he unleashed four tails. That first night long ago after the Land of Waves.

_ Oh, it’s Kurama’s boy. _

This is the girl he’s supposed to meet.

As she makes a grab for his wrist, his heartbeat picks up in his chest, ignoring the glare Sakura shoots towards his back from the sheer excitement plunging in him. Villagers of Takigakure glance occasionally towards the two as they head towards the outer ring of the village filled with foliage and trees, where before the stone walls encircling this village. 

Once they’re at a favorable distance away, heading into the beginning edge of the trees, Naruto can’t keep back his excitement any longer. “You’re like me. A jinchūriki, aren’t you? I’ve heard your voice in my head before.”

“And I’ve heard your voice in mine,” Fū replies, finally letting go of his wrist. There’s a brightness in her eyes that wasn’t there upon their first meeting, and Naruto can’t help but feel as if her appearance before only pales to how she looks now. “You’re very loud, Naruto.”

“Hey, I’m not that loud!”

Fū merely stares at him again, until Naruto realizes that he maybe didn’t make that great of a case for himself.

“Whatever, I’m in such a good mood to let you ruin it by insulting me.”

“No one was insulting you, Naruto,” she replies. “I find it rather endearing.”

That has Naruto pausing, the heat returning to his cheeks again. He’s never been one to be sheepish, but compliments were rarely given to someone like him, and he didn’t really know how to deal with them.

“Um, thank you.”

“You know, this is the first time I’ve ever met another jinchūriki face to face,” Fū says as she hops from stone to stone, arms outstretched as she balances herself on one foot. There’s an effortlessness to her movements, graceful as a leaf in the wind. “When I was picturing Kurama’s host, I was expecting someone… taller.”

Naruto can’t help the flush that spreads through him, frowning. Jumping the gun at her meaning, possibly, but he can’t exactly help himself. “Whatever! I don’t care if I don’t match up with what you pictured, you’re lucky I even decided to show up here, lady.”

A bluff she can see through easily, considering the way she merely shakes her head, dismissing Naruto’s words.

“It’s adorably ironic, and a little sad too, don’t you think?” Despite the sweetness of her voice, there’s something under the surface that twists at Naruto’s insides. “Perhaps the most powerful and hateful of the tailed beasts sealed within someone so young and tiny. Do you ever wonder what was going through their minds when they sealed a demon inside each of us?”

This isn’t a conversation Naruto has with his closest people, let alone a complete stranger. Questions like these are the ones that left him sleepless and has stolen too many tears from him in an empty apartment, only for all of them to remain unanswered. Some things are better left in the past.

“It’s not important what they were thinking,” Naruto replies, hoping to change the subject. “I actually have some questions for you, so if we could just—”

“Just so you know, Naruto, the first step in solving a mystery is to wonder why one exists in the first place.” Fū hops off the stone and lands on top of the water without a splash, making her way towards Naruto with her hands behind her back. “Jinchūriki are perhaps one of the greater mysteries of the Shinobi world, don’t you think?”

Naruto narrows his eyes at her. It’s only been a few minutes, but being in Fū’s presence was already making his brain hurt. “If you have a point, can you just get to it before you lose me?”

“We jinchūriki are a symbol for the very same villages who hate us. A village’s ultimate symbol of status and strength. That’s all we jinchūriki will ever be to them. A contradiction of human sacrifice without any actual choice. Eager to be used without any actual understanding.” Fū continues to walk along an innocuous path, and Naruto doesn’t realize how far away from the village they are until he realizes he no longer hears the sounds of people any longer. “Our existence solely depends on our contribution to the world. Without us, the beasts would return to the world to wreak havoc.”

Something about the direction this conversation is heading towards leaves Naruto’s stomach twisting in on itself, making him feel uncomfortable in his own skin.

“And?”

In a quieter voice, she says, “If we, the hosts, are kept alive solely for containing the beasts for our respective villages, then us dying would mean the power of the beasts are to be used in some grand, horrifying act.”

“Against the villages?” Naruto asks. “Wait, wait, so you’re already aware of the Akatsuki? I mean, that’s the whole reason we even came here! Did you feel Rōshi’s death, too?”

“Vaguely aware of the Akatsuki,” Fū answers. The expression on her face grows more serious, corners of her mouth downturning. “Awful, but it wasn’t the first time I’ve felt a fellow jinchūriki pass away.”

The weight of her words linger in his head longer than he’s anticipated. Fū continues to walk ahead, quietly, with Naruto uncharacteristically quiet behind her. If this isn’t the first jinchūriki she’s felt died, why hasn’t he felt that too?

“Do you know why only some of us can feel this connection?” Naruto asks, breaking the silence after they jump over a fallen branch. “Or anything about it at all, because nobody knows anything, and I think the people who might have some clue… Don’t want to tell me.”

“That’s the great mystery of the jinchūriki, isn’t it?” Fū asks with a sigh, before turning her gaze to Naruto. “You’re intuition about others not wanting to tell you is correct. If they wanted us to be in contact with one another, they wouldn’t have separated us in the first place.”

There she goes with _ they _again. 

“I don’t know much about this connection myself, Naruto,” she continues. “You may not be satisfied with my answers.”

“Honestly, I’ll take whatever you’ve got at this point.”

“The only time I’ve ever been able to feel another’s presence besides Chōmei was the first time I’ve ever felt my seal weaken.” A hand smooths her way over her clothed belly, lingering over the same seal he had. “Afterwards, I heard the same voices you’ve probably already heard now.”

Naruto looks over at this girl, not much older than him, having all of this happen to her.

“My friend Gaara even let his One Tail take over him, but he’s said he’s never felt anyone besides Shukaku in his head,” Naruto says with a frown. “How come we were able to feel those voices after our seals weakened? Is that the only way to access the others? When our seals are weak and on the verge of destroying everything?”

“You’re asking too many questions I don’t know the answer to,” Fū replies. “All I can tell you is that you don’t need to communicate with the rest of us without letting your bijū take over. I do it often enough.”

“How?”

“Meet me here again tomorrow and I can show you. Don’t tell anyone about this, do you understand?”

“Yes.”

Finally, it feels as if things are starting to go his way.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


The Curse Mark stains his veins black, shifts the muscles of his body and reconfigures his bones to make up the new stronger figure that overtakes his form. Although Sasuke does not have a mirror, the way Orochimaru’s eyes light up when they meet, is telling enough of how monstrous Sasuke’s appearance must seem.

Finally, fully in control of this power Orochimaru had forced upon him, given as a gift in the other’s perspective. In a way, Sasuke can appreciate the sentiments.

“You’ve been able to master the second stage of the Curse Mark faster than the others, Sasuke-kun,” Orochimaru says through a wheeze of his lungs, as if the very words require a vast amount of effort to maintain. “Consider me impressed.”

“Others could be considered talented, but they are insignificant in the face of an Uchiha.”

“I couldn’t say it better myself.” There’s another long rake of his body Orochimaru gives him, and Sasuke does not flinch, does not let his heart speed up. Not even when the man wets his lips at the sight of him, bare, and filled with anticipation the upcoming months promise him. “You may change back. Consider our training today completed.”

Sasuke does as he’s told. Ignores the dulled pain of his body rearranging itself back to the human version of himself, the outer casing. Picks up his clothes from where they lay in a mass at his legs and covers his bare chest, noting the slight glimmer of disappointment Orochimaru gives him at the act. 

This body does not belong to Sasuke any longer. Nor does it belong to Orochimaru, despite his belief and sense of ownership in the way his gaze lands on him, vile, boney fingers reaching out to touch and smear his filth into the skin. All this body is now is a tool, a vessel, to carry out Sasuke’s will of vengeance. 

There will come a day where Sasuke will use this tool to kill the man, tear out his eyes and feast on his heart. 

However, today is not that day.

Soon Orochimaru will grow weaker, and soon his name will be the first name of many crossed off his list of those who will be delivered the retribution Sasuke desires. 

For now, however, Sasuke relishes in the newfound freedom Orochimaru grants him since the altercation with Naruto and the rest of the Konoha nin. Sasuke has proven his loyalty, has made no mistakes in the other’s presence, and does not fraternize with the prisoners. Takes their place whenever he's able, but does not give anything away that may implicate himself. As Sasuke assumed, rejecting and disregarding Konoha once again, firmly and without any visible regret, Orochimaru doubt in regards to him has wavered.

And although Kabuto still eyes him with mistrust and jealousy, there are no comments from him any longer. No footsteps echoing after Sasuke. The weaker Orochimaru’s body becomes, the more his lapdog sits at his feet. 

In his down time, Sasuke’s able to leave the nests of hiding spaces and hidden bases to the outside world. Feel the sun on his skin, hear the wind and the chirping of the birds, the smell of the grass and flora and the salty seaspray of the nearby ocean lapping at the shore. Works on his swordwork until he collapses into a field of wild grass and sweat, overlooking from the cliffside of where the sky and water meet at the horizon. Until there’s nothing left but all that blue. 

Sasuke hates the color blue. The sight of it only makes his chest tight and his jaw clench painfully, reminds him of places and people he’d rather keep locked away in the depths of his heart, never to be uncovered again. 

One day the color will no longer seep into his dreams or his nightmares without permission. No longer will those eyes chase after him, haunting him like a living ghost, always there and unblinking—the unwavering devotion and sickness swirling together that makes it impossible to tear away from. After Sasuke’s enemies die by his hand, there will be no further use for this body, and Sasuke will leave this earth behind, unburdened and finally free.

Electricity cackles at his fingertips, and Sasuke turns his head to watch with mild fascination, turning his palm over until its facing upright and lightning bursts through his palm and into all that endless blue.

Only a few months left to go until he can make use of this vessel. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Before the sun rises, Sakura manages to catch Tsunade in a moment to train one-on-one.

Despite her initial belief that traveling with Tsunade in their mission to warn the fellow jinchūriki and hopefully find some intel on Orochimaru and Sasuke will allow for more training, finding spare time to have Tsunade all to herself has been rather difficult. Between travelling, sharing training sessions alongside Naruto, and losing Tsunade to delegate with the kages behind closed doors, it’s been a rarity to have downtime with her sensei. 

Blood rushes past ears as she blocks a punch meant for the face, staggering backwards as dirt picks up from the sheer strength of Tsunade’s blows. Sakura drops low to kick her feet outwards, trying to knock Tsunade off balance, but Tsunade dodges with a quickness Sakura still has yet to master. Neither of them go easy on each other, despite the fact Tsunade had attempted so during their first initial training sessions, only to be convinced when Sakura had told her the enemy would not be holding back either. They spar until they’re both panting, Sakura wiping the sweat as Tsunade pretends as if she hasn’t been worn down either. 

“Soon enough you’ll be able to catch up with me,” Tsunade says, stretching her limbs and ignores the pop of her shoulders. “I’ve noticed you’ve been storing your chakra in your fists, but remember, the rest of your body needs chakra in order to keep up your speed, Sakura.”

“I know,” Sakura retorts, grabbing her bottle of water and taking several large gulps. In the distance the sun is beginning to rise, which means Tsunade’s meeting with the head of the village will begin to take place.

“You seem bothered by something.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Not so much with your face, but your fists gave it away,” Tsunade replies, hand hovering over a nasty, purple looking bruise she’s already healing. A mix of shame and pride washes over her at the fact she was able to land such a punch on a sannin. “Don’t give me that face, Sakura. This only proves you’re getting stronger.”

“Yeah, but not strong enough.”

Tsunade quirks a brow. “You’re starting to sound like Naruto.”

Sakura sighs and takes a seat on a nearby tree stump, kicking at the rocks underneath her shoes. Ever since the altercation back at the village with Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke—she’s been burdened with the knowledge that not only did she fail, but she had been nearly killed twice. One of the attempts on her life by Sasuke of all people.

If it weren’t for Ino and Sai, she wouldn’t be here today. 

“Sasuke tried to kill me,” Sakura finally admits, gaze downturned on the way her feet dangle over the earth. “Not just that, but he tried to kill Naruto a second time too. I’m not sure I’m okay with that and I’m wondering what’s wrong with me because Naruto still has all this resolve on saving him and I can’t—I’m _ angry _ with Sasuke! We came all this way to rescue him and he basically spat in our faces like we all meant _ nothing _ to him!”

A grave expression crosses over Tsunade’s face. It’s a look she’s only ever seen rarely, usually when they run out of her favorite sake at the bar or any of her debt collectors come knocking. Seeing it has always made Sakura uneasy, but like all the other times, this look is not meant for her.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner, Sakura?”

Sakura turns her head away from Tsunade’s piercing gaze, opting to play with the fabric of her skirt instead. “I didn’t want Naruto to find out.”

If she had told Naruto, Sakura already knows what his reaction will be. To keep pushing forward, to not give up on finding and saving Sasuke. Not even acknowledging the fact Sasuke attacked them both without remorse yet again. How Naruto will put Sasuke above both of their lives on the slimming chance of bringing him back to Konoha.

“Listen to me, right now, Sakura,” says Tsunade with one of the more serious tones she’s ever used. She can’t help but focus her attention all on Tsunade, strong and backed by the morning light of the rising sun. “Don’t you ever put your feelings aside for the sake of a man, no matter how much you may love him. If you’re hurt, do not swallow it down. You want to be a strong kunoichi, yes?”

Sakura nods once.

“Never do that again.”  
  
“Yes, Tsunade,” Sakura replies softly. “I was just trying not to let my emotions interfere with our mission.”

“You’re still on duty, but in order for the mission to be a success, we need all the intel—even the details that you don’t want to share.” There’s a finality to Tsunade’s words as she stretches her back, glancing over to where the head of the village’s house is located along the hill. “My meeting’s about to begin, but I will be thinking over this in the meantime. Continue your training because I have a technique for you that will allow you to hold your own against Sasuke if the time comes for that.”

A smile blooms on Sakura’s face while she nods. As Tsunade walks away, she continues the drills as the sun creeps over the skyline.

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


Takigakure is a small nation living within the outskirts of the world, far from the five powerful villages. Surrounded by thick mass of jungle and hidden among a subset of caves and waterfalls, it would make infiltration of such a village difficult, but not impossible. Not without intimate knowledge and tacit skill.

As the days spent in this small village continue, the blank pages of the notebook Sai fills in with observations and detailed notes begin to fill the page with black ink.

What’s more impressive than the terrain is perhaps the people living within Takigakure. Life within these perimeters is harmonious and connected with nature in a way the other villages lack, from what he’s known. The community is filled to the brim with warriors trained at a young age, but instead of fighting battles and procuring missions, they hunt down the beasts within the jungle to bring home to feast, protect visiting civilians throughout the expanse of dangerous jungle, and use chakra to forage throughout the land without disturbing the surrounding life.

Only a few reputable clans within this nation remain according to a few villagers, though he learned rather quickly they are not in power within this village. Many of the other clans have dissolved over the years, transforming themselves into tribes. 

Perhaps the strangest piece of this place was when Sai watched as a child no older than four with his grandmother in the market, shopping for a family dinner with his siblings and both his parents. Again, with another family laughing and swimming together within one of the pools of the waterfalls, playing with genjutsu instead of battling with it. The shock of it had Sai pausing, the tip of his pen hovering over his journal, before he pocketed the book away in his napsack completely for the afternoon. Families living together past one generation.

Today he’s watching the leader Takigakure and their jinchūriki, hidden amongst the trees and cloaked chakra. In the last letter received from Danzō, his superior had wanted more information and details of such, finding the Intel from the last report of Sunagakure and Iwagakure lacking in this specific area.

It did not take him long to realize the girl Naruto had run off to was the jinchūriki in question, and did not surprise him to learn the mother was in fact the leader. From only a short hour of observation, he notes the distance between the two, emotional and physical—obvious in the ways the bodies turn away, the stiffness between exchanges. Missions of gathering repoire and Intel, stake-outs, were not his favorite to perform. Far too easy, predictable. This was not so different than what he did every day with Team Tsunade, except here is a repeated cycle of stagnation and uniformity. 

Although a strange thought had ocurred to him if he allowed himself to follow the line of thinking deeper, that he enjoyed this rather than the assassination missions he was typically sent on. The idea of returning to Konoha, disregarding Sai, and shifting back into his previous role within Root caused a strange tightness in his chest that he could not decipher the cause of. 

Behind him, a weight is added to the branch of the tree he’s perched on.

“Yo,” Kakashi greets cheerfully, hand waving at Sai once he turns to face the man. “I was wondering where you were.”

Sai reaches for the kunai at his side on instinct, but the faux cheer from Kakashi dissipates as he shakes his head in disappointment. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Sai.”

The hand reaching for the blade simply falls back into his lap as he stares up at Kakashi, watching him watch Sai. Though his body is casual and loose, Sai knows the skill level of the other man, along with the Sharingan he possessed, would make for a difficult kill, impossible without alerting the rest of the team of the altercation. Giving himself and his mission away.

Forcing his hand into ending it all right here in this village. Killing himself would be easy, but killing off the others beforehand?

Already Sai knew he could not do it. 

“You followed me,” Sai remarks instead.

“Keeping an eye on you is perhaps the better choice of words,” Kakashi replies. The man crouches down so he’s at eye-level with Sai instead of towering above him, and the action has Sai tensing. “See, as soon as you joined our team under Hokage Danzō’s request, a few of the team members and I have had our suspicions of you.”

Multiple members of Tsunade had suspicions of him, apparently. Kakashi, Sakura, and probably Tsunade herself. Iruka was kind and focused his attention mostly on Naruto and Kakashi, his weaknesses. As capable as Naruto is able to be, he’s too clouded by the mission of finding jinchūriki and Sasuke to pay attention to any threats from the inside. 

“When Sakura informed me of you having a little messenger back in Sunagakure and your disappearance while confronting Orochimaru, I have decided to make you a personal top priority.”

“You are a very capable ninja, Kakashi,” Sai says. “Earning your title does not come undeserved, but whatever you are trying to find out, I cannot tell you.”

Kakashi hums softly, glancing towards where the jinchūriki and her mother argue about something indiscernable from their position, staring off into the distance with a strange look in his eye. “Unfortunately, I am aware of your situation, Sai.”

“Doubtful.”

A slow exhale leaves Kakashi, heavy and exhausted from the sound. Silence follows afterwards surrounding the two of them in a strange moment of stillness. 

“You are the leaves bathing in the sun. I am the roots that grow in the dark.”

Sai’s eyes widen at the words that spill from Kakashi’s mouth, perfectly memorized and poised. People were predictable, or so he thought. Not until Sai joined this team and this handful of people became the ones to break the truth he held in his mind for so long. 

“I speak to you as someone who isn’t just your team member or superior, but as someone who’s been in your position,” Kakashi continues in spite of Sai’s silence. The man turns his gaze towards him then, studying his face for a facet of emotion that will not be there. “Truthfully, after my time in Root, I truly did believe Lord Third had managed to disband the organization, but maybe I was allowing myself to live in willful ignorance for the sake of my own mind. Even after Danzō was chosen to be Hokage. That is, until I met you.”

“Why are you telling me any of this?”

Although Kakashi’s face does not change, his chakra does. A subtle shift, as if the chill wind of an approaching storm. “Uchiha Sasuke.”

The traitor’s name turns Sai’s blood to ice. 

“I have seen myself in both you and Sasuke, albeit at different points in my life,” the man continues, ignoring or outright not noticing the way Sai fumes internally at being compared to such a man, even indirectly. “There were… many mistakes I have made when it comes to Sasuke. Ones that have had ripple effects into our current situation. I had seen the signs, the build-up to the ninja he’s become, and didn’t try to understand him in the way he needed at the time. 

“With you, I see the same signs I did in Sasuke. The same build-up of something irreversible approaching, though I have no idea to what. I would not like to repeat my mistakes with you, Sai.” 

A brief pause settles over the both of them, until Sai finally breaks the silence and states, “You may have walked down my path, Kakashi, but you and I are not the same. For you, this is your past.” The mark on his tongue tingles, a warning of holding his words lest they remain trapped in his body. “For me, it’s my past, present, and future. All I’ve ever known and will ever know.” 

“It doesn’t have to be,” Kakashi retorts. “I’ve seen the way you integrated yourself into Team Tsunade. How you’ve made great efforts to understanding Sakura, and especially Naruto. Far more than needed in simply completing a mission.”

All this time, he had spent so much time observing them, he hadn’t noticed when the others had began to observe him as well.

“Naruto reminds me of someone.”

“Who?”

“My dead brother.”

“Ah.” The sound is one of understanding, as if the final piece of information has clicked and everything has made sense. “Is that who Danzō forced you to kill?”

Silence stretches between them once again, although it is all the answer Kakashi needs. 

“You may feel like you don’t have a choice, but you do,” Kakashi continues. “Danzō may control your tongue, but he does not control your mind.”

“You’re telling me to break my oath in serving the Hokage. To Konohagakure.” Sai narrows his eyes at Kakashi, unwilling to let him go on with such fantasies without feeling only a fraction of the wrath reality could bring. “I could submit your remarks for treason, Kakashi-Sensei.”

Kakashi smiles a smile that reaches his eyes. Genuine and true. 

“A good friend of mine once told me something I believe you need to hear: Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.”

The words seep into Sai’s brain and make a nest into the crevices. Advice like this only would come from a mouth of a traitor, that much is true, but there’s a strange connection of Kakashi’s words and his near year spent traveling with this group of people. 

Friends. Is that what they are? Root doesn’t have room for friends, makes it apparently to separate any former bonds, emotions, connections in order to serve Konoha without problem.

Maybe those in Root don’t have friends, but maybe Sai could.

“I’ll leave you to your thoughts,” Kakashi says, patting him gently on the back. A sharp look has Sai turning his gaze on the man, and his eyes narrow as he notices the notebook detailing the villages in his grip as he waves. When Kakashi notices, he smiles even wider, this time fake compared to the previous one he sent in Sai’s direction. “However, it’d be irresponsible of me to simply leave this in your hands until you come to a proper decision of your future, Sai.”

Sai blinks and the man is gone, leaving him to his lonesome.

—

  
  


At midnight, Naruto and Fū return to their gathering spot. Only the sounds of twigs and leaves crunching their feet, the waterfalls surrounding them, and the chorus of insects and wildlife surround them.

“Follow me further,” says Fū, already walking in a direction Naruto’s unfamiliar with. If it weren’t for her, he would’ve been long lost by now. “Thank you for meeting me on time, Naruto.”

“We’re not training there?”

“No, don’t be silly. I’m taking you to the most spiritual place in our village,” she says. “In order to enter the shared mindscape willingly, your body and spirit must be at ease. Open to receiving the connection, so to speak.”

Naruto squints at her through the darkness. “Is that why you’re always so calm?”

“Part of the reason.” Fū hops over a log Naruto nearly trips over, and he opts to staying closer to her—knowing one wrong step and he’s going to end up hurting himself, or worse, do something totally embarrassing in front of his fellow jinchūriki. “Staying in a state of relaxation also ensures Chōmei never takes over my body.”

“Wait, you’re saying you’ve never had an incident with your bijū?” Naruto asks, disbelief in his voice. “That’s the biggest load of crap I’ve ever heard.”

“I _ never _ said that.”

Silence follows after the sharpness of her words. It’s the first real emotion other than the passive calmness Fū apparently has constructed in order to keep the Seven Tails at bay. All this time he thought this was a genuine personality of hers—this ease with life as a jinchūriki, without a care or bad feeling in the world—but the more he thinks about it, the more the pieces are starting to click together. 

Fū takes a shuddering breath, looking away from him and towards the moon that shines bright above them. After a beat, she finally says, "One day I lost control of myself, and I lost my father because I was unable to keep my emotions in check. I have it made my duty to control this beast inside of me, so his sacrifice to protect me and the village does not go in vain."

"I'm sorry, Fū," Naruto says, because those are the only words that make any sense to say at the moment.

_ I’ve never had anyone to talk to about this with before you, Naruto _ . Fū’s words from the day before float through his head, clear as the night sky above them. _ You can understand how tiring it may be to prove to everyone you’re not a threat. _

Naruto can’t help but wonder what Fū’s real personality was, before she opted in taking this persona in order to protect the village, to prove she’d do whatever it took to make sure everyone around her felt safe. How lonely it must be to put on a mask day in and out where no one can know the truth of who she is or else be subjected to the same fate as the rest of the jinchūriki he knows all too well. 

“Just up ahead,” Fū’s voice rings out, capturing his attention back away from his thoughts. The further they walk, the more difficult it is to push their way through the thickness of the jungle—branches catching against skin, sweat building as they force their way through the underbrush. 

There’s a curtain of dangling vines right before her face, and Fū gathers the majority in her hand and pulls them to the side, gesturing her head in the direction of the cave. Getting the hint, Naruto enters first, crouching as he walks in as to not hit his head against the short and narrow cave walls until a glow shines its way through. He walks and walks until there’s more vines blocking the exit, and when he pushes his way through, the sight before him has his heart stuttering in his throat. 

Before Naruto is one of the most beautiful clearings he’s ever seen in his life. Blue water that almost glows under the moonlight falls from the overarching waterfall into pools of water at the surrounding the clearing, little streams falling off the dark stones, and in the center is a giant willow tree on a small circle of land surrounded by the sparkling water. They’re surrounded by stone walls that make this clearing secluded from the rest of the village, as if the two of them have stepped into another world. Nightflowers surround them, their light coming and going as if the petals themselves are breathing. 

The thought breaches Naruto’s mind without warning: _ I wish Sasuke was here to see this too. _

“Wow,” Naruto breathes out instead, eyes wide and filled with an enchantment he’s never felt before. “Fū, this is incredible.”

“Thank you,” she replies in earnest. Standing next to him, she wraps her fingers around his wrist and tugs him forward. Good thing too, or else he would’ve simply stood there for who knows how long. “My mother and I used to come here often with my father before he died. Takigakure is famous for the waterfalls, but nobody understands spirituality is an important facet of our life, unlike the majority of Hidden Villages.”

Naruto stares at her as if she told him something ridiculous. “You’re telling me you don’t have Shinobi in the village?”  
  
“Of course we do. We only tend to use our Shinobi for protection for travellers and tourists considering we’re a small country stuck between two greater ones. But tourism is how we keep a stable economy,” Fū replies curtly, bitterness seeping into her tone of voice beyond her control apparently. “It’s a small village, Naruto, and we couldn’t keep up with trying to make our profits based on using Shinobi services when the Five Great Nations has that on lockdown.”

For the first time in his life, Naruto considers the implications of the Five Great Shinobi Hidden Villages have lockdown. Remembers how the Kazekage had conspired with Orochimaru against Konoha during the Chuunin Exams due to Konoha’s greater requests of Shinobi compared to Suna. All these things he never had to consider in regards to being a Shinobi.

Naruto can’t blame the bitterness laced within her voice. 

“That makes sense.” Brows pulled together, Naruto swallows the hard lump in his throat. Maybe he doesn’t understand what that’s like personally, he thinks he can imagine how difficult it must be to struggle while everyone at the top remains unbothered. “When I’m in Konoha, I forget that other places exist. Being out here, travelling the world…”

Konohagakure isn’t the only village that holds problems. It’s the entire world.

Does every place hold its own scars—its own open wounds that still bleed out? Is there not just one space left untouched by the world’s cruelty?

“I probably shouldn’t even be discussing this with you anyhow. You’re an outsider,” Fū says, breaking the awkward silence that’s befallen the both of them. When she takes a seat in the center of the clearing, legs crossed, Naruto follows her on too heavy legs. “Besides, talking about what we cannot change will only invite negative influences, and like I said, in order to make the connection, we must reach out towards one another.”

Something about the phrase warms Naruto from his chest outwards. The idea of reaching out to his fellow jinchūriki after so long of believing he was the only one made him feel as if he was just on the brink of finally filling that emptiness within his chest. 

What would have it been like if he had known he was not the only one? Would it have made him less lonely? Or would it simply have made him more angry knowing there were people like him that he wasn’t allowed to talk with?

“How the hell am I supposed to do that when I couldn’t even control the last couple of times I did manage to connect? All of it just happened.” 

“You should think back,” Fū replies. “Maybe you were doing it subconsciously, but try and remember those feelings you had that led you to connect before.”

Naruto tries to remember those moments. The first time he believed he connected with his fellow jinchūriki, it had been in a dream he could only vaguely remember the details of—the memories that had belonged to other people, the sheer panic he’d felt as he heard the howls and desperate groans of the tailed beasts tearing apart his head from the inside out. 

The last time had been the most memorable. Rōshi’s death. Not only did he see the last moments from the other man’s eyes, but he had felt it too. A feeling of being ripped apart from something so intricate to his being, as if a part of his soul, the shared screams that became impossible to differentiate from each own. Naruto swallows hard as he remembers the last few seconds, the panic he had felt, the way his eyes grew dark. He doesn’t even realize he’s clenching his fists until Fū’s nimble fingers are wrapped around his hand, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“I know this is difficult,” Fū says softly, her voice bringing her back to the present. “Before I managed to control it, the experiences were traumatic for myself as well. Our existence is not easy, but over time it will become bearable, Naruto.”

_ Is that what you really want? _

Sasuke’s words ring in his head from that fateful time within the Valley of the End. When he had asked Naruto if he’d really be willing to wait years for only a handful of villagers to grow to respect him. 

At the time, Fū’s situation would have been the most appealing thing in the entire world.

Naruto frowns. He didn’t want his life to simply just be bearable. What he wanted were people to accept him, without having to lie about who he was, and to have people who cared about him despite his status as the village’s jinchūriki. 

The realization strikes him, distracting him from those thoughts.

“I remember now what I was doing before I felt Rōshi’s death,” Naruto exclaims, eyes widening a fraction before the memory settles within his stomach, weighing him down just as he felt on top of the world for connecting the dots. “Before I felt the connection, I was talking to my friend Sasuke.”

That day before everything had gone to hell. Where Sasuke had barely been Sasuke, too upset and angry over the Curse Mark holding him back from his goal of killing Itachi. Naruto had wanted to reach out and bring back a part of the Sasuke that seemed to have been smothered out. 

A pain in his heart has Naruto clutching at his chest at the memory. Naruto had been _ so sure _he had managed to reach through to Sasuke, to pull him out of the depths he was drowning in and bring him back to his old self again. And maybe he had, but the truth of what happened to his clan, that Konoha had been the one behind it, had dragged Sasuke right back down, further and further away from Naruto.

Naruto thinks back to their final altercation in the valley. How sure of himself Sasuke had been about leaving Konoha behind, it being the obvious and right choice. The look of betrayal and pain on his face when Naruto had been too much of a coward when Sasuke had asked him to run away with him.

If he had been brave enough to take that first step with Sasuke that day… Naruto wonders what their lives would look like, no longer separated, but together like they should’ve been able to be if the massacre had never happened in the first place.

“This Sasuke... “ Fū starts, biting down on her bottom lip, hesitating. It’s only when Naruto looks back at her, eyes glossy and blinking back tears, does she continue. “He means a lot to you?”

“Sasuke was my first friend,” Naruto replies. “He means the world to me.”

While before Naruto had been usure he’d be able to connect like the times before, somehow the idea of reaching out to Sasuke to trigger joining the mindscape crystallized a certain certainty within. There’s no way he’d be able to fail. 

“Focus on reaching out to Sasuke then.” A small smile splays on her mouth then, encouraging. “Maybe in doing so, you will inadvertently find yourself connecting in the mindscape.”

“Okay,” Naruto says with a nod. “Let’s do this.”

“Go into a meditation pose,” Fū instructs, and Naruto follows close after her as she drops to sit on the ground, cross her legs over each other and close her eyes. “We need to be completely still and have our minds open. Don’t lose yourself while trying to find the others, Naruto.”

Naruto nods and closes his eyes, takes a deep breath slow through his nose and exhales out his mouth like he’s seen all the great sages do. It takes him minutes upon minutes until he thinks he’s able to finally keep his body perfectly still, though the urge to chew on the inside of his cheek or bounce his leg hasn’t fully gone away. Usually when he’s focusing on Sasuke, it leads to distractions of the mind. Strangely enough, focusing on Sasuke now is keeping him from breaking the concentration of stillness he’s managed to gather. 

After several minutes of silence and Naruto still not entering the mindscape, Fū’s gentle voice breaks through the silence and asks, “How are you feeling, Naruto?”

“Pretty antsy,” Naruto admits truthfully. “I feel like I should be getting this, but I’m not. All I’ve gotta do is sit here and keep my mind open and it’s not even working. Also, kinda weird, too. Like there’s something building inside me.”

Fū nods simply, as if she’s expected this. “I’ve learned that when you willingly try to connect with jinchūriki under our own will, we need not only our bijū’s chakra, but natural energy as well in order to facilitate such grand distances. Think of it as an amplifier to our own chakra, imperceivable to the human eye, but surrounding all of us. Connecting every single living being together.”

“You talk about this jinchūriki business as if you’ve read it from a book or something.”

“I’ve had a lot of time on my own to figure things out,” Fū responds. “Besides, Takigakure focuses on spiritual nature. My clan has been able to utilize natural energy with our ninjutsu, some with our own bodies in order to undergo non-permanent transformations. I was able to figure out the chakra from our bijū is strikingly similar to that of natural energy, which makes a lot of sense considering there are rumors the beasts manifested from pure chakra energy itself.”

Naruto opens his eyes to stare at her, nodding a bit in understanding. “I think I’d rather believe that than any other alternative. Imagining something giving birth to a bijū is absolutely pants-shitting.”

A surprised snort escapes from Fū escapes from her, and as Naruto beams at her, ready to make a comment, she kicks at the soles of his feet with her own foot. “Focus on your Sasuke rather than the ultra chakra beast, will you?”

The smile on Naruto’s face softens to one of concentration, refocusing his attention back to the task at hand. Reaching outwards towards Sasuke, towards his fellow jinchūriki. An image of Sasuke formulates in his mind, one of the most recent time he’s seen him, without the cold expression and darkness under his eyes. A playful smirk on his face instead. Naruto pictures himself running towards him, ignoring the tingling energy flowing throughout his body the longer he chases after him, building and building.

All Naruto has to do is keep his mind open, in order for those he’s reaching out towards to return back to him.

Only when Naruto finally wills himself to utilize the Kyubi’s chakra does the physical world disappear around him, and plunge him into an all too familiar place within himself.

This time Naruto plunges headfirst, unafraid.

  
  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  


It’s not the first time Naruto has entered this shared mindscape, but it’s the first time he’s done so willingly. 

Underneath the soles of his feet, the murky water is still, almost peaceful as Naruto takes in his surroundings again. It’s still the same as always whenever he goes inside himself to come face to face with the Kyuubi, except there’s no prison, no presence of the malevolent chakra anywhere here. Despite the fact that this place is all too similar, Naruto can this particular space within is different from where the Nine Tails is kept. Naruto’s unsure how he knows other than the _ feeling _ telling him so.

Even this time entering is different from before. There’s no onslaught of memories or voices not belonging to him. It’s almost peaceful if it weren’t for the fact that Naruto is the only one here, alone. 

A frustrated sigh escapes him then. Naruto had really thought he _ had _ it this time.

“Is anybody there!?” Naruto calls out to the void, and is only met with his own voice echoing back to him. He’s not giving up, not so easily. “I’ll keep screaming until any of you stupid jinchūriki wake up from your naps! You’re all so annoying, talking and yapping my head off until I show up! Time to wake the hell up!”

Naruto can not only hear, but feel the tired sigh in this place. A wind brushing against his skin, tickling his nose. 

_ I’m the only one who gets to interrupt my sleep, Naruto-boy! _

A rush of excitement flows through Naruto as he yelps, all but jumping in the air as he shouts, “I did it! I did it! I made the connection, Fū!”

_ Knew you would _ , comes Fū’s voice, warm and familiar. Naruto can hear the smile in her voice. _ This is Bee _.

_ Jinchūriki-sama to the both of you younglings! _

_ “ _You know my name!” Naruto yells, the realization a little delayed. “Wow, wait, are you the only ones left? I have so many questions about all this and—”

_ So, you’ve felt the deaths too, huh? _ Bee’s voice comes in his head, old and worn. The enthusiasm from before slipping away. _ No, there’s a few more jinchūriki left, but they’re… lost. Unable to reach where we are. _

_ Tell him what you told me, Naruto _ , Fū encourages. _ About the Akatsuki. _

Naruto nods, though nobody can see him. After a second he clears his throat, speaking to the emptiness, “The Akatsuki are hunting jinchūriki down one by one, and they’re succeeding because we’re by ourselves. We need to band together, make an alliance.” There’s the briefest of pauses as Naruto considers his next words. “Maybe if we’re all together, they won’t be able to kill us like they have been. ”

The silence that befalls them is unbearable the longer it passes, second by second. 

_ Perhaps it’s time for the jinchūriki to be in charge of our own fate _ , Bee’s voice floats through the air, sounding tired, but with an edge of hope to his voice Naruto’s familiar with. _ I do not wish to feel the death of any of us anymore than I’ve had to already. This is something to be discussed with the leaders of our villages before anything else, ya know _.

“Do you think this is something that can happen?” Naruto asks, eyes bright and alive with the knowledge that at least there’s one thing going his way for once. “The villages gathering together for their jinchūriki?”

_ Who knows, kid? All we really know is the villages don’t wanna lose us, no matter how much they say so otherwise _ . There’s the briefest of pauses before Bee speaks again. _ You heading over to me next, Naruto? _

Before Naruto can respond, a striking panic paralyzes him where he stands. It doesn’t belong to him. 

Images flash past his mind in seconds. Mountain ranges. Black cloaks with red clouds. Fiery explosions. Sand, sand, and more sand. A man with blonde hair screaming at the top of his lungs, the moon full and dangerous, and the final fall into nothingness.

A single voice drowns out everything else.

_ Naruto, help me _.

Gaara.

  
  


—

  
  


Naruto snaps back to reality and comes face to face with Fū’s wide eyes staring back at him.

The two of them speak at once and ask, “You felt that too?”

Nodding once, Naruto’s already standing and heading his way back to the rest of the village. The panic in his chest does not subside now that he’s back to his body, away from the interconnectedness of the mindscape—his heart thumping hard against his chest with each passing second. He needs to find Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi… They need to head back to Sunagakure _ yesterday _.

“That boy knew you,” Fū says, her voice not too far behind him. “I’ve never felt his chakra before now. Another jinchūriki?”

“Gaara,” Naruto answers between clenched teeth, jaw tight. “That blonde guy in the cloak with the red clouds—_ that’s _ Akatsuki. They’re already there for him.”

“You’re going after him.”

Something about the way she utters those words has Naruto turning his head over towards her, as if she asked the most stupid question in the entire world.

“Aren’t _ you _?”

“Naruto,” Fū says softly, brows pulled together tight as if his name itself is painful to utter out loud. “I can’t just up and leave my village in the middle of the night.”

All the blood rushes past his ears, so loud, he thinks he may have misheard her. Except the words echoes in his mind in a terrible loop, and her face doesn’t change, and anger tastes like blood in his mouth. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Naruto snaps at her, voice shaking with a rage he’s becoming all too familiar with. “I told you the Akatsuki are after us and a fellow jinchūriki is being attacked right now by the damn bastards! Don’t you realize how dangerous this is!? Gaara could _ die! _”

“Of course I do!” Fū hisses between her teeth, brows furrowing. It’s the most emotion he’s seen from her from the few days he’s been here, bubbling right to the surface. “Except I’m not in a position to just up and leave my village. _ You _ are. If I leave with you now, I’ll only be branded as a rogue ninja and they’ll have no problem with hunting me down for abandoning the village! Don’t you understand that?”

Naruto more than understood.

All that time ago in the valley, Naruto had clung to the same reasoning out of fear and hurt, holding himself back from following Sasuke down a path he couldn’t bring himself to follow. Hearing the same words repeated back to him felt as if he were staring at a mirror of his former self, and he could finally understand the betrayal that crossed Sasuke’s face, the rage that burned with every punch, every scream ripped from his throat. Guilt pushes down on him now, threatening to snap his spine under the weight of it all, the pressure, but he doesn’t give in. Can’t when Naruto himself was the cause of it all.

Just like how Naruto needs Fū’s help now—Sasuke had needed him then. Maybe not in so many words, but he should’ve seen past what Sasuke was telling him and should have understood that because they were friends. 

And Naruto had let his friend down when Sasuke had needed him most.

“That’s just an excuse,” Naruto points out, voice low and dangerous. “You’re being a coward because you’re scared of what could happen if the village hates you, wants you dead. They only like you now because they don’t know the truth about _ what _ you are! Does that outweigh somebody’s life, Fū?! _ Does it _?!”

There are tears building in her eyes, and Naruto hates her for it. He’s already been here once before, he knows what comes next.

“I can’t help you with this, Naruto. Not right now,” Fū says, voice breaking. Tears slide down her cheeks, shining underneath the moonlight. “Somebody has to stay behind and convince my mother of an alliance with Konoha along with the other villages, and I can’t do that if I go with you.”

Naruto knows she’s not completely wrong, but he can’t stop the anger that’s burning bright within him. 

Was this how Sasuke felt towards him so long ago? How he feels towards Naruto now? How stupid could Naruto be to think a simple apology can fix what he’d done to Sasuke. 

If Sasuke never stops hating him, Naruto can’t say it’s undeserved.

He’d take a thousand Chidoris through the chest if only things could be right between them once again.

“An alliance isn’t worth anything if all the jinchūriki are dead,” Naruto says harsh and bitter, hoping the words cut deep. “I hope you can live with yourself after all this.”

Naruto doesn’t spare Fū so much as a glance before he heads in the direction of his friends.

  
  
  


—

  
  


When Gaara dies, Naruto feels the pain of being torn apart until his friend's final breath, and wills himself to endure every agonizing second of his final moments.

Allowing himself to black out and escape these last moments he'd ever have with Gaara would be an insult to their friendship. Every spasm raging through his muscles, screams tearing from his throat, the howls of the remaining bijū roaring in a cacaphony that rages through his ears—he makes himself feel all of it as they race back to Sunagakure. The moment Gaara's suffering ends does not fill Naruto with any relief. Only a raging grief that causes hot tears to spill down his cheeks.

Though the connection between him and Gaara dies with him, Naruto knows where to direct his team in order to find the other's last location. It burns in his memory like a scar.

By the time their team arrives to the site, it's already too late.

Once Sasori lies dead next to his grandmother, given assistance too late, and Deidara retreats, the weight of the past events threaten to snap their spines. Temari and Kankuro stay by their brother’s corpse, unmoving, whispering words not meant for anyones ears but their own. Watching the scene unfold is almost uncomfortable to Naruto, but he can’t tear his gaze away from Gaara’s lifeless form. One a white sheet covers Gaara’s stillness, it’s a finality Naruto can’t quite comprehend. 

Too late to save him. 

Travelling back to Suna is a haze. Naruto can’t think of anything else besides experiencing Gaara’s final moments in his own eye, the way the Akatsuki had sat on his dead body as if he were nothing, Temari’s and Kankuro’s grief and anger written all over their faces. It plays in a torturous loop that doesn’t let up no matter how hard Naruto tries to focus on anything else.

Even the funeral passes by in a blur. Words that only remind Naruto of the fact that Gaara was too young, had a full life ahead of him with plans and dreams of the future only to be cruelly taken away. 

“You were the only ones who came,” Temari speaks up for the first time since their treck back to Suna, voice hoarse and strained. Eyes red and swollen, there's an exhaustion within her that has Naruto wondering how she's ever standing. “We requested assistance from Konohagakure and were denied.”

“What?” Iruka’s voice cuts in first, even before Tsunade whose eyes have widened significantly. “That can’t be right…”

“We have a letter from your Hokage to prove my words are not lies.” The way Temari’s eyes narrow dangerously reminds Naruto she’s no longer the girl from the Chuunin Exams all those years ago, but now a powerful Kazekage. A woman meant to protect her village, who just lost her brother. “I wanted to thank you five personally before you return to your village.”

Sakura’s eyes are on her, as if she sees something the rest of them can’t. “That’s not all, is it?”

“Observant as always, Sakura,” Temari responds. “I wish for you to be the first to know after this incident, the alliance between Suna and Konoha will be no more.”

The weight of the words hang heavy over the group. 

Tsunade is the first to break the silence, “Kazekage-Sama, I urge you to reconsider…”

“No.” There’s a finality to Temari’s tone that even has Tsunade’s mouth fall close. “What I need to consider is the implications this has for my village and for my people. For years, they’ve been dissatisfied with the relationship between our villages. I’ve lost one brother and nearly lost another within the same night, and I will not lose anyone else on the shallow belief of an alliance.”

Naruto’s seen the same look in her eyes once before. In a valley, with a boy who lived with the blood of his family on him, who as if there were no other option. There will be no convincing Temari to change her mind. 

Whatever this break of alliance entails for the future is up in the air. All Naruto knows its nothing good.

They give a prayer to Gaara and Chiyo and every other Sunagakure ninja who gave their lives against the Akatsuki, say their goodbyes. It does not take long before they find themselves en route back to their village. 

Dread pools heavy in the pit of his stomach, weighing him down as Naruto drags his feet away from Gaara’s dead body and further in the direction of Konoha.

  
  
  
  
  
  


—

Returning to Konoha so soon does not fill Naruto with the relief he expects once past the gates. Instead all he finds is a bitterness on his tongue, and an overwhelming heaviness centered within the pit of his gut. 

Konoha is alive and rifling with the everyday activities of the village, caught up in the hustle and bustle of their lives, completely unaware of the events of the last several weeks regarding what occurred in Suna. Naruto finds himself gritting his teeth at the sight of the wide smiles of the villagers, the sound of laughter and conversations of insignificant details of their happy little lives. All he wants is to grab them by the shoulders and shake the joyful, unaware looks on their faces, scream until his throat is raw. 

_ How dare you all pretend like nothing happened! Especially when his death is on your hands too! _

These same thoughts, this ugly feeling building within the center of his chest, is not a foreign one, but it’s something he thought he’d outgrown at fifteen years old. When he was younger, he’d have the same urge to scream, to punch and kick and cry at the villagers who sent him so much vitriol, so much hatred in their words, their stares, their actions. Do anything to make them realize how much a toll the villagers had on him all his life instead of forgetting about him when he was no longer in their line of sight and continuing to live on their perfect lives. 

All that pain and sadness and anger—a supposed family according to the Third Hokage—only gave Naruto a sense of betrayal from his village. Over time, it had been easy enough to ignore those uncomfortable feelings within, especially when he had his goal of becoming Hokagel to focus on instead. Right now, however, those feelings were rushing back with a vengeance. 

“While Kakashi is in recovery, I will take it upon myself to catch up on our mission reports,” Tsunade announces to the group. “I assume the Hokage will be requesting a meeting regarding the… failure of our respective missions rather soon.” 

Naruto stills at the mention of a meeting with Danzō. It’s not that he’s afraid of the man, but the idea of coming face to face with him at the moment with his emotions as unpredictable as they are has him on the edge of caution. Last thing he needs is for Danzō to become aware of just how much Naruto knows. 

“Will the Hokage be requiring all of us to be present?” Sakura asks nervously, a small frown on her lips. 

“Probably,” Tsunade replies without pause. “I’ll be sure to summon you when the time comes, but for now, you should all probably rest up. Need to get these reports done and check in with the hospital after such a long absence.”

“Sensei, allow me to take over some of your duties in the hospital.” Sakura has that determinated look in her eye, already given herself to the job despite Tsunade’s answer. “It’ll help lighten the load.”

“Very well. Follow me, Sakura. Naruto, Sai, you’re dismissed until further notice.” 

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Naruto doesn’t hesitate before turning on his heels back to where his apartment is further in town. All he wants more than anything else is to retreat back into his bed, crawl under the covers, and lie there until sleep eventually overtakes them despite the fact it’s still early in the afternoon. None of it matters. Even the whispers and heated glares from the villagers no longer add fuel to the fire in his heart, too drained from everything that happened with Gaara and the possibility of coming face to face with Danzō hanging over his head to care. 

It does not take long for him to reach his apartment. Naruto unlocks the door and is greeted to the same mess he’d left for himself before the mission, although he remembers it being far worse. He kicks off his shoes and shrugs off his jacket, not caring to change into his pajamas, and drags himself into his bed.

On the bedside table, there’s a photo of Team Seven. Kakashi smiling behind his mask, both hands on the top of Naruto and Sasuke’s heads, Sakura smiling with excited, curled fists close to her. Naruto glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke staring off in another direction as if he couldn’t be bothered.

Naruto remembers the day the photograph was taken. After their first official mission completed together as a team, after bringing back Old Lady Jun’s cat back to her after Mr. Mittens had scampered off into the woods somewhere. The first half of the mission was met with pained groans from Naruto about being assigned a boring mission, and arguments between Naruto and Sasuke about which technique was better to use in the situation, and the three of them clawing at the ground rather than trying to work at teamwork, but once they finally got it, Naruto can’t help but remember how much fun the three of them had, Kakashi included if his amused sighs over the comlinks were anything to go by.

Staring at the picture now makes his chest ache something fierce. As if someone’s reached out and scooped out the insides where his heart should be, leaving him raw and open and empty inside. 

_ What were you thinking then, Sasuke? _ Naruto finds himself thinking, wanting to reach out and bring his fingertips towards the still image of his best friend. _ What are you thinking now? _

“It’s not home without you,” Naruto says quietly to the picture.

A part of him hopes Sasuke will respond back to him. Call him a loser, or roll his eyes. Naruto would give anything for that to happen right now. 

Instead, Naruto merely turns over on his other side in his bed and pulls the covers over himself, back facing towards the frame, and closes his eyes before the tears threaten to spill over. Crying was only reserved for happy moments, and no amount of tears will bring Sasuke back to him.

Sleep takes pity on him and does not grant him any nightmares or dreams. Only pure darkness.

  
  


—

Much to his surprise, Iruka finds himself at Kakashi’s bedside more often than not. 

With Naruto refusing to see anybody these past several days, Iruka figured he'd give him his space until it was time for him to intervene. It was difficult at first, but he understands when processing grief, there is a necessary time left to reflect on what was lost. Iruka knows of that all too well.

Originally Iruka had planned to leave once he was sure Kakashi was safe and settled within his hospital room, but after the Sakura had told them both that his use of Sharingan within the fight against the Akatsuki would ensure he’d be bedridden for weeks, he has the urge to stay with him at least until another mission is assigned. Dragging Kakashi back to Konoha and realizing just how weak and fragile he was, leaning on Iruka’s weight in order to hold himself up, had made it difficult for him to leave the other man. 

Which, of course, Kakashi had been thrilled by. 

“The nurses were wondering if my boyfriend was going to show up today,” Kakashi mumbles lazily when Iruka walks into his hospital room, eyes on Iruka until he takes his usual seat at his bedside. Despite the mask covering his face, Iruka knows the man is smirking underneath. “Imagine how thrilled they’ll be when they see you, Iruka-Sensei.”

“If you weren’t bedridden, I’d smack you just about now,” Iruka says with a roll of his eyes, though his cheeks are warm. They both know there’s no real threat there.

Kakashi’s eyes crinkle at the corner. “If that’s what you’re into, maybe we can negotiate when I’m feeling better…”

_ That _ causes a snort to escape from Iruka’s lips. “Even in this state, you never take a day off from being so…”

“Endearing? Sexy?”

“From being so _ you _.”

“You make it sound so negative.”

“Maybe if you didn’t turn my words against me as often as you did, it wouldn’t have come out as negative,” Iruka replies.

“Hm,” Kakashi hums tiredly, letting his eyes fall closed. For a moment, Iruka thinks he may have fallen asleep—a common occurrence within the past several days—but he lets out a soft exhale after a moment that makes Iruka believe otherwise. “Despite that, you’re still here under no obligation. It makes me wonder what you really think of me, Iruka-Sensei.”

Iruka’s glad Kakashi’s not looking at him, considering the way he knows how flushed his cheeks are right about now. “Actions speak louder than words, I suppose.”

“That’s what they say.”

“I care about you, Kakashi,” Iruka says quietly, voice oddly vulnerable despite this being all he allows himself to share. “Right now, there’s nowhere else I’m supposed to be, and I’d rather spend my time making sure you don’t continue to push yourself more than you’ve already have.”

When he glances back to Kakashi’s face, he realizes Kakashi is staring at him in a way he can’t decipher. Intensely. As if trying to find some hidden meaning within Iruka’s words. 

Something about that makes Iruka uncomfortably sad. 

“You shouldn’t let your feelings cloud your judgement, Iruka-Sensei,” Kakashi says carefully after a long moment. “Here I was believing I don’t influence your choices.”

Iruka frowns. “Being here with you is my choice, unless you’d rather I leave.”

“Only if you feel the need to.”

“_ Damn it _, Kakashi,” Iruka sighs in annoyance, leaning back into his chair and away from Kakashi. “You keep doing this to me. Every time we have a moment where something is real, you pull back or do something to piss me off. It makes me wonder how you really feel about me.” Echoing back the words Kakashi spoke earlier back to him does what Iruka intends, from the way his eye widens slightly. “This is why I never took your advances seriously, even before everything that happened during the Chuunin Exams. All I am to you is a joke, aren’t I?”

“No.” There’s no hesitation in Kakashi’s answer, which makes Iruka feel inclined into believing he’s telling the truth. “You’re anything but a joke to me, Iruka.”

“You keep putting walls between us, even though you’re the one who chose to be in my life in the first place.”

Kakashi lets out a heavy sigh, though it does nothing to remove the weight burdening his shoulders. Like this, Iruka can see how the years have taken their toll on him, in body and spirit. It reminds him of the conversation he overheard between Kakashi and the prisoner they rescued from Orochimaru’s lair. 

Tentatively, Iruka asks, “Does this have to do with that Rin girl?”

Apparently Iruka hit the target, considering the way his eye widens at the mention of their names. For a moment, the two of them simply stare at each other, and just when Iruka believes Kakashi is about to answer him, there’s a knock at the door.

Iruka holds back the frustration to the back of his throat, lets it nestle there as he calls for the person to come in. Kakashi’s eyes are still on him until both of their gazes land on Yamato walking into the room.

“Pardon the interruption, Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-Senpai,” Yamato says sincerely, bowing his head quickly. Any frustration in Iruka’s body melts away at the sight. “I have news from the Hokage requesting your presence for a meeting, Iruka-Sensei. Considering you’re on bedrest, you’re allowed to miss out, Senpai.”

Strangely, Kakashi does not look relieved he won’t be reprimanded for skipping out on a meeting with the Hokage. With Lord Third, Iruka would remember the reluctance of meeting one on one with the Hokage, wishing to spend time with a book or with his dogs instead of with the old man. 

Kakashi eyes him again and says, “Iruka-Sensei, come close before you leave.” A beat passes before he remembers what he forgot to add. “Please.”

Iruka can’t help but indulge, although the strangeness has him eyeing Kakashi suspiciously. When he comes closer to the bedside, Kakashi gently grabs at the sleeve of his arm, pulls him close enough where the fringe of the other’s bangs brush against the temple of his forehead.

In a quiet voice, Kakashi concedes, “Do not go into the meeting with your guard down, Iruka. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“A bad feeling?”

“Yes,” Kakashi replies. “After the meeting, relay everything that happened to me and I will explain.” 

A brief pause settles over Iruka, mouth thinning into a straight line. “There’s something else, isn’t there?”

“Be sure Naruto doesn’t cause a scene.”

—

Unfortunately for Naruto, as much as he wanted to simply sleep the rest of his day away, the pounding on his door and the irritable rumbling of his stomach had other plans today. Naruto groans and tells whoever’s making the damn noise to go away, covers his head with a pillow to drown out the noise, but after about fifteen minutes of the hammer fisting at his door only growing louder and louder, he finally tears himself away from the coziness of his bed towards the door.

When he opens it, ready to yell at whoever decided to bother him so early, Naruto blinks at the sudden appearance of pink hair and an angry expression on Sakura’s face.

“Fifteen minutes you had me waiting out here!” Sakura yells, the sound piercing through his skull. This early Naruto hasn’t exactly soundproofed Sakura’s shillness yet, and it’s already grating on him. “Seriously, Naruto. Don’t tell me you’ve been sleeping this entire time. Your room’s filthy.”

“You’re here soooo early and already nagging me, Sakura-Chan,” Naruto groans out, eyeing toward his bed with an almost pout. 

“Idiot, it’s nearly lunch time. Iruka sent me to check on you and good thing I did because all of this? Unacceptable. Have you even eaten anything yet?”

Naruto’s heart warms at the fact Iruka was worried about him, despite how busy he’s been with Kakashi and helping Tsunade fill out report after report since they’ve been gone, and the fact Naruto’s been holed up in his room for the past couple of days. For now, he’ll make a mental note to remind him to spend some quality one-on-one time with Iruka once everything settles down. The sour mood he’s found himself lifts slightly, just enough to put himself back into his usual spirits.

“Are you asking me on a date, Sakura-chan?”

Sakura’s eyes narrow with a deadly precision on Naruto, and before she can so much as raise her fist toward him, he’s half-way between screaming and howling with laughter as he sprints out the door of his apartment, Sakura screaming with her clenched fist shaking in the air chasing after him.

Eventually the both of them settle, after Sakura catches up to him and gives him a more tame punch in the arm and Naruto pouts pathetically at her, taking respective seats at the booth of Ichiraku’s Ramen. Only when the bowl is in front of him does Naruto’s hunger return to him at full force, making him dizzy with it and ravenous. The thanks he gives to Sakura for paying for the meal and Teuchi for preparing it for him leave in a rushed garbled mess of words before he’s shoveling the noodles into his mouth. 

He doesn’t even notice Sakura’s staring at him with a mixture of horror and disgust crossing her features until she eventually says, “You expected this to be a date when you’re eating like _ that _?!””

Naruto chokes on a particularly large beef cutlet, chewing it slower and swallowing it down until there’s no longer any food in his mouth before he responds. “So this is a date?”

“Obviously not. After all, _ I’m _ the one who’s paying,” Sakura replies. Which, well, okay, that’s fair. If he were going to take Sakura out, it’d be done right, with Naruto doing his hair nicer and paying for her as well. “I’m just saying that if you’re going to take a lady out, you shouldn’t be eating like an animal in front of her.”

“Psh, what do you know?” Naruto asks, fully aware he should probably be taking in mind her perspective, considering she’s a girl. But his pride is shot and he can’t help but argue in the face of that. “I’ve never seen you on a date, Sakura.”

“Idiot! I’ve been asked out on dates before, I just choose not to go!”

“Oh yeah?” A small smirk forms on Naruto’s face, teasing and having too much fun at Sakura’s expense. “By who? You can’t say me, because I already know that.”

“Lee,” Sakura states. “And, um, someone else.”

“Bushy brow doesn’t count.” For a moment, it looks as if Sakura’s about to argue, but then she shrugs, content with not arguing Naruto’s assessment. “Who’s the other person?”

“I’m not telling you, Naruto.” A moment passes as Sakura plays with her food with her chopsticks, swirling the noodles and vegetables around distractedly. “Besides, I think it was a joke. To get into my head or something.”

Naruto nods, more out of listening to Sakura rather than being sure that’s what the other person meant when asking her out. “I don’t think people ask other people out just to mess with their head, except for that one girl at the Academy who asked me out on a dare. That was a dickish move, but I’m sure whoever asked you out isn’t like that. You’re amazing, Sakura-Chan.”

A small blush blooms on Sakura’s cheeks, only highlighted by the color of her hair. “I thought you’d be more jealous than you are right now when letting you know.”

That catches his attention, because Naruto hadn’t noticed the particular lack of jealousy until Sakura had brought it up. Maybe it had to do with the lack of knowledge of who the person actually was, or maybe due to the fact of everything that’s happened in the past several weeks and the approaching meeting with Danzō that’s been making him unlike himself, a little off-kilter. 

“Well, are you going to say yes?” Naruto asks, choosing to refocus on Sakura rather than on his own issues. It’d been a decent distraction this far. 

“I don’t know,” Sakura relents with a sigh. She turns to Naruto then, running a hand through her hair in a fidgety movement he hasn’t seen her do since the Academy. “Truthfully, Naruto, and if you tell anyone, I will end you, but I haven’t ever been on a date with anyone. I was so in love with Sasuke I didn’t pay anyone else any mind.”

Somehow, Naruto can understand that sentiment. Maybe not in the exact same way as Sakura, but he understands how difficult it is to focus on anyone besides Sasuke whenever he’s in the room. 

Now that he’s gone, Sasuke is still the person who’s always on Naruto’s mind the most.

A nervous laugh escapes her then, letting go of her hair as she stares at her bowl. “I haven’t even had my first kiss yet with anyone.”

“What?!” The sheer volume has Sakura’s gaze snapping towards him and delivering a death glare that has his heart skipping a beat in fear. “It’s just, you’re you! I totally thought you would’ve already kissed someone already. Even _ I’ve _had kissing experience, Sakura-Chan.”

Sakura raises a brow at him. “Who did _ you _ kiss?”

“Sasuke,” Naruto answers without missing a beat, before adding, “Although it was with a boy… and an accident.”

There’s a strange look that crosses over Sakura’s face, giving him the same gaze she does when she’s healing and requiring all her attention and focus. For some reason, it has Naruto’s throat go dry under the stare, and he takes a bite of his cooling ramen in order to not deal with it completely.

“I’m surprised you’d count that as your first kiss,” Sakura eventually relents. Although the analyzation is gone, replaced by a cheerier, more teasing voice, he can’t help but wonder what exactly went through her mind at that moment. “Maybe you do like Sasuke.”

“Of course I like him, Sakura-chan. Even though he’s an asshole and off doing who the hell knows what, Sasuke’s my best friend and our teammate.”

“That’s… Okay, Naruto.”

The two of them continue to eat, talking about everything besides the impending doom approaching them from the meeting. It’s enough for Naruto to actually be having a good time, and not just pretending to. Makes him forget about the past few weeks of tragedy piling up on each other.

When the bowls are empty and Teuchi takes them to the back to clean, Naruto glances at Sakura with a small smile on his face. Sakura can feel the stare, and as she turns to face him, brow raising in question and suspicion, he smiles a little wider.

“What?”

“Thanks for forcing me out, Sakura-chan. I really needed this,” Naruto says. “I know we’ve practically spent all our time together on this mission for the past year-ish, but spending time with you outside of missions like this? Dunno, it’s just different. Better.”

Sakura blinks a few times at Naruto as she takes in his words, and a small smile with a gentle blush forms on her face. She knocks her elbow into his arm soft and playful, before leaving the yen on the counter for Teuchi. “We should do this more often, once we bring Sasuke back. All three of us, like you wanted to when we were first formed Squad Seven.”

“I’d like that a lot.”

Just as they’re about to head off and walk throughout the village, Iruka approaches them with a firm, serious look on his face. One that Naruto recognizes as the deliverer of bad news. Naruto and Sakura glance at each other, and the moment held between them vanishes. Replaced with one of nervous dread displayed on both of their faces, as if already aware of the announcement Iruka’s about to make.

As much as Naruto wishes, the reality of the world will eventually always break through his attempts to shield himself from it.

“The Hokage-Sama has summoned us.”

  
  
  


—

  
  


Shimura Danzō summons Team Tsunade a few days following their return to Konoha. 

Only five out of the six show up, but it’s not unexpected considering he’d heard from Shizune about Kakashi’s condition. Better yet anyhow, he’d rather not deal with the son of the White Fang lest there’s any other option. It does not take long for the five to shuffle into the Hokage’s office, one by one until they’re all lined up in front of him. 

The room is heavy, thick with a tension one could slice open with a blade. 

Tsunade opens her mouth to speak, but before she can so much as utter out a single sound, he raises his hand palm out, effectively cutting her off in her tracks. 

“Do not dare speak,” Danzō says without a raise of his voice, full of authority and power in the words. So much so that Tsunade shuts her mouth, lips thinning into a line as she unpleasantly stares back at him. “Would anyone care to enlighten me on how your _ team _—” he sneers at the word, continues on without missing a beat, “has caused Konohagakure nothing but trouble in the little time you’ve been gone?”

Nobody dares to speak. Tsunade stares him down, unblinking. The Haruno girl has the decency to look ashamed mixed in with her confusion, and Sai stares back at him with the dull, expressionless look on his face. 

It’s the jinchūriki’s expression that piques Danzō’s interest. Glaring right at his Hokage with a storm of hatred in his eyes that Danzō had seen once before, in this very same office in the eyes of the Sharingan. The jinchūriki’s body is coiled, tense, his hands balled into fists that are trembling at his side. There’s something almost knowing in that stare of his. 

_ Interesting _, Danzō thinks to himself, unsure of what to make of this just yet. Keeping an eye on the boy will be in his best interest lest an unexpected wrench ruins everything he’s built for Konoha.

Never the less, it’s time to put the final nail in the coffin of effectively dealing with Lady Tsunade before she realizes how much of a threat she actually is.

“Your mission as you recall was to warn the jinchūriki of the Akatsuki threat, and in the case of running into Orochimaru and company, apprehend them. Both missions failed,” Danzō states from behind his desk, watching with a keen eye as everyone takes in his words. “Not only that, but you somehow managed to allow a town to be destroyed, insult the Tsuchikage within the Land of Earth, and managed for Uzumaki Naruto to enter the four-tailed state under your watch. All of you call yourselves Shinobi of the Leaf? How _ dare _you.”

From the way Tsunade glares at him with a righteous fury, blood rushing and staining her cheeks red, he expects the woman to be the first to break out and defend herself. Consider himself surprised when it’s not Lady Tsunade who speaks, but the jinchūriki.

“How dare us? How dare _ us _ !?” Naruto erupts in an explosion of anger so volatile that even his chakra flares wildly. Words tearing out of his throat, spitting them back at Danzō beyond any amount of control. “You’re blaming us for what happened to Gaara? Suna asked for your help and you refused them! Gaara, Granny Chiyo, every Shinobi that gave their life that day—all their blood is on _ your _ hands, you fucking bastard!”

“_ Naruto _, watch your tongue,” Iruka hisses between his teeth, the warning lost on the boy. At least he realizes just who exactly is in his presence right now.

Danzō clears his throat, gathering the rest of the group’s attention again. “What happened to Sunagakure’s jinchūriki is tragic, but there is a lesson to be learned from it. We could not risk draining resources at a dire time when we have no knowledge of the organization or their tactics. Our priority is to keep Konohagakure safe above all else, not bleed for another village that only recently had tried to make Konoha fall to ruin.” 

“But—” 

“You are a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, you will maintain your emotions,” Danzō says after cutting off the boy from whatever argument had been building in his throat. “My decision on continuing forward is as follows: The Akatsuki has grown far too powerful for me to allow you to continue your mission, especially considering your team’s failure after failure. Team Tsunade is disbanded.”

“No!” Naruto cries out, glancing between Tsunade and himself with wide eyes. “Tell him he can’t do that, Granny!”

“Hokage-Sama,” Lady Tsunade starts, ignoring Naruto’s pleas. “We still have several jinchūriki to locate, and there’s still the issue with—”

“That is not your responsibility any longer, Lady Tsunade.” The words are clear and cut with a finality that has the cold silence returning. “Your presence is made of better use here, in the hospital and protecting the jinchūriki within Konohagakure’s walls.”

It takes a few minutes for the words to sink in the Uzumaki’s head, but when they do, the noise returns with a vengeance.

“But what about Sasuke?!” The boy almost looks panic striken, brows furrowed in anger, at uttering the Uchiha’s name. Haruno besides him casts a particularly sympathetic look, while the Chuunin with the scar across his nose places a comforting hand on his shoulder that does nothing. “I can’t just stay here! I’m the only one who can get to Sasuke and get through to him!” 

This dedication to the Uchiha menace could undo everything. Perhaps the jinchūriki is aware of more than he lets on. 

For the first time in this meeting, the Haruno girl speaks up, “We’re the only ones who’ve fought Orochimaru and Sasuke before. Before he died, one of the Akatsuki members told me of a meeting at Tenchi Bridge in a few days time. I think he’s sincere, and I think not sending our team would be a grave mistake, Hokage-Sama.”

There’s a fire in the girl’s eyes, a determination of sorts, that could prove useful if he remolded it into his favor. From the way the Uzumaki’s eyes widen, out of shock or fear that this information has landed in his hands, gives Danzō a new angle to examine. As it stands, this bit of Intel is exceptional.

“I am grateful for this bit of information, Sakura,” Danzō remarks, before turning to the Uzumaki who looks as if he’s about to burst out from the seams. “_ You, _ however, are not allowed to leave the village for your own protection, Naruto. That’s a direct order from your Hokage and you will _ obey _ without _ question _.”

When it seems like the boy will break out into another fit of anger, another tantrum, the man with the scar over his nose covers his mouth, offering a forced smile in Danzō’s direction. The boy seethes underneath the man’s hold, hated emanating off him in waves. A smile threatens to break out on Danzō’s face at the sight before him. How easy the jinchūriki gives himself away with his emotions.

A terrible ninja, really. Easy enough to manipulate and shape in the long run.

“This meeting’s dismissed. Sai, stay back and have a chat with your _ uncle _for a moment. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.” 

The four slowly make their way out the door, Lady Tsunade piquing an interest at the moniker Sai had chosen for his backstory, but saying little else. Placated for now, it seems.

Last thing Danzō notes are the blue eyes of the jinchūriki, dark as the raging ocean in the midst of a storm.

  
  
  
  


—

The doors to the Hokage tower slam shut behind Naruto as he grits his teeth.

Behind him, he can vaguely hear the calls for him from Lady Tsunade, Iruka, and Sakura, but it fades to the background to the war drums of his beating heart and the grinding of his teeth. All he wants is to scream until his throat’s raw, throttle Danzō until the man is no longer upright or breathing.

Naruto should’ve expected this reaction from the Hokage, but he still wasn’t prepared for the absolute lack of grief over Gaara. How quickly he was to break up Team Tsunade.

Keeping Naruto that much further away from Sasuke, not for the first time.

Without the support of the Hokage rescuing Sasuke, Naruto doesn’t know the next time he’ll be able to see him. If he’ll even manage to make it to Sasuke in time before Orochimaru steals his body, Itachi murders his brother, or Sasuke loses himself completely to his hatred and grief. Naruto can’t just sit here in Konoha and wait for Sasuke to come home, not with everything he knows.

All he wants is to be alone so he can come up with some sort of plan to figure this fucked up mess out now.

It’s only when he turns down the street does he realize someone hasn’t gotten the hint. When he turns and sees Sai at his side, walking casually with him like this is something they do, he narrows his eyes. “Why are you following me home, creep?”

“I wanted to discuss something with you, Naruto.”

“Can it,” Naruto replies. “Not in the mood to talk with anybody right now, so just save it for later.”

Sai glances over at him with a dark look in his eye and says, “There might not be a later time, especially for your _ friend _.”

There’s an edge to the way the word friend leaves past Sai’s lips that makes Naruto hesitate in his steps. For some reason, he can’t shake the feeling that whatever issue Sai needs to discuss is urgent enough for Naruto to consider his words.

Naruto’s voice lowers an octave, hunching closer to Sai unaware of himself. “Which friend are we talking about?”

“You already know the answer, Naruto-kun,” Sai replies, eyes darting to the side though his head makes no effort to move. When Naruto opens his mouth to reply, Sai effectively cuts him off before he can continue. “Not here though. We need to go somewhere more private.”

“Any particular reason why?” Naruto asks, although he’s already walking briskly away from the openness of the streets, searching for a good place to talk where they can’t be overheard. 

“Too many eyes and ears for something this sensitive to be thrown around without regard.” At the next question, Sai merely looks straight ahead. “You haven’t noticed the increase in ANBU since we’ve arrived the other day? How quiet the people are?”

Truth be told, Naruto’s mind has been too preoccupied by his myriad of problems that only keeps on growing and growing to focus on anything else, but as they walk the streets of Konoha, his eyes are open. ANBU guards are strolling through the streets in pairs casually, not simply just surrounding the walls and the perimeter or Konoha. Honestly Naruto didn’t truly realize just how many people ANBU makes, and finds himself wondering if there are more surrounding them, simply off duty. Their masks stand out clearly amongst the bare faces of the villagers, eyeing civilians and shinobi alike. While the civilians continue about their day without regard to the ANBU, the shinobi and kunoichi Naruto recognizes straightens a little in their presence, as if they’re unable to let themselves be until the ANBU passes by without incident. 

Naruto’s not sure what this all means. A part of him knows he should feel safer with their increased presence within the village, but the sight of them only makes his stomach unsettled. Maybe it’s due to the fact Naruto knows the type of man the ANBU are strictly loyal to, or because he can’t feel as if their presence is here for preparation of something terrible just around the corner. 

They turn down a few more streets until they enter one of the bars within the inner center of the village. Naruto frowns because neither of them are old enough to drink yet, so he has no clue as to why Sai would drag him here of all places. At least until they make their way past the doors, toward one of the available corner booths, as the overwhelming noise of drunks and music drowns out the rest of his thoughts. A perfect place to have a conversation without a chance of being overheard.

When Naruto slides in the booth, he tenses when Sai doesn’t take the opposite one, and instead slides in after Naruto close enough he can feel the coolness of Sai’s skin despite the fact they’re not actually touching. At least, not until Sai all but presses himself against Naruto’s side.

“Hey!” Naruto squalks, warmth flooding his cheeks as he darts his gaze around to see if anyone’s noticed them in this predicament. Despite the fact no one has even so much as glanced in their general direction, it doesn’t fade. “Mind my bubble! You’re, like, way too close for comfort and I’m not into that—”

“Will you shut up and stop dragging attention towards us?” Sai cuts him off effectively, not waiting for an actual answer apparently. So, Naruto simply huffs and silences himself, trying to inch away from Sai’s closeness. “This way we have complete view of anyone approaching us, and no chance of being overheard. Stop acting like such a child.”

Naruto narrows his eyes at the child comment, but stifles it down. “Whatever.” In a lower voice, he asks, “So what’s going on with Sasuke? It better be important.”

“In two weeks, Orochimaru will be a Tenchi bridge. Lord Hokage is issuing a mission to apprehend him.”

“I figured as much,” Naruto remarks. “This isn’t really news. Remember, both of us were there when Sakura told him about the lead from Sasori.”

“There is another mission in regards to Sasuke.”

Stilling at the mention of Sasuke’s name, Naruto leans forward. “Spit it out then, Sai.”

“I can’t.”

“You can’t or you won’t?” Naruto asks, anger slipping into his voice. “Why the hell would you mention this if you weren’t going to tell me anyway?”

“Verbally, I cannot tell you, Naruto.”

Just as Naruto’s about to call bullshit, Sai pulls away from him, not too far, but just enough so that when he sticks out his tongue, Naruto doesn’t need to pull back to see the shape of three solid lines and two broken lines from the back of the tongue to the tip. After a few seconds, Sai closes his mouth, staring at Naruto with an unreadable gaze. Naruto’s blood goes cold. 

“Is that a Curse Mark?” Naruto asks, voice devoid of any warmth. The sight of such cowardice only reminds him of Sasuke, what the other was put through because a coward had inflicted it upon the vulnerable. It doesn’t even sound like himself to his own ears. “Did the Hokage do this to you?”

Sai merely nods in lieu of response.

Naruto wants nothing more to break into the Hokage’s office and ring his neck. 

“Even if I wanted to tell you the exact nature of the mission, I will physically be incapable of doing so due to the Curse Mark,” Sai informs, carefully picking out his words. Too many things suddenly make sense to Naruto in their time of traveling together, things that make his stomach sink like a rock. “However, that does not mean I can’t show you.”

“What do you mean?” Furrowing his brows, Naruto can’t help but see Sai in a new light. “Why are you telling me any of this anyway? I thought you hated Sasuke.”

“I don’t care for him,” Sai reconfirms. “However, I’ve been thinking of your words about him, and how he stopped the tailed beast transformation somehow all those months ago when he could have simply killed you. I’m curious to see if this bond you spoke so much about is as deep on both sides.”

Somehow Naruto remains unconvinced, but he accepts the explanation despite this. The fact Sai even told him any of this must mean he’s serious. “Okay. What are you going to show me then, huh?”

“Reach into my satchel.”

The satchel sits in between them, and Naruto sends one glance over towards Sai before reaching inside. He expects to find the bag filled to the brim with belongings, but all that’s there is a little black book that Naruto pulls out without much effort. Raising a questioning eyebrow at Sai, whose face remains blank and expressionless as he scans the bar of any onlookers, he swallows hard before opening the book. 

It’s not the picture book Sakura had managed to come across during the beginning of their journey when they were heading towards Sunagakure. In fact, it’s not even a normal book like Jiraiya writes. There’s pictures of unfamiliar faces within each page, followed by stats regarding their names, ages, locations, and known abilities. More often than not, the pages have red X’s crossed over the pages, blocking out the pictures from view. There are pictures he recognizes—Zabuza with his face crossed out, Kabuto, Orochimaru. Once Naruto finally reaches the last page, there’s a sharp inhale that rocks him off-kilter.

A picture of Sasuke at twelve years old stares back at him, unblinking, unsmiling. Naruto remembers the day they had their pictures taken for Shinobi registration, remembered how stupidly perfect Sasuke’s picture had come out and the fact the Third Hokage had forced him to retake his own picture because he disliked the face paint Naruto had done for that day.

“Why is Sasuke’s picture in your book, Sai?”

“Think about it,” Sai responds. “This book contains a list of Konoha’s biggest threats.”

Naruto slams the book shut and shoves it back into Sai’s satchel, gritting his teeth to the point the ache in his jaw has returned in full force. 

Sasuke’s words from the valley come back to haunt him.

_ I die if I stay, I die if I leave. _

“Danzō’s going to kill him.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  


Naruto and Sai corner her in one of the abandoned office spaces within the hospital after Sakura finishes has finished her shift, and if it weren’t for the fact being on a team with Naruto for years now has allowed her to understand the rushed, mess of noise whenever he’s overwhelmed, she would’ve wondered if he needed to be checked in for a brain injury.

Instead, Sakura’s eyes narrow into slits as she all but whisper-screams, “Are you an idiot!?” 

“Listen, Sakura-chan, it’s—”

“Hokage-Sama specifically ordered you not to leave the village and the first thing you want to do is sneak out of the village, huh?!” Sakura barrells on, ignoring whatever concocted excuse Naruto was about to use. For added measure, she brings her clipboard to smack against his arm once, twice, before letting it clatter on the desk. “Look, the Hokage is already disappointed in us as it is. There’s nothing that’s important enough for you to risk everything by sneaking out, Naruto. _ Don’t _ be stupid.”

“Sasuke,” comes Naruto’s response. There’s a seriousness in his gaze, his voice, that changes the feeling within the room. “Sasuke’s that important.” 

Any argument Sakura has already dies before it even reaches her throat. Whenever it comes to Sasuke, she knows there’s no changing Naruto’s mind. From the quick glance shared between her and Sai, he must realize this too, or else why would the other boy be here?

Except something about Naruto’s tone hints at whatever situation is building is much different than what they’ve been up against.

“What’s going on with Sasuke-kun?”

“Danzō’s ordering for Sasuke’s death,” comes Naruto’s answer, jaw set and unblinking. 

The words are clear and concise in Sakura’s head, but she can’t quite wrap around the whole meaning of it all. Hadn’t the Hokage agreed with Lady Tsunade in bringing Sasuke back to the village? 

“That doesn’t make any sense, Naruto,” Sakura replies point blank. “If the Hokage wanted Sasuke dead, he would’ve told us so in the meeting but he didn’t. Did you ever hear the words come from his mouth?”

“Well, no, but—”

“How are you so sure he wants Sasuke-kun dead then?”

“I just _ know, _ okay _ ? _” Naruto snaps, and something about the way the words leave his lips, so filled with hatred and anger has Sakura’s throat drying. A couple seconds pass, Naruto rubbing at space between his forehead, and sighs. “Besides, Sai basically confirmed it.”

Sakura’s head snaps towards Sai who’s been uncharacteristically quiet this entire time. The boy smiles at her, the same one he always uses, the one where it never meets his eyes. Completely empty. 

_ A smile is the best way to deal with difficult situations. Even if it's a fake one, _ Sai’s words from when they’ve first met echoe within her mind, a warning. _ Used properly, you can fool anyone with them _.

That day Sakura had punched him with a force that felt like flying. Months together in the air, on the ground, searching for jinchūriki after jinchūriki together had managed to forge some semblance of a bond between the three of them. Sai had saved her life against Sasuke all those months ago. Except Sakura also remembers how the other boy would wander off within the villages without excuse, the secret message she’d caught him sending off to the Hokage, and dark eyes trained on all of them. How Lady Tsunade and Kakashi-Sensei would watch him back, quiet their voices whenever the other boy was too close.

Naruto had been the most vocal out of all of them about hating Sai. What had changed in such a short amount of time in order for him to risk everything based off Sai’s word?

“How do you know?” Sakura asks, snapping her gaze back to Naruto. “You said _ confirm _ like you’ve already suspected Hokage Danzō would make an attempt on Sasuke-kun’s life? Tell me so I can understand.”

It’s so quick Sakura could’ve missed it if she weren’t focused on Naruto’s face, but she spots it. The quick glance towards Sai, the subtleness in which his lips part for less than a second before clamping shut again, jaw tight.

“Sakura-chan, _ please _, just trust me on this.”

Whatever the reason, Naruto’s trust in Sai is not due to any blindness of judgement on his part. It’s conditional only for this moment. 

There’s just one thing left bothering her.

Sakura turns her gaze to Sai, and asks, “Why would you tell us about the Hokage’s plan to kill Sasuke? I thought you hated him.”

From the way Naruto tenses beside her, eyes focused on Sai, it’s apparently a question that’s been lingering in his mind as well.

“It was actually something Naruto-kun said before we came face to face with Sasuke all those months ago,” Sai answers without difficulty. “I understand him in a way I was unable to before without knowing him. Sasuke didn’t have a choice.”

The words are lost on her, but from the way Naruto’s rigid body stands next to her, eyes cast downward with that same hateful look she’d see flash in those eyes only a handful of times before disappearing, it appears to strike a critical point. 

“Alright,” Sakura says with finality, nodding once, “What do you need from me?”

—

A few days pass before the mission heads underway. 

Without Sai being directly involved with the mission itself, it would have been a waiting game to figure out their departure day. The night before had entailed Naruto and Sakura walking alongside the village walls, managing to find a weak point within the stonery in order to sneak out without having to be seen by ANBU when using the village’s main gates. It was easy enough to cover up, but there had to be another person in order to reseal the entryway before the morning light shown what the two of them had discovered.

Most of the night had been mostly shouted whispers of Sakura and Naruto bickering over the best way to break through the wall, but now that dawn was looming in, silence had replaced the easy back and forth between the two. 

Only when Sakura passed Naruto his packed bag for the days journey, light with only essentials, did Sakura dare break it. “Don’t be stupid, Naruto.”

“Sakura-chan, this plan’s foolproof,” Naruto replies quietly with an easy grin. “Don’t be doubting me now.”

“I’m not doubting you’ll be able to give him the message.” Sakura rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. As she stares at him, something in her gaze softens just slightly. “Don’t be stupid when you come face-to-face with Sasuke-kun.”

The grin disappears. 

“I won’t.”

Sakura nods once, her hand rubbing anxiously at her biceps. “I’ll be waiting for your signal to sneak you back in. Don’t make me wait too long.”

“You know, Sakura-chan, it’s almost sounding like you’re worried about—_ oof _!”

Before he can finish his teasing, Sakura cuts him off with a familiar punch to his arm. There’s a small smile on her face that he can’t help but return, making the way he dramatically rubs the spot obsolete. Naruto finds himself not caring in the slightest. 

“I’ll be back before you know it!”

“Shut up before someone hears you, idiot!”

They don’t say anything more to each other afterwards. Sakura pulls apart the covering of the small entryway for Naruto to squeeze through after he pushes his pack through. With one final look back, the two of them exchange one final nod to each other before he pushes himself through. When the covering follows after him, Naruto grabs his pack and heads towards the forest to wait. 

Hours pass by before the team heading for Teuchi Bridge arrive, unbeknownst to them considering Naruto’s masked his chakra. A four-man squad of familiar faces walk past him: Anko, Yamato, Gai, and Sai. 

No matter how eager Naruto is to follow after them immediately, he waits under the cover of shadows and the trees. It’d be rather embarrassing to be caught so quickly because of his insufferable impatience, no matter how badly he wants to rush ahead to be the first to find Sasuke gnaws at him.

Patience was a key part of this plan actually succeeding.

Days pass by in this manner. The team trekking forward in the direction of Teuchi Bridge, Naruto trailing behind. Much to Naruto’s surprise, he actually felt himself grown mind numbingly bored as he waited for the opportune time to continue following the team. As much as Sai’s presence annoyed him, Naruto thinks he may have preferred it to the mind-numbing boredom of his own thoughts. Any other time Naruto found himself alone, he would’ve made a couple of shadow clones to ease the loneliness or pass the time, but considering how delicate this mission was, he decided it was a safer bet _ not _ doing that.

Briefly, the idea of reaching out into the mindscape of his fellow jinchūriki but rejected the idea as soon it came. Gaara’s murder was still fresh and raw in his heart. Feeling Fū’s presence within his skull, hearing her voice, would only be pushing him over an edge he had no desire to see the bottom of.

Most of the time Naruto’s thoughts drifted to Sasuke. 

It made sense why Naruto’s mind would fixate on Sasuke, considering the fact he was going to find him and warn him of Danzō’s plans on his life. Even while traveling to find the other jinchūriki and warn them of the Akatsuki, Sasuke would slip into his brain without warning. Sasuke was everywhere even without searching for him. 

Now without distraction Sasuke overwhelmed him. Everything Naruto forced himself not to think about came rushing back to the surface against his will. The memories of the two of them were together and Team Seven had not fallen apart held the worst guilt that manifested within the pit of his stomach, choking his throat. Looking back Naruto can see the signs so much clearer. The way Sasuke’s eyes went cold at the mention of his brother, the anger and pain he’d seen reflected in his own eyes, the anger and bitterness of his lack of power. 

Before Naruto had been so distracted by their rivalry, about wanting to beat Sasuke, he hadn’t noticed everything else. Didn’t realize someone as strong and as capable of the boy he admired was actually drowning. 

And Naruto had failed him like everyone else. 

This time would be different. This time Naruto won’t be too late to save someone who understood him. Not again.

In the distance Naruto can see a flock of birds approaching him from the north. One of the birds veers away from the flock, heading towards his direction from where he’s perched on one of the branches eating one of the snacks Sakura had packed him. Naruto squints at the bird, notes how unusually white it is, and only realizes it’s not exactly a bird when it lands across from him on the branch.

It’s one of Sai’s drawing. There’s a piece of paper that’s held between its beak, and when Naruto reaches out to take it, the bird drops the paper into the palm of his hand. Only thing it reads:

_ Follow now _.

Naruto doesn’t need to be told twice. He stuffs the rest of his food into his pack and follows the paper bird into the direction it flies in, focusing his thoughts on finding Sasuke before everyone else realizes what Sai has come here to do.

Tenchi Bridge is not far. Several minutes pass before the bird stops on a perch on a tree branch overlooking the bridge, and already sees two people meeting halfway in the center. Despite the distance, Naruto can see the white hair and glasses belonging to Kabuto, and the all too familiar Akatsuki robes that has him freezing momentarily before he recognizes the man as the one Sakura had killed in Suna. A third man approaches the bridge, dark hair falling down the expanse of his back. Orochimaru. 

Naruto’s unsure which one he’d rather tear apart first. 

Whoever the decoy playing the Akatsuki is discovered relatively quickly, only to be revealed to be Yamato. The rest of the team come out from the shadows, quickly encircling around Yamato in a protective stance. For a moment, all of them stand there, exchanging words he’s too far away to hear. Naruto’s eyes dart immediately towards Sai who’s staring between Orochimaru and Kabuto, and Naruto hopes that whatever Sai has as leverage is enough to tantalize Orochimaru into taking him back to their hidden base of operations.

The fight that breaks out afterwards is short and explosive. Yamato, Anko, and Gai all team up against Orochimaru in an attempt to overwhelm him. At first the older man is able to dodge effectively, but the longer time goes on, Naruto can see the way his movements change from playful and toying into something sharper, more deadly. Next to them Kabuto and Sai fight, but it’s barely as serious, as if they’re sparring together rather than fighting over their lives. Sai must be reaching out to Kabuto to convince him.

Naruto’s bouncing on the balls of his feet, swallowing back the lump in his throat and huffs in frustration as the fact all he can do here is sit and wait while his comrades fight for their lives against the duo. He knows they’ve managed to somehow survive against the man before, but Orochimaru is not a person to be dealt with lightly. Death looms over them like a promise, waiting for the moment to strike.

All Naruto can do is hope the fight ends as soon as possible with nobody’s death.

His wish is granted when the snakes come alive. 

Miraculously, everyone manages to survive, though from what Naruto can tell at least Yamato and Anko have several injuries from the way they limp. They’re not the only ones however. Orochimaru’s chakra must be low considering he’s unable to fix himself up with his jutsu again. It’s then Sai steps away from the three jounin and moves closer to where Kabuto and Orochimaru are watching him with focused gazes. Naruto’s breath is caught in his throat as he watches the three of them stand still for several minutes, wondering what the hell they’re saying to each other. 

One blink and Orochimaru and Kabuto are gone, along with Sai. Naruto bolts from his hiding space and follows after, masking his chakra to not give himself away. 

It’s a difficult balance of keeping up with the men and not giving himself away. If Naruto loses the three, there’s no telling he’ll be able to find the hideout on his own, let alone being able to come face to face with Sasuke.

The trees are beginning to thin out, and Naruto takes this as his cue to slow his pace, hide his presence among the trees. Out in the distance past the trees is a huge slab of rocks and ridges, Orochimaru slowing as he heads in the direction towards the one seemingly out of place dead in the center. Naruto’s mouth waters in anticipation, chest tight as his fingers curl in and crushes the bark of the tree covering him. It’s only when the doors open and the darkness swallows them whole does he remember how to breathe again.

_ Sasuke’s in there _. 

Naruto doesn’t understand how he knows, but he can feel the other’s presence deep within the confines of this hideout. As intimately as he feels his own chakra flowing through his body.

As soon as he takes a step outwards towards the hidden base, Naruto notices the shift in the air behind him—as if the trees have suddenly grown disturbed. When he turns his body, he leaps backwards on instinct as a row of shuriken plummet to the ground where his footprints still lay in the dirt. Staring back at him are two men, faces hidden behind ANBU masks he couldn’t recognize. 

Danzō had sent a tail after him, because _ of course _ he would. Naruto should’ve seen this coming. The man’s preparedness and attention to detail knew no bounds.

“Uzumaki Naruto,” one of the men began, voice deep and emotionless through the mask. “By order of Hokage Danzō, we are to bring you back to the village. With force, if necessary.”

Naruto shoots them a grin, cracking his knuckles at the sight of both of them. “Sucks you both had to make this long journey out here for nothing, but I’m not leaving without a fight. No way in hell am I going anywhere with you.”

“So be it.”

Words ceased between the three ninja. Moving his hands with quick and precise signs, Naruto brings forward a shadow clone in order to create the Rasengan, but was quickly overwhelmed when the two ANBU rush him, one grabbing a tantō from his lower back while the other goes to flank him from the side. Naruto dodges the quick stabs and strikes from the tantō, managing to kick at the ANBU’s legs and knocking him off balance, while his clone goes to block the other man.

Except as soon as the clone makes contact with the other ANBU, it disappears and a short yet intense pain flies throughout his entire body. It has Naruto keeling over, out of breath for a moment, before pushing himself away when the other ANBU goes to strike him with his fist. It narrowly avoids hitting his face, but up close, he can see what he couldn’t have before. The insects crawling over the man’s entire arm.

_ Aburame _. A member of Shino’s clan. More than anything else, Naruto wishes he had paid attention to the guy considering the circumstances. Whatever bugs these were, they were powerful and painful, and Naruto’s sure he’s never seen Shino wield these insects before.

Naruto makes two more clones, sweat building at his brow. The two ANBU are trying to take him down on both sides, trying to overwhelm him, and if that happens, Naruto knows he won’t be able to take them on at the skill level he’s at now. With one clone while the other fends off the two ANBU, hoping to give him time, he’s quick to move his wrists in order to form a Rasengan. The decoy clone disappears, and as the Aburame darts straight for him, Naruto hits him with the Rasengan.

Only for the man to block the Rasengan with his fist. Naruto gapes, staring wide at the man who’s able to block him for a few moments, long enough that when he’s eventually overwhelmed, he’s quick to slash at Naruto’s side with his tantō. 

A pained gasp escapes Naruto as the burning sensation of torn flesh overwhelms him, hands gripping his side already covered in a hot wetness that can only be his blood. 

“You didn’t think your only technique was going to take us out, did you?” Aburame’s voice is taunting, deep, and unrecognizable. Whoever this man is knows Naruto, while Naruto’s unsure if he’s ever met the man before.

The other clone disappears from the man’s comrade, and Naruto only manages to block the punch for his face with a single arm, leaving him exposed at his legs from the Aburame. Naruto’s chin crashes into the ground, sending an ache throughout his jaw as he nearly bites the tip of his tongue off. Before he can get up, the Aburame’s comrade sticks him with something in the back of his neck, and just as Naruto pushes himself up on his arms, his muscles grieve with the effort before he’s falling back into the ground.

“Paralysis dart,” the other man explains. “As easy as it would be to kill you, that’s not our goal, Naruto.”

“You fuckers!” Naruto screams at the top of his lungs, so hard his chest is straining to gather the air necessary. “Let me go! You don’t understand! I’m so close to finding him! Stop!”

His words fall on deaf ears, and despite the way he wills himself to move, the paralysis toxin has already seeped into the muscles of his body. No amount of straining can make his limbs fight against their hold, not even when they hog tie his arms behind his back and covers his mouth with a bandana to keep back his screams. Already the world is growing blurry, eyelids heavy as Naruto fights with all his might to stay awake. To _ keep _ fighting.

It’s useless.

All this training and Naruto’s still too weak to take on these ANBU alone. Too weak to find and save Sasuke. Save anyone like this. 

One of them covers his head with a burlap sack, though Naruto’s unsure why considering it’s over, it’s done. Probably another way to rub it in over his head, or make sure he doesn’t know where he’s going despite the fact he knows they’re headed straight back to Konoha. Trying to think too much about it hurts, not just his head, but the rest of his body all over. Their voices are distant, body heavy, as if Naruto’s sinking further and further under water. Too tired to keep his eyes open.

Before he falls to darkness, there’s an explosion in the distance. The vibrations send through the earth, right into Naruto’s heart.

_ I'm sorry. _

_ I’ve failed you again, Sasuke _.

  
  
  


—

  
  


When finally Naruto awakes, he’s strapped to a chair in a dimly lit room. 

There is only a single lightbulb dangling over his head that still makes him squint, although there are no windows giving any other light, no doors to give any other indication of where he is. A faint smell of dirt and moss clings to his nose, vaguely reminding him of the scent of Orochimaru’s hideout hidden underneath the ground without the rancid smell of death and corpses. 

Already he’s wiggling against the straps keeping him down, but the restraints are so tight he can barely so much as wiggle his numbing fingers. Naruto curses under his breath as the blood rushes to return, frustration settling in.

“Come out here and face me, bastard!” Naruto yells into the empty room, to whoever is listening on the other side of these carved out walls. He can _ feel _ it in his bones. “You wanted me here, Danzō! Well, I’m right here!”

The wall in front of him slides to the side, opening it up for Danzō and the two ANBU who hunted him down and brought him to wherever this place is. Naruto seethes as the three step into the room without so much as a word of acknowledgement towards him, only giving him a glance in his direction until the wall slides shut and encases everyone into this tomb. 

“You are terribly loud,” Danzō says in a bored tone of voice, finally looking Naruto in the eyes. It’s only then does Naruto recognize the complete emptiness staring back at him that he hadn’t noticed before. “And so predictable.”

Naruto tries to lunge at the man, teeth bared, but he forgot about the binds holding him down that only cut against his skin. “Let me go and I’ll show you how predictable I can be, you shit-eating old man!”

“Can we at least try to communicate like the Shinobi we are?”

“I have nothing to say to you,” Naruto spits out. “Whatever you’re going to do to me for leaving the village unauthorized, do it and get it over with already. I’m not afraid of you.”

“Oh, I believe you have nothing to say to me in particular, but plenty left unsaid.” For a moment, Danzō’s eyes light up with amusement at Naruto’s particular claims of fearlessness, but it’s gone as quickly as it comes. Replaced with an all too familiar stoic expression on the man’s hardened face. “One of the more useful clans within Konohagakure is the Yamanaka clan. Able to invade the mind of another, steal their secrets and control their bodies without ever dirtying their hands. A unique and invaluable kekkei genkai.”

“Why are you telling me any of this?” Naruto already knew of the Yamanaka clan’s ability. Had heard from Sakura about Ino using such an ability to rescue their team during the Chuunin Exams. 

“You’ve held onto many secrets during your years away from the village,” Danzō answers. “Ones that weren’t meant for you to know.”

Ice crawls down Naruto’s spine as the nature of the words sink in. 

“However, from what we were able to uncover, you have a good trait of holding your tongue where it matters.” A flash of disappointed showcases on Danzō’s face, only for a second. “Unlike my other subordinates.”

_ Sai _. 

It’s the first thought that comes to Naruto, but if Danzō was aware that Sai was the one who attempted to help him retrieve Sasuke on his own, then...

“You were inside my_ head _!?”

The idea of Danzō and his subordinates poking around in his mind, sifting through his memories and thoughts and fears leaves a taste of bile lingering on his tongue. All while Naruto laid there, unconscious and vulnerable, helpless to everything done to him. Just how much did they uncover? 

“Better than using bloodier, outdated measures of gathering Intel,” Danzō remarks with a shrug. “I find it useless to butcher you out of gathering information, considering how invaluable you are to the village, _ jinchūriki _.” 

_ A village’s ultimate symbol of status and strength _ , Fū’s words echo from before in the back of his mind, _ That’s all we jinchūriki will ever be to them _. 

“Gee, thanks,” Naruto deadpans. “Means a lot coming from you.”

“Such insolence and insubordination to your Hokage.” The man shakes his head in disappointment, eyes closed as if looking at Naruto was too much to bare. Naruto continues to glare, even after Danzō opens his eyes and takes a step closer towards him. “What so many of your generation refuses to understand is sacrifice is necessary in order to provide stability in our village. You will come to understand in time why I did what I had to do.”

“I will _ never _ understand you,” Naruto spits. “Being the Hokage is about protecting _ all _ of the villagers. Not the ones you pick and choose at a whim!”

Danzō releases a sigh. “After everything you’ve learned, you’re still so naive in your beliefs about the world. Have you ever considered we are on the same side, Naruto? We both are loyal Shinobi to Konoha above everything else.”

“No, no way,” Naruto shakes his head violently. “You’re a monster who massacred an entire clan! You don’t care about Konohagakure! All you care about is your own power!”

A sharp slap echoes in the room. Stinging pain radiates along the entire expanse of Naruto’s cheek, the shock and suddenness of it bringing unwanted tears in his eyes. When Naruto’s death stare returns to Danzō, the man is deceptively calm, unwavering.

“Don’t you dare insult me, boy,” Danzō seethes through gritted teeth, the only indication of the boiling fury hidden underneath the calm surface. “Everything I have ever done has been for Konohagakure alone.”

“Nothing you say will _ ever _ convince me of that.”

“You believe you know everything that night of the Uchiha massacre, but you don’t. Allow me to enlighten you.”

“Whatever your reasons, I don’t care. All I care about is finding Sasuke and exposing yours and the council’s crimes to all of Konoha! Even if you give me that Curse Mark, keep me in chains, lock me away, I will break out and I _ will _ bring you down.”

Danzō tilts his head to the side a bit, as if analyzing Naruto. “Nobody has ever told you about how you became the village’s jinchūriki, did they? All those years in the dark, not knowing why the village held you in such disdain, as if you were diseased. It was Lord Third’s idea. Keep you in the dark for your safety, while disregarding the very abuse that went on under his nose. The man always had a difficult time of seeing the future after effects of his decisions.”

Naruto shifts in his seat, uncomfortable at the direction this conversation has taken a turn towards. As much as he wants to ignore Danzō words, pretend he was over his past and moved on to be the Shinobi everyone could admire, there was still that lingering need to know. To understand how and why he was forced into a role that meant isolation and hatred from the village who was supposed to be his _ family _. 

“Old man Hokage was the one who refused to tell me?” The way his voice wavers unsteadily in his throat makes Naruto want to curse at himself for the weakness in himself. A weakness that’s caused his every failure. That turned his only friend away from him. “But he—There’s no way, he wouldn’t do that to me. He _ cared _ about me.”

“Except Sarutobi cared about maintaining stability in the village after the Nine Tails attack more than he cared for any individual villager,” Danzō explains. “However, I believe keeping the truth from you has only caused a resentment towards Konoha to build within you. Causing you to act out for a traitor rather your own people.”

“Sasuke isn’t just some traitor,” Naruto retorts. “What he wants is vengeance for what was done to his clan. If anything, Konoha betrayed him first.”

“How little you actually know continues to be a source of amusement.” Danzō stares Naruto down with an almost sympathetic gaze in his eyes, but it has to be fake. The man can’t be capable of resembling anything close to human. “The Uchiha were planning a coup d'état to overthrow Konoha. If they had succeeded, the death tolls would have been insurmmountable. Konoha would’ve been weakened and left vulnerable to attacks from the other villages.”

Naruto freezes at the reveal of information. When he had picked up the file in Sasuke’s room all those years ago detailing the massacre, the reason why had been left out. Only the perpetrators and those involved were listed, the report itself, and little else.

“You didn’t know, did you?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Naruto forces out, despite the way his throat tightens as the words leave him. “You couldn’t have known any of your bullshit predictions would even come true. Nobody can see the future, not even you.”

“True, but we couldn’t take the chance,” Danzō concedes. “Not after what we discovered when we investigated the source behind the Nine Tails attack on the village.”

Everything Danzō has been building towards the last several minutes finally makes sense in the worst possible way. 

“Most people believe the Kyubi’s attack on the village was a simple force of nature, unable to predict. That is the story Lord Third decided was best in order to keep panic from raging amongst the villagers,” comes Danzō’s words. The more he speaks, the faster Naruto’s heart pounds against his ribcage. “However, there were whispers about someone being behind the attack. Only one clan is able to manipulate the Nine Tails with their eyes. The Uchiha clan.”

“Stop it!” Naruto cuts in. “Shut up right now!”

“You need to understand your past to make sense of the present, and decide what choices you’ll make in the future. Especially if you ever fulfill your wish to become Hokage someday.” Danzō’s voice is cut throat and to the point, ignoring Naruto’s pleas. “In the investigation, we had discovered an Uchiha was behind the attack.”

“What proof did you have!?” Naruto barks out, voice raw and eyes welled with tears. His breathing is ragged as he fights against the binds, even illiciting a reaction from the two motionless ANBU who’s stuck by Danzō’s side like stone statues. “If this was all based on a rumor like you said! How can you just believe the words with no proof?!”

“The confirmation came from your father, before he and your mother perished from their injuries in defeating the Kyubi and sealing it inside of you.”

Naruto forgets how to breathe. The words don’t make sense in his own brain, flying around as if divided from its context and true meaning. 

“Yondaime Hokage, your father, died a hero saving you and the entire village from the Kyubi.”

All Naruto can hear is the pounding of his heart in his ears, unable to steady his breathing. Chest alight as if it were on fire, constricting and tight and keeping the air from reaching his lungs. 

The familiar chakra that envelops him in times of stress bubbles to the surface.

When Naruto glances up towards Danzō, he can see the red in his eyes reflected back at him.

“The Nine Tails chakra is a limitless source in power, capable of decimating villages and taking out entire armies, but in your hands it is unstable. As if you were a bomb waiting to ignite,” Danzō says in a mix between fascination and disconnectedness. It’s difficult for Naruto to focus on his words, not as the pain of his body transforming continues to underway. Beside the man, the ANBU glance nervously at each other, carefully taking a step back. “Under my guidance you will be able to control and harnass your power for Konoha’s sake.”

“If you think I will ever follow you,” Naruto heaves out between panting breaths, despite the fact his vision is blurring at the edges. “You’re more stupid than I had you figured for.”

“Maybe not now, but you will in time.” Danzō steps closer, placing the palm of his hand against Naruto’s forehead and shoving his head back. “For now, I will place a jutsu on you in order to contain the beast within until you are able to effectively restrain yourself.”

“Get your hands off me!”

Except the words die in his throat as a fire blazes throughout his nerves, his entire body. A silent scream escapes from Naruto’s mouth as his body stiffens at an invisible burn envelops throughout his body, making him incapable of moving any more than the involuntary twitches of his body. 

In his mind, the Nine Tails howls out in pain as the flames lick at its paws within the prison seal. 

Slowly, Naruto’s fangs and claws retract back into his body, the burning gaze in his eyes smoldering out. As the chakra drains out of him, the burning sensation gives way as well. Only when Danzō releases the grip on his forehead does his body sag forward, panting heavily as his nerves tingle in the aftermath. 

“Release him.”

The two ANBU are quick to move forward then, releasing the constraints holding Naruto in place. They step away when Naruto falls to his knees onto the cold pavement, desperately trying to catch his breath. 

Naruto glances up at Danzō with a rage storming in his eyes. Without a warning, he makes the hand signs to conjure up the clones as Danzō smirks down at him. 

As he attempts to gather the chakra needed for the jutsu, the inferno erupts throughout his body again, causing Naruto to scream out in pain. 

Only when the fire relents, Naruto’s arms shaking as he holds up his weight to keep himself from crashing into the ground, does he ask, “What the hell did you _ do _ to me?”

“In order to achieve my position as Hokage, I have made many connections throughout the ninja world,” Danzō explains, kneeling down towards Naruto while still tall enough for Naruto to be forced to look up at him. “One of my associates had developed a kinkojutsu technique I desired in exchange of teaching him the Curse Seal used on all Root personnel, in case I ever needed to use excessive measures in order to maintain control over my subordinates. You’re the first I’ve ever used this technique on, Naruto.”

Naruto heaves out a ragged breath, just as Danzō reached out to pet his hair back. All Naruto can do is scowl at the other man, feeling too drained of energy and chakra to do much else.

“This a forbidden technique is known as the Fire Release: Heavenly Imprison,” the older man continues. “A seal of sorts wraps around the body, preventing the user from moulding chakra or using any techniques requiring such, while also draining chakra at a slow rate. If you try to fight this, your body will erupt into a fiery pain you experienced when trying to create your shadow clones.”

Realization sinks into Naruto, drowning out every other piece of information thrusted upon him today. Without being able to utilize any of his large amounts of chakra, Naruto has nothing.

A ninja without chakra might as well be a dead ninja.

The loss of power will make finding and saving Sasuke all but impossible.

“Damn it, damn it, _ damn it _!” Naruto cries out, arms giving out as his face slams into the ground. A fist pounds into the earth, frustration and pain and helplessness breaking out of him into a temper tantrum he hasn’t felt in years. 

Danzō stands then, dusting off the Hokage cloak from the dust and debris within the room. 

Naruto refuses to acknowledge Danzō, let alone give him a response. All he wants to do is curl into himself. Wishes more than anything that he had left with Sasuke when he had the chance to do so.

“Your weakness does not lie in your lack of skill in ninjutsu, or your ignorance about the world. Those things can be taught and shaped with a diligent teacher,” Danzō explains. “Your weakness lies in your emotions. As a ninja, being unable to ignore your emotions, keep them from your decisions, revealing everything on your face, is a death sentence. I will mold it out of you to become the weapon you were always meant to be under my guidance, Naruto.”

A grunt escapes from Naruto then, a sound of collected pain and exhaustion seeping through his body. 

“You will remain within the safety of Konoha’s walls,” Danzō states. “Uchiha Sasuke will be hunted down and brought to justice. If you intervene or reveal the truth to any single soul, which I’m sure you won’t, it will not only be you who suffers the consequences of your actions.” The man turns towards his ANBU. “I must return to my office. See to it Naruto is reconnected with his comrades in an unsuspecting manner.”

Danzō leaves the room. The two ANBU crack their knuckles in anticipation, staring at him with a hunger Naruto can feel even behind the masks. 

Like a stone, Naruto sinks down into the darkness until he hits bottom. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts, especially for this project because it's the one that got me into writing Naruto fanfic like I am now so!!! I love feedback!
> 
> Also, just wondering if you guys prefer the longer chapters! Personally I like them better, because it allows me to divide the story into parts more concisely. But I know it's long breaks before updates, so lemme know!!! <3
> 
> ONE LAST ALSO!!! Next chapter is when I’m planning on Nart and Sasuke to reunite (if the plot ends up going the way I plan it) LOL so thanks for the patience so far!!! uwu


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sasuke frees himself from his chains, Naruto endures through his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH HELLO FRIENDS! It's been a long ass time since I've updated this series, but i havent given up on it like i said ;~) trust. there's a LOT that happens in this chapter. literally i'm pre sure this is more than a 30k+ update, at least. i hope it makes up for the months long wait <3 thank you all for your patience, comments, and messages you've sent my way over this series, I appreciate it more than you know.
> 
> Now before you all get mad at me for a couple of scenes in this that happens later, I want to reiterate again that SNS is endgame. I love drama. We are all in it for the slow burn lol. I'm thinking this part of the series is only going to have five chapters total (maybe more, it depends), but there WILL be a part 3!!!!
> 
> I've changed the rating from T to M because from here on out, we're getting further into the meat of this Shinobi bullshit lol. Here are the warnings for this chapter:
> 
> \- Mind Control/Mind Wiping  
\- Mentions of slavery, nothing explicit  
\- Mentions of torture, nothing explicit  
\- An adult making a brief lewd suggestion to a minor (nothing explicit, again, and in my head it's nothing more than an invite in taking a younger character to some unsavory spots but i feel it's necessary to warn about anyhow)  
\- Two minors hooking up (consensual, not explicit, just smth to mention)
> 
> **SPOILERS** for these scenes are at the end of notes in case you want to know which scene you're looking for!
> 
> ANYWAYS READ ON <3
> 
> edit: if u read the ino and sakura fight scene and were like what were those brackets of just describing them beating each other up? was that meant to be there? u didnt see them, yes u did, no u didnt <3

_“The pain will remind us of each other. When we meet later, if there is a later, we will recognize each other by it.” _

_— _ **_Christa Wolf_ ** _, _Cassandra: A Novel and Four Essays

Rain pours heavy and wild down the streets of Amegakure.

Its citizens have grown used to the constant downpour, have even thrived with it. Most people would find the overcast skies and the darkness a depressing circumstance of life, but the people of Amegakure have lived through the worst hell has to offer and do not shy away from a little rain touching their skin, but relish in it.

Many years have passed in order to achieve what they have built here, but the memories have not been forgotten by the hearts of its citizens. The towering cities are built off the foundations of bones buried deep underground and the blood-soaked earth, a trade between the dead for the living.

He wonders if Yahiko would be proud of what he’s done in his absence.

“Pein,” Konan says, catching his attention away from his village. Though her hair is wet, she is still immaculate, without a single hair out of place. However, the expression written on her face makes it impossible to tell whether or not she brings good or bad news. “Deidara has returned from Sunagakure, alone. The jinchūriki managed to escape him.”

Pein turns his back towards her, staring outside the large window outlooking the village and sighs a tired sigh that leaves him feeling only heavier.

“And Sasori?”

“Dead.”

“We shall not let his sacrifice be in vain.”

“The others are awaiting for your orders,” Konan continues, no sympathy in her voice. Any care she’s had for others within their group left her the day Yahiko did—Pein can understand only too well. “Should I tell them to wait?”

Pein shakes his head, not needing to say a word. Konan nods and takes her place as his right hand once he takes his place in the center, willing his chakra forward in order to project the images of the key members of the Akatsuki.

There, their bodies stand amongst the room, despite the fact they are all scattered across the world. All their eyes trained on him.

“Sasori’s death is unfortunate, but not unexpected. He gave his life because he believed in the Akatsuki’s cause, and for that, we must thank him for his sacrifice,” comes Pein’s words. He takes a moment of silence in honor of his fallen comrade, before moving forward. “From what my spies in Konoha has told me, the Nine Tails jinchūriki is not to leave the village and is under fierce watch by the Hokage and his ANBU. Itachi, you’ve been to Konoha somewhat recently. What’s the probability of extracting the jinchūriki?”

“Unlikely,” Itachi answers without hesitation. “There are few noteworthy Shinobi in Sunagakure, which made the extraction of their jinchūriki more easy. Konohagakure is the most powerful village within the Five Nations, with many powerful clans. Attacking it head on with only a two man group would be unwise.”

“Not without an army,” Kisame adds, sharpening his teeth with his blade. “Although our numbers are growing, we’re not ready to take on Konoha just yet.”

Although Pein hates to admit it, he agrees. Everyday the Akatsuki’s numbers grow with more people believing in their cause, but Konoha has the numbers and the strength to back it. A head-on attack would be a declaration of war the Akatsuki is not ready to start.

Not yet anyhow.

“It is important to capture Konoha’s jinchūriki before he gains any more power. Reports of his damage during his altercation with Orochimaru proves this, and he was only at four tails,” Pein says. “Itachi and Kisame, I want you to stake out the village. As soon as there’s an opportunity where they let their jinchūriki out without alerting the rest of the village, do not hesitate to take it.”

Itachi nods without a word, obedient as always, while Kisame’s eyes bore with disinterest. Just as he’s about to conclude the meeting, a single voice speaks, one he wasn’t expecting to hear.

“Let me redeem myself for not being able to grab the annoying brat,” Deidara says. Even in the projection of his being, Pein can make out the replacement of his limbs, his eyeball. Half man, half machine. “I know what will get him running out of that village.”

“Do tell.”

“Itachi’s kid brother,” Deidara answers with a too pleased smirk. Proud of himself for uncovering such information. “Brat’s obsessed with him. We use Itachi as bait to lure Sasuke, the jinchūriki comes running.”

Pein hums in thought, before turning to Itachi. “I trust your judgement, Itachi. Do you believe this will be enough to lure the jinchūriki away from the village?”

“Sasuke’s hatred for me runs deep,” Itachi says. “Once he catches wind of my location, he’ll be a bloodhound and seek me out without hesitation. I’ve seen the true extent of Naruto’s care for him in the flesh. Without a doubt, he will follow.”

“Very well,” Pein says. “Lay a trap to capture the fox then, and bring him to me immediately.”

The feed cuts out, and it’s just Pein and Konan left alone now.

“After we capture the Nine Tails, it’ll be less than a handful of jinchūriki left,” Konan says. “Finally bring the peace to the world Yahiko always wanted.”

“We shall see,” Pein mumbles with a nod. “Though the Nine Tails led us to one jinchūriki and the possibility of another, we still need to find the location of the rest. Until then, Yahiko’s dream remains only that: A dream.”

Perhaps once they bring in the Nine Tails, the hope of finding the rest of the jinchūriki can happen sooner than they originally planned. 

It’s a hope he hasn’t allowed himself to feel for years, since he’s gone by another name. 

Pein kills it before it has the chance to fester. 

—

_You’ve doomed us both because of the still-bleeding wound inside your heart, Naruto._

When Naruto wakes to the real world, it’s with a gasp and his eyes wide open. Already the Kyubi’s voice is fading from his mind, drowned out by the sounds of hurried footsteps and monitors beeping steadily in the too bright room. Glancing down himself, he’s no longer wearing his jumpsuit, but pajamas he’d left behind before the mission, and a hospital bracelet dangling from his wrist. It takes him a moment to realize he’s in a Konohagakure hospital bed.

Last he remembers, Naruto had been in a dark, windowless chamber the Hokage had forced him in. An inferno raging in his body the moment he tried to defend himself. The two ANBU beating him until he lost consciousness. 

Dread floods through him at the memory. A hand gripping his stomach where the Nine-Tails seal is hidden underneath his clothes.

Naruto’s only allowed a few seconds to take it all in before the door bursts open, and the forced smile comes on his face to mask the worry building just below the surface. 

“Everyone! Naruto’s finally awake!” Tsunade calls out towards the hall, and the booming sound of her voice has never felt more comforting to him than it does right now. A clipboard is held in her freshly painted nails, the white coat fitting naturally back onto her. “You really gave us quite the scare for a second there, brat.”

“Nice to see you too, Granny.”

They don’t have time to exchange anymore words to each other before the small hospital room floods in with people, faces he recognizes and loves. Iruka’s the first to push his way through, already at Naruto’s bedside with a fierce look caught between fear, anger, and protectiveness that fills Naruto’s chest with warmth. Sakura’s next, a small smile on her face but a heaviness in her footsteps, as if burdened by the weight of something he can’t see. Even Kakashi makes his way through on crutches, admonishing with a quick wave and a greeting as he takes a seat Iruka quickly provides for him before returning his full attention back to Naruto.

“I’m not sure whether I should be glad you’re okay now and scold you later, or the reverse,” Iruka mutters to himself, running his fingers through his hair. Apparently from the way the strands are unkempt and free-falling from his ponytail, he’s been doing this for a while.

Naruto grins and laughs, despite the aching pain in his ribs. Weird, he should’ve been healed up by now. “How about we skip all that and go for a bowl at Ichiraku’s, huh, Iruka-Sensei?”

“Don’t make this situation light, Naruto,” Iruka warns, and from the tenseness in his words, Naruto figures he should listen. At least for now. “What were you thinking leaving the village without permission? If Sai hadn’t found you, you could’ve _died _. This is serious.”

Sai found him? Is that the story that bastard Danzō sticking with?

Whatever, he’ll play catch up later. There’s more pressing matters lingering on his mind anyhow.

“Where is Sai?” Naruto asks, noting the fact the other boy is missing from this group. “Have you guys seen him around?”

“Sai had to be treated for his wounds after his altercation with Sasuke,” Sakura informs. The way her eyes grow dark when she utters Sasuke’s name catches his attention, but before he can question it, she’s already moved on. “I think now he’s supposed to be speaking with the Hokage.”

“I have to go there right now,” Naruto says, pushing himself out of bed. Except instead of the usual tiredness he feels after ending up in the hospital, every muscle and tendon in his body shakes from the effort, as if he’s on fire again. Biting back a scream, he collapses back onto the bed, barely having moved an inch. “Damn it, damn it! I should be healed by now! I gotta go!”

Tsunade shakes her head at him, using her pinky to poke his forehead until his head smacks back down on the pillow. “You’re not going anywhere. I don’t know what Sasuke did to you, but you’re healing at a slower rate than usual. Five days you’ve been out and your healing is going as slow as your typical Shinobi. Right now, you’re bed bound until further notice, kid.”

Heavenly prison. The jutsu Danzō placed on him, limiting and draining his chakra. No wonder why he’s barely able to move. Without access to the Kyubi’s chakra, the usual speedy recovery’s Naruto’s known for is nonexistent.

It takes him a moment to register what Granny Tsunade has said until it’s all he can think about.

“What do you mean Sasuke did this to me?” Naruto asks with narrowed eyes, glancing from person to person, waiting for them to explain themselves. “I didn’t even see Sasuke! No way, Sasuke didn’t do this!”

Iruka, Kakashi, and Tsunade all glance at each other, as if holding some silent conversation. It’s Sakura who breaks the silence, the heaviness and reservation from earlier gone when she yells:

“Stop protecting Sasuke, Naruto!” 

Everyone in the room freezes at the words. Silence sucks the air out of the room, suffocating.

Sakura’s hands are tightened into fists at her side, nostrils flaring and brows pulled in an expression Naruto’s never seen before whenever Sakura spoke of Sasuke. Always smiles and blushes and worry, never this anger. 

“You almost died because of him _again _, Naruto! This is the third time I’ve had to see you in this state, broken and in pain all because of Sasuke! All you ever think about is Sasuke!” The words keep coming, spilling from her mouth like acid. Only focusing on her face, past the red flush of her cheeks, does he see the tears collecting at her eyelashes. A result of a meltdown long coming. “Every time you go after him, he tries to kill you, or me, and you don’t give a damn! You think you can bring him home, but he doesn’t _want _to come home, Naruto! Sasuke doesn’t care about us like you care about him! 

“Letting you go after him was a mistake I won’t make again,” Sakura continues, the words quieter and no longer fueled by the rage that overtook her earlier. Instead the heaviness from when she first stepped in the room is back at full force. A look that Naruto finally recognizes as guilt. “We tried to bring him back, Naruto, and look at where you are now. All of this isn’t noble anymore, it’s masochistic.”

For a long moment, Naruto merely stares at his hands, allowing himself to take a calm, steadying breath before he dares look at Sakura.

“You don’t know anything about Sasuke, Sakura-Chan.”

“What?!” Sakura seethes, clenching her fists tightly as they shake. “How dare you say that to me when you’ve known about my feelings for Sasuke since the very beginning! You know I love him! I’m just trying to make you see reason and understand that _realistically _—”

Naruto’s lip curls upward, baring his teeth as he all but cuts her off before she so much as finishes that sentence. “Realistically, I’m saving Sasuke. That’s all there is to it.”

“Naruto, you’re not listening to me!” Sakura shouts, hands balled into fists as red burns her cheeks. “Can’t you see how much of a stupid idiot you’re—”

“That’s enough,” Kakashi interrupts, voice even and mellow. All attention draws to where he’s sat, eyeing the two of them with a tiredness in his gaze. “Now is not the time to be arguing. What Naruto needs is time to heal his wounds and recount exactly what happened once he’s able to think more clearly. Sakura, take a walk and cool your head.”

All the built-up rage drains from Sakura’s face at the direct mention from Kakashi, as if the words have seeped out her anger until there was nothing left but smolder. There’s a moment where it looks as if Sakura is about to argue, but a pointed look from Tsunade has her nodding, clamping her mouth shut before turning on her heels.

Sakura does not look back at Naruto as she heads towards the door, and there’s a strange twist in his gut as he watches her leave. A sense that something palpable has shifted between them, not monumentous, but enough for Naruto to notice the difference.

Guilt lingers on his tongue of all the unsaid words left in his mouth, but he swallows it down. It’s better this way.

When Naruto returns his focus away from the doorway, his eyes immediately find Iruka’s dark ones amongst the others. How they watch him with a protectiveness and sadness to them, the same as the day where Iruka had nearly sacrificed everything he was to save him. That day where Naruto learned what sacrifice truly meant.

“Iruka-Sensei?”

“Yes, Naruto?”

Without Iruka, there would be no Naruto. 

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Anything,” Iruka responds without hesitation. “What do you need?”

“Go after Sakura-chan for me, will you? I want you to make sure she’s alright, ‘cause she looked pretty upset after our talk.”

Kakashi raises a brow, but says nothing. Merely watches as Iruka eyes Naruto for a second too long, a little too knowingly, before he nods his head. “If that’s what you want, I’ll go check on her. Then I’ll be coming right back, okay?”

Naruto beams a large smile, genuine and true. “Thanks, Iruka-Sensei. I’ll be here.”

Sending Iruka away is the only way Naruto knows how to keep him safe. It was Naruto’s turn to protect him now.

Once Iruka leaves and his chakra dissipates from the vicinity, does Naruto let out a shuddering breath. The smile falls, if only slightly. He can feel Kakashi’s eye on him without looking, and the tension in the room is thick and heavy, able to be sliced with a kunai. 

“Is anyone about to start talking?” Tsunade’s voice cuts through the room, sharp and already on the verge on irritation. “Or are you both going to end up sending me away like the other two? Huh?”

“Always quick to pick up on things, Lady Tsunade,” Kakashi remarks. “Now what’s the real story here, Naruto?”

Naruto raises his head and the smile is gone, replaced by a determined set of his jaw. 

Outside the hospital window, Danzō’s freshly carved face in the Hokage monument stares into the room, next to the carved out face of his father’s, and everything that Naruto’s held back comes rushing to the surface.

—

Among the smoke and floating ambers billowing around them, Danzō watches in the shadows of darkness as the flames start to die out. 

In the flames, evidence of one of Konohagakure’s darkest secrets turn to ash. Documentation and reels of film of years of observing the Uchiha clan, ceaselessly writing down every suspicious interaction and possible threat to the village’s safety, any hinting implication of the clan’s revolt. Long ago, Hiruzen had claimed all of this documenting would create a record of their actions to keep themselves in check, make sure they were just and fair in their investigations—against Danzō’s better judgements and warnings of this merely damning the village. A foolishness his former friend held onto that eventually led to his own demise.

The smoke burns his lungs, and Danzō wonders how long he’ll spend having to clean up the mess of Hiruzen’s mistakes. 

“Flame is an interesting element,” comes Danzō’s voice over the dying cackle before him. “A destructive force of nature that decimates everything it touches, but like a flip of a coin, a moniker to the survival of our species. Simultaneously a symbol of both life and death.”

Danzō walks away from the pit, only the soft glow of the dying embers illuminating the small room underneath the earth. Calm and slow and eyeing the man bound to the chair before him, who’s watching him with dark eyes that linger with a fear and resistance that must be smothered out. 

“Fire is alive. Using the flame to purify the sins of the past, we will preserve the Shodai Hokage’s legacy. The Will of Fire is the heartbeat of this village. Why Konohagakure thrives, while the other nations struggle to stand on its own two legs, and why we will continue to survive long after the other nations take its last breath.

“You broke your oath to your Hokage, to Root, and most importantly, to Konohagakure,” Danzō hisses through clenched as his lip upcurls, nostrils flaring in time with the poisonous anger seeping through his body. All the years of a life spent living in fear, hatred, and anger, he’s never let himself break the practiced mask of control other than this moment. “A traitor is less than worthless to me. Tell me why I should not simply end your miserable life right now, _Sai _.”

Danzō spits out the boy’s name and it lands on his bloodied and broken face. The boy does not react aside from blink at the projectile, but otherwise retains his composure of lack of emotion better than even Danzō’s able to at the moment. Only the sound of the boy’s wheezing from his labored breathing fills the room, blood and mucus trickling down from his broken nose. Despite the way one of his eyes are nearly swollen shut, his gaze meets Danzō’s and doesn’t break. 

The things he would do if he hadn’t demanded the boy remained conscious… 

“I still believe in the Will of Fire,” the boy says with effort, each word dragging pain out of him. “Konoha is my past, my present, and my future. It’s all I’ve ever known and will ever know.”

Danzō scoffs. “Yet you allied yourself with those who broke the rules over and over again in an attempt to save a bastard traitor. A threat to Konohagakure. You expect me to believe you did all this for the sake of the village?”

“Truthfully, I couldn’t care less about the Uchiha,” the other continues. “What I did was for the sake of my friend, Uzumaki Naruto. I believe in him, and that he’s the one who will continue to better Konohagakure for the future. Not you.”

“You don’t believe I have the village’s best interest at heart?”

“I do,” answers the boy without hesitation. “Just because you hold the interests of the village in your heart, it doesn’t mean you have the interest of its people there, too.”

A humorless chuckle leaves past Danzō’s lips. How one of his most respected and promising subordinates could reiterate such naive foolishness is beyond him, but it is obvious, even without searching through the boy’s memories, that the Uzumaki has softened the boy’s heart with promises of a fool’s golden dream. 

No matter how foolish the Uzumaki’s beliefs may be, there is something about him that can even influence the most blackest of hearts. Even Orocohimaru, years ago, had warned him of the effect the boy had on someone like the Uchiha—a warning Danzō had paid no mind to out of pride and ignorance. Underestimating the boy and writing him off as nothing more than a nuisance, much like Sarutobi before his fall at his own pupil’s hands. It’s a mistake Danzō won’t make again. 

Nobody understood the power of words more than he, and though the Uzumaki did not recognize his own strength in the way he moved others, changed their hearts, he had potential. Promises of trouble down the road unless he molds the boy to work in his favor.

It would require effort and time, but he’s always been a man of patience. All that’s left is to deal with the traitor before him.

“We’re at a critical time, and if it weren’t for that reason alone, I’d strike you down where you kneel,” Danzō says, finally eyeing the boy with an utter look of contempt. “Unfortunately, I still require your skills. I have thought of cutting off your tongue as punishment, but I know you would have a creative solution to that problem if the Curse Mark was not enough to ensure your silence. To deal with your indiscretion, I must use more drastic measures.” 

Danzō’s hands move to unwrap the bandages covering his eye, and that’s when he sees it. A moment where the boy’s jaw tenses and jerks his body like a caged animal, but his most trusted Root associates keep him from moving from where he’s kneeled, eyes widening and skin paling under the moonlight. It takes a moment for the boy to attempt recomposure, but the mask had already slipped, revealing himself. 

Fear. Unmistakable, universal, something he can mold and work with. Danzō’s lips twitch in satisfaction at the sight before him as the last of the bandages fall to a bundle at his feet. 

“Sharingan,” the boy breathes out, barely above a whisper. 

Famous last words.

“You will be destroyed,” Danzō says as he gazes down with an eye as red as blood. “In your destruction, you will be reborn as one who will tend the Will of Fire. For your Hokage, your country, your village.”

The power of the Sharingan flows through him, and the traitor known as Sai ceases to exist.

—

What Sasuke learns about Uchiha Madara is far and few between. 

Despite Orochimaru allowing him full access within his archives, the information regarding the Uchiha’s founder is limited—mostly second hand sources, brief anecdotes, and a line or two mentioning the man’s name in passing. Much of the information was in relation to the Senju clan. Separately, insignificant. Together? A showcasing of how deep the obsession with the Uchiha ran in the crevices of Orochimaru’s mind. Many of the works that made up Orochimaru’s archives were documents and journals with the Konoha seal embellished on them, clearly stolen, clearly unfinished or missing an accompanying volume. When he wasn’t training under Orochimaru, Sasuke spent his free time reading, studying up on the man that seemed to be as much a historical figure as he was a myth told to children around a campfire.

There was a particular noteworthy journal entry from Senju Tobirama regarding the man that had piqued his interest, and considering Orochimaru’s quest for immortality, had caught Orochimaru’s interest as well:

_ As much as Hashirama assures me and the rest of the village that Madara is dead, I still have my doubts. The unease I have always felt in regards to the Uchiha has not settled, not once since the news of his apparent ‘death’. I do not doubt my brother’s word, but I know him away from how he appears to the rest of the village. _

_ Instead of a god, I only see a man, my brother. Not solely Hokage. Infallible. _

_ There is only so much a man can withstand before losing sight of the full constituent, before the details are lost upon him. With the responsibilities demanded of him as Hokage and the war reaching its height, I believe Hashirama is losing himself. Bit by bit. Only he knows as well as I what Madara is truly capable of. _

_ Madara has never been a man to be doubted, considering his declaration his word, his teachings, will outlast the last Shinobi. If he has found the secret to immortality, I would not be surprised. For Madara’s strength alone is frightening, but if he has found a way for the rest of his wretched clan to follow in his footsteps, I truly believe Konohagakure will be doomed. _

_ Although I am next in line to be named Hokage, I must take on more responsibility to counteract whatever techniques Madara has taken to ensure his will goes on. I must learn how to cheat death before the end of the war, lest we lose everything we’ve sacrificed in order to build Konohagakure… _

_For the Will of Fire to burn on._

The rest of the entries from Senju Tobirama go on to detail the rest of the First Shinobi War and his iniquitous experiments regarding the reincarnation jutsu—eerily similar to the experimentation he’s witnessed under Orochimaru. Nothing else regarding Uchiha Madara aside from jealous, bitter ramblings of a dead man.

Sasuke sighs, frustrated. As much as history would’ve interested him in the past, none of this seemed particularly relevant to his goals, and unlike Orochimaru, Sasuke had no interest in pursuing immortality. If there was anything else to know about the man, he would not find it within Orochimaru’s archives. Even still, it seemed to Sasuke that Madara’s relevance to his goals, to his plans of revenge and retribution for the Uchiha clan, was seemingly nonexistent. 

When he thinks back to the Kyuubi comparing him to Uchiha Madara, Sasuke can’t help but wonder if it was in regards to power or something else entirely. 

If Orochimaru’s word was to be trusted, which was highly unlikely, the similarities they shared were the belief Konohagakure had wronged the Uchiha, but that’s where it ends. Madara had wanted his teachings, his philosophy, to live on within the minds and blood of the Uchiha, but even a man with a power as his had no way of foreseeing their clan’s demise, no matter how much he may have warned otherwise. Sasuke had no philosophy, no plan after enacting his revenge. If he lived, he would restore the Uchiha clan to its former glory. If he died, he would die in the name of his clan. 

He’s wasted enough time here within the archives. Sasuke glances at the journal in his grip, and instead of placing it back where he found it, he takes it with him. It’s not like Orochimaru will need it now that he’s perfected the ungodly jutsu.

Just as he’s about to leave to practice his swordsmanship in the quarry, Kabuto is heading inside. Immediately the fledgling snake’s eyes go from the journal to Sasuke, a smirk unfolding itself on his face as he says, “Orochimaru has granted you access to his personal archive and library from the kindness of his heart, but from what I’m aware he did not allow you to leave with anything.”

Sasuke returns the smirk, fingers twitching at his side, itching for a fight. “Last I checked, you weren’t Orochimaru.”

“No. But do you really expect me to let you leave here without returning what doesn’t belong to you, Sasuke?”

“I am leaving.” Sasuke’s eyes flash sharingan red, a challenge in itself. “You can always try to take it from me, Kabuto.”

Kabuto stares at him, and the smirk on his face remains, though the anger in his eyes are palpable. The other man’s chakra flaring, as if Sasuke had poured gasoline right into the fire. If anything, it only makes Sasuke’s lips twitch further. 

“That’s what I thought.”

Sasuke leaves the archives chamber, journal in hand, amused.

—

For the past few days, Naruto’s been staying at Iruka’s home. At first it had been merely an offer, brought on by Iruka wanting to make sure Naruto was really as okay as he made himself out to be. There was something in Naruto’s stretched out smile, all teeth and clenched eyes, an overemphasis on a reassurance that was as much comforting as it was to spare the other person any worry. 

Maybe anyone else would have been fooled. People who couldn’t see Naruto past the surface, only making out the blurred out parts of him with the incidental moments of sharp, utter clarity of who he truly is—a rough outline to anyone who chooses not to focus on. But Iruka was not one of them. 

When Naruto had shut his eyes and flashed that blinding smile, Iruka had known he was hiding something. 

A few days later, Iruka had learned Naruto attempted to leave the hospital without proper clearance. When asked why he attempted to ditch before being released, Naruto didn’t offer an answer, so Iruka made it so staying at his home was no longer being offered, but a demand. Of course, Naruto had arguments bubbling up, but when Iruka had told him it would only be until he was fully healed, he could see the moment where Naruto swallowed back his defiance and allowed himself to be cared for. 

The healing took longer than either of them expected. What would’ve taken Naruto days took him weeks, and neither Naruto, Iruka, or Tsunade had any explanation for it. It only increased the growing worry centering in the sunken pit of his belly, digging itself further and further along the more he thought about what this meant for Naruto. Not only for his mental wellbeing, but against the growing concern of the Akatsuki. 

For now, he was safe within the village’s walls under Iruka’s eyes, and for now, that would have to be enough.

Eventually when Naruto was well enough to stand on his own, and after much persuasion and arguments and whining, Iruka finally conceded it was alright for Naruto to move back into his own apartment.

“You know my door is always open to you, Naruto,” Iruka says with a smile, laying down his luggage he brought with him during his stay at Iruka’s. He sighs once he notices the clothes strewn about the floor, picking them up, along with the dishes that have been sitting upon his kitchen table for more than a few weeks now. “Whenever you’re feeling lonely, or hungry, or just in the mood to talk, I’m here. And—_ Seriously _?”

“What?” Naruto turns around, his attention shifting from Iruka’s deadpanned face to the rotting basket of vegetables hidden underneath his table. A sheepish smile crossed his face, the color turning red. “Oh, _that?!_ Whoops! I totally forgot about it, honest! Kakashi dropped it off like three weeks ago and I didn’t really know what to do with it!”

A fondness for Kakashi settles in his heart, but Iruka doesn’t let the warmth of Kakashi’s actions outweigh the frustration at Naruto. “You _ eat _ them, baka. What a waste, you could’ve made some great soup with these.”

Naruto sticks out his tongue, to which Iruka raises a brow at him, daring Naruto to do it again. Cheeky little shit he is, Naruto laughs, kicks out his legs as he sits at the edge of his bed. “How about we go to Ichiraku’s, huh? We can get dinner and you can scold me over a nice, hot bowl of ramen, eh?”

Just as Iruka’s about to chastize him, the sound of Ichiraku’s makes his stomach gargle pathetically. It only makes the grin splitting Naruto’s face grow wider.

“You’re a terrible influence,” Iruka says, but it goes on deaf ears because Naruto’s cheering and putting on a jacket, and Iruka can’t help but smile at how excited he is for something they do all the time.

Dinner passes with laughter and an ease to Naruto he hasn’t seen in a long time. They spend about two hours at Ichiraku’s, the sun setting over the horizon and cascading them in gentle blues of the oncoming night. Iruka pays their tab, adds their tip to Teuchi and his daughter even though she wasn’t there today to serve them, and flicks Naruto in the back of his head to tell him to get going. As Naruto eyelids grow heavy and his pace grows slower, Iruka crouches down in front of him and offers up his back to him.

Naruto stares a moment, before taking Iruka up on his offer, arms wrapping around his neck without choking him. He’s heavy, but nothing Iruka can’t manage. After a moment of walking, Naruto rests his head on top of his arm, his breathing soft against Iruka’s neck, and asks in a quiet voice, “You haven’t given me a piggy back ride since I was ten, Iruka-Sensei.”

“I know, you’re a lot heavier now than you were ten,” Iruka teases, pretends to stumble under Naruto’s weight to tease, only for Naruto to squeal and grab tight of him harder. “You looked tired, Naruto, and besides, you’re still healing. Just thought I’d make it easier for you to get home.”

“‘M not a baby.”

“No, you’re not,” he concedes, smiling a little as he looks up at the stars in the sky overhead. “That doesn’t mean you’re too old to be cared for.”

Naruto doesn’t say anything after that. For a moment, Iruka thinks he might have fallen asleep on his back, but then his head shifts, chin perching on his arm as if something’s caught his attention.

“Hey, Yamato, Ami, and Team Ten are back,” Naruto says.

Iruka glances outwards towards where Naruto’s attention is fixated on, and he’s not wrong. Team Ten splits from Yamato and Ami towards the mission reporting office, while the latter is leading a group of people further into town. From the look of their worn down faces, the matted hair and skinny, sickly bodies, they must be more survivors from another one of Orochimaru’s hideouts. 

Once he and Yamato make eye contact, the other man nods in greeting, to which Iruka does the same. His grip on Naruto doesn’t lessen, but neither of them speak a word until the last survivor walks past them.

Naruto’s voice is quiet when he says, “There’s so many of them. How is Konoha going to be able to house them all?”

It’s a question that has Iruka’s mouth hanging open, not exactly sure how to answer it. Before he does, a familiar woman with dark hair and the ragged scar across their face approach them.

“Ami,” Naruto says with a bright smile, eyes following from her face to her neck to her shoulder blade. Iruka’s about to pinch him when he beams towards her. “That dragon tattoo is so cool! When’d you have time to get it?”

“Naruto, Iruka-Sensei,” the woman greets, nodding politely in Iruka’s direction before turning her attention to Naruto again. “Your friend… The pale one with the black hair, he ended up drawing this for me before I left to join this mission. He was supposed to ink it for me, but I seemed to keep missing him, but he told me if I couldn’t find him before I left to go on and get it done with someone else. Isn’t it lovely?”

It is. The linework and the attention to detail, a clash between the abstract and conceptual designs of the dragon coming together in Sai’s unique style. Black ink against dark skin shining beautifully under the warm glow of the street lamp they’re huddled under. When Ami moves, it’s as if the dragon moves with her.

The mention of Sai has Naruto’s body stilling, like a stone Iruka has to carry.

“Sai’s always been talented,” Iruka responds in lieu of Naruto’s silence. He didn’t know the boy well himself, but from what he was able to catch glimpses of his sketchbook in their short time together, Iruka could admit of genius when he saw it. “When we see him, we’ll tell him how happy you are with it.”

“Thanks,” Ami replies. For a moment, it looks as if she’s about to leave, but she stills, dark brows pulled together tight. “I don’t mean to bother you two tonight, but you’re close friends with Kakashi, right Iruka?”

A part of him tenses at the mention of Kakashi, unsure what she wants to know, and uncomfortable with himself at feeling threatened by a former classmate of Kakashi’s expressing interest in a man he does not claim at his own. He shakes the feeling away, reminds himself he’s an adult and to not let his feelings get the better of him.

“Yeah, I would say so. Is there something you need from him? I mean, I can try and get a hold of him, but—”

“There’s something I need to discuss with the both of you, in private,” Ami says, her eyes darting from Iruka’s to the emptiness surrounding them. “About these rescue missions the Hokage has been sending us on.”

“Like wha—”

“Not now,” she cuts him off with a shake of her head. Paranoia flashing back at him when she opts to look in his face. “Too many eyes and ears. Let me know when it’s safe to meet.”

Before Iruka can even get so much as a word in, she’s off. He thinks that’s the end of that, but she turns around, walking backwards and waving them off with a bright smile that’s too large for her face.

“We should all grab dinner sometime! The food in Konoha is amazing!”

Then she turns her back towards them, leaving Naruto and Iruka to stare after her wondering what’s just happened.

—

Amongst the darkness, the Kyuubi’s eyes burn bright like fire. 

There’s been a shift since the last time Naruto’s step foot in this place—the inner workings of his mind, the prison where the fox lays restless. Every time Naruto has stepped foot here, he could feel the chakra bristling with rage and raw power. A power of unimaginable proportions, barely kept in check by prison bars that looked as if they could break, but he knew would hold. 

Now that he’s here, Naruto feels nothing staring into the eyes of the beast. Somehow, that makes his pulse jump. 

_Why have you come here?_

“You know why,” Naruto retorts, not willing to put up with any small talk. Not when the tingling in his arms has morphed into what feels like hot needles prickling just below the skin. “Lend me your chakra so I can break us out of the seal.”

Kyuubi barks out a laugh, mocking, a puff of hot air blowing past Naruto past the bars dividing them. 

_Fool _ , the fox spits out with contempt. _Only the caster may break the jutsu _ . _ Whatever you try to do will lead us to our premature deaths, Naruto. As I’m sure you’re beginning to feel the effects of right now._

Naruto grits his teeth and breathes in deep through his nose, slowly and shakily out his mouth. He can feel the way the fire licks along the nerve endings of his body, even despite the fact this is only his subconscious, all of this happening in his mind. Grunting, he shakes his head, forcing himself to ignore the pain, to push through it to get to what he came here for.

“Then give me some ideas on what to do!” Naruto’s voice cracks at the end, voice hoarse. Frustration and pain has turned his words to venom. “We don’t have time for this! If we don’t come up with something now, we’re going to be prisoners in Konoha forever. Don’t you get that?! If this doesn’t let up, we won’t be able to save the other jinchūriki! The other bijū!”

_If they are too weak to survive, let them die._

Naruto wants to scream, but grits his teeth and growls instead. The anger flowing through him only reminds him of when he lost control, being overwhelmed by the Nine-Tails’ chakra. Only Sasuke being the one to save him.

“Stupid fox!” Naruto cries out, body holding an inferno burning inside. There’s not much time left. “If you won’t help me save them, help me save us! What happens if the Akatsuki come and we have no power, huh?! You think they’re gonna wait until Danzō releases us?! We’re easy prey, you bastard! We _ will _ die if you don’t get whatever stick you have shoved up your ass out and _ help _ me!”

The fox hums, the sound of it sending vibrations through the cage towards the ripples of water at Naruto’s feet, before he breaks into a dark chuckle. Naruto can feel the line between his physical body and the projection of this one start to mesh, the overwhelming burning sensation making him unable to sit still. Distantly, he can smell the scent of his own burning flesh.

_You’re looking for the jinchūriki of the _ eight tails, the Kyuubi spits out the last two words in disgust, as if the mention of its brother fills him with disdain he can’t help but gag back up. It doesn’t let up there. Humans _ would whisper he’s most similar in appearance to what you would call an octopus, like we’re nothing more than your hideous animals. None of you hold our eyes and _ see _ the way we do._

Pain. Every cell in his body screaming out, the words from the fox’s mouth becoming distant and garbled, a mess of sounds blurring out for the agony screeching in his brain. Naruto doesn’t register his knees crashing along the hard floor, the way his hands are clawing at his chest, tearing at the cloth and his skin with a desperation of a trapped animal trying to escape a burning cage.

Darkness peers at the edges of his vision, and Naruto knows if he succumbs to it now, he won’t ever wake up.

_You do amuse me, more than the rest of your kind _ , the Kyuubi admits around a smile filled with contempt. _Even after all this pain, you still endure _.

Kyuubi's laugh echoes as Naruto’s eyes snap wide open.

The t-shirt he wears is torn and tattered, and the chest of his skin is singing red as the chains of the Heavenly Seal born alight, burns and blisters steaming over where the mark meets skin. The smell of burnt flesh and the shaking of his body, uncontrollable and sickening, has his stomach rolling in waves of nausea. Blood and torn skin caught underneath his fingernails, body heaving with the effort to breathe and cool itself down now that Naruto’s no longer using anymore chakra.

Minutes pass before the pain becomes a distant, stinging memory. Naruto smiles, however, exhausted and breathless he may be from what he discovers.

First, all Naruto has to do is find an octopus with eight tails. Easy enough. 

Second, he’s able to use chakra longer than he originally thought after nearly two weeks of failed attempts. As long as he holds out, endures through the fire burning through him, and finds a balance between pain and oblivious, it could be used as a last resort. 

He hopes he can find a way to rid himself of this seal before it comes to that.

—

Droplets of sweat slide down Sakura’s temple, the curves and lines of her muscles as she gives all in sparring with Ino. Both of them are covered in sweat and blood and bruises, but Ino’s beginning to stagger while Sakura’s nerves are only becoming more and more awake, craving to give that final blow and _win _. 

A few minutes pass and Ino gives her the perfect opportunity when Ino's guard is weak on her left side, and in a flurry of punches with strength built from the chakra building in her fists, attacks at the left side. Knocks her off her feet with a cry, but before Ino crashes to the ground, she grabs at Sakura's hair between her fingers and drags her down with her. Both girls tumble to the ground, elbows and knees desperate to get in another hit, neither one of them willing to lose to the other when they're both so close.

Sakura grips Ino's wrist and pulls her arm behind her back, her knee pushing into her back and pushing her face-first in the dirt. Her heart's beating fast, blood rushing to her face as she sees her victory laid out before her eyes.

Much to her surprise, Ino wiggles out of her hold and elbows her in the chest, right where she knew it would hurt the most. Sakura hisses through her teeth as Ino tries to pin her down, but even through the pain Sakura won't allow that. The two of them roll around in the dirt, panting hard as the dirt sticks to their sweaty hair and temples.

Finally, Sakura rolls on top of Ino, hands gripping each wrist and pinning them above Ino's head. The full of her weight on top of Ino's stomach, making sure she can't so much as twitch without Sakura feeling it.

“Looks like I win, Ino-Pig,” Sakura pants out with a smirk. “You lose.”

There’s a pretty pink flush in Ino’s cheeks as she tries to regain control of her breathing that has Sakura’s heart thrashing in her chest for a different reason than their sparring session. Even with blood trailing from her split lip and her ponytail a mess, she appears so beautiful effortlessly. After all this time, Ino still stirs that bit of jealousy within the pit of Sakura’s stomach. 

“Not everyone has a Sannin for a sensei, Billboard Brow,” Ino snaps back with an equally sharp smirk, eyes hooded over a bit as she glances to where Sakura’s hands are still pinning her wrists. “You gonna let me up anytime soon?”

Heat explodes on Sakura’s cheeks and she jumps off Ino as if touching her burns. Ino chuckles as she dusts herself off and fixes her hair, and after a moment of pointedly looking anywhere but the other girl, Sakura ties her hair up in order to get to work on the bruises already forming on the other’s body. As much as she does love winning, seeing Ino in pain unsettles something deep within her. 

“Do you feel better now after you let it all out?” Ino asks as Sakura’s hands hover over a growing bruise on the apple of her cheek, dark eyes watching Sakura intently, curiosity sparking. “I swear, you haven’t let go like this since before the Chuunin Exams. Kind of exhilarating if you ask me.”

Sakura rolls her eyes fondly, but chews on the inside of her cheek for a moment before speaking. “Yes and no. Naruto’s still in my head.”

Days have passed since their altercation in the hospital, their heated words and Naruto’s glare of anger and resentment flickering in her mind if Sakura let her mind drift off. It’s the first cutthroat exchange they’ve ever had as friends, but that wasn’t what brought her down.

No, it was Naruto’s clear dismissal of her care for him that cut Sakura down more than anything else. She could handle Naruto being angry at her for reminding him of the truth about who Sasuke was now, but it was as if he had plugged his ears and dismissed her entirely, disregarding her very existence. 

It was the complete opposite of everything she’s grown used to between them, and she already misses the before.

“I’m sorry this is happening to your team, Sakura,” Ino says, sincereity dripping in her voice. A few seconds pass, and then Ino’s slipping her hand in hers, just like she used to do when they were kids and she caught Sakura crying over something unimportant. Only focusing on comforting her friend. “Honestly, I wouldn’t know what I’d do if Shikamaru or Choji ended up leaving the village. I want to think I’d be like you and Naruto and chase after them, but…”

Ino didn’t need to say it. They knew the rules. Once a Shinobi leaves the village, they are to be hunted down and brought back, dead or alive. 

It was only pure luck she and Naruto managed to get as far as they did in saving Sasuke without getting into trouble. Apparently all their luck had run out, and the real world fully intended on catching up with them and then some. No more bending or breaking the rules for a single person.

No matter how important that person may be.

“Shikamaru, Choji and I overheard our parents talking the other day, after we came back for our mission of locating and freeing more of Orochimaru’s hideouts,” Ino continues, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts. Her thumb continues to rub small soothing circles on the top of Sakura’s hand, but that only brings relative comfort compared to the look in Ino’s eyes. “There’s rumors the Hokage is going to make a team to deal with Sasuke soon. I thought you should know, to prepare yourself.”

A heavy sigh escapes Sakura then as her eyes fall shut, the beginnings of a headache forming behind her eyes. Her feelings for Sasuke have become muddied and confusing ever since he first left the village and has only increased ever since, but that did not lessen the pain of hearing the most likely scenario. Part of her wanted him to come back to face punishment for abandoning her and the rest of Konoha. Wanted nothing more for him to apologize for all the pain he put the entirety of Squad Seven through. As angry as she had been at him, Sakura didn’t want Sasuke to die. 

“How do you prepare yourself for dealing with one of your teammates being sent to death?”

“Sasuke made his choice when he left the village that day,” Ino says as she squeezes Sakura’s hands in hers. “More than anyone else, he knew the consequences for being a deserter. It’s why he tried so hard to kill Naruto, isn’t it? Sasuke knew what would happen if Naruto had brought him back that day.”

Maybe Ino had a point. In the heat of the moment, Sakura had told Naruto the same thing in that hospital bed. That Sasuke was out for Itachi’s blood, and didn’t care who he hurt or killed in order to get to it.

But there was the wording Naruto and Sai had used that still made her hesitate.

“Naruto said he didn’t have a choice.”

Ino quirks a brow at her, perplexed. “Look, even hypothetically, if Sasuke felt like he couldn’t stay in Konoha, which I wouldn’t even get because everybody loved him, he still _ chose _ to go to _ Orochimaru _ of all people. The man who murdered Lord Third in front of everyone. That’s a declaration against Konoha in itself.” There’s a shrug of her shoulders as she leans her weight against the arm she’s leaning against, slipping her hand from Sakura’s briefly to wipe the sweat from her brow. “Frankly, it’s a miracle you and Naruto got as far as you did. If it was any other member of your team besides him? We wouldn’t even be having this conversation.”

Sakura nods in agreement, knows this deep in her gut, but it doesn’t make it any easier to hear from someone else.

A silence befalls the two of them, and she can feel Ino’s stare burning into her before she stands up, pulling Sakura up by her elbow with her. “Either way, we’re not moping anymore,” Ino says decidedly. “I only have a few days before we’re off to another possible location of Orochimaru’s prisoners, and we’re spending it getting pampered and fed. Let’s go, you’re in desperate need of a facial.”

“Fuck you, Ino-Pig,” Sakura responds, shoving her middle finger in Ino’s face, to which Ino tries to bite down on if it weren’t for Sakura’s quick reflexes. Laughter bubbles out of her, half out of shock and the other half out of amusement. “You’re disgusting.”

“You adore me,” Ino replies with a wink, linking her arm with Sakura. “And we’re both disgusting. Let’s take a shower before we get some dinner, hm, Billboard brow?”

Sakura sticks her tongue out at Ino, who only whips Sakura’s face with her ponytail, laughing all the while. It’s the lightest she’s felt in weeks.

Honestly, she’s not ready for Ino to leave again.

—

The ghost of Sasuke haunts him with a fervor.

It had been easier to keep thoughts of Sasuke at bay, whenever Naruto had been on the mission to find the fellow jinchuriki or others surrounding him—never banished completely from his mind entirely, but off in the distance with enough focus. Returning to Konoha had made it all but impossible.

Everywhere Naruto went were little reminders of Sasuke. As soon as he woke up, the image of Sasuke at twelve years old greets him. These streets the same they walked down some days to meet with the rest of squad seven. Here, where Sasuke would buy his groceries. Ichiraku’s when Sasuke had covered for him with a meal he couldn’t afford. Training grounds where they fought and laughed. The day at the water tower, where everything shifted and couldn’t come back to. It’s in the way where dark waves of hair has Naruto doing a second glance, heart racing at the possibility of it being Sasuke, only for his heart to sink at the realization it wasn’t him—couldn’t be him, no matter how much Naruto wished it would be.

Missing him made Naruto’s heart ache terribly and the air taste of longing and what-if’s. Darker days, if Naruto allowed himself, the anger he held buried deep within would bubble to the surface, desperate to find Sasuke to relieve the pressure building in his chest, if only a little. Today the absence makes his soul sing numb.

Though he wanders streets he’s walked a thousand times, passes by familiar faces, he’s never felt more disconnected. Others had always ostracized and hated him since he was young, as if he was nothing more than a parasite, but he still held that connection that Konoha was his home. Now it’s as if the chord of life between his body and the heartbeat of the village had been severed. One day Naruto had left the only place he’d ever known as home and returned to a stranger’s house, except the buildings haven’t changed and the people never left.

Sasuke, Danzō, the Kyubi… Every one of them had pointed out his naivity in the face of how the world worked. Were they right? Had Naruto looked at everything in front of him despite life’s cruelties sent his way, and blinded himself for the sake of a child’s dream? 

Had Sasuke always seen the world for what it truly was? Shades of black and gray without any room for the light to go through.

An increasing heaviness has him pausing in his steps, and when he pulls his gaze from the ground to his surroundings, his throat goes tight. In front of him, a lake that glitters from the height of the afternoon sun, calm waters lapping at the foundation of an all too familiar dock. Time shifts in this edge of space, and he sees himself walking down the same road, glancing at a boy with his feet dangling over the end of the dock. How the boy shifts and stares at Naruto with big eyes that’s seen too much. 

That time, like so many before, where Naruto wanted to reach out towards Sasuke so badly it hurt. 

When he blinks, the two boys are gone, and he’s left to wonder what would’ve happened if he hadn’t been such a coward. 

“Naruto,” comes an increasingly familiar voice from behind, and Naruto all but turns and put space between them all at once. 

He’s not surprised there are ANBU trailing him any longer, not since Sai had pointed out their increasing numbers in the village and the ambush dragging Naruto back to the village. Ever since Danzō had cut him off from his chakra, he’s been off-kilter, as if the man had suddenly blinded him. Body not the same since.

An ANBU mask covers his face, but Naruto recognizes the man by his voice immediately. “Aburame,” he mutters with narrowed eyes. There’s not so much of a twitch of his fingers at Naruto acknowledging the relation to his clan. “You on permanent me-guarding now? Had fun watching me take a shit all day?”

The man ignores him—all business.

“Hokage-Sama has summoned you to the tower.”

A cold shiver shoots down his spine at the mere mention of the Hokage. Fear had all but been a distant memory back when Naruto was younger, before he swore not only to himself, but the rest of his squad, he’d never let fear make him useless again. 

Nausea twists at his stomach at the realization he was afraid of Danzō, knowing what he’s done, what he’s capable of doing. 

All this time, Naruto thought he was getting stronger, but in reality he’s only weaker now than when he was a kid. Never in his life did he ever hold such disgust with himself as he did in this moment. 

Danzō has taken so much from him. Sasuke, his friends, his chakra. Naruto won’t let him have his courage too.

“Let’s go see what our dear Hokage wants then, huh?”

Aburame says nothing, but merely grabs Naruto by the collar and forces him to walk. 

When Naruto arrives to the Hokage tower, Danzō is already waiting for him behind his desk, hands clasped in front of the thin line of his mouth. Blood chilling at the sight of those empty eyes seemingly staring right through him. 

He refuses to show the man any fear. 

“You summoned me?” Naruto questions with little regard to the ANBU surrounding them, arms crossing over his chest in a feeble attempt at defiance. Although they both know who truly owns the room, however. “Don’t even have the balls to come grab me yourself? What do you even do all day sitting behind that desk? Making all your subordinates in Root do your dirty work while your hands stay clean.”

“Sit down, Naruto,” Danzō replies, tone bored. 

“No,” he snarls. Stomps across the room until he’s standing right in front of the man, hands splayed out on the desk as he leans over into the other man’s space. “Tell me what you did with Sai, bastard.”

A twisted smile splays across Danzō’s face, but he’s otherwise unbothered by having his proximity breached by Naruto. From the way he lifts his hand and the sounds of metal being resheathed, he’s apparently told his men to stand down as well. 

“Defying me will only lead to unfortunate ramifications for you, Naruto.” The calmness of his voice has Naruto’s teeth gritting, jaw painfully tight. Doesn’t give so much as even a glance in his direction. “Unfortunately, I have no idea what you’re talking about. There is no one named Sai in Konoha.”

Naruto slams his palms onto the table, a growl of building frustration tearing from his throat. “Stop bullshitting me! Sai is a member of Team Tsunade! You referred to him by _name _; he was _your _subordinate! You were the last person to talk to him before he disappeared! _Where _is he?!”

“Sai was a name given to the boy in order to assimilate with your group, but he has no name. Whatever you thought you knew of that boy was only a story of what he presented to you, and now the mission is over, and Sai no longer exists,” Danzō explains slowly, elongating words that weren’t difficult for Naruto to understand. The only purpose was to make Naruto feel like an idiot, small. “He is where he needs to be.”

“Just—Just give me a straight answer! Did you kill him?”

“No, I did not kill him,” comes his reply. “What use would he bring me dead?”

Burning blue eyes stare in Danzō’s empty dark ones, unbreaking. Naruto’s heavy breathing fills the room, nostrils flaring, as the other man remains unbothered and eerily calm, a statue unmoving in the face of a storm. It’s exhausting staring at him, waiting for a tell, a shred of honesty in the man’s face, only to come up with the same unblinking expression.

Eventually Naruto sinks into his seat, body and mind exhausted. Being around the older man wears him down in a way he’s unused to, and the front he puts up falls down too easily for Naruto’s liking.

After minutes of silence, Naruto is the one to cave first in breaking it. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“You don’t,” Danzō answers without pause. “Except what purpose would I have in lying to you now? We’re on the same side—Konoha’s side.”

Naruto lets out a bitter laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’ve said that before, but I’m not the one who’s putting Curse Marks on my citizens. I’m not hunting down someone I’ve failed, I’m saving him. We’re _ nothing _ alike.”

“You didn’t fail Sasuke, Naruto, and neither did Konoha. All this time chasing Sasuke, after his word, and he’s brainwashed you into believing that his choices are anything but his, and you accepted this.” Danzō shakes his head solemnly, and for the briefest of moments, Naruto swears he can hear the briefest sound of sympathy in the other man’s voice. But he knows Danzō, knows he can’t truly be capable of it when he’s shown how callous he could be to his own men. “It’s the opposite, really. Sasuke failed Konoha, and most importantly, he failed you.”

“Whatever you say, you’re never going to get me to change my mind about Sasuke.”

“A pity, but hopefully you realize the truth you’re blinding yourself to. Either way, I didn’t bring you here to discuss Sasuke,” he says with a wave of his hand, as if the conversation is beneath him. “I wanted to discuss your Seal.”

Naruto looks over at Danzō with an unimpressed look in his eye, crosses his arms over his chest. “You gonna remove this dog collar you put on me now or what?”

“Funny, but no. I’m talking about the seal that holds the Kyuubi.”

There’s something about the way Danzō’s eyes shift into focus at the mention of the Nine Tails, as if he’s looking through Naruto to what lies beneath the surface, that has Naruto shifting uncomfortably in his seat. As if he were something to be owned for the Hokage’s own purposes.

A part of him wishes Iruka, or Kakashi, or even Granny Tsunade would crash through those doors right now and save him from the den he’s found himself trapped in, but Naruto already knows he’s on his own.

“Listen, I know you’re not going to acknowledge a single word I’m saying, but the Nine Tails isn’t… It’s dangerous. Getting into that state is painful in itself, it feels like my body is morphing to fit the fox inside, and my skin burns off like paper and—” Naruto cuts himself off, taking a heaving breath from how many words have left him without pause. Takes a moment to think of that day back in the village. The looks on Sasuke’s, Iruka’s, and Sakura’s faces upon seeing him come back to himself—abject horror and awe at the power Naruto could barely control. “You know this better than anybody. You were _ there _ when the Nine Tails attacked the village. You know the destruction and death it could cause.”

“What are you saying, Naruto?”

“I’m asking you to reconsider trying to take control of the Kyuubi,” Naruto says, seriously. “Anything past three tails and I have no idea what’s happening. Maybe the power I can use when I’m still able to control the Nine Tails chakra isn’t enough, but I don’t want to hurt people that don’t deserve it.”

“Do you think I deserve it?”

“Is this a trick?”

“No, just answer the question.”

“I think you deserve to feel the pain you put everyone else through, so you could _ understand _ what you’ve done,” comes Naruto’s response, expression dark as he stares Danzō down. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to risk everyone else in order to kill you.”

“And the Akatsuki, don’t they deserve it as well?”

“Of course they do, but—”

“Then tell me this, Naruto, you cannot even stop Sasuke from leaving the village without resorting to the Nine Tails chakra. You both obliterated the monument within the Valley of the End. You destroyed a village and still didn’t manage to take Orochimaru, or Kabuto, and let Sasuke slip away again,” Danzō lists off his failures one by one, and with each failure stands taller and taller, all until he’s towering over Naruto, body looming and threatening. “Do you think you’ll be able to protect your friends and allies in the state you are now, even with the Kyuubi’s chakra at your disposal?”

Naruto stares up at him, defiant. Refuses to answer the question or to give Danzō the satisfaction of hearing his voice. A fist flies next to him, making him flinch, only to realize Danzō has only moved to grip the back of the chair he’s sitting in.

“Do you believe your father, Yondaime Hokage, would look at you and be proud to see his son turn away from power out of fear when he gave his life, staring the Nine Tails in the eyes, to save someone like _ you _?”

The other’s words strike their mark, right where Danzō intended. Eyes wide and lips parting, Naruto tries to turn his head away, won’t let Danzō see the way his eyes water or the way his breath hitches in his throat, but before he can, the other grips him by the roots of his hair to force him to stare into that ugly face bearing down on him.

“Answer me, since you always have something to say.”

“No.”

“No, _ what _?”

“I’m not powerful enough,” Naruto mutters, closing his eyes tight. Only when the words leave his mouth down Danzō release the grip on his hair with a pull so strong, it makes the back of his head bounce against the back of his chair. “Are you happy?! I’m not powerful. I failed. I’m not strong enough to save anybody, not even myself! What the fuck do you want from me?”

“Allow me to make you stronger, for the sake of your village, Naruto. It’s what your father would have wanted.”

It’s as if he’s making a deal with the devil. Naruto knows this deep in his gut, but he can’t help but wonder if this may be the only path to strength he may have. No one besides Danzō would be able to teach him, and he can’t get farther than the village’s walls thanks to the damn Heavenly Seal placed onto him. 

All he can think about is Sasuke turning his back on him to turn towards Orochimaru, and now, for the first time, Naruto thinks he can finally understand.

When he turns towards Danzō, eyes burning with hatred and anger and fear swelling together, he doesn’t blink when he spits out, “Make me strong, and I’ll kill you, old man.”

“Once I’m through with you, you may actually stand a chance against me—if you don’t see through my eyes first.”

If Sasuke were in his place, Naruto already knows the choice he’d make in a heartbeat. If he’s to survive, he must learn from Sasuke’s choices and actions, so they can meet again in the future.

Despite his exhaustion, Naruto steels himself for a long night in the Hokage’s tower. 

The screams come after.

—

Shogi had never been a particular game that interested Kakashi.

When he had first met Asuma at the Academy, the other had managed to rope him into several games through his charisma or because there was nothing better for Kakashi to do.The game had been simple enough: checkmate the other’s king, thus winning the game. A game based on foresight and strategy, knowing the opponent’s moves in advance, and calculating all scenarios and preparing a plan of attack for any one that came one’s way. 

Boring compared to the realities of battle, but not inherently useless. What he hated the most about the game showcased his biggest weakness—waiting.

Maybe if Kakashi had played Shogi more, he would’ve figured out Danzō was on the opposite side of the board sooner. 

Always too late. For Obito. Rin. Kushina. Minato. Sasuke. Sai. Now, Naruto too. All these people Kakashi has failed by slipping through the spaces of his fingers. He wonders how many more names he can carry on his back before his spine finally breaks under the weight. 

Even Iruka’s presence no longer offers him reprieve. The other man is merely a reminder of the fact he can still lose so much more.

A part of him, the cowardly part of him, begs him to keep Iruka at arm’s length—away from involving himself into something even Kakashi wonders is too big to handle. Except he knows Iruka. Knows there is nothing in the world that would take him away from the center of chaos when it comes to Naruto. Naruto must know, too, considering what he made Kakashi promise to him.

_Iruka can’t know about this. Any of this. Swear to me you’ll protect him from Danzō with everything you have, Kakashi-Sensei!_

“I’m worried about Naruto,” Iruka sighs as they wait in one of the alleyways, once he tears his gaze away from watching the villagers pass by them without noticing their presence. His fingers go to pinch at the scar across his nose, forehead crinkled in the center, and Kakashi wants to reach out and smooth until Iruka’s worries disappear with them. “Ever since he’s come back to Konoha and been suspended from active duty, he feels… distant. I’m not sure how to deal with this.”

“He wants to be out there, searching for the rest of the jinchūriki, along with Sasuke I’m sure. It’s understandable why you’d be worried, but give it time,” Kakashi offers what little he can without straying too far from the truth. He promised Naruto he would keep him in the dark, not lie to him

“I should have stopped him from speaking out against the Hokage that night.” A pained sigh escapes him, caught with frustration. “You warned me beforehand and I just… There’s a part of me that...”

Kakashi can recognize guilt on anyone’s face. Without thinking, he takes Iruka’s hands in his own, no shred of hesitation in the action.

“Don’t blame yourself, Iruka. You’re a good man. There’s no way you could have expected what the Hokage’s response would be.”

“You did though, Kakashi.”

A tired sigh escapes him, bone-weay and exhausted all of a sudden. It takes all of Kakashi’s effort to keep himself from leaning on the other.

“Men like him are easy to recognize,” Kakashi explains, glancing down to meet Iruka’s face that only now has met to meet his gaze. “Only when you’ve endured the same darkness as them.”

Iruka frowns at him, although Kakashi’s unsure what part he messed up on. Not until Iruka mutters, “You and Danzō are nothing alike, Kakashi. Don’t disrespect yourself that way in front of me again.”

Out of his control, Kakashi chuckles, surprising himself. Except the action only makes Iruka’s frown deepen, and a part of Kakashi withers inside knowing he’s the cause for it.

“What have you done that’s so awful that makes you hate yourself?” Iruka asks without remorse, no holding back. “It’s not funny.”

Kakashi blinks, caught off guard from how forthright Iruka can be in his presence. How Iruka always is, no matter who he’s speaking to actually. How Iruka held nothing back to the Sandaime Hokage, eyes shining so bright he was not distracted by Kakashi’s presence upon entering Sarutobi’s chambers that day. 

Enlightened by the will of fire without the hypocrisy it has possessed of every Hokage since its inception. One of the few who understood the true meaning of Shodai Hokage’s philosophy better than he: That the village itself is not solely a singular mass, but the village is also its men, its women, its children. You cannot choose only one without the other.

_Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum._

“I admire you, Iruka.”

“Don’t change the subject with flattery,” Iruka warns, but the way his face has softened, just a twitch of the lips, the compliment had made its mark.

“As much as it is flattery, it’s also a fact,” Kakashi replies. He sticks his cold hands deep within his pockets as he leans back against the brick wall, occasionally glancing from Iruka towards the busy street market, searching for the familiar face they’re expecting. “But to answer your question from earlier, I can’t tell you.”

“Can’t or won’t?” The question comes much closer than Kakashi’s expected, and when he turns his head towards the source, Iruka’s only standing a couple steps away from him. He can make out the way his nearly-black eyes show the deep hues of brown that could only be made out in the sunlight. “Don’t pretend there isn’t a difference.”

Kakashi had no intention of doing so, but he keeps that to himself. “Both.”

Iruka deadpans, looks on the verge of caring out loud for him again, before the realization that Kakashi is serious, not joking, washes over his expression. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, before ultimately coming to a decision of what internal conflict was distracting his mind if the way his shoulders lose their tension have anything to say about it.

“One day, will you trust me to tell me all of it? Not all at once, not even the worst of it, or even the full story.” There’s a softness in his voice that has Kakashi’s bones go unsteady, caught between the verge of collapse and from floating up off the ground. When Iruka’s hand reaches out to touch his jaw, thankful for wearing it to keep Iruka’s hand from feeling how hot his bare skin is, it’s the only anchor he has. “Just enough for me to see you.”

“Yes,” Kakashi responds without needing to pause. “Sooner than you’d think.”

For so long, Kakashi has abstained from touches like these—the ones with with meaning, a gentleness he didn’t deserve for all the blood on his hands. Only raised fists and hot mouths and fleeting body against body in between sheets, strangers all but in name, were the closest to intimacy he’s allowed himself to have for years. They haven’t even kissed yet and still Iruka’s touch has burned brighter than anyone who’s come before. Surprise how easy the hunger pangs and cravings could come back to life from a single drop of affection.

A part of him knows he should not let Iruka do this yet, not until he completely knows the situation with Naruto. About the names of his ghosts. Want outweighs his morals and restraint for at least a few seconds more.

One. 

“Let me make you dinner, Iruka.”

Two.

An apprehensive laugh. “Really? Even after the attempt in Takigakure?”

Three.

“I’ll be in my element here. In my kitchen rather than the bonfire pit we had to make do with.”

Four.

“As long as there’s no fire, I’ll take you up on it.”

Five.

“It’s a date then.”

Just as Iruka’s mouth is opening to responde, the flush of his cheeks making them look darker, their guests have arrived from the way Yamato and Ami clear their throats. When Kakashi glances in their direction, Iruka moves his face away from his, but keeps close enough that their elbows and hands brush every so often much to Kakashi’s relief. 

“Didn’t mean to interrupt you two,” Ami greets with a note of sarcasm in her voice.

“It doesn’t really sound like you’re sorry at all actually,” Kakashi says back with a wave of his hand in greeting back.

“Kakashi,” Iruka chastises, but not really from the way he’s still smiling despite the way he’s shaking his head. “We didn’t realize how close the both of you were, but we’re focused now.”

Kakashi nods in agreement, turning his attention away from Iruka to Yamato and Ami instead. “What’s going on that requires a private meeting?”

“You know Danzō has been really pushing out squads in order to locate Orochimaru’s hideouts and prisons lately in hopes we find him,” Yamato begins, and both Kakashi and Iruka nod, already aware of this. “On our most recent mission, we’ve found one of the hidden bunkers he’d perform experiments on. There were quite a few survivors, and the word is that Sasuke killed Orochimaru and Kabuto.”

There’s a moment of silence that spreads through the group. Kakashi’s impressed but not surprised, because he knew of Sasuke’s potential and intelligence, the innate strength that belongs to the Uchiha bloodline, and knew if it came down to it, Sasuke’s hate and anger towards his brother would outlive Orochimaru’s desire to live on forever. 

What does surprise him, however, is how he found out.

“Do you think our Hokage is already aware of this?” Kakashi asks.

“If he didn’t before, he does now,” Yamato answers. “Still didn’t make any acknowledgement yet, but we’ve been back for weeks now.”

“What does this mean for Sasuke?” Iruka pipes up then, brows furrowed in concern. 

“Nothing good,” Ami says.

Even Kakashi could’ve told Iruka that much. 

“Why aren’t you out again with Asuma and the rest of Team Ten?” Kakashi glances between the both of them. “According to Sakura, they left weeks ago. You’re one of the squads meant for rescuing prisoners.”

Yamato and Ami glance at each other, before Yamato nods, the way his eyes shift away allowing for Ami to take the floor first. “I’ve been asking too many questions, and our dear Hokage is keeping an eye on me for it.” She gestures towards Yamato, who nods in confirmation. “You ever notice we keep bringing prisoners back, but you only see a handful of us on the street at a time?”

Truthfully, Kakashi hasn’t had too much time to think about those prisoners—mind preoccupied with training Naruto to defend and support himself without chakra, asking Gai for help in training Naruto with taijutsu, looking for Sai, and meeting with Tsunade in secret without raising any awareness. It leaves little time to focus on the faces of citizens, let alone noticing the ones he couldn’t recognize on where they should be.

“Now that you mention it, I have noticed it,” Iruka says. “Naruto had mentioned something once that… It followed me. He was wondering how Konoha was going to house so many survivors and refugees and I… couldn’t answer him. But I’ve never seen them, so I never gave it a second thought.”

Ami nods and takes a deep breath, running a hand through her hair before clenching her fist tight to her chest. “I’ve asked Danzō where he’s relocated them, which housing he’s assigned them, or just so much as asking if he’s seen them and he never gives me a clear cut answer. Listen, all of us know that when people go missing in Konoha, it never amounts to anything good. These people… they’ve been through hell and back. I may not know all of them personally, but we all have an understanding of what it’s been like to live through Orochimaru. I _ cannot _ fail them.”

“You think Danzō has something to do with this?” Iruka asks. “That’s a pretty brazen accusation to make, especially without evidence.”

“Not if you’re not already aware of his past,” Yamato says, staring right at him, unblinking. “Isn’t that right, Kakashi?”

Iruka glances at him with that mix of curiosity and caring that Kakashi can’t handle right now, so he takes a breath before focusing his attention back on Ami and Yamato.

“Don’t do anything rash,” he instructs them both. “I’ll look into it.”

“You didn’t even notice,” comes her bitter response. A look of judgement in her cold, dark eyes that isn’t completely unwarranted. “Does it even matter to you?”

“I promise, I will personally look into these disappearances. If Danzō is already assigning someone to keep an eye on you, Ami, you’re already a potential threat to him. Lay low. Let me handle this.”

“Kakashi, you better keep your promise,” Ami says darkly, “I’m not giving up on these people, not like the Leaf did. If I have to break down the Hokage’s doors, I will.”

That’s exactly what Kakashi’s afraid of.

A game of Shogi can only be won when the opponent doesn’t know you’re coming for them.

—

“In the spirit of youth and camaraderie, Uzumaki Naruto will be joining us for training!”

Gai’s voice booms over the training field, and Naruto cringes, sending a questioning glare towards Kakashi who merely shrugged from where he sat. Apparently this is the best he could do in regards to keeping these sessions low profile.

Not only were they training in the middle of the day where anyone could see them, but Gai-Sensei was practically announcing what they were doing.

“Naruto-kun is training with us?” Bushy brow asks, eyes shining in excitement at the fact Naruto was here with them. “Excellent! I wanted to work on one of my new technique with someone of such immense chakra!”

“No chakra today,” Gai replies swiftly, waving his hand off. “For any of you three. Kakashi has brought it to my attention that his pupil lacks in an area that my rival acknowledges I best him at. I’ve mentioned time and time again that this is vital for any Shinobi. Team?”

“Taijutsu,” Lee, TenTen, and Neji provides, all with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

“Shinobi believe the amount of chakra and how to utilize it to its full potential is the key to becoming powerful,” Gai continues onwards with a swift nod at his team. It takes Naruto back to the Academy, reminding him of how Iruka-Sensei would lecture about the basics being the key building blocks to any jutsu. “While chakra is a powerful tool for any Shinobi, it is the body that is the most crucial weapon and defense. Chakra exhausts itself and runs out, but it’s the human body that continues to push forward long after. Endurance is the key to humanity’s survival.”

At that, Naruto can feel the way Kakashi’s and Gai’s gazes linger on him in sync for a moment too long. Lee is enraptured in Gai’s speech, and TenTen is picking at the blades of glass rather than paying attention, but he knows the action has caught Neji’s attention from the way his intense, icy stare lands on him. 

If there is a question budding in Neji’s mind, he does not voice it aloud. Not while they’re surrounded by this many people anyway.

“Now, who’d like to show my rival just how talented and skilled our team is compared to his pupil?”

“You’ll never let go of our rematch, will you?” Kakashi asks, bored.

“Don’t be ungraceful in the face of defeat, my eternal rival! We can spar while the kids go at it, hm?”

“I’d rather watch.” There’s a brief pause as Kakashi glances towards Gai, only to take note of the almost-pout forming. A sigh escapes from him, but Naruto can tell from the way he holds himself how amused his sensei truly is. “For now, anyway.”

Something about the way Gai smiles brightly and proud has Naruto suspecting the next several hours are about to be ridiculously vigorous training he’s ever done in his life. Even if his fighting skill has stagnated, his instincts haven’t.

Fighting without chakra is a different beast altogether. Naruto didn’t realize how much he had relied on it until it was severed from him, how intricately chakra tied in with the body and the senses. There were the obvious ramifications from when he first woke up in that hospital bed—his healing factor taking weeks to stitch back together the wounds left by those hidden members of Root rather than the usual day or two it would take with his full reserve. Only this was the most obvious of symptoms.

The sudden loss of chakra runs deeper than first expected. One moment, the world was sharp and clear and in focus, but now Naruto had awoken to a blurry, faded out view. Not only was his senses duller, unable to notice the quick twitch of Lee’s footing for the first hit, or the smell of sweat or the pounding of their hearts that’d fuel the fire for battle, but even Naruto’s reaction time was slower. As if he’s suddenly been plunged thousands of feet underwater, slow and sluggish, while the others were on dry land. 

It’s a body knowing to move, but having forgotten how. To relearn everything as if only today he’d taken his first steps into the world. 

Worst of all, Naruto was getting his ass handed to him. Literally.

Unlike Kakashi, Gai-Sensei dives headfirst into training with all his energy. There’s no build-up to the more difficult techniques, no holds barred from his three pupils—all of them coming full force to assess Naruto’s skill, which compared to these three, were few and far between. Sparring with Lee ended quicker than he’d care to admit. No matter what weapon he chose against TenTen, she had disarmed him and forced him to yield in a swift, fluid motion that left his throat dry and to never underestimate her. Neji is the most brutal of the three. As if he’s been waiting for the day to show Naruto up ever since their fight during the Chuunin Exams.

“Now we’re even,” Neji says as he hovers over an effectively pummelled Naruto, panting on the floor like a dog laid out in the sun. From the smirk on the smug bastard’s face, Neji’s all but proven Naruto’s suspicion.

From where he lays flat on the ground, Naruto can hear when Gai tells Kakashi, “There’s a lot of work that needs to be done to get him where you want him.”

If only the earth could open up and swallow him whole—that would be a better alternative to hearing that he’s nowhere near the level he’s expected to, chakra or no chakra. Naruto pushes himself up off the floor though his muscles are already beginning to ache, because no amount of wallowing about his lack of skill is going to change anything. Only training will. 

Naruto _needs _to get stronger. Not solely for Sasuke or Konoha, but for himself too. If he’s to save anyone, he needs to make himself a formidable opponent.

“Bushy brow,” Naruto says with a sharp smile, wiping the blood trailing out of his mouth with the back of his hand. “Show me more of those aerial techniques, would ya?”

Even if he’s trapped within Konoha’s walls and his own body, he’s nowhere near given up yet.

—

At the age of sixteen, Sasuke kills Orochimaru with a smirk on his lips. No remorse in his veins. Relief does not come, but the weight he carries on his shoulders has lessened.

Once he was weak and believed taking Sasuke’s body was inevitable, a promise that wouldn’t be set back on, Sasuke knew it was time to strike. The Transference Ritual, however, would not go as he planned it. Sasuke will never forget the look of shock on Orochimaru’s face as Sasuke pierced him with his sword, the ironic look of betrayal on the snake’s face that his most precious pet he claimed as hostage long ago would betray him.

The man was intelligent, had vast knowledge and the skills to learn from it, but in his efforts and toying with people's lives as if he were their maker and their end, he had tricked himself into believing he was god.

Sasuke reminded him of the truth the other has long since buried in his quest for power, for immortality: Orochimaru was little more than a man playing god, nothing more. There was nothing spectacular about him aside from his threshold for evil. Nothing more than a shell of a man hiding the white snake underneath.

And as he learned, a snake can only soar in the talons of a hawk.

It was funny of Orochimaru to think he could overpower eyes belonging to the Uchiha bloodline, and if anything else, it would be the only fond memory Sasuke would ever have of that man before he absorbed the snake’s power for himself.

Inevitably, Kabuto discovered the scene and had dropped his tray of knives and scalpels, watching helplessly as they clattered to the floor. Perhaps he already knew the answer before he spoke it.

“Which one... are you?”

A smirk splays across Sasuke’s face as he answers, “Guess.”

Kabuto had fallen into silence as Sasuke wiped Orochimaru’s blood off his sword into the dead man’s blankets that had haphazardly fallen to the floor in the midst of battle, before returning it to its sheath. As he walked away, he could hear the muttered curses of Kabuto, the clatter of metal before his footsteps had fallen him out to the hall.

“You murdered him,” Kabuto spits, venom and hatred in every syllable. “I fucking knew you were nothing special, a spineless traitor who serves no one but yourself! That massacre should’ve been your grave!”

Sasuke stops walking, the smirk on his face growing wider.

“I am special, and that’s why you hate me,” Sasuke says, turning to face Kabuto. “Do you want to know why Orochimaru disregarded you for me every single time since the first day I stepped foot into this hell? You are nothing more than a weak plagiarized copy of Orochimaru, a gutless bitch of a man who lived to serve a master who would have thrown you away in a heartbeat, and you knew it too.” 

Laughter bubbles out of Kabuto, manic, angry, awful laughter that splits at the ears. A sound of a man who has lost all purpose and reason to live, stripped bare and only left with himself for comfort.

“Oh, I can’t wait to kill you, Sasuke.”

“Don’t worry, Kabuto,” comes Sasuke’s reply. “I’ll rejoin you with your master soon.”

It does not take long for Kabuto’s last breath to echo in this room. There was no way he would ever leave this place alive. A man as guilty as his master deserved to rot in a shared grave.

A world free of two evil men crossed off his list, and there were only more names left for Sasuke to cross out still.

From here, Sasuke will travel to the rest of Orochimaru’s hidden dens and free the prisoners whose lives were taken by this wretched man. Gather the team he’s handpicked carefully in his time, after years of planning. Now to move on to his other goals. 

This is not the end of his journey, but merely the beginning. 

Outside the hideout, Orochimaru’s blood paints the sky red, red, red. 

—

Amongst one of the breaks Gai Sensei allows during their training, Team Eight returns to Konoha from a scouting mission. Once Naruto hears the news, he beelines right in Shino’s direction.

“Naruto,” Shino says, with a note of surprise in his voice—the only indicator to what he’s actually feeling considering his jacket and shades cover most of his face. “It’s not like you to greet us after a mission.”

“Not that it isn’t appreciated or anything,” Hinata adds on, her quiet, squeaky voice catching his attention. Even now that they’re sort of friends, Naruto still can’t get used to how her large eyes staring at him sort of freak him out still. “Everyone else in Konoha thinks we’re strange.”

Naruto’s about to agree with her before Kiba cuts him off with a scoff.

“They do not,” Kiba mutters, before turning his attention back on Naruto with a brow raise. Akamaru tilting his head to the side in perfect sync with his master, as if both of them felt the same suspicion flowing from one into the other. “Anyway, what do you want? We gotta go check in with our mission reports before Anko comes for our heads.”

“I actually just had a question for Shino, actually,” Naruto says, turning his attention back to Shino as Hinata whispers something in Kiba’s ear that has him snorting. “About the Aburame’s bug collection.”

Shino’s never been an animated person, but just the mention of bugs has his whole face light up with interest, attention caught and ready to divulge. Naruto doesn’t know if he’ll ever understand it.

“Why do you need to know about his bugs?” Kiba asks. “Nobody ever wants to know about his bugs but us.”

“Because they’re… interesting?”

Even as the word leaves his mouth, Naruto’s sure he hasn’t convinced anybody in this group about his interest in bugs.

All except for Shino, who answers with enthusiasm, “Wow, you’re the only other person not in my team who understands the fascination with insects, Naruto. What do you want to know specifically?”

“I was wondering if you knew anything about insects that… when they touch the skin, it causes this sensation of…”

“Being eaten alive?” Shino finishes, with a quickness that has Naruto caught off guard.

“Um, yeah. That.”

“Those insects are called rinkaichū. Tiny, unable to be seen with the naked eye with venom that disintegrates anything it touches, creating that sensation of being eaten alive, although that’s not actually the case. Fascinating what it does to the cells of a living being once it comes into contact—they multiply and thrive as they disintegrate the cells,” Shino explains. “However, even among the Aburame clan, it’s a rare insect. Only a handful of hosts have ever been identified throughout our clan’s history. In fact, only select people outside of the clan know of these insects at all. How did _you _come to find out about them?”

_I read it in the library _, Naruto thinks and immediately shakes that excuse from his mind. _No, no, they’ll see right through that. Come on, come on, think, think, think._

“Well, I was thinking of a prank for Hokage Danzō and I thought it’d be really funny if bugs ate his clothes or whatever. And I thought, who better to ask about bugs like that then _you _, Shino.”

“Don’t use those bugs for pranks,” Shino deadpans. “They’re extremely dangerous. Even if someone in our clan was a host for them, they’d have to undergo years and years of training before even being allowed outside of the clan’s compound.”

Kiba snorts out a laugh, slapping Naruto in the shoulder in a playful gesture. “Man, even after all these years, you still haven’t changed, Naruto. Good thing, too, or this place would get boring pretty fast. C’mon, guys, Akamaru, let’s deliver this report before it gets too late.”

Both Shino and Kiba, with Akamaru not far behind, head in the direction of the mission debrief center in Konoha. Only Hinata lingers behind for a moment, smiling over in Naruto’s direction. When Naruto catches her staring, he quirks a brow, cheeks warming for some unknown reason.

“Um, what is it, Hinata?”

“You have changed, Naruto,” Hinata says knowingly. “Your chakra energy… It’s still you, but it’s found its baseline. A steady middle-ground.”

“Thanks, I think?”

“Before they were more volatile. Erratic, even. Like an ocean during a raging storm,” she explains. “Now they are calmer, ebbing and flowing in tune with your mind and body. It’s very nice to see how you’ve grown in such a short amount of time you’ve been away.”

For a moment, Naruto’s left speechless without a single response or way to laugh it off. Everyone spoke whispers of the strangeness of the Hyuuga clan, not just because of the Byakugan or the way their eyes, wide and irises so large they looked empty, but in the way they saw the world. How people would whisper about the words they spoke, their mannerisms, even how a few would speak of Konoha with different eyes than every other citizen. 

How rumors of Hyuga Hizashi’s outcries against the main family and the government of Konoha allowing for such violence to happen within their own walls, against those they claimed as family, was only met with his silence. Not before those same beliefs were passed down to his son, and according to the same citizens who’d ignore Naruto as if he did not exist would claim , along with the rather unfortunate curse of dying a young death as the majority of the second branch had come to endure for all these years.

Did they know the truth of the Hyuga family’s treatment of their own blood, like they knew that Naruto had carried a beast that once destroyed the entire village, and chose to do nothing or were they unaware? Did they ignore Hizashi, as they ignored Naruto countless times? Once they heard the news of his death, did they feel guilty? Relieved knowing they would never have to deal with him again? Or worse, did they not have a single thought about his death at all, and continued to live out their days unbothered with only a care about what to make for dinner that night.

If the Akatsuki did manage to kill Naruto, would anyone in Konoha bother to remember his name at all? 

Or would they think of the monster that destroyed Konoha once before, and be relieved he won’t be able to do so again? Would they feel relief in knowing Naruto is tied up in chains, unable to harm, unable to use chakra—unable to live life without its energy flowing through his veins? If they knew the threat he did not possess, would they forgive him for the only crime he’s guilty of—being born?

Already Naruto knew if he were to try and answer those questions, he wouldn’t like what he’d find.

“Besides, I think it’s time we parted ways for the time being,” Hinata says, thankfully breaking him from his thoughts. “Cousin Neji’s approaching, and his chakra is… as it was.”

Naruto turns around to where Hinata’s eyes are focused on, and sure enough, Neji’s across the street from them, leaning his weight against a lamppost with his arms crossed over his chest, brows furrowed. If anything, he pretty much looks the same. Annoyed. 

“That’s just Neji thought, right?”

Hinata shakes her head. “Cousin Neji’s anger is building.”

“Heh,” Naruto lets out, devoid of all humor. He rubs at the back of his neck, tearing his gaze away from Neji back to Hinata. “Guess that’s why he’s been having too much kicking my ass in our sparring.”

“Don’t blame yourself,” Hinata remarks. “His anger isn’t directed at you.”

“Oh. Who’s it directed to then?”

“To Konoha,” comes her reply. “To my family. To me.”

The way Naruto’s gut sinks tells him the answer already to his question, but still, he has to ask.

“What happened?”

“Konoha has denied his advancement for jōnin,” Hinata answers, slowly. As if the words themselves are grasping at her teeth rather than letting themselves be spat out. “Due to my father’s intervention.”

If anything, the pit only grows deeper.

Hinata already sees the question in Naruto’s eyes, and bows her head in shame. “According to the treaty signed between the Hyuga clan and the village of Konohagakure, under the leadership of Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, the main family is to have total control over the branch family in regards to where their people will operate within the village’s walls.”

The words come out stiff and rehearsed, as if she was standing before him and reading from the treaty herself. Naruto’s blood runs cold, though he doesn’t understand why. Only that is it.

Naruto’s about to turn to Neji once again, but Hinata’s whispery, soft voice catches his attention again.

“Please, do not mention this to cousin Neji,” Hinata’s gaze looks back at him, irises empty, but flooding with unshed tears. “You must understand, this news has brought him such shame and that is why his anger builds. To me, as well, for not being able to convince my father otherwise. Neji considers you a friend, Naruto, no matter what his hands or words may say. He was happy to learn of your return.”

Hinata bows her head towards him before she parts, following Kiba and Shino who’ve been waiting for her a few streets ahead. They walk off together, and Naruto can already hear the echoes of their questions before they fade away.

A part of him doesn’t expect Neji to be in the same spot as he left him, same expression and all, waiting for him.

“We’re late,” Neji says when Naruto comes into earshot. “Hope whatever you two were talking about was important enough to deal with whatever ‘challenge’ Gai-Sensei comes up with for the amount of minutes we’ve spent over here.”

“It was,” Naruto replies back, chewing at the inside of his cheek, mind already far off from training.

Neji lets out a huff, stuffs his hands in his pockets, and continues walking—Naruto not far behind.

—

Weeks pass before the village comes alive at the reappearance of Jiraiya.

“There’s my favorite pupil!”

It’s been years, but Jiraiya’s voice is instantly recognizable—it booms loud and hearty, big hands grabbing at Naruto’s shoulders and jostling him in familiarity. He barely has time to slip the journal back into his jacket before his former sensei is turning him around and enveloping him in a bear hug that after a few seconds, Naruto returns back wholeheartedly. Too long it’s been since he’s last seen Jiraiya, and truthfully after the last several months especially, he didn’t realize how much he missed the man’s presence until he was back in his life.

Even though his body’s sore, a phenomena Naruto’s still getting used to, he barrells his first sensei into a bear hug. Jiraiya laughs, deep and fully, arms tightening around Naruto before letting him drop back on the floor. With a strong hand, he grips Naruto by the shoulder as his gaze wanders up and down, fully taking him in after the years they’ve been apart.

“Look at you, all grown up now,” Jiraiya says with a twinkling eye. “You finally legal yet?”

“Nope! Still sixteen, Pervy Sage.”

“Ah, too bad,” Jiraiya remarks, and the words leave Naruto’s stomach feeling funny, although it passes just as quickly. “Better save those big plans for when neither of us can get in trouble, eh? How’s your training been? Tell me all about it, kid.”

So Naruto does. Fills Jiraiya in on the chakra control, strength training, healing, and anatomy lessons Lady Tsunade has been teaching him since they first parted ways. How Kakashi-Sensei and Gai-Sensei have been hammering in on the taijutsu techniques, which Jiraiya had scoffed at—_Just_ _make sure no one can get close enough with ninjutsu and you wouldn’t even need taijutsu! _Iruka-Sensei keeping him focused on the basics whenever there’s a free moment. When asked about ninjutsu, Naruto had merely told him it was ongoing, unable to confess how he’s not able to use his chakra just yet.

Truthfully, Naruto wasn’t that forthcoming about the secret Kyuubi control training Danzō has him keeping up with either. 

In return, Jiraiya catches him up on the places he’s travelled, the people he’s met, and more importantly, what Naruto has been missing out on since he chose to join Tsunade instead of Jiraiya for the past two years. A few of the stories has Naruto laughing, has him wishing he did choose to continue training further under Jiraiya from the way the pang in his gut tells him anything. All the adventures he could’ve had with Jiraiya instead of the heartbreak of being unable to learn anything from Rōshi’s village, Fū choosing her village over her fellow jinchūriki, Gaara dying, and losing Sasuke. 

A part of him will always wonder how everything could’ve gone differently, if he had just gone with Jiraiya. But his and Jiraiya’s heated words have forever lodged themselves into the back of his mind.

_ I know you told me you do not wish to speak to me about Sasuke, but if you wish to be my pupil, you need to give up on Sasuke _ , Jiraiya had told a bandaged Naruto once upon a time, _ This ninja world has no place for fools who blind themselves to the truth. _

_ I’d rather be a fool than give up on Sasuke. _

Neither of them have discussed that moment since. Honestly, Naruto preferred it that way.

They continue to walk through Konohagakure. Jiraiya buys Naruto a popsicle with Naruto’s money and they split one together, before finding a bench in the park outlooking the Hokage monument. Jiraiya’s telling him a story about one of his novels that have long gone out of print—an adventure about a Chosen One meant to defeat the evil ninjas of the north. Naruto’s so enraptured in the story he doesn’t realize when Jiraiya has shifted from story-mode back to regular conversation until he calls out his name.

“I’ve never told you about my own search for the Chosen One though, have I Naruto?” Jiraiya questions, before taking a bite from his popsicle, not waiting for an answer. “Maybe it’s better that way anyhow. That they stay in stories.”

“Why’s that?” Naruto asks, half paying attention. His focus is on a young boy chasing after his dad, laugh cut amongst the chatter of the others at the park. The dad has the ball they’ve been passing towards each other, barely keeping it out of his son’s reach. 

“Chosen Ones in real life always tend to die,” Jiraiya answers. The solemness in his voice catches Naruto’s attention away from the kid who finally managed to steal the ball from his dad, turning his gaze towards Jiraiya instead. “Of the two I thought were the Chosen One… Nagato and Minato… Well, neither of them made it to an old age.”

_ Minato _. 

Naruto’s attention sharpens on the name, gaze wandering to the fourth Hokage’s face carved out in the monument.

“Yondaime Hokage?” Naruto asks, gaze unbreaking from the stone-carved eyes. “My father?”

It’s the first time Naruto’s ever said the word out loud. Honestly, he doesn’t even realize he’s said so until Jiraiya’s soft, fond chuckling breaks his focus.

“Yeah, Minato. Your father.”

Naruto goes silent from the weight of the admission, trying to make sense of the fact at how cool and calm the confirmation escapes Jiraiya. The more his thoughts linger, the more he grits his teeth, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Finally, Naruto snaps and spits, “Why didn’t you tell me you knew him?! That you knew me when I first met you at twelve!? You acted like I didn’t even exist until I forced you to pay attention to me!”

“Naruto, please, calm down,” Jiraiya says, chuckling as a few park patrons glance over to them in curiosity or mild annoyance. “This isn’t something you can blab about to the world.”

“I don’t understand! Is it some big secret?!”

“Yes, actually, it is,” the older man answers. “To protect you.”

Naruto stares in disbelief at Jiraiya, crosses his arms over his chest petulantly and turns his head away as if he’s smelt something rotten. At his side, Jiraiya lets out a hefty sigh, but Naruto doesn’t so much as twitch a muscle.

He can be petty all day and night if he has to.

“Look, nobody was allowed to tell you anything. Even me as your godfather, I wasn’t supposed to reveal anything at all! Couldn’t even look after you! But, I take it Kakashi finally told you the truth about your father, huh?” The words leave his mouth as easy as water flows down the stream, languid and without pause. It has Naruto listening, unfortunately, unable to keep the frustration building when the curiosity of everything far outweighed it. “Figured it would happen sooner or later, but why now?”

Any and all questions building for Jiraiya cuts short. Brain stuttering at the words as they finally settle and make some semblance of sense for Naruto to comprehend.

Jiraiya didn’t notice the silence, kept on talking as if he hadn’t dropped a major bomb into the conversation. “Maybe one day I’ll be able to explain it all to you, but you can’t get angry at me when I had orders to follow.” Turning, he raises a curious brow at Naruto and asks, “What’s with the face, huh? Come on, I’m starving and haven’t had a single thing to eat since this morning.”

“Why would Kakashi-Sensei be the one to tell me the truth about my dad?”

“Because he was your father’s pupil,” Jiraiya answers without stutter, brows furrowing deeply as he stares back at him with a look of confusion on his features. “They were close, y’know. Heard after Minato’s death, he was really torn up about it, but I wasn’t here to see it. Had my own missions to adhere to. If anyone were to tell you, it would be designated to him, being that he’s been your sensei for years now.”

With a straining voice, Naruto can only utter the only question lingering in his mind: “Kakashi knew all this time and kept the truth from me?”

Not only that, but continued to lie to him even after Naruto had questioned him. Had told him he knew nothing of the Fourth Hokage without blinking, without a stutter or shred of hesitation. Old man Hokage keeping the truth from him and ordering everyone else to do the same made sense; he understood why Granny Tsunade and Pervy Sage being away from the village meant he didn’t know them until much later in his life. 

Yet Kakashi was here in the village at the same time as Naruto, not off on some mission or on sabbatical. All these years of Naruto growing up and treated as nothing more than vermin, a disease, treated with hatred and vitriol and untempered violence for being nothing more than a host—Kakashi had been in the village, somewhere in the shadows watching and leaving him to fend for himself. 

He knew the truth about Naruto. _ Who _ he was, _ where _ he came from, _ what _ he was, and only came into his life when Naruto was assigned under his team. 

It all made sense in a sick, twisted way. Why Kakashi was not surprised when he nearly lost himself to the Kyubi during the Land of Waves, and had been so prepared to deal with the worst case scenario. How during the Chunin Exams he had chosen Sasuke over him to train for the final round. Had everything between him and Kakashi been an act from the very beginning? Every bit of praise Kakashi had sent his way, all the training, the supposed care for Naruto’s well-being… Did he truly care about him? Or was he like everyone else, holding blame and hatred and disgust in his heart for Naruto, but had simply been better at hiding it.

All these memories he had held close to his heart, tainted by the fact Kakashi had kept something like this from him.

“Oi, Naruto,” Jiraiya says, pulling him from his cascading beliefs about Kakashi. “Don’t be too hard on Kakashi either. We both care about your wellbeing and did the best we could under the circumstances. So, chin up. Are you going to grab a bite with me or not?”

“I’m not that hungry, Pervy Sage. Maybe another time.”

Naruto stands from the bench, distantly hearing Jiraiya still talking at him, but it didn’t make sense, or it made too much sense and he didn’t want to listen anymore. 

He’s never been so tired.

—

By the time Jiraiya finally shows up to the bar, Tsunade’s already downed one bottle of sake and is attempting to work her way through another. 

“Finally, old man,” Tsunade mutters as Jiraiya slides into the booth across from her, rolling her eyes for added dramatic measure. “You do know it’s rude to keep a lady waiting, don’t you? I was this close to taking my drink and waltzing out.”

“Pretty sure you’re not allowed to carry open containers,” Jiraiya responds back, swiping the bottle from her to take a quick swig before offering it back. “Unfortunately for you, I’ve heard our new Hokage has been cleaning up Konoha since I’ve been gone.”

Immediately the mere mention of Danzō sours her mood , and Tsunade’s taking another large gulp of sake to drown out the taste. Though she can’t exactly blame Jiraiya for not being in the know, considering how long he’s been away from the village. Hell, a few months ago she had been in his place, only to discover what had gone on within Konohagakure while she’d been away.

Unlike Tsunade, Jiraiya held Danzō in slightly higher regards and less suspicion than she did. He knew of his treachery against Lord Third and the dark underside of Root, the rumors of the Uchiha Massacre originating from his mouth—anyone with the proper clearance knew to some degree. Except much like Lord Third, Danzō had slowly weaseled his way back into Jiraiya’s good graces. Not necessarily trust, but close enough to where her friend would ultimately give his support to their current Hokage. 

Revealing what Tsunade has learned in the most recent months since she’s been back within the village’s walls would be difficult for Jiraiya to hear, but he needed to be informed so he could properly watch his back. 

“Speaking of our current Hokage,” Tsunade begins, voice lowering as she leans in closer across the table—only for Jiraiya’s ears, no one else’s. “There’s been some recent events that have transpired while you’ve been off on your mission.”

Jiraiya pauses as he takes a sip from his glass of sake, quirking a brow at her for a moment before chuckling as he sets the glass down on the table. “Oh, I’ve already heard about what happened at the village with your team and Orochimaru. Even before I received Lord Danzō’s letter, rumors of what happened already had spread to where I was.” He flashes a smile filled with pity. “No need to be embarrassed, Tsunade. I’m sure you did the best you could.”

An angry flush spreads through her face at the tone of pity, the condescension of it all. Except past the flash of emotion is the one phrase that strikes and the bells go ringing. 

“You’ve been in contact with the Hokage the entire time you’ve been away?”

“Of course,” Jiraiya answers, as if it was the most obvious answer. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised, Tsunade. S-Rank missions always require constant communication and updates unless it compromises the mission. You know this.”

Clenching her jaw, Tsunade shakes her head quick to the point the anger shifts from her face to her head, making the room spin. “That’s not the point. Did your friend Danzō tell you he set us up to fail for that mission? What he _did _to your pupil?”

The humor drains from Jiraiya’s face at her words, and he leans in close enough for Tsunade to smell the alcohol on his breath, the way his eye twitches the subtlest amount in restraining his anger. “Do not blame Danzō for something you should have been able to handle. From what he’s told me, he’s doing necessary measures to keep the Kyuubi in check—something you’ve been unable to do.”

“You knew,” Tsunade mutters in disbelief, staring at her friend as if he’s gone mad. “Necessary measures includes subjecting Naruto to the Heavenly Prison jutsu? A forbidden technique recognized not just one, but all five of the great villages… That’s acceptable for you?”

“For now, until Naruto is able to control the Kyuubi on his own,” Jiraiya answers without so much of a pause. “Do not judge me. You took it upon yourself to keep him on your team. It was your responsibility to make sure he didn’t lose control, but he did. I told you once before, Tsunade, I won’t allow anything to jeopardize the safety of this village. Not you, not the Nine-Tails. _No one _.”

Tsunade remembers that day. Back when Jiraiya and Naruto had first approached her, begging for her return to Konohagakure to heal Kakashi, Sasuke. How the two of them had convinced her to return from the darkness she had carved out for herself for safety, reminding her of why she was a ninja to begin with.

_The previous Hokages protected the village of Konoha and the people living there. They brought troubled times under control and helped the village to prosper _… Jiraiya had said beside her, into the glass he held in his hand moreso than to her. _Just try doing something to betray the Leaf Village._

She hadn’t even realized he was talking to her until his gaze turned in her direction. The look in his eyes, sober, completely clear. How the bar they were in grew cold in the quickest of seconds.

_When that happens, I’ll kill you myself._

Words rarely haunted Tsunade. What stays with her are the images—Dan’s blood splattered over the ground, the way Nawaki’s scorched hand clutched to Hashirama’s necklace, pale and stiff. Those were what followed after her, during the moments where she’s not on guard, where the darkness slips in where the seams were never stitched back quite right.

The threat fled into the back of her mind, dormant and sleeping, and only now did it reveal itself. A shiver ran through her. Anger and fear so interconnected it was impossible to tell where the line between the two was.

Jiraiya had been her longest and closest friend. Had been a member of her squad, who held her while she mourned her fiance, her brother, the last of her clan. How when all was lost, he was there. A pillar of stability and familiarity she didn’t know if she would have survived without at the time.

Any possibility that she could not trust Jiraiya filled her with a wave of nausea, dread in its purest form.

“Oh, Tsunade, did you drink too much?” Jiraiya asks, nudging her gently from across the table. A laugh bubbling out of him. “If so, we better head outside, lest we get ourselves banned from another bar. I quite like this one.”

“Fine,” Tsunade lies, and Jiraiya doesn’t push the issue any further. Simply nods and takes another drink. “So, if you didn’t return for Naruto, why did you come back to Konoha after so many months?”

“Because I finally have some good news.”

“Which is?”

Jiraiya takes a drink of his sake, and Tsunade watches as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Eyes grown tired and serious and revealing just how much the years have clung to him.

“I believe I’ve found the central base of the Akatsuki.”

—

  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke closes his eyes and lets the heat of the sun warm his skin, takes in the approaching autumn air deep into his lungs. Freedom in carving out his loneliness.

Days, months, years, of living underground within the chambers of Orochimaru’s prison, making sure Sasuke never strayed too far from the nest, had made him forget what it felt like to simply be, no longer having anyone’s eyes boring into him. A threat against the village. Prey to Itachi, along as a prize to Orochimaru. An inescapable weakness by Naruto. Only the trees and dirt crunching underneath his feet and the unending sky bearing witness to him. 

Finally free to be alone. At least for now anyway. 

There were three of them that had caught his attention when Orochimaru was alive and had paraded Sasuke through his chambers of horror throughout the continent. Hozuki Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin. Months of staking out those with the most useful skills best suited for accumulated list of names on Sasuke’s quest for revenge and retribution.

Now with Orochimaru dead, it was time to seek out his brother. 

Sasuke heads east. Away from the hole Orochimaru had carved out for himself to die in, towards the closest hideout holding Hozuki Suigetsu. What Sasuke has come to learn of Suigetsu from having access to Orochimaru’s archives was extensive compared to the fact their only interaction had been brief. Nearly a year ago, when Sasuke had been trailing behind Orochimaru and Kabuto and in the quickest of glimpses Suigetsu mouthed against the glass tube trapping him in, _ Free me _. 

How Sasuke had forced his gaze away, without looking back. Making note of the boy’s face and the route to this place for the future, if there even was one for him. Difficult choice after difficult choice. 

The sound of a hoarse screech cuts through the air, catching Sasuke’s attention. Close to a scream, but ultimately nonhuman in its essence. Still, he finds himself wandering from the road he’s traveling to the noise, where the screeches die down into choked off noises, to the sound of bones crunching and chewing. Past the forest foliage, the droplets of blood lead him towards the source.

A fox with teeth stained red with blood lifts its head and meets Sasuke’s eyes with its own. Merely staring into him as it hovers over its kill, a predator stalking out to see if Sasuke is a rival or prey. Sasuke glances down towards the carcass of the animal no longer twitching underneath the fox’s claws, and the realization of what it is fills him with a strange, unpleasant feeling.

In the mouth of the fox, a body of a hawk spills out. Dead and carcass ripped open, cold as the air that surrounds them.

A humorless huff of a laugh escapes him. Lips twisted up in a way that doesn’t fit with his face; a disconnection from the body and the soul. Wrongness. 

Sasuke stares at the fox for a few moments before turning back the way he came. As he steps away, he can hear the sound of teeth carving into flesh, the snap of bones, the incessant chewing of a creature that managed to survive another day.

Then a harsh dying scream fills his ears, and the world goes silent after.

Without a doubt he knows the fox is dead, unnaturally so. He should keep moving forward, uncaring for the way nature claims its dead. It’s none of his business. But he did turn back, and he hates himself for it.

The fox’s body lies still with an arrow sticking from its skull.

“Back off!” A man shouts from a distance. Ruffling the trees and bushes surrounding him until he comes into view, except not really, because his face is covered by a wooden mask in a decorated spiral, hidden underneath dark clothing that swallows him whole. “Hunter’s code says I get to keep the meat if I kill it! If you don’t cause me trouble, I might even be generous and share with you, stranger!”

A laugh escapes the man, but it’s the sound of it that has Sasuke standing there with unease. 

“I’m not going to fight you over a corpse,” he says after a moment, eyeing the man as he breaks off the arrow from the fox’s skull and slings his bow along his back. “All yours.”

“Knew a good one when I see it.”

The man pulls out a hunting knife, and Sasuke turns away to avoid having to look at the man about to skin himself dinner.

“Didn’t take you as someone who’s not a hunter,” The man says after a moment of silence. Must’ve looked up and seen Sasuke’s head turned away from him, came to the assumption. “Don’t blame you. It’s bloody work, messy too. Not for the faint of heart.”

“I’ve hunted,” Sasuke replies as if he’s got something to prove. Tries not to think of the memory of his first hunt with Itachi and how proud they were when they brought back their first kill to their father, and the pride in the man’s eyes that shined. “Never hunted a fox before. I didn’t think anyone ate that kind of meat.”

“A man hunts the fox who hunts the hawk who hunts the snake who hunts the mice,” comes the other’s response. “Everyone’s hunting something. What are you hunting?”

Sasuke turns his head towards the man, narrows his eyes at him and doesn’t offer the other an answer. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Tobi,” is his answer. He reaches a bloody hand out towards Sasuke, and though he can’t see it, he can feel the other’s smile behind the mask. “And yours?”

“Sasuke. I’m not shaking your hand.”

A laugh bubbles out of Tobi as he wipes his hand against the dark cloak he’s wearing. “Fair enough. So, Sasuke, what’s a kid like you doing alone in the woods?”

“I can ask you the same thing.”

“Hm, no. I’m grown, so you’d have to tweak the question a bit to make it right,” Tobi says, raising his arm with the bloodied knife in hand, and Sasuke turns away before he can see it connect with the fox meat with a wet clunk. “You in any trouble?”

“Dunno,” Sasuke answers sardonically. “Am I?”

“No, not with me I suppose. Maybe with lots of other people, maybe, but not me.” There’s another swing of his arm, and the noise is beginning to make Sasuke sick to his stomach. But he can’t pull away from this man or his conversation just yet. “I hate those who fuck with children.”

Sasuke quirks a brow. “I’m not a child.”

“Mm, not anymore it feels like,” Tobi says. “You are, or were. Right now, you’re still young. Either way, everyone’s a child once, and then one day they’re not. That’s the day you start counting all your sins, what you’ve done, and hope you can live with yourself after.”

There’s something about this man that’s _ off _that Sasuke can’t place. An energy promising chaos just underneath the surface, but it’s impossible to tell whether Tobi poses an actual threat to him or whether he’s one of those strange men everyone meets upon a journey. Sasuke had been read the stories by his mother, understands the genre, and knows what’s between the lines. 

It’s impossible to tell whether this man’s playing the tempter or the savior. A wise man or a fool.

Finally, Sasuke can’t help but ask, “Who are you?”

“Just a stranger in the woods,” Tobi answers. “I like your attitude, Sasuke. You ask the right questions.”

“Hn.” 

“If you’re planning on staying, go set up the fire.”

Sasuke narrows his eyes, but surprisingly, he finds himself not walking away, but staying. He goes off to gather dry branches and twigs, enough fuel for the fire. It doesn’t take him long to set one up, but the other takes his time with cooking the rewards of his hunt.

Until Tobi serves him his plate, Sasuke watches him through the smoke. Once the man passes the fox meat to Sasuke, he lets it sit on his side, continuing to stare down the man in front of him.

The man eats like the animals he hunts. Devours the meat off the bones without ever lifting the mask past his mouth, juices from the meat sliding down his chin. Even as the light in the sky settles, Sasuke can make out the outlines of scars, but only on one side of his face. Only when Tobi drops the empty bones back on the plate, meat clean off, does he acknowledge Sasuke’s eyes.

“If a man hunts the fox, who hunts the man?” 

“Another man.”

It’s the same story with different characters. A different setting. Different names. Still, Sasuke knows this story too well to be caught up in the differences.

“Smart boy, Sasuke."

“I have somewhere I need to be,” Sasuke says as he stands up, feeling a strange mixture of uptight and unwound all at once, and wondering how that’s even possible. “You’re the first adult I’ve met recently wasn’t sure if I wanted to kill.”

“As do I,” Tobi remarks with a nod. At the words, the man chuckles, raises a closed fist with his thumb up and in the air. “May we meet again, Sasuke.”

Sasuke doesn’t say a word, leaving behind his full plate and the strange man behind him as he walks out of the camp and away. A part of him hopes he never crosses paths with Tobi again.

Only when the man’s chakra signature fades into the distance does Sasuke feel his nerves begin to settle.

He walks and walks until the sky grows dim. The soft blues mixing with oranges and pinks and the deep purple promising a dark night.

Before the sun sets, Sasuke sets up camp along the riverbed. Nothing more than a place to lay his head and continue on in the morning. The fire comes easy and keeps him warm despite his exposure to the chill air, the heat seeping into his muscles until they melt, right down to the bones. And though his body is at ease, his mind is racing as he stares into the heart of the fire before him. The crackling wood sounding like the crunch of bone. Flames dancing in front of him, dangerous and inviting all at once.

When sleep creeps up on him without warning, he dreams of foxes with blood-stained teeth.

—

Ever since Jiraiya-Sensei’s arrival back into Konoha, Naruto’s been avoiding him the past several days.

At first, Kakashi had chalked it up to Naruto needing a much needed break. Between training under himself and Gai, to training under Danzō’s watchful eye, and reassuring his friends and comrades everything is up to normal, he had figured Naruto was at his wits end. However, this distance did not apply to anyone else aside from Kakashi, which of course did not give him much encouragement; this was merely a general feeling. 

So, as his sensei, Kakashi had taken it upon himself to give Naruto an opportunity to speak with him if needed. He waited outside the Hokage tower until the training session would cease, and would walk Naruto home. 

When Naruto drags his feet out through the doors, his eyes widen in surprise at Kakashi’s presence briefly, before the exhaustion takes over his face again. Doesn’t say a word when Kakashi joins him on his walk back towards his apartment.

“You seem tired,” Kakashi says, noting the way Naruto scowls at the observation. “Did Danzō push you too hard?”

“It’s been a long day.”

“I see.”

“Mhm.”

Kakashi pauses in his steps as he watches Naruto walk on, head low and hands deep in his pockets. He knows when Naruto’s exhausted from training, panting and needing to be physically dragged because he’s worn down his muscles, but there has always been a smile on his face, proud after a long day’s work. Talkative and loud even though he’s on the verge of passing out from the exertion.

Whatever this is, it isn’t that.

It doesn’t take long for Kakashi to catch up with him again. Naruto’s kicking at a rock in front of him with each step, brows pulled together the way they do when he’s in deep thought or concentrating. Doesn’t spare Kakashi so much as a glance in his direction.

“Is there something on your mind, Naruto?”

“Actually, yeah, there is,” Naruto answers quickly, much to Kakashi’s surprise. Except when Naruto finally looks at him, there’s a look of contempt there that Kakashi wasn’t expecting. “Do you remember the first day we formed squad seven?”

“Of course I do,” Kakashi responds, unsure of where Naruto’s taking this route of conversation.

“You asked us to introduce ourselves, but when it was your turn, you didn’t tell us anything about you. Don’t you find that strange? That you’re our sensei and we barely knew anything about you?”

_ No _ , is what Kakashi _ wants _ to say. It’s not like he knew much of anything regarding his sensei either, so he doesn’t understand what’s so strange, and why Naruto is bringing this up now after so many years.

However, there’s that incessant nagging intuition within his gut telling him not to answer Naruto with his usual level of dismissiveness. 

After a moment, Kakashi finally resigns and asks, “Is there something you wish to know about me?”

“When you were in your squad, what was your sensei like?”

Out of all the questions Naruto could have asked him, that was the last one Kakashi has ever expected. Naruto’s mind always was different than everyone else’s, prone to be unpredictable and come up with plans that were unconventional to most Shinobi. Now more than ever, Kakashi wonders how and why Naruto came up with a question like that of all things.

More importantly, he wonders how he’s supposed to answer Naruto’s question at all.

When he stares down at Naruto, who’s watching him with an analyzing, expectant look on his face, any and all words Kakashi _ should _ say leave him dry. 

“Pervy Sage told me the other day that Yondaime Hokage was his pupil, and that his pupil ended up being your sensei,” Naruto explains after the silence hangs between them a little too long. A smile spreads on his face as he stuffs his hands deep within the pockets of his pants, kicking at the rock too hard that it’s no longer in his line of sight. “I don’t know why you’d keep away the fact that you were a pupil under a Hokage from_ me _ of all people. You know how bad I want to be Hokage, sensei!”

Although the explanation makes sense, it doesn’t do anything to lessen the tightness in Kakashi’s chest. Unable to shake the feeling that whatever the reason for this, it’s more than Naruto’s making it out to be.

Truthfully, Kakashi’s unsure if he’s the right one to tell Naruto the truth about his father.

Either way, Naruto’s expecting some sort of answer from him, and there’s a part of him that feels responsible for Naruto. 

“I didn’t figure it was something you needed to know at the time.”

“Bullshit,” Naruto responds with a forced laugh, shaking his head. “Well, tell me about him! What was he like?”

Thinking about his sensei was an unfamiliar practice foreign to himself.

“Lord Yondaime was very brave,” Kakashi answers carefully. “I don’t think I’ve ever witnessed him in a moment of weakness.”

Nothing had ever truly bothered him. He remembers a man who smiled too wide and too bright, golden as the sun’s rays, a stark contrast against blood soaked earth and smoke-filled skies and the backdrop of war. 

Sensei never cried, not in front of him, at least.

“Teamwork was an essential piece of being a great Shinobi. When I was young, I didn’t fully understand it, but now… It’s the foundation of my philosophy as a teacher myself.”

A ring of the bells. Minato’s strong and gentle hands patting their backs, ruffling their hair. If Kakashi closes his eyes, he can remember the way he would look and smile at Kakashi, at Rin, at Obito as if they were his own. Laughter and jokes around a campfire that would have Kakashi rolling his eyes, grateful for the mask hiding the small smile forming despite himself.

Sensei’s eyes were always the most memorable feature to Kakashi. Blue as the ocean, but not as turbulent or unwavering. A comfort in their sturdiness, even when he smiled.

Those same eyes remained unchanging, even after all that death. During the height of the war, where the blood had stained his sensei’s hands and he did not falter, not even once, Kakashi had believed it to be a strength.

How when Obito’s death came and sensei’s eyes were dry as the desert and did not match with the rest of his face, the sadness portrayed in his voice, did Kakashi realize something was _ missing _.

“It did not come as a surprise to me when he was nominated to become Hokage. People were drawn to him like fruit flies to a garden, and he had a way of being a leader without his emotions clouding his judgement.”

Sensei served the people and he served them as he was supposed to. Smiled and played with children until they laughed, bonded with his subordinates as though they were brothers, and met the elders with a grace and respect meant for lords. 

Rin died, and at her funeral, read off his speech he prepared on the podium without so much as a hitch of his breath. 

And as Kakashi lay restless and screaming from the nightmares haunting him, sensei had slept peacefully on his own bed.

However Lord Yondaime was with people who were worth anything to him, Kakashi didn’t know.

“When the Nine Tails attacked the village, he did not hesitate in sacrificing his life for the village. I think if Lord Yondaime were still alive, everything that’s going wrong with the village would be right.”

“Jiraiya used to say I reminded him of Lord Yondaime,” Naruto says after a moment. “Do you see it too?”

Kakashi looks at Naruto and sees a boy with golden hair and bright blue eyes that hold the weight of his heart in them.

When he was a boy, and Naruto would find his way into Kakashi’s line of sight, small and with a righteous fury and pain in those bleeding blue eyes, it was impossible to see him _ without _ seeing Minato. Looking at him strikes a searing pain throughout his chest. Reopened a wound that was still bleeding, one Kakashi elected to pretend didn’t exist. 

And so unlike Minato when forced to look upon the culminations of his failure, he did not look away from Kakashi as Kakashi looked away from Naruto.

Maybe the resentment building for his sensei was merely masking the jealousy of not having a fraction of his strength. 

“When I look at you, Naruto, I see someone who’d surpass Lord Yondaime, and most importantly, make him proud.”

“Is that all?”

“That’s all there is.”

“Okay,” Naruto says quietly, the edge of disappointment in his voice. “Well, this is my stop. G’night Kakashi-Sensei. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Kakashi doesn’t have a chance to say goodnight before he’s running inside his building, swallowed whole by the darkness.

Even now, Kakashi’s not sure if he said the right thing.

—

Sakura’s not used to Naruto’s silence.

When they were younger and they had recently formed Team Seven, she used to find his loudmouthed antics annoying. Well, honestly, she still did, but only sometimes. After a while the constant screaming and obnoxiousness would get draining, and she didn’t understand the need to always yell so much when she was standing right next to him. Twelve year old Sakura would’ve found Naruto’s silence a much needed relief

However, over the following weeks, Sakura’s come to a realization the silence and seriousness doesn’t suit Naruto as it did Sasuke. In fact, she was missing his goofiness, his larger than life smiles, and the way he would always make her laugh even if it was followed by a friendly punch to his arm.

It’s been a gradual thing over time, but today he barely said good morning to her before getting to work during their training under Tsunade.

Once the basics were taken care of over their two year trip finding jinchūriki, after they had returned to the village and had their mission revoked from them, Lady Tsunade had moved them on to more advanced techniques. And as crazy as it seemed, Tsunade had taken to being much harsher and more critical to Naruto than she would have been to Sakura.

“If you had decided to clamp down that artery for that specific wound, you would’ve given yourself a clot and end up dead in no time,” Tsunade had remarked during a specific exercise about what to do when treating a critical injury out on the field if chakra had ran low. “Start over and try again.”

“Sensei, aren’t you being a little hard on him?” Sakura had asked once Tsunade’s focus had gone away from Naruto, chewing on the inside of her cheek. “I mean, he just got down the fundamentals of treating open wounds last week. Give him a chance.”

“It’s alright, Sakura-Chan,” Naruto reassured with a bright smile on his face. “If I got it wrong, it just means I’ve got to try harder next time.”

That was months ago now, and nothing has changed. In fact, it’s only grown worse, and Naruto’s smile was fading.

When Naruto had joined her for training under Lady Tsunade, he barely even spared Sakura a glance before focusing his energy on what Tsunade was instructing this morning. No smile she’s grown used to, or the loud and blaring _ Good morning, Sakura-Chan!, _that she’s come to expect upon laying her eyes on him.

Although, she can’t say she’s too surprised. Especially considering the brutal training regimenes Gai-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei had set up for him. At first, she had been jealous of the special treatment Naruto was getting, but the longer this went on, the more she realized she didn’t know if she wanted that _ specific _ kind of training.

This morning the both of them were working on setting back bones in place when Kakashi-Sensei greeted the both of them with a bright smile, leaning in to whisper Tsunade’s ear. Her sensei’s eyes grew serious, nodding occasionally to whatever Kakashi was telling her, before sighing.

“Kakashi and I have something to discuss. Continue the setting until I return, Naruto, and Sakura, after fifteen minutes, work on your strength control,” Tsunade instructs before leaving with Kakashi at her side.

After several minutes of Naruto’s unwavering focus and silence, Sakura sighed and stopped what she was doing, turning to face him.

“Naruto, are you mad at me still?” Sakura asks. “Or is something going on?”

The suddenness of her voice nearly makes Naruto drop the dummy body, the bone he was placing back into the shoulder popping out and tumbling onto the floor. A flush spreads across his cheek, innocent and cute, as he turns towards Sakura with a confused expression on his face.

“Why would I be mad at you, Sakura-Chan?” 

A wave of relief washes over Sakura, knowing she’s not the cause of this strange shift of his personality. Not enough for her to let this go completely, however. “Back when we were at the hospital, and what I said about Sasuke… We never really talked about it since, and you’ve been… Distant, lately.”

“Oh,” Naruto breathes out in surprise. He stops working with the dummy he’s kneeled in front of him, letting his butt rest back on his legs as he chews the inside of his cheek in thought. “I was… Yeah, what you said about Sasuke pissed me off, but I thought we were okay. Did you want to talk about it, Sakura?” 

Sakura shakes her head and sighs, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin atop them. Truthfully, talking about Sasuke, especially with Naruto, made her head hurt, and she didn’t really have the energy to focus on a team member that wasn’t right in front of her.

“What’s the matter, Sakura-Chan?” Naruto asks sweetly, prodding her gently with his elbow. “You’re getting wrinkles in the middle of your forehead.”

There’s a snort that escapes past Naruto as Sakura shoves him, knocking him off-kilter as his back lands on the dirt below, turning into giggles. Sakura’s frown lessens and softens into a smile at the sight of him, until he’s yanking her down by her arm to land next to him, and she’s laughing too. Shoving his face into the dirt as his hand pushes at her face to keep her away.

“Truce, truce!” Naruto gasps out in between laughs, coughing occasionally. Only then does Sakura release him, opting to lay down next to him in the dirt, cheeks hurting as her chest rises and falls trying to catch her breath. Turning his head, he spits out the taste of dirt on his tongue, dramatic as always, and althought it should be gross, to Sakura, it's gross and _endearing_. “Ew, I think I swallowed some rocks.”

“You deserved that for saying I have _ wrinkles _ , _ baka _.”

“But it got you smiling again.”

Sakura turns her head towards where Naruto lays beside her, only to meet his blue eyes staring at her. The warmth and intensity there has her face warming despite herself, as if it's on the verge of too much she can't handle it all, but she won’t allow herself to look away from him. Not after everything they've been through together.

A flutter within her belly has her face warming, not having felt this in a long time.

“This wasn’t supposed to be about me,” she mutters with a sigh. “I was worried about _ you, _dummy.”

“Don’t be,” Naruto replies easily, crossing his arms behind his back so his head can rest on them. He stares up at the sky with a wistful smile on his face, one that makes him seem distant and far away. “There’s nothing to worry about, Sakura-Chan.”

Another sigh leaves her, more out of disappointment than frustration, though that’s certainly there too. “Listen, Naruto… I don’t know if I’ve told you this before, but I consider you one of my best friends, right there next to Ino. You’ve always been there for me, always saved me when I needed saving, even if I didn’t really appreciate you then. Whatever’s bothering you, you can tell me. I don’t know if I’ll be able to help, but I want to try… I want to be better than I was when we were twelve.” The words tighten at her throat, unsure if what she’s saying is actually helpful, or merely empty words to him. She’s hoping for the former. “You know that, right?”

When Naruto turns to face her, the look in his eyes tells Sakura everything she needs to know.

“I do know that, Sakura,” Naruto replies with a blinding smile. “You’re one of my best friends, too. One of the first people I’d go to if something were to happen, I swear it.”

There's a sincerity in Naruto's voice that she remembers, understands to be true. How he came to her about his distrust of Sai, needing help in escaping Konoha to save Sasuke. It's in the way he looks at her and smiles at her. A friendship that's blossomed into a love she's only ever felt with Ino, one that had been missing when it came to Sasuke.

Maybe what she's wanted has been here in front of her this whole time.

It's like an instinct, dipping her toe in the water to check the temeperature before jumping in headfirst. She leans forward slowly, and Naruto's staring at her with a confused smile on his face that only makes him stutter in his breathing when he realizes just what she's about to do. But he closes his eyes right when Sakura's nose bumps against the tip of his own, as she brushes her lips against his in the chastest of kisses.

Warmth pools in her belly. Fingers moving to touch against her own lips. The love is there, she knows, but it's not what she was expecting when she made this impulsive decision.

There's supposed to be more, isn't there?

She's felt more passion rolling around in the dirt with Ino for fuck's sakes. Why did something that feel that it was heading in the right direction feel so underwhelming?

Naruto opens his eyes, face flushed red and eyes wide and searching. In a quiet voice, Naruto asks, "Why did you do that?"

"It felt like it was something I wanted to do," she admits truthfully. "Did you... not like it?"

"I liked it," Naruto says, although there's the hidden _but_ there that won't leave past his lips. "I'm just... confused. Best friends don't kiss."

"You kissed Sasuke," Sakura points out with a raised brow.

Spluttering in shock, face impossibly redder than moments ago, Naruto manages to get out, "That—that was completely different! It was an accident, and we never acknowledged it afterwards because it wasn't supposed to happen! But you... You did it on purpose, Sakura-Chan."

"I did."

"_Why_?"

Because it felt right in the moment. That after months of looking miserable and the distance between them, Naruto had looked happy, and Sakura had felt happy too, and maybe she wondered if they could have been happy together in a way that mattered. 

That after everything that went wrong, the two of them had a chance to find something good in the mess they've found themselves in.

How can she tell him all that without reminding him of all that darkness when for a moment everything was bright?

"Because I liked how I felt when you were smiling at me like that."

It's not a lie, but definitely not the whole truth. From the way Naruto's eyes look her over, she knows it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

Sakura smiles though her heart pangs in hurt and guilt. Whatever distance they held before had only grown just then, and she had no clue as to the reason why.

“Come on, Sakura-Chan” he says, hopping up on the soles of his feet and holding his hand out for Sakura to take. When her hand slips in his, she pulls her up on her feet as well. “We should spar, we haven’t done that in a while. It’ll be fun.”

No words come to her so she nods instead, and doesn’t break her smile until Naruto’s back is turned to her.

—

  
  


After Gai-Sensei dismisses them from training, Naruto doesn’t go home. Instead, he lingers around the Hokage’s tower.

The Hokage’s tower is dead center within the village, surrounded by other important government buildings, the markets and shops, and apartment buildings and residential homes of the villagers. It’s obvious to everyone Naruto doesn’t belong here, but the barely whispered words of contempt and venom to him and the disdainful glares of the villagers does not bother him as they did before. Watchfulness has always been something’s he’s used to, but what he feels now is not mere observation of a villager who resented or feared him. No, what he feels now is entirely different. Stalked under a watchful eye of those who don’t wish to be seen.

Naruto stares up at the tower, and wonders if Danzō could feel his contempt from down below.

Villagers gather their children under their arm and guide them around him, where he stands, unmoving, unyielding. It’s as if he’s surrounded by an invisible barrier, keeping any living being away from him, and maybe it’s because it’s so familiar to him that when someone breaks through the barrier, Naruto doesn’t need to break his hold on the tower to feel it.

“I followed you here,” Neji remarks, moving to stand next to him. The familiarity of his voice is what breaks Naruto’s hold, turning his glare from the tower to where Neji stands, staring at the same tower. “You’ve been acting strange, so I’ve taken it upon myself to make sure you would not be a threat to my squad.”

For some reason, Naruto’s not exactly surprised by this. His relationship with Neji had been rocky since the beginning—from open hostility to when they first met, to being the punching bag to Neji’s frustration—it did not surprise Naruto that Neji deemed it necessary to watch him. 

What _ did _ get Naruto’s curiosity going is what Neji concluded after watching him for this long.

“So, you end up figuring out if I’m a threat or not?” Naruto asks, a tired, bitter grin forming on his face. “Or did you just come out here to spend some time outside of training with me, Neji? ‘Cause that’s one gonna be a little more unbelievable.”

Neji turned his gaze from the tower to make eye contact with Naruto, but there was a calm, unreadable expression on his face. No anger, cockiness, or annoyance he made as his front. One that didn’t reveal anything he didn’t want to reveal.

It reminds Naruto of how Sasuke looked that day in the village with Orochimaru and Kabuto breathing down his neck. 

“You, personally, are not a threat to my squad, or to anyone really. Truthfully, you’re probably the weakest link in regards to my squad. The Naruto I remember in the arena and the Naruto standing before me now are not the same in terms of power.” Although Neji’s words were calm, all they did was eat at Naruto’s nerves. It was impossible to tell where he was going with this. “Your presence on the other hand is a different story.”

“_ What the hell is _ that supposed to mean?” Naruto bristles, keeping his voice low. Eyes begging Neji to not speak aloud of his weakness while there were so many eyes and ears around. 

“Standing out here is reckless.” He’s already turning, not waiting to check if Naruto will follow or not. Except the quiet words that come out of his mouth next all but guarantees Naruto following him. “We have the same enemy, let’s not give him a reason to be suspicious of us both.”

Whatever Naruto’s about to blurt out loud, he swallows down instead, and falls into step. The crowds parting to avoid being near either of them.

Neji ends up taking Naruto back to his home. 

At first thought, Naruto expects Neji to take him back to the Hyuga estate, but the other ends up avoiding the bridge that crosses over the stream leading to the grand estate to the houses along the edge or the watershore. Houses are actually a generous term. Most of them appear to be apartments, made with different types of wood as if they were mere leftovers from the building process of the nicer, more developed buildings across the water. 

There are people outside the two pass through, with dark hairs and empty eyes all too similar to Neji. Most do not stop the chores they are doing, but several glance away from the clothesline where they are hanging their laundry to stare at Naruto, blonde hair a stark difference amongst the black locks signifying the Hyuga clan. 

Outside, within the main streets of Konoha, most of the Hyuga clan’s foreheads are always covered, whether by a Hitai-ate or a piece of plain cloth worn by those who were mere citizens. In the privacy of their own land, they forego the forehead coverings, leaving the skin bare. Here there is no need to hide the shame to appease the discomfort of the other villagers.

Naruto’s never seen as many Curse Marks on a group of people before now. A burn starts at his chest, although he’s not even using his chakra to elicit the sensation.

Neji heads upstairs after greeting a few of his clan, into a small one bedroom apartment. It reminds Naruto of his own, but instead of the way he fills his own with plant-life and his own squalor, Neji’s is uncomfortable bare. The only window overlooks the stream to the Hyuga Estate. There’s a single mattress on the floor. A table and a floor pillow. Basic necessities like a kitchen and a bathroom. Nothing else. It’s as if a ghost lives here. 

“Since the head family manages all affairs regarding the branch family, Konohagakure rarely makes an effort to involve its presence here,” Neji explains, pulling out a teapot from one of the cupboards and filling it with water from the sink. “We can speak freely now. At least until the Hokage learns of your presence here, but you’ll be long gone by then.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Naruto picks at the thread of his pants, watches Neji’s back as he prepares the tea. A million questions shift through Naruto’s brain, so he opts for the most important one. “You and I have the same enemy?”

“Hokage Danzō,” Neji answers. “Konoha in general, I suppose.”

“Konoha isn’t my enemy,” Naruto counters immediately, shaking his head. “Danzō is.”

Neji stares at him as if he’s an idiot, which isn’t unfamiliar, but it still causes Naruto to frown either way. “If you truly believe that, then you’re not just reckless. You’re a fool, too.”

“Yeah, yeah, and I’m annoying, stupid, naive, and a pain in everyone’s ass. Tell me something I don’t already know,” Naruto counts off with a dismissive roll of his eyes. “Like, why would you even risk exposing yourself by talking to me if you already know Danzō’s subordinates are watching me?”

An amused hum passes Neji’s lips, and Naruto’s already tired of this, but before he’s able to manage a biting comment, Neji’s words beat him to it, “All this training of yours is starting to pay off. You could actually be a great ninja after all.”

The kettle screeches and warmth floods to Naruto’s cheeks. Neji goes to get the hot water and pour it into the tea pot, where the leaves have already been sitting, and brings the tray to where Naruto’s sat where the table is and pours two cups, before taking a seat across from him and passing Naruto one.

Naruto takes it quietly, blowing on the drink before slurping it, brow raising curiously at Neji. Neji does the same, minus the slurping, before finally saying, “We can help each other. I want access to the Hokage’s office, and you want to access your chakra again and to find your missing teammate, Sai.”

All the tension in Naruto’s body transforms itself into rage. 

“You know where he’s been this entire time, and chose not to say anything, Neji?! Is this a damn game to you?!”

“No, it’s a transaction, Naruto,” Neji replies, infuriatingly calm. “We both have something we want, and only together will either of us be able to receive it. You need to understand how dangerous this is for the both of us.”

“I understand more than anybody,” he hisses between his teeth, desperately trying to keep his voice down amidst his anger. “You could’ve just asked me to help you instead of waving someone’s life in my face.”

“There’s no guarantees in this life, Naruto.”

“You could have _ trusted _ me.”

“Like I did during the Chunin exams when you promised you’d end the Hyuga clan’s slavery?” Neji spits, the words eroding at Naruto’s own anger like acid. It’s the first time since Naruto’s been back in the village that Neji’s actually been honest with him. “Yeah. Maybe it was stupid of me to have hope in some loudmouth thirteen year old brat to solve a generational problem not even our oh so powerful Konoha can’t even bother to dirty their hands with, but I had thought…” It’s then Neji takes a deep breath, eyes closing momentarily as if to recompose himself, before he spoke again. The vitriolic anger from moments ago smoothed out but not completely erased. “Never mind. That’s the past, and we must focus on the present.”

Except forgetting the past is all but impossible now. Not when Neji has finally shown the truth of himself buried down for the sake of survival. 

“Neji, you… you’ve got every right to be angry with me,” Naruto says, sighing and running a hand through his hair. A somewhat bitter laugh escaping him. “When I was thirteen, I thought… I thought I understood what you were going through because of the way I’d grown up. I thought I understood a lot of things because of that. Turns out though, I didn’t understand shit.”

As a kid, he had it all figured out. Maybe growing up is realizing how little you actually know.

“You were thirteen, and I was fourteen at the time, Naruto,” Neji reminds, the twitch of his corner lip indicating the discomfort he was feeling. “I don’t actually blame you for what my clan and I have gone through. Truthfully, I don’t even blame Hinata that much considering I know the man her father is. I just have so much anger and nowhere for it to go. Both of you were just…”

Iruka’s words from long ago echo in his mind.

“We were just the closest ones you could take your anger out on without fearing for your life.”

Neji lets out a huff of a laugh, downing the rest of his tea in one go. “Put it that way, and it only makes me out to be a coward. Maybe that’s all I am. Taking my rage out on two kids who had nothing to do with my pain.”

“No.” Naruto shakes his head. “I can’t tell you how you should feel about Hinata, because I realize now I can’t ever truly understand what you’re actually going through. But I acted as if I understood your pain from the beginning, and I’ve only gotten a true taste of _ your _ reality only a few months ago, and it’s hell. It’s like my own body is a prison and I can’t break out of it on my own. You’ve been dealing with this for years, and by your own family of all people. You’re _ strong _, Neji. Way stronger than I ever thought.”

Several moments pass without a word from Neji. Only silence as he stares at the bottom of his empty tea cup, thumbs smoothing over the ceramic glass, eyes not making connection with Naruto until minutes passed and he finally was ready to speak.

“Thank you, Naruto. You’ve truly grown in the years you’ve been away from the village,” Neji says. A beat. “There are rumors among the Hyuga clan that the Hokage keeps a scroll detailing how to undo the Curse Mark given to the branch family in regards to the treaty signed between Nidaime Hokage and the head of the Hyuga clan after the First Shinobi War in exchange for us to own and govern our own land within the Konoha’s walls. I believe if it exists, it would be in the Hokage tower. I don’t know if Danzō would have one for your particular Curse Mark, but if he did, it would be there.”

There’s another brief pause, and just as Naruto’s about to speak, Neji cuts him off once more.

“Although I have not seen Sai in the flesh, I have seen his chakra signature throughout the village once when I was using my Byakugan. The most concentrated I’ve ever seen it was when I was standing with you in front of the Hokage tower. Underground.”

Naruto stares wide-eyed at Neji. Though he didn’t understand the Byakugan to its fullest power, he did understand that something had shifted between him and Neji into something with far less resentment and pain, making the air around them lighter. Alone, that told Naruto he was telling the truth. 

“This entire time…” Naruto mutters in disbelief, anger surging in his heart once more. “Sai’s been here in the village right under our noses.”

“Both our paths require us at the Hokage tower working together,” Neji says. “There we can both receive our answers, and figure out what comes next in our journey.”

  
  
  


—

Echoes of all too familiar laughter brushes along the shell of Sasuke’s ear. Low and breathy, forcing a shiver down his spine as if there was something hovering right over. 

Sasuke’s eyes snap wide open, red blinking to meet the black of night. 

Beside him the fire has smoldered out into glowing embers, the only light source if one could call it that. A quick surveillance of the area shows the only chakra signature large enough to be a threat is Sasuke’s own. Days have passed since he ran into that strange hunter in the middle of the woods. Sasuke had felt the man’s chakra signature dissipate as the miles between them grew, hasn’t felt anything of importance since—_ would _know if there was something out there hiding amongst the trees waiting for him. 

If there is nothing for his eyes to see, why did the laughter make his skin shiver? Why can’t he shake the feeling of being watched?

_Sasuke…_

That voice.

His muscles and joints stiffen, frozen in place by a single word. Pounding heart threatening to tear out of his chest and flee.

_Sasuke._

Again, the words move the shorter strands of his hair, louder this time. His eyes dart from dark empty space to dark empty space, unable to tell where the source is. It’s so close, yet all around him. There’s nothing there, there’s nothing here.

“I killed you,” Sasuke says to the emptiness, eyes narrowed in, squashing the tiniest tremble threatening to break through. The Sharingan all but glows in the dark. “There’s no way I could forget the final breath you took. You’re _dead _.”

_Come now, Sasuke _, Orochimaru’s voice comes from right behind him, _You don’t think I would stay dead that easy, did you?_

Sasuke throws the three kunai held tightly between his fingers before ever turning around, eyes following as they tear through the canvas of his tent, as they impale itself into the trunk of a nearby tree. Nothingness staring right back at him.

Orochimaru laughs again, disembodied and distant, fading out of existence.

_Power always requires an equivalent exchange _, Orochimaru whispers with glee, _But you're already familiar, aren't you, Sasuke-kun?_

Another kunai thrown into the air hitting nothing.

Sasuke clenches his eyes shut when Orochimaru’s laughter morphs into Naruto’s anguished screams.

—

  
  


They meet outside the Hokage’s tower, hidden amongst the alleyways, when the full moon is high and brilliant. Both of them are covered head to toe, faces hidden away by cloth to hide themselves from Danzō’s eyes.

Except to Naruto’s surprise, Neji didn’t come alone. 

“You brought them?” Naruto hisses, staring in disbelief at Lee and Tenten’s presence. “Why the hell did you bring them here?”

“Geez, thanks for the attitude, Naruto,” Tenten remarks sarcastically, hands on her hips. “Here I was thinking you’d be grateful for extra hands.”

“We’ve come to assist you and brother Neji in achieving both of your goals,” Lee answers with a determined look in his eye, nodding his head enthusiastically. “Tenten and I were offered a choice to accept or reject this mission, and we accepted without hesitation.”

As Naruto turns his head towards Neji for an explanation, he merely says, “My squad is my family, and I trust them with my life. This mission only succeeds with all of us working together.”

“You’re putting them in harm's way,” Naruto replies. “Both of you realize we’re going to be breaking into the _ Hokage’s _ office, right?”

“We can take care of ourselves,” Tenten says. “Besides, the Hokage isn’t that great if he’s allowed what goes on in the Hyuga clan happen right under his nose.”

“Neji is like my brother and you, Naruto-kun, are my comrade in arms,” Lee replies right after. “Gai-Sensei has always admired Kakashi-Sensei’s philosophy of sticking with and protecting those you’ve shed blood with. It’s a philosophy I admire as well.”

Naruto stares at the three of them, and his heart aches for his own squad. At how everything between them had become muddied and broken, unlike Gai’s team standing before him. How the innate trust he’s had in Kakashi has been darkened by all the secrets he’s withheld from him, and how the secrets he’s keeping from Iruka and Sakura has only created a distance between them. Maybe he was wrong to not tell either of them, but especially Sakura, about everything that’s been going on. A part of him knew she would be here right now amongst this group, the same determination reckoning in her green eyes.

But he remembers who he’s up against. How not too long ago Danzō had threatened the safety of those he loved, the only ones he had left in the entire world, and reminds himself that if his choice in keeping them in the dark was a mistake, it was one he was willing to live with if that meant they stayed alive.

“Alright then,” Naruto mutters, shaking the thoughts of squad seven from his mind in order to keep his head clear for the mission at hand. “Let’s do this.”

The group splits into two, Neji and Naruto in one, Tenten and Lee in the other. There are only a few ANBU guards standing outside the entry doors of the tower, and from a distance, TenTen knocks them out with a paralysis dart without wasting a single one. Neji activates his Byakugan and over the comlink they all are wearing, alerts them that level one is clear for them to enter. Both groups sprint inside, making their way for the staircase only up and up. They only run into a few more ANBU guards amongst the staircase at the top level where the Hokage’s office is, and Lee knocks them out with a dead silent efficiency that Naruto didn’t even think was possible with. 

All four of them sprint down the halls. Naruto and Neji are leading the group, Naruto knowing the layout and Neji’s byakugan watching ahead to make out chakra signatures. The closer they get towards the office, the more his heart pounds aggressively in his ears. At the last corner they need to turn at, Neji holds out his arm, blocking Naruto from moving forward. The rest of the team halts, holding their breath.

“Why are we stopping?” Naruto whispers in his ears. “Is the bastard still in there?”

Neji nods. “Along with three guards inside, and outside the room. They’re—Hold on a second.”

The silence hanging in the air is agonizing. Naruto’s fingers twitch at his side, impatience and anxiousness to move forward battling the part of him that knows he can’t simply barge in at his current state, this situation. 

“Strange,” Neji mumbles, finally, after minutes of silence.

“What is it?” Tenten asks.

“The chakra signatures inside are moving downwards at a fast rate,” Neji answers with an edge of uncertainty in his voice at what he’s actually seeing. “As if they all decided to dive out the window at the same time.”

“Who cares?” Although Naruto does care, he cares more about the mission at hand. “Is the room clear?”

“It’s clear.”

“Good, let’s get in and get out then.”

The other three nod in agreement, and together all four of them rush the three guards outside the office. Neji and Tenten take one down with Neji blocking the chakra flow in the ANBU’s arms, Tenten landing the final blow by knocking the guard out with a swift kick to the head. Lee knocks out one with a flurry of combo attacks so quick it almost blurred. Even Naruto manages to take one down, only taking a single hit to his shoulder before getting a few kicks and punches in, before wrapping his arm around the ANBU’s throat and pressing with his bicep until the guard passes out onto the ground.

Once the guards are down, they move in on the Hokage’s office. Lee stands guard near the doorway, watching the ANBU guards that were laid out on the ground and made sure they stayed there. Meanwhile Naruto, Neji, and Tenten search through the Hokage’s office, being sure to remember where things were in order to properly move them back so they would not leave a trace of anyone being here. Together the three of them searched through the office, quick and efficient, not leaving a single piece of paper unturned.

Which is why it was so frustrating when they came up with not a single damn thing they were looking for. More frustratingly was that even the paperwork they _ did _ find wasn’t incriminating, nothing they could work with.

“Damn it,” Naruto mutters under his breath, slamming the file of his desk shut. “This is probably our only chance and we’re coming up with _ nothing _.”

“Gotta give Danzō some credit,” Tenten remarks to no one in particular, after she sets back a book into its proper place. “He’s nothing if not meticulous.”

“Which is why anything valuable we’d be looking for wouldn’t be in here,” comes Neji’s voice of realization. “People come and go through here all the time. If there’s anything incriminating, the Hokage would make sure it was somewhere safe, outside of the public eye.”

Naruto’s brain is running on overdrive, trying to put himself in Danzō’s mind. If he were a conniving bastard trying to make sure the worst of his evil fucked up deeds never saw the light of day, where would he hide them? Close enough for the Hokage to have access to without the risk of anyone else accidentally running across it.

A place where the light of day could not possibly shine through… 

Back when they first left Konoha together and were making their way to Sunagakure, there had been a time where Sakura had compared Sai to Sasuke and Naruto had vehemently disagreed. There was something she said that had always stuck with him, because back then it had been funny and true, but the more he came to understand Sai, it had changed from something to be laughed at into something that haunted him.

_ I guess you’re right about the looks part, Naruto. Sai is way paler than Sasuke anyway. Kind of sickly looking too _ , Sakura had said with a crinkle of her nose. _ It’s like he’s never even heard of the sun before today. _

Naruto remembers the smell of moss and dirt when the Aburame and Yamanaka ANBU had dragged him back to Konoha. The sensation of being trapped beneath the dirt. How before his connection to his chakra was forcibly ripped away from him, he could sense other’s chakra just up above him, right out of reach.

How Neji had said the remnants of Sai’s chakra lingered underneath the Hokage tower, where Danzō had fled to moments before they entered his chambers.

“Neji, this is going to sound crazy, but what you said earlier about the chakras falling… I think whatever we’re looking for is going to be underground,” Naruto utters, eyes darting around the room unsure of exactly what he’s looking for. “When Danzō captured me and cut off my chakra, I was in a room with no doors and no windows... Underground. However he gets there, we _ need _ to find it.”

A curious gaze exchanges between Neji and Tenten, a silent conversation of a language Naruto wasn’t privy to, but whatever it was had to be important enough for later, considering the way Neji nods, Byakugan already in action. “Right. I’ll try to see if I can tell where the last place his chakra signature had touched before he left. It’ll be difficult considering it’s all over the place, but I’ll find it.”

Naruto didn’t doubt him. It only took Neji nearly ten minutes to determine where the last location had been, nodding at a particular panel on the ground covered by a rug. Together the three of them opened the latch to discover a flight of stairs that led to a door, which Naruto was the first to push open.

Past the door was a single hoisted elevator that led down into the depths.

“We have to go down,” Naruto insists, following the way his gut is practically screaming at him, _ this is it, this is it, this is it _. “Whatever’s down there is what we’ve been looking for.”

Neji nods without hesitation. “Tenten—”

“Need me to stand guard?”

“No,” he replies. “Grab Lee and get out of here before someone realizes we’ve been here.”

“What the fuck, Neji?” There’s a furrow of her brow, eyes widened in shock. Naruto turns his head away, already moving onto the elevator platform, leaving this conversation for the two of them. “Leaving you behind was _ not _ part of the plan.”

“You’re not leaving me behind,” Neji says. “If what I’m seeing is right, there’s a network of tunnels underneath the city that people have been passing through as recent as a couple of hours ago. While Naruto and I are down there, we need you and Lee to follow us above ground and give us a quick escape route if we need it. I’ll instruct you over the com.”

Though the hesitation in Tenten’s dark eyes did not dissolve, her face hardens as she nods once in agreement. She reaches outward, taking his hand in hers and squeezing so tight, the tips of Neji’s fingers go white—the briefest display of affection before she tears her hand from him. “Be safe.”

“We’re counting on you and Lee.”

Tenten nods, watches as Neji takes his place on the platform next to Naruto. Naruto presses the second button below the first, and the machine springs to life, the gears and pulleys whirring and squeaking against each other. Only when they start their slow dissent does Tenten leave them behind, shutting the door behind her, leaving them in the dark.

Slowly, they plunge further into darkness. The elevator was years of old according to the rust Naruto had noted before they began their dissent. Probably as old as the village itself. It had to be in order to even exist within the Hokage’s tower, right? Which only made him wonder why an elevator to an underground network of tunnels was needed in the first place.

For a moment, Naruto had forgotten Neji was here with him, the darkness before him no different than when he closed his eyes. Neji’s voice, quiet in volume but loud amongst the creak of machinery contrasts the heavy silence surrounding them. 

“All this time I was blind to the people under these tunnels,” Neji says sordidly. “I thought they were animals.”

A shiver runs down Naruto’s spine, turning all his blood to ice as it makes its way down.

“How many people are down here?”

“Too many.”

Neither of them spoke again, not even when the elevator reached the ground. There was a soft glow that lit up the small shaft they found themselves in, one on each side of the metal doorway in front of them.

Both of them remain quiet as they push their way through. Occasionally Neji would whisper coordinates into the com in his ear to Tenten and Lee on the surface as they made their way through the tunnels with torchlights placed evenly along the rockside. Although, they weren’t needed. Neji was leading the way, chasing after echoes of chakra through the maze, avoiding finding themselves stuck in a dead end or empty room. 

Ten minutes pass before they stop in front of a room. Neji holds up his fist and Naruto stalls, watches Neji’s face as his white pupils dart from side to side. “Danzō’s chakra frequents this room often, but he’s not here now,” he informs. “It’s safe to go inside.”

Naruto nods and pushes his way inside the room, Neji not far behind. 

“We seem to have found it,” Neji announces. “Konoha’s archives.”

The room itself is expansive, with high ceilings and large in width. Shelves line themselves amongst the walls, filled to the brims with books and artifacts. Up above them, the ceiling is a painting of the night sky and its stars, mapped out for them. A large map of the five villages hangs amongst the center wall, with a three dimensional replica of the map within the center of the room. Surrounding them are pillars holding certain books, scrolls, and artifacts with plaques signifying what they were.

One of the pillars held a single scroll in a dialect Naruto couldn’t understand. What he could understand was the golden plaque underneath which read, _ The Treaty of the Senju and Uchiha Clans _.

“How the hell are we supposed to find anything in here?” Neji asks, frustration dripping in his tone. “It’s _ massive _ and there’s only the two of us. We’ll never be able to find what we’re looking for in here.”

“Not if you keep complaining,” Naruto retorts. “Shut up and start looking already.”

Both of them went to work. It was easy to tell that the shelves themselves were organized alphabetically after Neji had searched for several minutes, but it only solved half his problem. Whether the information on the Hyuga’s Curse Mark was under the Hyuga name or under a general Curse Mark was unknown, so he was forced to search between both.

Naruto, on the other hand, discovered that the pillars spread throughout the room were information of the most importance, and more often than not, were related to Konohagakure itself or its Hokages. Weapons, regalia, journals, treaties, and scrolls took up these spaces, but Naruto had no use for either of these. Except his body stills on its own accord when he comes across a certain book, frozen in place.

A journal belonging to Yondaime Hokage.

Just as he’s about to remove the book, Neji snaps at him, “Don’t take what’s not essential. We came here to find a solution for your Curse Mark, not a ratty old journal belonging to a dead man.”

Naruto ignores him and takes the journal without thinking, bringing it inside his jacket to rest against his heart. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“I think so. There are a few words I can make out, but it’s written in a language the Hyuga clan used before uniting itself with Konoha,” Neji answers. “Someone else in the clan may know it aside from me. Either way, it’s time to leave.”

Nodding once, Naruto follows Neji out of the archives and into the maze of tunnels. It doesn’t take them long to reach the halfway point from where they started, but instead of turning right towards the elevator, they move left. Neji’s talking softly to Lee and Tenten who’s above them, trying to find a sewer that leads directly to the tunnels they’re in, but none of them quite connect, and from the frustration building in Neji’s voice, the two of them have to keep moving deeper within the tunnels in order to find a way out.

Except the only way out is forward, and Neji stops before they can make it past the door.

“What is it?” Naruto asks, wiping the sweat from his brow. There’s nothing he can sense, and he’s basically blind, so having to completely depend on Neji is freaking him out way more than he originally thought. “Don’t tell me this is another dead end.”

“It’s not,” Neji whispers. “We’re surrounded.”

“By what?”

“Chakra.”

Before Naruto can react, there’s a _ whoosh _ coming from behind him, and when he turns, there’s a mask staring blankly back at him. Another sound of a heavy weight landing on metal comes behind him, so he can only assume it is a mask meant to take care of Neji. 

Naruto can’t check on Neji, because the boy in the mask lunges at him with a fervor. He blocks the first that aims for his face, evading away from the other hand attempting to snatch his own face coverings away, trying to reveal him. Grabbing a kunai hidden in one of the holsters of his legs, Naruto slashes at the other, only to be met with air. 

The boy in front of him is quick, but Naruto’s grown faster. Throws the kunai as soon as he realizes it hasn’t hit the target, and watches as it pins the boy’s sleeve to the wall. Naruto rushes in then, bringing a raised fist to the red and white mask covering the boy’s face and doesn’t even flinch when there’s a _ crunch _ sound at the weight of Naruto’s punch.

Under the pressure, the mask cracks in the center, slipping off the other’s pale face. Black hair over his forehead, and for a moment, all Naruto can see is fear. The familiarity of the boy in front of him has him stalling long enough for the boy to free himself, the blade of the kunai cutting at the underside of his jaw towards his jugular as the boy flees down the halls.

Without thinking, Naruto chases after him. 

Amongst the battle behind him, Naruto can hear Neji calling after him, telling him to wait, but Naruto can’t hear him. Can only hear the footsteps of the boy in front of him, his own beating heart, his panting breaths. The distance between them grows more distant as the boy uses his chakra to increase his speed, further and further away.

“_ Sai _!”

Naruto’s voice carries down the halls, echoes further down until it reaches the other’s ears. The footsteps have stopped, and it doesn’t take long for Naruto to catch up with the boy, his back turned to Naruto, frozen in place.

“Is that really you?” Naruto asks, taking a step closer to the figure. Notices the way the other’s back tenses with each approaching step, like an animal waiting to attack, but he pushes on. Close enough to where Naruto can reach out and touch him. “It’s me, Sai.”

When the boy turns around, the mask is cracked and Naruto can only see a sliver of pale skin, dark hair, and dark eyes that stare on without a hint of recognition. But Naruto recognizes him, knows in his bones it’s who he’s been looking for.

Naruto tears off his mask without thinking, only to show his face to change that blank, confused expression on his friend’s face.

“Sai, it’s _ me _, Naruto.”

“Why are you calling me that?”

There’s a wrongness in the question, in the other’s expression that has horror creeping up Naruto’s spine.

“Don’t be dumb,” Naruto says with a shaky smile, keeping his gaze locked on the other. “That’s your name, Sai.”

“I don’t have a name.”

“Of course you do!” He’s unable to control the volume of his voice, knows in the pit of his stomach that doing this in the middle of these tunnels are nothing but a waiting game for him to be caught down here, but he can’t stop the way his chest tightens and the desperation filling his being. “You’re Sai, you’re an artist! We were on Team Tsunade together, bastard! You had a brother you made an entire book for! I wanted to wring your neck and you kept giving Sakura and I shit, but we were a team! How can you not remember?!”

For a moment, there appears to be some recognition in Sai’s eye. As if the words have gotten through to him and undid this spell he’s under. 

But that’s just hopeful thinking.

“There is no Sai here,” the other says after a moment, eyes locking onto Naruto’s own. “Whoever you’ve mistaken me for doesn’t exist.”

“Liar! You stopped when I called your name! I _ saw _you!”

“Only to close the distance between us and our Hokage so I can deliver you to him personally.”

At that, Sai throws three kunai towards Naruto without pause, giving him little time to evade, or block. Three of them are spinning towards him in slow motion, but it seems as if Naruto can’t move.

There’s a _ clank _ of metal crashing against metal—the kunai bouncing off the sword in Neji’s hands. Naruto’s staring as the blades clatter to the ground, at the way the veins near Neji’s temples jump at the use of his Byakugan, at the short fight between Neji and Sai. In minutes, Sai lays on the ground, defeated, as Neji’s standing over him with a violent look in his eye.

“Don’t,” Naruto says, and can hear the heartbroken timber in his voice. “Don’t hurt him.”

Neji glances up at Naruto, before his hands catch at the different points in Sai’s body, all the fight and life in him leaving him. Only the soft rise and fall of his chest was any indicator that Neji spared him.

Before Naruto can thank him, Neji’s the first to speak in an angry hissed whisper, “Are you fucking insane?! Why the hell would you fucking—I can’t believe you just ran off like that! Cover your face! We’re leaving before you decide to announce your presence to any more guards!”

“It was Sai,” Naruto says. “Danzō did something to him. Something bad.”

“That’s not—”

“Look at him, Neji!”

And so Neji does, Byakugan still in use, and doesn’t say anything for a long time. From the look on his face, it appears he recognizes Sai’s chakra.

“That explains why the woman I fought was so familiar.”

“Show me.”

“Naruto, we need to leave—”

“Take me to her._ Now. _”

With a sigh, they backtrack. Until there’s a slumped over body, half leaning against the wall of the tunnel. Naruto takes a step closer and closer, until he’s crouching in front of the woman’s crumpled form.

The dragon tattoo on her neck is completely visible, despite the mask covering her face.

Naruto doesn’t need to take off the mask to know who it is, but he does anyway, and Ami’s face is not as big of a surprise as he expected it to be.

“I know this woman,” Naruto breathes out. “Ami. We rescued her from Orochimaru’s lair, and she… She was suspicious about Konoha, and felt like people were watching her… Sai betrayed Danzō to help me…”

Neji finishes his train of thought out loud, “And they all ended up here.”

A shaky breath filled with anger, guilt, failure leaves him as he places the red and white mask over her face once again, nodding solemnly.

“There’s more people hidden underground,” Neji continues, brows pulled together in deep thought. “What the hell is the Hokage doing with them all?”

The conclusion leaves Naruto’s mouth before he can think it through, but once the words are in the air, Naruto knows, somehow, deep within his gut, they’re the truth.

“Danzō is building an army for Root.”

“What the hell is Root?” Neji asks.

Naruto shakes his head. “I can’t be here.”

“Naruto, stay with me. What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Something bad is happening, Neji,” he answers, turning towards Neji with wide eyes filled with fear and anger and desperation. “I thought I could stay here and grow stronger, work with Danzō to… to keep an eye on him. All I’m doing is sitting here being his fucking lapdog while people get hurt right under my nose! I can’t help anyone like this!”

If Danzō does whatever he did to Sai, to Ami, to him, Naruto knows he will be a prisoner to Danzō’s will forever. There will be no escape, no chance at redemption, no saving anyone.

“Explain it to me on the way out of here,” Neji says, bringing him back from the rush of thoughts whirring around his brain. “We can’t stay here any longer than we have unless you want to end up like them.”

Nodding, Naruto takes a deep breath as he follows Neji out of the tunnels. Tells him everything he knows about Danzō, Root, the entire damn thing.

As they leave the tunnels, there’s only one conclusion that comes to Naruto.

In order to save these people, Naruto has to leave Konoha.

—

  
  


It doesn’t take Naruto long to reach his apartment.

Out of breath, he locks the door behind him. Mind reeling with everything he witnessed within the tunnels makes concentrating difficult, but he knows Neji, Tenten, and Lee are waiting for him to guide him out through those very same tunnels, and he knows he can’t keep them waiting for much longer.

What he needs are essentials. Clothes, food, weapons, and money. He reaches into his side table and pulls out his froggy wallet and a few kunai shoveled inside and stuffs it into a bag. That’s when he sees it.

Sasuke’s Hitai-ate, the slash over the leaf as fresh as the day Naruto caused it.

There’s the strongest urge to bring it with him, even though he has no idea if he’ll even run into Sasuke and knowing the other would not want it. But staring at the headwear makes it seem like the object is screaming at him, and he knows he can’t leave it behind.

Naruto’s hands reach towards behind his head and undoes the knot of the cloth holding his Hitai-ate. When it falls into his hands, unmarred and free from damage, showcasing his reflection back at him, he barely recognizes himself. Eyes wide and filled with fear and guilt and anger. Quickly, he places his Hitai-ate into his drawer and takes out Sasuke’s instead. Shuts the drawer before he accidentally catches his own face staring back at him, and carefully places Sasuke’s Hitai-ate into his bag.

A shiver runs through him as he stares back at his drawer. Is this how Sasuke felt when he fled Konoha? Scared? Hurt? Angry? Relief in finally being able to put distance between himself and the danger lurking within these walls?

Someone’s pounding at the door and Naruto’s heart stops in his throat.

If Danzō and his ANBU or Root subordinates have caught up to him now, then he’s already lost. Naruto grabs one of the kunai from his bag, aiming it for the door. Whether or not they take him in now, he’s going down fighting, chakra or no.

After minutes that felt like hours, the knocking finally stopped, and Naruto let out a breath. Whoever it was could still be lingering outside his home, could catch sight of him… Best to use the window and move across rooftops, quickly before he cuts into the streets and alleyways until he meets back with the rest of Team Gui and leaves this place behind him. For now, anyway.

Only when he turns towards the window, Kakashi is slipping into his room from his means of escape. Naruto stills, one hand clutching the kunai and the only backpack he’s bringing with him, as Kakashi’s gaze takes him in, unblinking.

“I see you’re leaving tonight?”

Despite the question lingering in the air, it’s only the last word that makes Naruto break his own rule of leaving without telling anyone. Reluctantly, Naruto loosens his grip on his kunai and tosses it back in his bag.

“Somehow you don’t sound too surprised, Kakashi.”

“Tsunade and I knew you could not stay in Konohagakure forever,” Kakashi answers calmly and without judgement. He glances around the room, and his eyes land on the photo of Team Seven Naruto keeps at his bedside, and it doesn’t leave. “After the first time, it was only a matter of time before you had to leave again. We knew your mission laid outside of the village’s walls, but we wanted you to leave strong despite the seal Danzō forced upon you.”

“You’re not going to stop me from leaving?”

“No.” Sighing, Kakashi turns his head to face Naruto, and in the brief look, Naruto can see how exhausted he is. How every movement in his body is heavy, weighing him down. “I knew you were planning on something when you began to pull away from me, but I did not expect you’d leave without saying goodbye to Iruka, at least.”

Shame burns Naruto’s throat, his eyes, and tears his gaze away from Kakashi’s piercing eyes, unable to so much as look at him. Jaw clenching at the fact that even despite everything Kakashi has kept from him, Naruto still cares about what his sensei thinks of him. 

“_ Don’t _,” he mutters, hands shaping into tightly woven fists. They tremble in time with his voice, and even his feet feel unsteady carrying all this weight. “Don’t talk about Iruka in front of me.”

“Naruto, this is going to break his heart.”

“So lie to him!” Naruto shouts, voice breaking pathetically at the end. It’s like a dam breaking forward, everything bad and painful he’s stuffed to the brim finally rushing forward. Can’t pick up the broken pieces and tape it back together again, because it’s already too much of a mess spilling out into the living room floor. “Do what you and everyone else in Konoha did to me! Lie! Say I’m on a mission! Make sure he never finds out the truth of what happened! You care about Iruka-Sensei? Prove it to me, because I don’t believe in anything that comes out of your damn mouth!”

Kakashi sighs. Tired and exhausted, but not the kind that happens after a long day of training or wearing out his chakra with his Sharingan. It’s the type of tiredness that’s been gnawing at Naruto ever since Danzō had dragged him back to Konoha like a dog who’s run away. 

Only now does Naruto recognize the sound for what it is, and it’s that much harder to stay angry at Kakashi. So he turns his head away to keep from looking at the man.

“I had a feeling there was more to it than what you led on that night after I picked you up from the tower,” Kakashi says quietly. “Questions are usually asked by people who are ready for the answers. A part of me knew what you wanted to know, but I wasn’t ready to divulge the parts of me I locked away for so long.”

“So, what? Now you’re going to tell me the truth out of guilt?” Naruto mutters. “Because if that’s the case, then I don’t want it. Keep your secrets to your damn self, Kakashi.”

A chuckle escapes past Kakashi, but it’s one devoid of all humor. “How about I tell you my secrets because I care about you, and you deserve to know the truth about your own life, Naruto.”

Naruto swallows the lump in his throat, and says nothing. Though he’s no longer packing his belongings, his fingers still fidget with the zippers of the bag, working with them instead of focusing completely on Kakashi. 

Thankfully Kakashi doesn’t force him to look at him. He takes a seat at the edge of Naruto’s bed, the springs creaking under his weight, and stares at him—Naruto knows because he can feel the burn, can see Kakashi’s gaze linger on him in his peripheral vision. 

“Everything I said about your father was true, Naruto.”

A shuddering breath leaves past Naruto’s lips at the admission from Kakashi. Hot tears clouds his vision, although he’s unsure of the reason why. All he knows whatever he’s feeling is too much for him to have any control over it. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” The question leaves him without thinking, and Naruto turns to face towards him, uncaring of the way the tears are spilling down his face. “Why keep it from me all this time, huh? You knew I was Lord Yondaime’s son since I was born! You’ve been my sensei since I was twelve years old! Why not then?”

“As cowardly as it sounds, I wasn’t allowed to,” Kakashi admits. “Lord Third didn’t want anyone to know of your lineage in order to protect you, but there were those within the village who already knew the truth.”

Kakashi’s words line up with exactly what Danzō had told him that time in the underground chamber. It’s hard to tell what’s true and what’s not between two liars.

“Naruto, just because I wasn’t allowed to acknowledge you, didn’t make it right. I could have disobeyed my orders, easy.” The other’s voice catches Naruto’s attention, and as he wipes away the last of his tears smearing his face, he can see the way Kakashi’s looking away from him, down at his hands in shame. “Just like how the others who knew of your existence, what you really were, and how they treated you because of it, wasn’t right. It’s an excuse. Excuses doesn't mean our actions were justified.”

Another sigh leaves past Kakashi, and Naruto stares at him unblinking, despite the way his bottom lip trembles. “The truth is, I failed you from the beginning, Naruto. It was my mission to protect your mother, Kushina, and to watch over her during her pregnancy, and I failed that night. I failed my sensei, along with the rest of my squad.” When Kakashi finally looks up at him, Naruto can see the pain in his eye. Clear as day. “Whatever anger or hurt you have for me is deserved. I won’t deny you your pain.”

“You were supposed to protect my mom and me?” Naruto asks, the tears in his eyes welling uncontrollably again, snot dripping down his nose before he wipes it away with the sleeve of his shirt. “Her name was Kushina…”

A name to the enigma that was his mom. Naruto never thought he’d be able to hear it out loud with his own ears.

“Truth be told, Naruto, you’re the spitting image of your father,” says Kakashi in a contemplative tone. “But you have your mother’s heart.”

“I do?”

Kakashi nods. 

“I’m so sorry you had to find out this way.”

At that, Naruto looks at Kakashi, really looks at him, and he can’t believe his ears for a moment. The silence passes between them before Naruto takes a deep breath, shaky, but strong and unyielding.

“I forgive you, Kakashi-Sensei.”

Kakashi blinks in surprise. “Why?”

“Because you told me you were sorry,” Naruto replies simply with a tight voice. “You’re the only other person in my life besides Iruka-Sensei who’s ever apologized to me.”

“You don’t have to forgive me just because I apologized,” the other says. “Naruto, you were crying and screaming at me minutes ago… That doesn’t go away because of a few nice words.”

“Are you telling me you’re not sorry? That you didn’t mean it, Kakashi-Sensei?”

“Of course I meant it. I still mean it. Everything I’ve done up to here has been to protect you, but… Swallowing your hurt and your anger only leads to it spilling out elsewhere. Trust me. An apology doesn’t make it an obligation to forgive.”

There’s no more anger and hurt lingering in Naruto’s heart anymore. All that’s left is exhaustion and emptiness.

“I understand what it means to fail, Kakashi-Sensei,” Naruto says. “I’ve failed Sasuke. I’ve failed Gaara. I’ve failed the prisoners we rescued from Orochimaru right now by not being strong enough to protect them from Danzō. If I can’t forgive you for failing, how can I expect anyone to forgive me?”

“That’s not the same…” But before Kakashi has a chance to argue further, the words from Naruto have finally sinked in, eyes widening in shock. “How did you know about the prisoners?”

Naruto swallows hard, forcing himself to finish packing the rest of his bag in order to leave. “I found them when I raided the Hokage’s office. There’s tunnels underneath all of Konoha that’s been hiding them from us. Sai’s down there, and Ami too.”

“Did they not recognize you?”

“No,” Naruto answers. “I know firsthand what Danzō’s capable of—it’s all over my body, Kakashi-Sensei. Whatever Danzō did to them to mess with their mind, I know he’s capable of doing to me, and I _ know _ he’s willing to use the power of the Kyuubi for whatever he’s planning.”

Kakashi’s quiet for a long time, before he finally asks, “What are you saying?”

“I’m not safe here if I’m under Danzō’s control,” says Naruto, meeting Kakashi’s eyes with his own. “Nobody is.”

The seriousness of the situation is not lost on Kakashi. A few seconds pass before he’s standing from the edge of the bed, heading towards where Naruto’s at with his bag half-packed and shoos him away. 

“What the hell are you doing, Kakashi-Sensei?”

“Helping you get out of here,” he says. “Don’t worry about packing, I’ll make sure you have everything you need for your journey. I’ve done solo missions on my own for months at a time, I know what you’ll need.”

“Well, what am I supposed to do while you’re doing that?”

“Say goodbye,” Kakashi answers, gesturing towards the kitchen table where a piece of paper and a pencil is haphazardly strewn across. “You’re leaving Konoha tonight, and you don’t know when you’re coming back.”

After the two leave Naruto’s apartment behind to where Team Gai is waiting for them, the letter lays across a freshly made bed, waiting to be found.

—

Suigetsu’s presence makes Sasuke miss the quiet that comes with being alone.

Upon releasing the boy from his prison, the other made no attempts to hold back any part of himself in Sasuke’s presence. Laid bare in all his glory, Suigetsu made it all too easy for Sasuke to make his own conclusions on him.

The first thing that comes to mind after the brief interaction with Suigetsu, Sasuke’s conclusion is simple and to the point:

As annoying as Suigetsu appears at first glance, he must have some guts to threaten him while standing with his dick out. Or the other boy’s crazy. Or both.

Either way, Sasuke needs guts for this next phase of his mission, and offers the boy a spot within his crew anyhow. Isn’t surprised when Suigetsu takes the offer while explaining everything before had been a joke. Whatever the boy tells himself, Sasuke knows the familiar look in the other’s eyes, and there was no shred of irony or lightheartedness to it. 

They leave the hideout behind them, and as they head outwards, Sasuke wonders how long it’d take to kill a boy made of water.

What he comes to learn of Suigetsu in the short amount of time they’ve spent together is he is as fluctuating as the tides, but as transparent as the riverbeds. A man with a goal and ties to no one who chooses to stay by Sasuke’s side. The only thing he desires is a sword within the Land of Waves and water breaks throughout their journey, maybe a hot meal, and he’s set. 

“The Great Naruto Bridge, huh?” Suigetsu’s voice pierces through his memories, and for the first time in his presence, Sasuke is grateful for the distraction, if only for a moment. “Who’s Naruto?”

“No one,” Sasuke lies, with a warning tone to leave it be.

They return to the mission at hand without another word about Naruto, and Suigetsu is slowly starting to grow on him. 

Returning to the Land of Waves brings back memories Sasuke has tried to smother out. Too many faces he’s tried to forget, feelings he fought hard to never feel again, trying to crawl its way back up his throat. It’s hard to focus on finding Zabuza’s sword when he’s being swarmed by little reminders all around him.

A boy with blonde hair walks past him, and Sasuke’s heart pounds threatens to break free from his chest. _ Pa dum pa dum _. Everything in him screams for him to reach out, to turn the boy around and make sure it’s him, make sure it’s not—unsure of what would disappoint him more. Except the boy turns, laughing at something his friend besides him has said, and the sound comes out wrong, and the eyes are the wrong shade of blue. Sasuke ignores the bitter taste of longing overwhelming his tongue and moves on.

They spend days in the Land of Waves. Sasuke brings him to Zabuza’s and Haku’s graves and finds the sword missing, and takes Suigetsu to where the criminal who now has it lives in his fancy fortress. A test to see if Suigetsu can handle himself, to follow Sasuke’s word, and most importantly, to not take unnecessary lives. The boy passes and wields the sword with a glitter in his eye, the promise of a skilled swordsman finding his missing limb.

Sasuke tells him they’re leaving. As they pass over the bridge, Sasuke sees the blonde from earlier chasing his friend with brown hair, laughing, calling each other names of familiarity and comfort. Never has he been so grateful to be free of this town than right now.

Orochimaru’s prison will take weeks to get there from here, so Suigetsu pickpockets a drunk for some easy money, and the two of them rent out a room for the night.

Inside the inn, Sasuke lays claim to the bed closest to him when he enters. Does little more than drop himself onto the bed, back flat and eyes staring up and up. The day has been long and he’s fully expecting for Suigetsu to whine and curl up in the other bed and snore up a storm, but the boy stands at the edge of his bed. Can feel the way his eyes bare into him, and when Sasuke glances towards the other, a spark of amusement flitters through him once he recognizes the look on the other’s face.

“What is it?” Sasuke asks with a touch of false curiosity, only because he recognizes the heat that comes from the other’s gaze. 

Girls eyeing him with desire and the need to lay claim to him. Orochimaru’s stare that had followed him from the Forest of Death, wanting, with a need to own and possess. Has even seen the same look in Naruto’s eyes, back from when they were young and he’d stare at Sasuke like he was someone to beat, to bother, all the way from in the valley as he wailed about breaking every bone in his body to keep him in Konohagakure.

Hunger in its base form.

“You’ve been alone for a long time,” Suigetsu starts, calm and cool under the way Sasuke narrows his eyes at him as the other moves closer to him. Casual in the way he holds himself and sits at the edge of the bed like they’re more than the strangers they are. “It’s pretty obvious, if you know where to look.”

Being analyzed like this would normally set Sasuke off, even if the other had been correct in his observations. Nothing worse than a stranger picking him apart in order to be understood as if he were nothing more than a rat to be studied.

“Have you been watching me, Suigetsu?”

“There’s no one else to watch besides you,” he replies with a sharp and easy grin taking over his face. Body half-turned towards Sasuke in full focus. “I had to make sure.”

Sasuke quirks a brow. “Make sure of what?”

“You were the real deal.”

“And did you find what you saw to your satisfaction?”

“Definitely,” the other answers. “How ‘bout you?”

Humming softly, Sasuke lets his eyes rake over Suigetsu, takes him in and analyzes him the way the other’s begging for it. “You’re… acceptable.”

“That’s it?” Suigetsu moves so his knee is touching Sasuke’s, he doesn't move even when Sasuke looks over at him with an air of curiosity. A stare down that Suigetsu's not willing to break first. “Here I was thinking you were starting to like me. Could’ve sworn I got a smile out of you.”

A soft huff of breath leaves past him at that, the only bit of amusement he’ll allow Suigetsu to have for now. 

“Just like the one you’re sporting right now.”

Sasuke refocuses and can feel the upcurl of his lips, forcing them back into a neutral expression. Didn’t even realize he was doing so until Suigetsu pointed it out loud. An uncomfortable observation in itself.

Maybe there is a hint of curiosity there, closer to the surface than he originally thought, but Sasuke knows where the road ends up when he lets his goals be clouded by emotions and ties that only serve to hold him back.

“This mission doesn’t have room for whether or not I _ like _ my team.”

Chuckling softly, Suigetsu rakes his eyes over Sasuke’s form, shining with mirth and want. “Relax, pretty boy. Not asking you to elope or be my boyfriend. I’m just saying, we don’t want to kill each other, I’m hot, you’re hot, and we’re both gay and alone in a nice room—it’s a simple equation right there.”

“I’ve never been good at math,” Sasuke deadpans.

“Me neither,” Suigetsu responds, stretches his back with an overdramatic yawn as his cropped shirt lifts, exposing more skin as he stands up and away from Sasuke’s bed. Whether or not he can feel Sasuke’s eyes on him is another story. “Just a no strings attached type deal. Only physical. But, hey, you’re not in the right headspace after killing a couple losers—not your fault, it’s Konoha’s softness rubbing off on you—so I’ll back off for now. But my offer still stands. ‘S not like I’m going anywhere else anytime soon.”

Suigetsu crawls into bed and gets under the blankets, shifting until he settles under the weight and letting out a dragged out sigh as he lets his eyes fall shut. The other is so eerily still Sasuke wonders if he’s capable of falling asleep so fast as long as they’re not on the hard ground.

“You know you’re no prisoner, right?”

“Mhm,” Suigetsu hums, a playful smirk on display. “Trust me when I say, I’ve got nowhere else to be than here.”

Once Suigetsu turns the light off, he turns onto his side and a few moments later is snoring up a storm in their room. It takes Sasuke a minute to relax, let his body sink into the mattress as he tries to will his body into allowing sleep to take him.

Another dream of a blonde boy with the right shade of blue, and the taste of miso on his tongue.

—

Early in the morning a furious pounding on his door wakes Kakashi from his restless sleep. As he moves out of bed, stomach rolling in nausea-inducing waves, the exhaustion of a night tossing and turning and thinking too loudly finally catching up to him. 

It takes him only several seconds to fix his mask over his face and open the door, but he’s not surprised by who’s behind it. Tsunade’s chakra is distinct and powerful enough to be recognized without too much focus.

“We’ve been summoned,” Tsunade says in lieu of a greeting. “Are you ready?”

_No _, Kakashi thinks. Who’s ever ready to lose everything?

“Best not to keep the Hokage waiting.”

Tsunade nods, and the two of them take the long walk from Kakashi’s apartment to the Hokage tower. Each step, his chest tights, making it difficult to breathe. 

“Is Iruka-Sensei already there?”

“You said it yourself,” Tsunade replies with a hint of remorse in her tone, but there is no pity in her voice. She of all people understands the necessary sacrifices which need to be made. “Iruka-Sensei will be the first one in Danzō’s office.”

Kakashi doesn’t say a word. Merely keeps forcing himself forward, no matter how much his heart may beg him not to.

They push their way into the Hokage tower, and are escorted by two ANBU guards Kakashi doesn’t recognize. New blood, or the more likely scenario, members from Root brought to the surface. He eyes the two men, tries to memorize the features that aren’t hidden behind the mask, but there’s only so much time before they’re ushered into the Hokage’s office.

Iruka and Sakura lift their heads immediately upon their entrance. It’s still early in the morning, so he understands the puffiness under her eyes, the confusion written all over her face despite her daring not to speak. The coward in him wants to look away from Iruka, but he eyes him anyhow, can see the relief at seeing Kakashi cut through his worry. How he doesn’t smile, but nods in acknowledgement before turning back to the Hokage. 

“Thank you for making sure Kakashi can join us, Tsunade,” Danzō mutters, and from the way he eyes him over his paperwork, Kakashi can already tell he’s more than upset about the current circumstances. If he wasn’t keeping up appearances, Kakashi would be smirking. “Now we can actually discuss the important matter of Naruto’s disappearance.”

Sakura is the only one to make a noise, a shocked gasp escaping her lips. Kakashi glances at Tsunade, long enough to be convincing, before he meets Iruka’s eyes incidentally, already knowing it was a mistake. All he sees is a man so fearful and sick with worry, and it only makes Kakashi’s heart twist knowing he’s part of the reason why.

“What do you mean Naruto’s disappearance?” Sakura’s voice cuts through the air. Any remaining sleep leaves her, only to be replaced with worry. “I saw him _yesterday _. Don’t tell me that _baka _left again, I already told him…”

“Yes, I’m well aware of Uzumaki Naruto leaving the village without permission beforehand, with your assistance, Sakura,” Danzō spits, fury in every word. The harshness of it has Sakura halting her words in between breaths, mouth hanging open before clamping shut. “Which is why I’m not surprised at hearing about his disappearance again, according to Iruka. What I am surprised about is how brazen any of you believed you could be to think you could get away with this _again _.”

Tsunade is the first to reply, “None of us were aware of Naruto and Sakura’s transgressions from months ago. We are just as shocked as you are, Hokage-Sama.”

“Do you find me an idiot?” There’s no raise of inflection, merely incredulousness. “If you think Naruto would have the capabilities to leave Konoha without help, you are sorely misguided.”

“And why is that, Hokage-Sama?” Kakashi asks.

The room goes silent. Tsunade’s eyes are on him, burning in warning, but Kakashi ignores her. Keeps his eyes focused on Danzō’s own, on the way they zero in on him with a flash of shock in his expression.

“Explain yourself, Kakashi.”

“All of us in this room know Naruto’s a jinchūriki, with the power of the Nine Tails at his disposal,” Kakashi reiterates, not breaking contact with Danzō for even a moment. No twitch of his eyebrows, no inflection, nothing to give himself away. “We all know the power he’s able to showcase—it’s not so surprising he could have snuck out on his own volition. Unless, of course, you know something neither of us here do not?”

Danzō’s eyes narrow in on Kakashi, deadly. In the corner of his eye, he can see the way Sakura’s brows furrow in thought as she stares down at her shoes, and Iruka moves between Danzō and Kakashi, unable to keep his gaze focused on either one. Confusion and doubt flickering between his gaze, and Kakashi’s left unsure which Iruka will eventually settle on.

All that matters now is Danzō’s attention solely focused on Kakashi. Away from Tsunade, from Sakura, from Iruka. Keeping them out of the Hokage’s eyeline in order to survive within the village’s walls.

This is not the first time Kakashi has played such a dangerous game with Danzō, but this will be the last one the two of them ever play.

“No, I am unaware of anything that would prove against your point, Kakashi,” Danzō answers through gritted teeth, before releasing a breath and relaxing into his seat. Those eyes, dark and angry, have already marked Kakashi as a target—no matter how much the other’s appearance may say otherwise. “All I am doing is exhausting all possibilities, but if no one in this room has any possible involvement… I am afraid to think of the worst. Naruto following Sasuke’s path as a traitor to the Leaf.”

It’s a bluff. Kakashi knows this—knows Danzō wouldn’t do anything to risk causing harm to the village’s jinchūriki. Not during a time where the jinchūriki population is diminishing, weakening the other villages compared to Konoha.

“_ No _.” Iruka’s voice is hardened, unlike his usual tone. It causes Danzō to break his hold on Kakashi, to turn his attention on Iruka, the beginnings of a scolding forming on his lips. “Excuse my interruption, Hokage-Sama, but Naruto would never betray this village. Konoha is his home. What most likely happened is he fled because he heard of Orochimaru’s passing and went to go find Sasuke to convince him to return. I _swear _to you.” 

Folding his hands over his desk, Danzō allows a breath to escape from his nostrils, slow and steady. Kakashi’s heart pounds in his ears, unsure of what the older man will say, already thinking of tactical distractions to keep him away from Iruka at all costs.

“Do you believe Sasuke can be convinced to return, Iruka?”

Everyone in the room finds their gazes locked on Iruka. On the way his jaw sets, back straightening in the face of a damning question. 

_Lie _, Kakashi thinks. _Do not incriminate yourself. Lie, Iruka._

“Sasuke is a troubled child,” Iruka admits, not breaking his gaze with Danzō’s. “However, he is the last of the Uchiha. Never mind the fact he’s the only one able to control the Kyuubi, for Naruto’s sake as he did during Orochimaru’s assault in the village, but no other clan is comparable in ocular prowess. I believe Sasuke is a better asset to this village as a comrade, rather than an enemy.”

Whatever Danzō is thinking, it’s not revealed on his face. Silence so thick and heavy it’s capable of being cut in half with a kunai blade. They wait, all of them, hanging onto every twitch of Danzō’s mouth, buzzing in nervous anticipation.

Only when Danzō finally utters his final words on the matter does their fates only blur further:

“I believe when we find Sasuke, we will find Naruto, and this ordeal will be settled once and for all.”

  
  
  
  


—

Night comes and the terrain grows more dangerous in the cover of darkness. Sasuke agrees with Suigetsu about finding a place to rest, and remembers the location of a nearby town at the midway point between Orochimaru’s hideout and prison.

“Thank fuck I’m giving my back a break from the dirt,” Suigetsu says with a relieved sigh. Stretches his back until it pops before shrugging his shoulders enough to loosen the joints. “You must really be liking me today to rent us a room for tonight, eh, Sasuke?”

Honestly, Sasuke was growing tired of sleeping on the hard ground, but Suigetsu didn’t need to know that.

“We’ll see,” Sasuke replies, the corners of his mouth twitching despite himself. “I can still leave you outside if I feel like it.”

“Cold. Ice cold. I like that in a man.”

Sasuke gives a _ tch _ and a roll of his eyes, letting the comment slide off him like water. Whatever energy he has for tolerating Suigetsu’s games is at the lowest threshold, and he doesn’t much feel like indulging them any further tonight.

They make their way into town. It’s out in the open and small, quiet and glowing with lanterns and the insides of homes, lighting up the dirt paths. Noise travels from the center of town, where a few food shops are still open, and people surrounding a bar that also serves as an inn. When they step inside, the place is loud and filled to the brim with people, alcohol staining the air and burning his nose. All of the rooms for the night are taken except one, but there’s only a single bed and a couple cushions to use as a makeshift one. Sasuke takes it anyway.

The woman in charge of the inn takes the money with only a mild look of contempt for the two men standing before her, until she leaves to clean up the room. Suigetsu is already at the bar attempting to order something, only to be slid a cup of water that makes him hang his head in shame even as he takes the drink. A curl of Sasuke’s lips escapes him at the scene before him, amused, until a light of reflecting metal catches his attention. 

Across the bar, a man with a Hitai-ate, carved with the symbol of a leaf dead center, hangs his head back and laughs loud and drunk without a care in the world. 

Sasuke’s about to flash his Sharingan, fingers twitching to his sword, before he realizes the man is too drunk to notice him. There’s only two other Leaf Shinobi surrounding him, one with his head pressed flat against the table while the other is matching him shot for shot. Only then does he relax his muscles, take a deep breath before making his way towards Suigetsu.

_ Now tell me, Sasuke _ , a familiar voice echoes within his mind, _ I thought I taught you better than this. _

The voice has Sasuke stilling, narrowing his eyes. Now that he knows Orochimaru is a figment of his mind, and cannot harm him aside from manipulating memories and visions, he’s no longer caught off guard. Won’t let himself be fearful again. That doesn’t make him unweary, or stupid enough to believe Orochimaru won’t do anything less than cause a scene.

_ You really think I would allow any harm to fall on my precious vessel? Sasuke-kun, you disappoint me. I pegged you smarter than this. _

Taking a deep breath, settling the anger and annoyance burning through him, Sasuke finally asks through gritted teeth, “Get to the point.”

_ I believe your enemies are vulnerable in front of you as you speak, and yet you’ll let them pass you by without taking an opportunity to better yourself. Shameful. _

“If they get in my way, I’ll kill them,” Sasuke points out, knowing Orochimaru can sense the truth in that statement. “Right now, they’re not in my way.”

_ Don’t be so shortsighted. There is a reason why your paths crossed, and it is ignorant of you to believe otherwise. Knowledge, Sasuke, is power. _

As much as Sasuke hates to admit it, the snake has a point. It is strange that Konoha Shinobi would be out so far from the Land of Fire, even though this were in fact a mere pitstop on the way to or from a mission. If there’s more of them near here, Sasuke shouldn’t make light of their increased presence.

Afterall, Sasuke’s a wanted man.

Sasuke makes his way through the crowded bar towards the booths and tables where the men talk amongst themselves. Most of the patrons are drunk, or are older than him, and pay him little mind—in fact, actively ignore his presence. It doesn’t take him long to settle into the table behind the men, back towards them as he focuses out the abstract noise of the other patrons aside from his target. 

None of the men notice him either. 

“I swear, I can’t wait to get back home,” one of the men drawls out, clearly on the verge of drunkenness. “Nobody makes katsudon like my girl does.”

“Don’t torture your poor lady by coming back home,” the other says through fits of laughter. “She’s probably having the time of her life without your ugly ass there.”

“Oi, fuck you.”

The men at the table burst out into a fit of full-bellied laughter to which Sasuke rolls his eyes at. He should have realized they were too drunk and off-duty to give anything worthwhile for Sasuke to pick up on. Listening to Orochimaru has never yielded in anything positive, and to do so now only proves his point further.

_ Don’t turn away now _. 

But Sasuke’s already standing, about to leave the table and go upstairs into bed. No more entertaining Orochimaru’s desires any longer. Sasuke may have to deal with the snake slithering in his thoughts and mind, but that didn’t mean he had to act on them.

Sasuke’s about to head over towards where Suigetsu’s at, until a name has him freezing.

“Danzō’s a little crazy over this Orochimaru business anyway,” the third man says on the quieter side, sounding more sober than the rest. “How long has he been dead for now? What we really should be looking for is that traitor, _ Sasuke _.” 

The man spits Sasuke’s name with so much venom and hatred, but it’s only a fraction of what Sasuke feels for them. Cute, in its own way. 

“You know our orders,” one of them slurs. “Find the prisoners and rescue them. Strengthen Konoha in our numbers.”

Sasuke’s blood turns to ice at that statement.

“What do you think he’s doing with them all anyway?”

“When’s the last time you’ve been in Konoha? Can’t go anywhere without an ANBU breathing down your neck or walking the streets. Not hard to figure out where they’re all ending up, and then we get stuck on these boring rescue missions. It’s _ unfair _.”

“Shut up,” the more sober one seethes, smacking the other with the palm of his hand. “You’ve got a loose tongue. If we continue to do well, hell, maybe we’ll be assigned to hunt down that bitch Uchiha. Think of how_ fun _that’d be.”

“Finally, it’s time someone put an end to that cursed clan,” says the other. “I’ll give the Hokage that much. Nobody has come close to bettering Konoha this much since the Senjus were in charge.”

The others murmur in agreement, laughing, and Sasuke’s already stomping past the group, fuming. Heartbeat pounding in his ears, the hatred and rage surging through him is all he can feel, all encompassing. 

All of them had wanted the Uchihas gone from the start. They didn’t need to know the details, but they had accepted Danzō’s role in the decimation in the clan—had even claimed his decisions made Konoha better, _ stronger _. Sasuke’s read the journal belonging to the second Senju, has read the vile words of hatred without any fancy words hoping to hide away their true intent. 

After the massacre, so many of Konoha’s people looked at him with sympathy or pity. Approached him in ways they never had before. Sasuke had thought it came from their inability to understand his situation and trying their best to mask it, to push through it in order to offer their best sympathy to a boy who had lost everything in a single night. He knew the village thought of him as a survivor, a relic of an extinct and powerful clan, a piece in the machine to showcase the village’s strength and superiority to the rest of the world. 

Reality crashes into him and shatters the last illusion he had about Konoha. None of them approached him because of the tragedy of what happened, they only approached him because he was nothing to fear on his own. A fledgling Uchiha to control and use for Konoha’s own benefit.

Like Orochimaru had chosen him.

_Now you understand why I sought Konoha’s destruction_, Orochimaru’s voice slithers through his thoughts, _I was _made _by Konoha._ _Only I could understand the pervasive nature of its being, and knew to avoid anything worse birthed from that village, it would need to no longer exist._

“Shut up,” Sasuke snaps as he goes up the stairs towards his room. Second on the left if he remembers the innkeeper correctly, but it’s hard to focus with his racing thoughts and Orochimaru’s voice. “Your reason for destroying Konoha has nothing to do with my reasons for my mission. We are _ nothing _alike.”

_ You may say that now, but Konoha birthed your hatred and anger also. We are cut from the same cloth. Perhaps you believed you could fulfill your mission without me, but you’ll soon realize you still need me, my precious Sasuke. _

He shuts his eyes so tight until all he can feel is his pulse pushing against his. The laughter comes back, echoing, and the muscle in his jaw threatens to jump right out.

“Sasuke?” Suigetu’s voice comes through as he steps inside the room. When he opens his eyes, the other has a glass of water in his hands, quirking a single brow at him. “You good?”

The laughter cuts off like a scratch of a record, and Suigetsu’s presence delivers the silence Sasuke had been seeking. 

After a moment to revel in the quiet, Sasuke answers, “Fine.”

Suigetsu eyes him a moment before he shrugs, moving to take off his shirt and get into his sleep pants. As always, the other doesn’t care for modesty, and as he’s changing into his sleep pants, says, “I saw you hanging around those Konoha jerks and thought you were getting into trouble.”

“No,” Sasuke replies. “Trouble usually finds me.”

“You can say that again,” Suigetsu says with a feral grin. “Never a dull moment with you around, Sasuke.”

Sasuke eyes him, and the anger and hatred burning through him has smoldered. “Is that why you came with me? For a good time?”

“Yeah, but that’s not the only reason.” That piques Sasuke’s curiosity, gets him to keep listening—the blatant honesty of Suigetsu surprisingly being one of his more endearing traits. “Nobody else has the balls to kill Orochimaru, not even that pesky Hokage of yours could. You woke up one day and figured it was time for that old bitch to die.”

A quiet huff of air leaves past his nose, lips twitching upward momentarily. “It wasn’t as simple as that. I spent a lot of time researching on ways to kill that snake, trained until my body gave out, and waited until he was at his weakest.”

“And modest, too.”

“Not modest,” Sasuke replies. “Just telling you the truth.”

“Either way people tried to kill him, and you were the only one who didn’t fail. Orochimaru tried to make you his bitch, but you came out the other side,” Suigetsu shrugs, turning to Sasuke with a smirk on his face. “ I listen to you and I don’t hear a bullshitter. I hear someone who can get shit done.”

Sasuke stares at Suigetsu, at the way the words fall off his tongue and the heat in the pools of his eyes. The longer he does, the further the grin split across the other’s face continues to grow. Suigetsu steps closer and closer, until he’s standing in Sasuke’s personal bubble.

Funnily enough, Sasuke doesn’t care.

“What?” Suigetsu asks, tilting his head down towards Sasuke. A pleasant warmth spikes in him, electrifying in a way the overwhelming anger from earlier drowned out anything good. “Said too much?”

“No, just enough.”

“Oh?” 

“You had a point, before,” comes Sasuke’s words as he undoes the belt holding his white tunic together. Doesn’t break eye contact with the other, not even when Suigetu’s gaze drops to where his hands are pushing the fabric away. “Weeks after we first met.”

“Remind me what point I made, my brain’s forgetful around men who look like you.”

“I _ was _ holding back before.” Sasuke chuckles, dark and deep. Hooks his fingers into the waistband of Suigetsu’s pants and pulls him close. From this close, he can see his own reflection in Suigetsu’s dilated pupils, a mirror of his own eyes staring back at him. “Abstaining from what I really wanted for some idea of a nobler cause.”

Maybe he was holding onto an outdated notion of what he must do to make sure the Uchiha were avenged. Taking off the head does nothing if the claws are still attached and the venom still surges throughout the veins within the body. 

Konoha created Danzō, Orochimaru, and Itachi. It is not enough to simply take out the leaders when the village itself is the poison. 

Which is why the Leaf Village must be destroyed. Only through destruction can the world be purged from its insidious beliefs that plagues not only the Land of Fire, but the entire world. Anyone who stands with Konoha is as guilty as its leaders, and deserves equal punishment for the crime of passivity for believing in the sham that is the Will of Fire. 

“Not anymore, though.”

Three words are all the other needs, and Suigetsu is all over him. Hands roaming over him with enthusiasm. When Suigetsu presses his mouth against him, he is reminded that this is his body. His choice. 

Everything up to here has been ruled by other’s actions besides his own, but now he’s truly broken free and can see the future with clear eyes.

Sasuke’s mind and body is his own.

No going back to how it was before.

—

  
  


As soon as Iruka shoves Kakashi into his home, Iruka slams the door shut behind them. Stabbing pulses shoot right in between his eyes, and Iruka has to count down his breaths like he’s a fresh-eyed academy student learning the most basic of breathing forms in order to keep his heart from jumping straight out of his chest. 

Kakashi stares at him with the icy calmness in his eyes that Iruka hates. Typical ice front of a man who’s unable to show what he really feels, what he’s really thinking. A look Iruka thought he was beginning to be the exception to receiving. 

“How are you so calm right now?” Iruka blurts out once he can no longer stand the sound of Kakashi watching him. “What the hell were you thinking? Baiting the Hokage like that when he hadn’t made his decision on what to do with Naruto yet… Leaving without permission once is one thing, but twice… What was he thinking?”

Iruka knows he’s all over the place. Knows that by Konoha’s standards, he’s losing sight of his clarity and level-headedness because of the connection he’s forged with Naruto clouding his mind. 

Ever since this morning when he found Naruto’s apartment bare and without a hint of life, with a single note left for Iruka to find, he’d been holding the building fears and anxieties behind his tongue. Now, he was unravelling, willfully unwilling to the only person he knew would not judge him for it.

“Danzō will not do any harm to Naruto because of his jinchūriki status,” Kakashi states matter of factly. “What he wants is Naruto in Konoha, which is far more dangerous for him than you realized at the time.”

“How is it more dangerous for him _here _than it is _out there _with the Akatsuki?” Iruka asks. “Do you know something I don’t?”

“Yes.”

It was an answer to a question Iruka didn’t expect an answer to. Anger and fear that had been spilling out of him, uncontained and overflowing, stills—freezing over the heat that had burned only moments ago.

In a low voice, Iruka asks, “What haven’t you been telling me, Kakashi?”

A sigh escapes Kakashi and the sound of it has Iruka’s stomach clenching, anxious from the implication that comes from it. Signs of an explanation Kakashi knows Iruka won’t care to hear once everything has come out.

When Kakashi blinks, Iruka swears he sees the split second of worry before it’s drowned out by the mask of apathy he’s cultivated for himself.

“Too much, I’m afraid,” he admits with an edge of regret in his voice. “Please, Iruka, sit down with me. We have a lot to discuss before a retaliation is made against us. Against Naruto, as well.”

Naruto’s name makes Iruka’s heart jump in his throat, undercut by the waves of dread flowing over him. It does not ease when he takes his seat.

Kakashi tells him the truth. Everything. Not just from that morning in the hospital after Naruto had been found broken and bleeding all those months ago, but even from before their team had ever left Konoha.

How Naruto had felt the deaths of his fellow jinchūriki truly started all of this. Danzō’s hand in forming Root. How Sai was discovered to be a spy within their ranks, who now they could not find. Root’s members being the source of those wounds on Naruto’s body, not Sasuke. The forbidden jutsu in Danzō’s arsenal being able to cut a person off from their own chakra, and the fact he had used such a jutsu against Naruto. 

The growing suspicion between Lady Tsunade and Kakashi of Danzō’s involvement in the Uchiha Massacre.

“You have allowed me to be blind. All this time, while I could have been an asset to you, to Lady Tsunade, and most importantly, to Naruto.” Iruka finally says after minutes of silence, brows furrowed so painfully that the building pressure from earlier has transformed into a furious pounding between his eyes. “Do you see why I’m angry, Kakashi?”

“I understand.”

“And what?” Iruka snaps. “You believed I would have been better off stumbling in the dark? Because why? Was it because of orders? Rank differences? Your own selfishness? Explain to me… Make it make sense, Kakashi!”

“Because Naruto asked me to.”

Iruka’s words evaporate on his tongue, lips parted as he entertains the words in his mind, lets them sink in before it makes some semblance of sense.

“For what reason?”

“To protect you,” Kakashi answers without hesitation. “I understand why Naruto asked me what he did. It wasn’t a demand, and not something I was obligated to do.”

“You chose to listen to a child about what he thought was best,” Iruka retorts. “You’re his sensei. I was his teacher. Our job is to know what’s best for our students, even if it goes against their wishes.”

“Iruka, you do not know Danzō in the way we do,” Kakashi replies. “If I was in Naruto’s place, I would have done the same. The less you know, the safer you are in his company. Everything was to protect you.”

Iruka scoffs. “I don’t need my child to protect me, and I don’t need someone I consider my friend, my _equal _, to lie to me like I’m some child either.”

A long silence streches outwards into the empty spaces of the room, amplifying Iruka’s harsh breathing and raging heart. Only when Iruka’s about to stand and leave Kakashi to the silence, does he make the move to speak.

“I can’t lose you,” Kakashi says. “Not like I lost them.”

Iruka stands so still as he watches Kakashi. This time Kakashi cannot bare to stare back at him. The mask of apathy and indifference he’s shielded himself with breaking down as his thumb smooths over the back of his gloved hand, rubbing and rubbing a wound Iruka cannot see.

“Everyone I have ever cared about in my life has died. My mother. My father. My sensei. My teammates, Obito and Rin.” Kakashi’s voice is open in a way Iruka’s never heard before, the slightest warble in his voice, the way the vocal chords are taut with tension. Unnoticeable to most, the loudest difference to Iruka. “I have not said their names in so long, it still feels as if I am cursing them when I speak.”

All this time of hoping for Kakashi to open up with him had not prepared Iruka for when the moment finally came. It was impossible to understand Kakashi if he did not offer something for Iruka to take hold of and to learn. Now that the tiniest cracks seemed to be falling, a part of him wanted to go back, to save Kakashi from this pain.

But that was the selfish part of him. Kakashi needed this, Iruka knew, because he had needed it himself when his own parents had died.

“There was a time where I chose to be lost in my grief. If you met me at that time in my life, I would have been unrecognizable to you,” Kakashi explains. It’s the briefest of explanations, holding back on the gruesome reality that apparently still haunts him to this day, but it was a step. “Squad seven brought me back to myself. I lost Sasuke to the same beast that nearly swallowed me whole. I know Sasuke can be brought back from the lost place he's found himself. There is a strength in that boy that people mistakenly believed I possessed.

“If someone close to me would have died because of my lack of precaution, my weaknesses, my blindness, I would be lost, with no hope of coming back.”

After the words leave past Kakashi, he looks up at Iruka, and there is no mask hiding the emotions on his face. How his brows are pulled together painfully, and the earnesty in his eyes makes him appear younger, more of the boy Kakashi has hidden away.

Those who follow the Shinobi Code do not cry, do not feel. They are above the complicated landscape of emotions that plague the hearts of all Shinobi.

Years Iruka has known Kakashi, and this is the first time he’s ever seen him not following the most important aspect of the code. How before him, there is no Shinobi. Only a man, nothing more, nothing less.

“Kakashi, I care for you more than I’d allow myself to admit. More than I expected to have for you upon first meeting you,” Iruka says quietly, exhaustion seeping into his bones as he reaches to take Kakashi’s hand in his own. There’s not so much of a noise that escapes Kakashi, but the way his body tenses, before he lets his hand sink into Iruka’s grip, is more than telling. “If you care for me at all, you need to believe I am not your parents, your sensei, Obito, or Rin. You need to trust in me.”

“I do trust you, Iruka,” Kakashi responds without missing a beat. “Your strength, your heart, your mind… There is no one I trust more than you.”

“Believe in me enough to let me in the darkness you’ve found yourself in,” Iruka says, slipping his fingers between Kakashi’s. “What we have will only fall apart if you keep pushing your past into the present.”

“Are you telling me not to protect you? Because I can’t do that, Iruka.”

“That’s not what I’m asking you to do,” Iruka responds. “We protect each other. What I am asking you to do, what I _have _been asking you to do, is to forgive yourself for a past you no longer have any control over, and allow me to help in protecting our present and our future.”

There’s a look in Kakashi’s eyes that makes Iruka believe his words have finally sank through to him. Kakashi’s fingers lock onto Iruka’s, and the thumb that had been rubbing small circles on his own hand, has found itself soothing Iruka’s hand, slow and careful.

“I will try,” Kakashi admits. “Whatever we have, I do not want to jeopardize it. That much is true, Iruka.”

_I know _, Iruka wants to say, but instead leaves it for his own mind to hear.

Together they sit at the small circular table while the chaos grows outside the walls.

  
  


—

  
  


“You’re all keeping me out of the loop.”

Sakura stares hard at Tsunade, arms crossed defiantly over her chest as the door of Tsunade’s office slams shut behind them. Tsunade glances up at her from the mess of paperwork and tower of files on her desk, quirking a brow at her as if she had no idea what she was talking about.

“What loop?”

“_ The _loop,” Sakura insists. “What’s been going on ever since that morning in the hospital after Naruto was brought in. The looks between you and Kakashi-Sensei. Whispers between him and Iruka-Sensei. Sai being missing for months with nobody knowing where he is. Naruto leaving in the middle of the night. _All _of it. Or do I need to be more specific, Tsunade-Sensei?”

Tsunade pinches the space between her forehead, the signifying tick of an oncoming headache. _Good _, Sakura thinks. That must mean she’s getting somewhere.

“Look, Sakura, whatever you believe is happening—”

“_ Don’t _.” She snaps, and she stomps over to the opposite end of Tsunade’s desk and slams her hand, palm flat, onto the table. It shakes the tenuous hold of papers, the very foundation of the hospital floor. “Don’t treat me like I’m some child who has no idea what I’m talking about. I’ve been watching, I’ve been observing. These are my friends, Tsunade-Sensei. They’re gone and I’m all alone now. I’m involved, and no amount of lying, or avoiding, or pretending is going to keep me out of it. Not anymore. So, tell me the truth. _Now _.”

A tired sigh escapes past Tsunade’s lips, as if her resolve has finally let up, or she merely chose to stop fighting keeping all these secrets inside. When she looks up to meet Sakura’s gaze, she watches her, hands clasped with each other as her elbows rest on her desk. “You know how I said you reminded me of myself when I was younger? You’re worse, Sakura.”

“Tsunade-Sensei, what is going on?”

“Sit down, Sakura. There is a lot you need to catch up on if you choose to fully be in this.”

“I’m already in this,” Sakura retorts, taking a seat across from Tsunade. “All this secrecy… it has to do with Naruto, doesn’t it?”

“Always were quick to see through deception and into the heart of it all, Sakura.”

_Funny _, she thinks, _Sasuke said that once too _.

Tsunade tells her everything. Confirming information Sakura already knows with new information she didn’t. All of it clearing up the blurry picture of everything she had known to be true, filling in the gaps, the questions she had no answers to. How Naruto lied about his pain, him being cut off from his chakra, from the Hokage’s true intentions—all for protecting her.

And all Sakura can think of is how poor of a friend she’s been. Accusing him of caring more for Sasuke than of her, when all this time he’s been keeping her in the dark to keep her safe. How ultimately Naruto didn’t think she was capable of being an asset, an ally during his grief, and worst of all, unable to protect herself.

“That stupid…” Sakura trails off, throat tight, suddenly overcome with emotion. She swallows it down, remembers the Shinobi code, and realigns herself into someone capable, someone able to withstand the emotional turbulence she’s undergoing at the moment. “I need to increase my training.”

Tsunade pauses, before reaching into her desk and pulling out a blank sheet of paper. Staring at it, she watches as Tsunade passes it over to her from across the desk, eyeing it as she takes it in her hand. 

“What’s this for?”

“Focus your chakra into the paper, and I’ll let you know from there.”

Sakura eyes Tsunade for a moment, before letting go of her doubt. After all, Tsunade had finally told her the truth. The most she can do is listen to her sensei’s guidance.

Closing her eyes, Sakura takes a deep breath in and out. Lets her chakra flow freely, pulling it in the direction of her forearms, her hands, the tips of her fingers where the skin meets the piece of paper held in her grasp. Gathers more and more until the she can feel the chakra flow towards it like a river.

When she opens her eyes, the paper in her grasp turns damp in her hold, before crumbling away into smaller and smaller pieces. Stares with eyes wide open until the last of the paper crumbles into nothingness.

Sakura glances up towards Tsunade, who’s staring at her with awe.

“What does this mean?” Sakura asks. “Did I do it right?”

“This means you have an affinity for earth and water with equal strength,” Tsunade answers, with a note of bewilderment in her voice. “Someone of your age usually has an affinity for one nature, but two… Of equal value? It’s rare. Much like my grandfather, Senju Hashirama.”

“So when do we start training?”

“For now, gather strength. Whether it be in your own abilities, or ensuring others are on our side,” Tsunade remarks. “Now is the time to further your training, to come face to face with any obstacle thrown in your way.”

The words have Sakura pausing for a moment, before she asks, “Gathering others?”

“Yes. For our cause.”

“Our cause?”

“To overthrow Danzō as Hokage.”

—

Karin knew Uchiha Sasuke would be coming to this place. 

Rumors of Orochimaru’s death had infested through the cracks she could not seal properly, and made a nest within the enclosed walls of the prison. As much as Karin had attempted to snuff out the source of these rumors that spread false hope and budding fear of the Uchiha freeing them or worse, taking over Orochimaru’s position, the bodies kept piling and the graves outside only multiplied.

She had only met Uchiha Sasuke once. When the prisoners had escaped from their cells and Orochimaru had ordered the two of them to retrieve them all before they could make a run for it. They had made quick work of the mess, but the short impression Karin had of the Uchiha made her pause, confused and intrigued at the same time. Powerful chakra emanating from him in waves, unmistakable—as if she had dipped her toe in a freezing pool only to grow more comfortable in his presence, until she had thawed out and was embraced in warmth. A strange sensation only to be met with a boy who wore a frozen, expressionless mask.

Now here he was, standing in the center of her office with that observant look on his face, along with that annoying, loudmouthed Suigetsu. 

“Suigetsu,” Sasuke says once he’s done taking in his surroundings, taking a seat on the sole couch within the room. He doesn’t even spare a glance in his direction, staring right at Karin with a dark, intense look in his eye. “Go free the prisoners.”

“Aye, aye, boss,” shark-teeth responds with a sarcastic salute and a wink before leaving the two of them alone.

Karin narrows her eyes towards the Uchiha. “I didn’t say you could just waltz in here and free my prisoners. Orochimaru would—”

“Orochimaru is dead,” Sasuke cuts off, a flare of anger and irritation spiking in his chakra, burning in his eyes. “Killed by my own hand, a truth you obviously tried to bury here.”

“I didn’t see him die, so excuse me for being cautious,” Karin responds with a roll of her eyes. She turns towards the door and locks it behind her, humming to herself before waltzing over towards the couch. There’s only a single quirk of his brow as she takes the seat next to him, leaning into his space, shoulder pressed against his shoulder, batting her eyelashes in his direction. “Is that all you came here for? To deliver the good news?”

Sasuke stiffens, only a second before relaxing again, but enough for Karin to notice. “I’ve come to offer you a job in a team I’m assembling.”

“A job?” Karin echoes the words, shifting in her seat so her breath hits the shell of his ear. “Out of everyone in the world, you’ve come to me. Tell me that doesn’t mean anything to you, _Sasuke_.”

Turning his head towards her, dark eyes staring threatening into her own, merely says, “You’re too close.”

Karin bursts out laughing, letting her legs fall over Sasuke’s lap as her back falls against the couch cushion, backing up. “If looks could kill, you’d have already stabbed me,” she replies with an edge of a chuckle, only making Sasuke narrow his eyes further. “I’m fucking with you. I just wanted to make sure of what I already suspected of you, and well, you confirmed it.”

The implication only seems to piss him off further.

“Maybe I just don’t like annoying people in my space,” Sasuke mutters. “What does it matter anyway?”

“Don’t tell me the great Uchiha Sasuke is ashamed of something as trivial as his sexuality…”

“It’s none of your business,” he snaps. “Are you going to answer my question or continue to spout bullshit? ”

“I don’t like travelling with straight men,” Karin answers cooly, shrugging. “So, when are we leaving?”

Sasuke scoffs, and Karin smirks. 

They leave the prison twenty minutes later. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


After nearly two weeks of traveling on foot, Naruto steps into a small village near the border of the Land of Fire. 

Low on money, exhaustion creeping into his vision, and the gnawing emptiness of his stomach forces him to make a pit stop in this village in order to rest for a couple days, no more than three, restock on supplies, and figure out his next move before he heads out again. As much as he would’ve preferred to keep moving forward, Naruto knows himself better than anyone. If he doesn’t get a chance to restore his strength, there’s no way he’d be able to defend himself in case the Aburame or Yamanaka ANBU decide to pay him a visit. If he’s captured, there’s no Bee, there’s no undoing this seal, and most importantly, there’s no saving Sasuke from Danzō’s warpath.

Stepping into the outskirts of the village, Naruto can already make out the faint smell of meats and fruit and noodles from the vendors, and his stomach gurgles pathetically in want. He quickly asks the nearest villager for the most inexpensive inn, hand over the yen needed, dropping off his things in his room, before setting out for dinner. There’s enough money leftover to buy him a meal or two before he has to seriously conserve and ration the remaining funds, but for now, he hands over enough money for a plate of brisket and a bowl of lukewarm ramen. 

As he takes another bite, Naruto can say that in this moment there’s nothing more he misses than Teuchi’s cooking. 

Alone, with the cover of his muted poncho, hiding the bright oranges he wears underneath, he’s all but invisible to the world around him. The lonely, insufferable childish part of him absolutely hates it. Wants to scream and cry out and let the crowds see him, acknowledge him, register the fact that he’s alive and not simply a ghost, but thinks better of it. Knows better. If he were to create a scene now, it would not take long for those in Konoha to catch wind and hunt him down. 

For now, he takes being invisible. Sits at the table, surrounded by others who don’t care or don’t notice him. People speak without care in his presence. 

“I don’t think traveling to Sunagakure would be wise right now, dear,” says a woman from across the community table he’s sharing. Next to her, a woman with brown hair listens in with attentive eyes. “Not with what I’ve heard from around town.”

“What have you heard?” Naruto asks, curiosity getting the best of him. Both women glance over at him, brows piqued at his interruption. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to overhear.. I was just heading over there soon after I finished up my business here, too.”

“Oh, it’s best to stay away from there for a while,” the first woman says, tension rolling off her shoulders. “There’s rumors Suna is becoming hostile for anyone not affiliated with the Land of Wind. Apparently, the kazekage’s brother died.”

Guilt pools in the pit of Naruto’s gut at the words, making him wish he hadn’t asked. He’s about to nod and take his food away, but then the woman starts speaking again.

“What I’ve heard from the travellers who came that way, they’re amassing more and more people for something. Shinobi.” The woman leans in close. “According to Madame Sato in town, she’s speaking of a war brewing.”

The woman with brown hair besides the first woman snorts, shaking her head in disbelief. “You can’t believe what that old coot says. Look, I’ve heard Sunagakure has been split in half ever since they elected their new kazekage, but they’re not looking to start a civil war. My girl here is just being paranoid again.”

“Who’s Madame Sato?” Naruto asks, stifling down his worry for Sunagakure.

“Town’s psychic,” the first woman answers, while the other responds, “Town’s crazy lady.”

Naruto quirks a brow, suddenly very interested. “Where can I find her?”

“At the edge of town,” answers the believer. “She’s always holed up in the tea shop down there. Can’t miss her. She’s always wearing a kimono with an octopus print—favorite animal according to her, but it looks absolutely _horrendous _.”

_I’m sure your tiny human brain can recognize a sign from fate _, Kyuubi says inside his mind, voice weak and on the verge of growing silent again. _Go. Now._

Naruto nods to the Kyuubi, but already the connection between them has grown weak, the limited chakra available to them both already slipping. He can feel it in his bones, in the movement of his body. Downing the last of his cold ramen brother, he bows his head to the women and thanks them for their time before heading off in the direction of the tea house they had mentioned.

In a town as small as this one, it does not take him long to find it. He pushes the door open and the tiny bell rings, and the few patrons in this shop glance up at him briefly before returning back to their friends, their tea. All accept one woman who’s wearing a kimono with an octopus print, who’s staring right at him with a smile on her face.

He glances around from side to side, behind him, to make sure there’s no one other than him she could be staring at. All doubts fly out the window when she points at him, then at the chair across from her as she waves him forward. And his feet move on their own accord, until he takes the apparent seat she’s had saved for him.

“It has been so long since I’ve seen an Uzumaki face to face,” Madame Sato utters. “What is your name, dear?”

A chill sprints down his spine at the fact she knew him by last name. Not from fear, but from the shock of it—as if he’s been plunged into deep, chilling water.

Only then does the double meaning of her words come into focus. Because she’s watching him as if he sees through him, eyes not making contact with his own as she speaks. It takes him a moment to realize the woman he’s come to meet is blind.

“Naruto,” he answers, clearing his throat and shifting in his seat uncomfortably. “Uzumaki Naruto. How did you... Know that?”

“Your chakra, dear,” comes Madame Sato’s response, not missing a beat. “Bright and warm, like the sun—a color significant to the Uzumaki clan. Although each individual has such a unique and distinct feeling with their aura, I am still able to see who you are, Naruto.”

“How are you able to see if you’re _blind _?”

“With these,” Madame Sato answers, and her dark eyes flash briefly to a bright red, three tomoe pattern taking place of her pupils. “The Sharingan.”

“Wait, wait, wait, you’re an Uchiha?” Naruto asks, voice low but all but shouting in his ears. “That’s impossible! You _can’t _be. All of them were killed off in the massacre.”

Madame Sato curls her finger toward her, and Naruto beckons, leans in until he’s hovering halfway over the table before she wacks him with the shop’s men on his forehead. “Don’t tell me what I can or cannot be and listen to what I _am _.”

“Okay, you definitely qualify being an Uchiha for that,” Naruto mutters under his breath, rubbing at the sore spot on his forehead with a pout. After the mild pain fades, he looks her over, finally asking the question that’s been plaguing his mind since she revealed herself. “How did you survive the massacre?”

“Not every Uchiha lived in Konoha, and not every Uchiha died in the massacre. We are few, still surviving, but barely.” There is a great sigh then as she goes to grab her cup of tea, blowing the still steaming liquid before bringing it to her lips. “It is a fate many of the former great clans know too well. Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki all alike.”

_That _catches Naruto’s attention.

“Uzumaki was a great clan?”

“Oh, child, you do not know the history of your people?” Madame Sato_ tsks-tsks _, shaking her head in disappointment. “All three clans have been so tangled within each other in the past, present, and future. The fact you do not know this… It saddens me greatly. They have taken so much from you that you don’t even realize.”

“I realized enough,” Naruto responds, though the curiosity of his clan, his people, still lingers in the back of his mind. However, he has more important matters to deal with rather than Madame Sato’s patronizing tone. “I didn’t come here for a history lesson anyway. What I need is help finding my way, and there was this… strong intuition once I heard about you to come find you and ask for your help.”

“Do not make the mistake to believe the past has no effect on the present or future,” she replies. “What occurs then is the foundation to everything else we know. A simple action has ripples that can turn into a blaring tsunami if you’re not careful.”

“Look, lady, philosophy isn’t my strong suit. Will you help me out or not?”

Madame Sato sighs, annoyance dripping in the sound. “Impatient as hell. Yes, I will help you. I believe we have been destined to meet for this moment in particular. However, I need time to prepare and gather my chakra in order to see what must be seen.”

“Great,” Naruto remarks, smiling brightly. Then he pauses, frowning. “How long will that take?”

“Patience, Uzumaki,” Sato replies. “Until then, I could use another cup of tea.”

—

Juugo is the last piece needed. 

Finding him had not been difficult with Karin’s ability at his disposal—her power and strength proved to be as impressive as Orochimaru claimed it to be. She is no Uchiha, but even Sasuke believes given adequate time and proper training, Karin could be a formidable opponent to the snake himself. However, considering what the three of them had found in that prison in Juugo, he will be their physically strongest asset.

Also, with any hope, the key to figuring out how to get rid of Orochimaru and his Curse Mark, once and for all.

Unlike Suigetsu and Karin, Juugo has a strange energy to him. Despite the part of him that’s bloodthirsty and out of control, seeking blood and murder and nearly killed Suigetsu and Karin if it weren’t for Sasuke’s presence, his other half is… reserved. Calm in nature, and a presence of a quiet observer. A centerpiece to the craziness that is his current team.

Even when they were arguing about him, Juugo didn’t say a word.

(“_ Sasuke, are you sure we need this ticking time bomb with us? _ ” Karin asked, whining throughout the question. _ “I know you’re lacking in the brute force department with watersports over here, but I’m plenty of backup for you.” _

_ “Huh, funny, I asked the same question when Sasuke told me we were picking you up,” _ Suigetsu responded. _ “I hate to agree with this crazy bitch, but come on… You’ve got to be a special type of demented to join up with Orochimaru. Not even firebush did that.” _

Juugo hadn’t said a word, only smiled at the birds that had perched themselves on his forearm_ .) _

As much as it’s a nice change of pace from the two idiots and their screeching matches, it unnerves Sasuke. Makes him uncomfortable when it’s the two of them alone. Thankfully, with Suigetsu and Karin in constant competition in vying for his attention, the opportunity rarely presents itself.

Except tonight. Suigetsu had passed out due to exhaustion, and Karin had complained about the length of her hair and told them all she was off to find a barber in the middle of nowhere and she’d return before morning, which left Juugo alone with Sasuke. 

Sasuke was staring into the fire when Juugo’s voice came through the flames, “You went to Orochimaru on your own accord, too? Didn’t you?”

The words were less of a question and more of a statement, waiting for Sasuke’s confirmation. It took extra effort to remain unbothered by the observation. Nobody catches him off guard anymore.

“Why do you say that?”

“Earlier, when Karin and Suigetsu were giving you reasons not to take me along, you didn’t say anything. Just looked towards me,” Juugo responds in a calm voice. Red and orange hues from the fire reflect on his face, his ginger hair, making him look softer in the firelight. “You didn’t hold any judgement in your eyes. I saw that you understood.”

Sasuke turns away from him, anger bubbling up in the center of his gut for some unknown reason. Churning at his stomach. It seems anger has become his default state, and he’s unsure if he prefers this to the cold, numbing feeling of emptiness or if he misses the shield of unfeeling more.

“Is that what you _ saw _?” Sasuke mocks, words spitting out with venom. “The only reason you’re here is because I have use for you. If you think I care for your past, you’re mistaken.”

Juugo, unsurprisingly, doesn’t seem fazed. “You’re one of the rare few who don’t. The only other person I knew who had that ability to look at people for what they are, what they could be, instead of what they were was Kimamaro. It’s why I chose to follow you, Sasuke.” A beat. “Whatever your reasons for joining Orochimaru, I don’t hold any judgement either.”

Closing his eyes, Sasuke takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, to settle the insidious presence wafting through his veins at the call of his name. 

When he opens them, Sasuke merely replies, “I had a choice.”

“We all do,” Juugo responds. “All we can do is take the best one we’re offered.”

_ But I wasn’t sick _ , Sasuke wants to respond, but bites down his tongue so hard he can taste blood. Doesn’t understand why he wants to argue and fight with Juugo as much as he does. _ I had another offer. _

“Do you have regrets, Sasuke?”

Sasuke snaps his head towards Juugo, the rage burning through him fueling the flames of the fire grow brighter, hotter, more dangerous. “Ask me that again and see how non judgemental I’ll be.”

“_ Yes _ is a shorter answer than a threat.”

Narrowing his eyes towards Juugo, the flames begin to simmer. “I like you better when you’re threatening to kill me.”

“And I like you better when you’re honest,” Juugo shoots back. “Face it, you’re a terrible liar. Maybe you can fool those idiots with your own illusions, but you can’t fool me.”

A bitter huff escapes Sasuke. “You don’t consider yourself an idiot?”

“I just don’t consider myself blinded,” he answers. “How about you, Sasuke? Are you blinding yourself with a truth you don’t wish to face?”

Sasuke stands, not even dignifying the question with a response. He turns towards the direction of the makeshift tent, and doesn’t utter a single word.

Even as he steps away, he can feel Juugo’s eyes on his back, watching. 

  
  


  
  
  


—

  
  


Old Lady Sato allows Naruto to take the only extra room in her home while they wait for her to build enough chakra for the ritual. In the limited homes Naruto’s been allowed inside of, Old Lady Sato’s has to be the _weirdest _. 

All throughout the home are paintings, sculptures, and transcripts of animals of different species, ones that are vaguely familiar to Naruto. A drawing of an octopus swallowing a fisherman’s boat in the middle of a raging sea.

He finds himself staring at a painting of a kitsune playing a trick on the young woman in the painting. Eyes of the fox and its smirk made from the strokes of the paintbrush are so familiar, Naruto can’t help but clutch at the space over his stomach where his seal is.

“I’m not surprised you’ve found your way to that particular painting,” says Lady Sato from where she’s sat at her kotatsu. “Little fox.”

Naruto swallows the sudden dryness in his throat before taking the seat opposite to Old Lady Sato. Every time he believes he’s grown used to this whole psychic thing, she ends up throwing him another punch to the gut. 

“How did you know about the Kyuubi inside me?”

“Well, you just admitted it right now,” she responds, to which Naruto blinks rather dumbly in response. A little laugh escapes her, and for some reason that lessens the sudden nerves in his belly. “But, I knew as soon as you stepped into the tea house. The chakra a jinchūriki possesses is far unlike the chakra of a regular human. Although, it feels as if there’s a block in the flow of your chakra.”

Bitter resentment fills his mouth, along with a hint of shame. It catches him off-guard, but he shakes the thoughts away. “Someone put a jutsu on me to where I can’t use my chakra. When I try to, it weakens me, hurts me… I haven’t been able to use mine or Kyuubi's chakra like I used to since it happened.”

A grave expression falls over Lady Sato’s face. “This is… deeply unnerving.”

“How come?”

“There are warning signs in the air,” she responds, hands moving silently, as if she were about to touch the signs themselves. “Much like the ones from buildings of the Third Shinobi War, that fateful night sixteen years ago when the Kyuubi attacked the village, or the ones before the massacre of my people. All too familiar.”

Together the two of them ruminate on what this means, before Lady Sato continues her ministrations. Lights the incense candles, gathers the bundles of twigs and fall aways branches into a bowl at the center of the kotatsu in such methodical practice it’s as if it’s ingrained in her.

Eventually Naruto breaks the silence with a question that’s been burning his mind since he saw her eyes shine crimson. “Lady Sato, how come you don’t go by Uchiha anymore?”

“When you are being hunted, you do not announce your presence to the hunters, Naruto. You should know this.”

“You’re being hunted?”

“Violence doesn’t end for a people after a massacre,” Madame Sato answers. “It morphs and disguises itself in plain sight, but it does not end until those who have been targeted ceases to exist. As is the case of the Uzumaki clan with varying success.”

Naruto swallows the lump in his throat and turns his gaze away. Mind wandering from Sasuke to himself being hunted down by Danzō and the Akatsuki. How if they had their way with his and Sasuke’s deaths, would they be erased from existence? Forgotten by everyone they knew—by history itself.

Following down that rabbit hole of a thought only leads to a part of Naruto’s heart growing numb to the point it aches. He shakes the idea from his mind, ignores the what-if’s of the future, and refocuses back onto the present. 

“You’re not going to tell me what happened to my clan, are you?”

“Some things, you must discover on your own, Naruto,” comes Old Lady Sato’s reply, before she takes a match and strokes it to life, a bright and burning light, and brings it to the pile of wood before her. “Now I’m supposed to help you clear up your path. Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Naruto nods, as the fire before them builds. “Let’s do this.” 

“Give me your hand.”

Naruto reaches over and offers Madame Sato his hand, palm up, and she grips his wrist with a surprisingly strong hold over the flames. Hot and on the edge of too much, but Naruto has endured pain worse than this for less. Only when she takes out a blade does he his heart jump in his throat, but when the blade twists in her hold, he can make out the engraving of the Uchiha crest on the hilt, and the twisting tension in his gut relaxes at the familiar symbol. 

Then the blade cuts into the flesh of his palm, and droplets of red is devoured by the flame.

“Ow,” Naruto replies dramatically, once Old Lady Sato releases her grip on his wrist. He takes out the bandages he keeps in one of the pockets of his pants and wraps the wound, watching her intently. “You could’ve given me a warning, ya know.”

“I could have, you’re right,” she replies with the tiniest smile of apology on her lips. Then her gaze focuses on the flames before them. “People tend to get squeamish with this part of the process, but I need the blood to _see _.”

As Naruto glances up to meet her gaze, the three tomoe of the Sharingan transform into a different pattern right before his eyes. Beautiful, almost like a flower drowning in blood.

“With the Sharingan, Uchiha are able to take in and see what’s happening in real time. Learn at a remarkable and impossible pace for anyone else. To make sense of an opponent in real time,” she informs. “The Mangekyo Sharingan unlocks ocular abilities a Sharingan alone can’t—an evolutionary process. Stories within the clan of Uchiha who were able to bring forth black flames, have others bend to your will with a simple glance, create whole worlds of their own in a split second… In my case, to not only see the present, but the past and the future. Luckily, you don’t need eyes that can actually _see _for that.”

Naruto wants to believe he gets it, but instead of voicing it aloud and showcasing his doubt, he remains quiet. Brings his legs to his chest and wraps his arms around them, resting his chin on the top of his knees as he watches Madame Sato at work.

She takes a deep breath, inhaling the smoke and incense and allowing it to ruminate in her lungs. Only when she opens her eyes to the pattern of the Mangekyo Sharingan, does the realization come onto her face.

“You have been through so much, and will continue to go through more for the sake of your beliefs. Many of the scars you believe you have aren’t actually scars, Naruto, but open wounds you’ve ignored,” Madame Sato says, so easily and honestly, it makes Naruto shift in his seat in discomfort. “Sasuke. Over and over again, I hear that name… I see his face. Another Uchiha who survived the massacre?”

“Yeah,” Naruto breathes out. “Sasuke was there when it happened. Saw everything and then some.”

“The two of you have fought in the Valley of the End,” she remarks, as if it’s an interesting conversation point rather than her poking around in the darkest and most painful memories Naruto has kept locked away. “That can’t be a coincidence. If you’re not careful, it will happen again, and you will lose more than you did the first time. Once blood has touched the ground, the earth begins to thirst for it.”

“Both of you are so interconnected, so entwined with one another… Destiny is a heavy word I don’t throw around lightly, but the two of you… I believe there are great forces at work we may never understand that has brought you two together.” There’s an edge of wonder in her voice, one that takes hold in Naruto’s heart. “Everything each of you do will come back in some way to the other. All the way to the end.”

Naruto’s chest feels tight, cheeks warm and on the verge of burning. It’s taking everything he has to remain silent, to let her concentrate, but he can’t help but feel as if the hope that’s been stomped on and spat at burst back to life stronger than before.

That maybe it won’t be impossible to reconcile with Sasuke as he thought it would be. Maybe, just maybe, they’ll be best friends once more.

“You will have to choose between Sasuke and the world. A crossroads you will have to endure over and over again. I don’t believe you are ready to make such a choice just yet, so I can’t divulge anymore.”

Euphoria from the possibility of Sasuke becoming a facet of Naruto’s life once again, a part of his foundation, had drowned out the following words from Madame Sato. Only after a few moments of silence does it sink in.

“What?!” Naruto nearly chokes on air, inhaling too much at once. “What the hell are you talking about, lady? What does that even mean—”

Old Lady Sato raises a single finger, the universal symbol for him to shut up, and he does, albeit stubbornly and a head racing with thousands upon thousands of questions. “Killer Bee. The man you’re looking for… Now isn’t that ironic.”

“Why?” Now the dam has been broken. Unable to hold back the words from leaving his mouth, the anxiousness and excitement blending together to make his heart race as fast as if he had seven cups of green tea. “Killer Bee? I only knew him as Bee. How do I find him?”

“I’ve met him once before,” Madame Sato replies with a smile on her lips. “We’ve had… a fun time together. I know where he is. Kumogakure. The village hidden in the clouds.”

Familiarity of the village’s name clouds over his mind, deja vu. Only when he closes his eyes and focuses does he remember.

“Back when Sasuke and I were teammates, we ran into this group of historians or whatever from a university in Kumogakure…” Naruto recounts. “They told this story about a Ten Tails beast… but it was just a story.”

“Whether it’s a story or not, I believe your paths crossed for a reason. You were always meant to go to Kumogakure.”

“Okay, so how do I get there? I need to find Bee, like, yesterday. He’s the only one who can help me with this seal.”

“You’ve been to the Land of Waves, yes?” Naruto nods at her question, and she continues. “There’s a man who can take you there. A fishing trip that takes you straight to the mountains, and you’ll be able to take a clear shot to Kumo.”

Naruto’s head feels dizzy with all this information with a clear path coming together, after all these months of being in the dark and floundering around. 

“If you are going to leave for Killer Bee, you must leave now.”

“You’re kicking me out, Madame Sato? Come on, I thought we were friends.”

“That’s not the reason, Naruto,” comes Madame Sato’s reply, tinged with a sadness he can’t place. “I fear our enemies are closing in on us as we speak.”

“Do you know who?”

“No. Only that they are fast, and their strength in chakra is powerful.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  


At dawn, Sasuke gathers Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo towards the cliff’s edge. The sun has not made it over the horizon yet, so the air is nice and cool, the sky filled with light blues and a golden promise of the morning light.

Suigetsu stretches and yawns as he plops down onto a nearby log, taking a swig of water from his cannister. Karin comes forward, the side of her head shaved down and her hair shorter, the ends choppy at her ears, a content look on her face. Juugo has bags under his eyes, but he nods at Sasuke in greeting, to which Sasuke nods back—the anger from the previous night dissipated into something akin to respect.

Once all their eyes are on him, Sasuke announces, “I’ve called you all forward to tell you of our mission.”

“Fucking finally,” Karin replies with a cross of her arms. “As fun as this little camping trip’s been, I’ve been curious to what you gathered us all up here for.”

“Stop saying shit that’s making sense,” Suigetsu complains. “I hate agreeing with you.”

“_ Bite me _.”

“Sasuke, before they start, continue,” Juugo pleads, earning glares from Karin and Suigetsu but ultimately shutting them up.

Another useful skill presented by him.

“Our name is Taka. I’ve gathered you three specifically because you all present skills that would be useful to me in my mission,” Sasuke continues. “As I’ve told you before, I will not force you to help me, but I do require your help in order for this mission to be a success. There will be different phases, but you do have a choice on whether you wish to continue further once the next phase begins.”

Glancing around the semi-circle, nobody says a word. Sasuke takes this as confirmation the three are not backing out now, and continues forward.

“Taka has one goal, and it’s the complete and utter destruction of Konohagakure for retribution for the Uchiha clan.”

Suigetsu quirks a brow, Karin’s lips upturn into something bloodthirsty, and Juugo looks on with understanding.

“Any questions?”

“So, who are we killing first?” Karin asks eagerly, as if it’s been too long since there’s been blood under her fingernails and is already itching for a reason to start again. “‘Cause to me that sounds like a long list, and we gotta start somewhere.”

“Easy,” Sasuke replies, “My brother.”

Nobody bats an eye.

  
  


  
  
  


—

  
  


Returning to the Land of Waves brings back memories Naruto embraces with open arms.

The first real mission Squad Seven ever had together as a team, back when they were younger and the world was new and filled with mystery. He remembers him and Sasuke training out until they were sick, exhausted and leaning on each other because they wouldn’t have made it back to the house otherwise. Sakura’s proud smile when she mastered her chakra control over the both of them. Kakashi showing off his skills for the first time.

Sasuke sacrificing himself for Naruto, and Naruto losing control at the thought of his rival—his best friend—dying in his arms.

It feels like a lifetime ago.

Coming back now with older eyes, he takes in the land as it is. The people here are smiling more, conversing happily with one another rather than hiding in their locked homes. Food stands overflowing with fresh fruits and vegetables, food abundant for the hungry and those who weren’t. The village itself appears brighter, shinier, more filled with life than he remembers.

A small smile spreads across his face at the sight before him. Being trapped in the unchanging darkness of Konoha, it was easy to succumb to the idea that nothing Naruto did made any substantial difference—a hopeless cause amongst his growing list of failures. Maybe all he needed was a visual reminder of success after forgetting what it felt like.

He shifts the strap of his bag over his shoulder, fixing the way his poncho covers himself into something more comfortable, and makes his way towards the docks. 

There’s a crowd gathered right before where the bridge lays, now completed, clumped together at one of the more official looking buildings. Many of them have a ragged appearance, dirty clothes and sunken faces. A familiarity about them that has Naruto slowing in his steps as he makes his way through the crowd.

“Now, now, I know you’re all anxious and wanting to get comfortable, but we must make a list of names!” A woman bellows, her clothes wrinkle-free and airing out a feeling of authority. “We must keep organization and proper documentation before we make sure we can house you all!”

Half of the crowd buzzes in agitation, while the other half mutters in anxious waiting. As he pushes through, he can hear bits and pieces of private conversation, much of it only words and phrases that tell Naruto wherever these people came from, it wasn’t a place they’d like to go back to.

Naruto’s nearly through the crowd until he hears a name that makes his heart lodge in his throat.

“It’s true,” says a man to a woman in uniform with a clipboard, writing down the words that leave him, hushed and quiet as if he’s sharing a secret. “Sasuke killed Orochimaru and freed us.”

Sasuke.

Gaze snapping towards the man, Naruto pushes his way forward until he’s close enough to the man to grab his attention. “Did you say Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?”

“The very one,” answers the man. “Half of us just came from one of Orochimaru’s prisons, and the white-haired one freed us under Sasuke’s orders. That boy is our _ hero _.”

Pride envelops Naruto as he hears the admiration in the tone of this stranger’s voice. Sasuke killing Orochimaru is a relief as much as it’s expected—knew Sasuke was stronger than that man. Freeing the prisoners is just how Sasuke _ is _. This is how Sasuke deserved to be talked about. Naruto knew the truth about his best friend, but to hear someone else speak of him like how Naruto saw him was a different thing entirely. 

He didn’t know who the white-haired one was, but he knew it couldn’t be Kabuto. If Sasuke was traveling with someone…

“Where did you last see him?” Naruto asks, a touch of desperation in his voice. “Do you know where he was going? Who else he was with?”

The man laughs, patting Naruto on the shoulders. “Slow your role, kiddo. Whatever you’re hoping to find with him, adventure or whatever, you better think twice. I was in prison with one of the most dangerous boy I’ve ever met, turned into a beast when he got angry, and Sasuke took him with him to wherever he was going. You barely look like you’re handling yourself.”

“Trust me, I know all about beasts,” Naruto says with a finality to his voice. “Where did you last see him, and where was he heading?”

“You’re sure about this?”

In the distance, the foghorn of a boat wails out loudly. Naruto turns and it’s the only one about to head out towards the mountain ranges far off into the distance, and in the pit of his gut, he knows this is the boat Madame Sato said was meant for him. A clearcut path to reaching Bee.

Words echoing back to him, about choice, about having to choose between the path he must take and Sasuke, over and over again.

“Tell me everything you know about Sasuke.”

Naruto knows in his gut that wherever his path may lead, Sasuke’s in it. 

  
  


  
  
  


—

  
  


There’s no telling why the Hokage has summoned Iruka to his chambers this afternoon, but he’s already exhausted before he’s even stepped into his office. Every step weighs him down, dread filling his belly like lead at the idea of having to come face to face with Danzō.

As soon as the ANBU allows him inside the Hokage’s chambers, Danzō is not alone. Another man with a familiar head of long, white hair is standing close, and Iruka’s heart quickens as he wonders why he would be summoned here with Jiraiya of all people.

Whispers of a conversation shared between the Hokage and the Sannin silence as the door closes behind him. Both their heads snap towards Iruka, Jiraiya watching him with steely eyes as Danzō beckons him forward with a curl of a bony finger. It’s not like Iruka has much of a choice, so he steps forward.

“Iruka, thank you for joining us on such short notice,” Danzō says as Iruka bows in formal greeting, before straightening his back and focusing to look the man in the eyes without the anger boiling in his veins.”You didn’t tell anyone of this meeting, have you?”

“No, I haven’t,” Iruka answers honestly. There wasn’t really a chance to tell anyone about this anyhow—not when he could still hear the sound of the ANBU breathing over his roof after he had left the message of this meeting on Iruka’s front door step. Following after him when he closed the door behind him to make his way here. “I assumed this meeting was of the utmost importance, but may I ask why that is?”

“I appreciate someone who can keep things to themselves. In this day and age, it’s a valuable asset that’s becoming more and more rare.” There’s a brief pause that settles over the room, Danzō’s thumb smoothing over the cane he’s gripping tightly. “Out of all of them… Tsunade, Kakashi… You’re perhaps the only one I can trust out of them. Do you know this?”

“I didn’t, Hokage-Sama.”

“Even before my dear friend Sarutobi passed, your loyalty has always been proven to be for the Hokage, to Konoha. A trait I have always admired of you,” the other man says. “One that is lacking in your comrades, I’m afraid.”

Danzō stands from his seat, moving to pace in front of his desk. Jiraiya stands with his arms crossed over his chest, a look of disappointment in those eyes of his from what Iruka can tell in his peripheral vision. All Iruka can do is stare ahead, waiting for the Hokage to continue speaking with bated breath.

“I have called upon you to join Jiraiya in the quest to retrieve Naruto rather than your comrades. Not only for your tracking skills, but because of your connection to him,” he finishes, leaning against his desk with a tired expression on his face. Iruka widens his eyes in faux shock if only to sell his performance better. “Though your relationship to the boy would be seen as unconventional to some within Konoha… I know you care for the boy as a father would care for his son. Which is why I know you want him back home in the village, _ with his family _, more than anyone on that team.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Iruka pauses. Takes a moment to think of a response, but thankfully, Jiraiya saves him the trouble when he says, “The Hokage and I have been speaking, and we both came to the agreement that with the both of us working together, we will be able to find Naruto quickly before the Akatsuki can reach him.”

Iruka looks between the two men and asks, “It will just be me and Jiraiya-Sama on this mission?”

“I’m sending along my most loyal ANBU along with you both on your mission,” Danzō answers. “Aburame Torune and Yamanaka Fu.”

“We’ll be leaving tomorrow morning before the sun rises,” Jiraiya warns. “It’s of the utmost importance this goes smoothly, but you already understand. Naruto’s safety is of the utmost importance, especially for Konoha during this time. We need to bring him back as quickly as possible.”

“I understand,” Iruka says with a nod. “I accept this mission with the highest of honor.”

“As I expected,” Danzō says with an edge of contentment in his voice. “You are dismissed. Get some rest, Iruka. Say your goodbyes. I will send you off with the rest of Jiraiya’s squad in the morning.”

A smile spreads across the Hokage’s face, and for the first time in Iruka’s life, has never felt more unsettled by such an expression before now. 

  
  
  
  


—

  
  


Taka’s first lead from a blonde man with a fake eye takes them to a quiet, small village between two countries' borders.

Sasuke inhales deep, the scent of clean air coming down from the mountainside and grassy plains of the hillside filling his lungs. Autumn colors the landscape in dull greens and beiges, the tree’s leaves falling in shades of crimson and browns, decorating the horizon in dead and bloody things. A promise of the approaching winter. The sight before him only heightens his senses, brings everything out of place and too bright into a cutting focus.

Electricity fills the air in promise that this is where he needs to be. Sasuke’s mouth waters with the possibility of getting answers, taking his revenge.

A prey turned hunter taking down the apex predator.

“Itachi is here,” Sasuke says to the others.

“How do you know?” Juugo asks the question on everyone’s minds. “That guy could’ve just been feeding us bullshit back there.”

“I can feel it.”

_ It’s in the blood _.

Nobody talks against him, despite the fact all they’re going off on is nothing more than a stranger’s word and a gut feeling. Good. It’s Sasuke’s intuition that’s kept him alive for this long, and everyone recognizes it, trusts in it.

“We’re splitting up,” he instructs to the rest of Taka. “We’ll be able to cover more ground this way. Meet back here if you find anything.”

Nobody speaks up against him, despite the fact all they’re going off on is nothing more than a stranger’s word and a gut feeling. Good. It’s Sasuke’s intuition that’s kept him alive for this long, and everyone following him now recognizes it, trusts in it. That’s all he can ask for.

Suigetsu and Juugo nod in unison, before sprinting off into opposite directions. The only one who lingers is Karin, to which Sasuke quirks a brow at her, wondering what the reasoning behind this is.

Karin answers him before he even asks the question, “Do I even need to say it? This is obviously a fucking trap, Sasuke.”

“Maybe,” Sasuke replies, already acknowledging that possibility long before they ever stepped foot in the outskirts of this village. It didn’t deter him. “Trap or not, I’m following this until the end. There’s too much left unsaid between us.”

Too many questions without answers:

_ Why betray our clan, why choose Konoha, why leave me to burden this all on my own... _

“Look, my clan was slaughtered too,” she says bluntly, much to his surprise. “My mother told me about it when I was young, when we were wandering from place to place after our entire land was destroyed because of the fear people held for us. What she told me, before I lost her, was that people live on as long as someone’s alive to tell their stories.”

“Why are you telling me any of this?”

The girl shrugs. “I’ve wanted my revenge too.”

Sasuke scoffs, already knowing where this is heading. “Don’t try to talk me out of it. It won’t work.”

“Who the fuck’s going to talk you out of it?” Karin asks with a raise of her brows, as if Sasuke had just slapped her across the face. Scandalized by such an accusation. “All I’m saying is I didn’t understand why I was drawn to follow you like I am, but now I think I finally get it. Everyone talks a big game about making their mark on the world, about vengeance, undoing wrongs. I never believed any of these losers would make so much as a dent.”

Raising a brow, curious, Sasuke asks, “And with me?”

“With you, I think the entire world can get its revenge,” Karin answers with a curl to her lip. “Me included. So, don’t make all of this worth nothing by dying at your brother’s hand.”

Unsurprisingly, Sasuke picked a good team to work with.

“I’ll try to not disappoint.”

Karin smirks over at him, leans over into his space as if she’s about to kiss his cheek, but instead whispers in his ear, “I sense two powerful chakra signatures within the area, one all too familiar to your own. Your brother’s here. Close. Go kill him.”

A confirmation in its truest form. When Karin pulls back, she winks over at him before taking a direction and fanning out like she should have earlier. Sasuke peers down into the town below from where he stands at the top of the hill, and makes his way down there.

Sasuke takes his time, walks with purpose as he treks downwards. There is no need to rush this when he knows Itachi is hidden amongst the mass of people, as if that would deter Sasuke from something he’s dreamed about since that night all those years ago. He wonders, briefly, if Itachi knows he’s here, can sense his incoming presence. Allows his mind to wander with the possibility that Itachi will finally give him the truth he’s been starving for since he was young.

There’s a doubt in the back of his mind about whether he will get any answers at all, or will only be left as aimless and lost and confused as when he left Konoha behind him.

He shoves the thought out of his mind. Right now, Sasuke has one purpose, one goal, and he will deal with the aftermath when it comes to.

Already he can see the village’s gates over the horizon. Walking down the path of righteousness with nothing but his hatred and power fueling him, a sword in hand.

“Sasuke!”

Everything in him freezes at the voice calling out his name. Distant, but strong in power. Too real to solely be the trickster lingering within his skull.

Any visions from Orochimaru have ceased since that night in the inn.

It can’t be…

“Sasuke!” Naruto calls out to him again, closer this time, making his heart stop within his chest. He forces his body to move, filled with effort and dread and hope weighing him down, as if he’s drowning on land. “I found you.”

Naruto’s face comes into his line of sight, and Sasuke’s breath hitches in his throat. Reminding him how to breathe again.

All Sasuke can do is stare, taking Naruto in, reconceptualizing the memories he has of him locked away in his mind to this new version of Naruto. A muted Naruto, without the bright oranges and yellows he’s come to associate with the other, replaced by browns and beiges as if he’s part of the dying landscape behind him. Even his golden brown skin touched by the sun is now a paler brown, as if the color’s faded, drained out of him. There’s a healing cut along the underside of his jaw, red and scabbed over that doesn’t look right—purple fist-shaped bruises on the apple of his cheek.

But Naruto’s eyes, a raging, burning blue as the height of an ocean’s storm; those remain the same as Sasuke’s memories, his dreams, his nightmares. Eyes Sasuke finds himself lost in every single time.

Sasuke thought he was stronger than this. What a fool he was to think he could be unaffected by Naruto’s being.

Too many questions crawls up his throat, words choking on his own spit, choking him. It takes him a moment of careful breathing, settling the raging storm in his mind, before he can ask the most important one. The safest one.

“What the hell are you doing here, Naruto?”

“I came to find you.”

The words leave Naruto so earnestly, so sincere, it makes Sasuke’s heart clench in pain.

“Chasing me halfway across the world…” Sasuke mutters, eyes falling closed in an unexpected exhaustion as he shakes his head in disbelief. “You should be in Konoha. Training to be Hokage, protecting your pathetic village for the day I return to enact my revenge on Danzō and every single person who had their hands bloodied by my clan’s demise!”

Every word leaves his mouth with rising volume and matching anger and frustration. He steps closer and closer to Naruto, unaware of it until he’s standing with the material of his poncho tightened in the grip of his hands. Naruto doesn’t so much as flinch, unblinking in the midst of Sasuke’s rage. Stares at Sasuke with eyes that are still too soft for a true Shinobi to possess.

Only this close does Sasuke realize, there is no Hitai-ate covering Naruto’s forehead. No symbol of Konoha anywhere on his person.

Sasuke’s eyes widen at the realization, and the fear of this being too good to be true overwhelms him, his arm that’s gripping Naruto in place trembles in a way he hasn’t felt since that day in the Valley of the End.

“Why did you come all this way just to find me!?” Sasuke’s voice is overwhelmed by anger, and the hand he has on Naruto only grips tighter. Eyes burning as he stares down the other trying to find the hidden lie underneath the surface. “What the fuck’s the _ matter _ with you, Naruto!?”

“Because you’re my friend,” Naruto answers so simply, so honestly, it causes Sasuke’s heart to tremble. 

A dark chuckle escapes him, but even Sasuke doesn’t know what’s funny. He releases the bundled up fabric within his fists and drops Naruto to the ground, unaware he had him hoisted up with his own strength. Sasuke turns his back to Naruto, faces the village before him with hardened eyes.

“You’ve said that to me before.”

“I meant it before, bastard,” Naruto retorts, the fight in him still not fizzled out. Not knowing or caring when it’s time to step down. “I mean it now.”

“Go home, Naruto,” Sasuke says tiredly. “Before I kill you for getting in my way.”

Naruto scoffs, indignant as always. As if Sasuke’s uttered something ridiculous rather than a threat to his life. “You think I came out all this way to fight you, fucking asshole?! That I broke my promise to you to keep the prisoners safe because I didn’t _ feel _ like it anymore because—because I wanted to see you dismiss me _ again _ and _ again _?! Watch you try to take my life because I failed you again!?”

That has Sasuke turning in his place, to watch Naruto’s face as he listens to his words. To see the anger and guilt and hopelessness in his eyes that he hears in the harsh rasp of his voice whenever he gets upset. 

Although upset here may be an understatement. It runs stronger, deeper, than Naruto simply getting his feelings hurt. 

Sasuke’s only come face to face with this side of Naruto twice in his life: once, when Naruto told him he was the Nine Tails jinchūriki, and second, when he begged Sasuke to return to Konoha with him in the valley.

“I tried doing it on my own, but I can’t!” Naruto calls out harshly, quickly stepping into Sasuke’s space. “Want me to admit I’m not as strong as you?! Fine, I’m not! I need your help because Konoha is only getting worse and I’m not strong enough to stop it! You saved yourself from Orochimaru—_ you _ did that, Sasuke, not me! You saved me from dying in the Land of Waves! I can’t even save myself, let alone my best friend, let alone innocent people that are getting fucked over by Danzō!”

For the first time in his life, Naruto has made him speechless.

The words don’t stop tumbling out of Naruto’s mouth, and he’s breathing sharply at strange intervals, as if he can’t seem to catch his own breath. “Fight and kill me if that’s what you really want, Sasuke, but help me stop Danzō_ first _.”

“Have you simply given up your goal in bringing me back to the village, Naruto?”

“There’s no way in hell that I’ll _ ever _ give up on saving you, Sasuke,” answers Naruto, eyes piercing through the armor of Sasuke’s resolve, immovable. “I want to bring you back, more than anything, even the chance of freeing myself, but only to some place we’d _ both _ be proud of to call home. Otherwise, what’s the point?”

Something about the choice of Naruto’s words has Sasuke’s brows pulling together in confusion, as if he’s missed the context or a crucial phrase that would have Naruto’s ramblings make sense to him. He’s about to open his mouth to ask him what the hell he means when the words die in his throat at the sight before him. Aching curiosity draining from him only to be burdened with an ice cold rage he hasn’t forgotten.

In his peripheral, Naruto shifts in front of him, uncomfortable at the sudden chance in him. “Sasuke? What’s wrong? What are you thinking?”

Eyes as red as blood and hair as black as a crow’s feather against the backdrop of night march down towards the two of them.

“Damn it, bastard, stop looking at me like that!” Naruto shouts, waving his arms out in front of him trying to break Sasuke’s locked gaze. “It’s freaking me out!”

Sharingan stares down Sasuke with an emptiness that has haunted him for years, the hunter of his nightmares returning from the depths of hell to finish off his younger brother, everything he’s started all those years ago. Except they shift away from him to focus on Naruto in front of him, and his eyes light up as they did that night.

Dread pools in the pit of his stomach’s depths, and Sasuke’s drowning in realization.

Karin was right. 

It was a trap, just one not meant for him. 

Sasuke’s only role was meant to be bait.

“Get behind me,” Sasuke mutters out on instinct, arm extending to push Naruto out of his brother’s path of war. Doesn’t even realize he’s doing so until he hears the hiccup of surprise escape from Naruto. “Leave as soon as you get the chance.”

“No way in hell, bastard.”

Sasuke curses at Naruto’s stubbornness, his stupidity, and stands guard, turning his body into immovable stone. Across his line of sight, his brother closes the distance, taking his final steps until he’s less than a few meters away from the two. 

Black robes with red clouds printed on them dance from the gathering winds, a stark contrast against the dead landscape. 

All three of them stand in silence, waiting for the hand that draws first.

“Sasuke and Naruto, how unsurprising is it to see you both, together,” Itachi greets with faux cheer and dead red eyes. “I'm afraid we won't have time for pleasantries. There are some very powerful people who've been waiting for you, and I'd hate to keep them waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** SPOILERS ** for Content Warnings!
> 
> -Mind control is mentioned throughout the chapter, but is most specific in the opening scene with Danzo.  
-Hyuga clan politics  
-Implied torture in Danzo's training of Naruto, never shown. Also mentions of Orochimaru's prisoners of course.  
-Jiraiya's first scene asking Naruto if he's legal yet.  
-Sasuke and Suigetsu's second scene after Sasuke overhears Konoha Shinobi.
> 
> AHHH okay, now that's out of the way , tell me your thoughts! Leave comments and kudos! I'll try to respond because I've been anxiously awaiting your guys' reactions to this series mentally for months now LMAOO u___u
> 
> Most of the edits I've worked on were for the story making sense, not a lot for grammar or spelling. Thanks for your patience for those minor mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke reunite, and must learn each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!! As always, thanks for your patience with updates. I really appreciate your continued interest in this series on tumblr and twitter, it really makes this feel like it's our story instead of just mine?? If that makes any sense. I hope you guys like this chapter! I feel like it took me longer because I wanted to get the Naruto and Sasuke specifics of their relationship with as much nuance as possible after they've been separated for so long hehe.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
\- Human trafficking mentions  
\- Decapitation   
\- Child Abuse
> 
> At the end of the notes, I'll explain where these parts are. Stay safe and enjoy!

_“Grief is love’s souvenir. It’s our proof that we once loved. Grief is the receipt we wave in the air that says to the world: Look! Love was once mine. I love well. Here is my proof that I paid the price.”_

\- **Glennon Doyle Melton**, Love Warrior

Deep in the woods somewhere, a man draped in black robes whistles a little tune beneath his mask. All the birds and creatures scrambling amongst the forest floor, even the trees, quiet themselves to listen to the call of his song.

There are many names for him. He collects them, hoards them into his mouth and let them buzz around in his brain, picking and choosing, trying them on to see which one fits the best on his tongue. Konohagakure calls him a dead man, a spectre, a war story turned tragedy. The people of Kirigakure are different. They whisper about him, a superstition to share around a campfire in the dead of night, looking over their shoulders as if the mere mention of his being will summon him. All the names that have poured out of their mouths float inside his skull—a freak of nature, a man who was no longer a man, and sometimes being referred to as a chakra monster unable to be killed by any human hand.

While those tales and names all ring true, he prefers to be called Tobi.

A man like him who’s made up of stories made up of his own words or someone else’s, comes to understand the need to learn other’s as well. Some paths must be walked upon, even if you weren’t the one who made the first steps. The more people who walk, the easier it becomes to find the way through the thick brush of the forest.

Sasuke Uchiha walked this path only a few days before, but it’s still fresh of the pain and misery radiating off that boy. A boy that reminds him of another Uchiha boy, but this one’s stronger, an inferno in his eyes that carries the flame of the Uchiha bloodline alive. If he keeps following, he’ll unravel more. That’s the way of the storytelling traveller.

It doesn’t take too long to stumble upon where that boy had come from—a hidden cavern of interconnecting caves carved within the earth, the door left wide open for anyone curious enough to brave into. Dried droplets of blood covers the entrance, with more stains the further one goes inside. Already the familiar stench of death has already begun to wade through these walls, but it’s soft, a scent one has to focus on. One that hasn’t made its home within the stone.

Soon, the story unfolds before him, and it’s a terrible one indeed.

“Ah, I understand now,” Tobi breathes out once he stumbles upon the first corpse. A young man with white hair and glasses by the looks of it, already at a stage of decomposition from the maggots and flies surrounding the body. With his foot, he pushes away the hair covering his Hitai-ate marking him as a Shinobi from Otogakure. Laughter escapes from him, amused and inspired. “You seemed to have found your Uchiha, Orochimaru, but in doing so you planted the seeds for your own destruction… Now, where’s your corpse?”

From the corpse on the floor, blood trails from the room nearest to him, the door left slightly ajar. Tobi follows, whistling, until he makes his way inside to find a giant snakeskin feeding the cockroaches and flies within the room. No body to be seen.

A puzzle. However, if Orochimaru had taken over Sasuke’s body as he craved to do so with any Uchiha his bony, wiry hands could get, he would’ve recognized him when they had met. No, apparently, Sasuke had won in the battle for his body. A feat even Tobi himself has not accomplished yet in all his years.

“Impressive.”

That’s when he notices it. The spike in chakra outside the caverns, before disappearing just as quickly—cloaking themselves upon recognizing his own chakra. Although brief, Tobi himself could make out a few Shinobi, skilled and powerful in chakra of their own, but incomparable to him. Not members of the Akatsuki, considering he did not recognize these signatures. Apparently Orochimaru had enemies from all sides, not just within.

In any case, it’s time for him to go. There is nothing here amongst the horror and foul actions to be salvaged, and the man he has come to find is already in a prison of his own making, soon to be dead. A few hand signs, and unleashes a fireball jutsu to burn down and put an end to this awful story.

The flames move and destroy with efficiency, and as Tobi walks outside, the inferno behind him blazing, he’s greeted by four members of the Hidden Leaf. Three students he does not recognize, and a sensei he does from a previous life.

“Who are you?” Asuma asks, voice strong and full. When Obito had known him, he was always aware Asuma was destined for greatness following his father’s shadow. Now standing before Tobi, Obito had appeared to be correct. “Nobody besides Konohagakure Shinobi has authorization to be out here, and—Is that fire? Did you set one of Orochimaru’s lair on fire?!”

“I’m noone,” he answers, glancing behind over his shoulder. “Seems like I did. The real question here is what would the Leaf want with the lair of a criminal such as Orochimaru, more than the actual man it seems?”

“Classified information, freak,” one of the children says, the blonde haired girl. The smirk she wears is sharp, an itch to spar with more than her words evident on her lips. “Why’re you wearing a mask, hm? Too ugly to show your face?”

“Heh, good one, Ino,” one of the boys replies back, the rounder one with long hair draping down his back. “Bet he is.”

Next to her, the spiky haired one who has a lazy look to his eyes sighs, as if he’s too bored to be here. “Now, tell us what you found before I start getting annoyed.”

Ignoring the boy, he focuses his sole intention back to Asuma, who already seems to be gathering chakra within his palms. “I will tell you this only once: I have no desire to fight mere children, but if you choose to engage your team against me, you will die in front of them needlessly. Choose wisely.”

Even before he finishes speaking, Asuma has made his choice. A pity. Tobi would’ve figured him smarter than his father.

Asuma is quick to pull his shuriken and throw it in his direction, even faster with his wind chakra forcing it faster, but Tobi is quicker and better. The shuriken merely phases right through him, bouncing off the rocks behind him to land at the man’s feet. Wide-eyes stare at the weapon before him, then back at Tobi, and the inevitable question comes forward, “_ What _… are you?”

He’s done answering questions, however.

“Asuma-Sensei!” The blonde screams out in horror as he rushes past her towards their sensei. “I can’t nail him down!”

The children rush to their sensei’s defense, gathering chakra, throwing hand seals and ninjutsu that never land. Desperate in trying to keep the space between him and their sensei, but no amount of desperation could save him from his own choice.

Children must learn the truth of the world sometime, and their sensei had forced upon them his last lesson.

Konohagakure only values blood spilled by the dead over the living—its children be damned to follow.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


The air surrounding them is thick and heavy with the promise of blood. 

Time moves strangely, years blurring together as the days, weeks, months, pass by without acknowledgement. Last time he saw his brother, Sasuke was little more than a bag of bones surrounded by thin skin, twelve or thirteen at the most. Not much has changed since then, despite the way the boy stands rigid and unfocused before him, limbs taller and less wiry. Body heaving with the effort it took to contain his anger.

What remains the same are his younger brother’s dark eyes. Defiant and filled with a bitter resentment towards Itachi. Fear, too, hidden underneath the waves of rage that crashes down on him, eroding himself to the marrow. Emotions that make even eyes black as night turn crimson. 

Everything in those eyes spoke the truth louder than his brother’s mouth could. They were so close, Itachi could cradle them within the palms of his hands, if only he reached out and took them. 

Behind the protective outstretched arm of his younger brother, the reason for their early confrontation stands buzzing and tense. If the wind blew the wrong way, Naruto would be taken with it.

Even without Sharingan, Itachi can pick out the stains of weakness from a mile away. 

“Come to me without issue, Naruto,” Itachi demands with a quiet calmness. The mere sound of his voice has his brother clenching his jaw, teeth grinding against each other that Itachi can hear from where he stands. “Peacefully, and there will be no need for violence to transpire between us.”

“Are you always this full of shit, Itachi?” At his name, Sasuke spits it out as if to avoid swallowing poison. He grips the hilt of his sword tighter to the point his arms are shaking. “_ Nothing _ about you screams peace. Everything you touch is poisoned by violence.”

A pitiful sigh escapes past his lips. “Save your breath, little brother. I told you our altercation would come when you came to me with the same eyes as mine, and yet, you refused to learn the lesson I instilled in you upon our last meeting.” Itachi turns his gaze towards Sasuke then, bored. This entire exchange is dragging out far longer than he originally intended. “You couldn’t kill your closest friend, and now you must suffer the consequences of your weakness.”

There’s a shift in the winds surrounding them, a subtle choked off noise that comes from the object of Sasuke’s weaknesses. Except Itachi does not break his brother’s gaze. Not when he can hear the murderous drumming of Sasuke’s beating heart as the hatred flows through his veins as easy as his blood does. 

And miraculously, a flesh-hungry smirk stretches across Sasuke’s lips.

“No, it’s you who will face the consequences of your greatest mistake,” Sasuke breathes out, the point of his sword stretching towards Itachi’s throat. “Murdering our entire clan and leaving me alive despite Konoha’s orders.”

Itachi’s eyes twitch without his say so.

While the realization of Sasuke’s words sink into Itachi, so does his blade. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Looking into Itachi’s eyes had been a crucial mistake. Naruto knew this, had been told this by Kakashi time and time again, and he still couldn’t help himself from following Sasuke’s hatred right to the source of it.

Naruto can’t help but feel as if he’s led Itachi right to Sasuke.

Throughout his years of rigorous training, he’s never been one to tell the difference between a genjutsu and reality. Sakura was the one who’d been better at him, and Sasuke better than her. 

But already he can tell something is a little bit off. The sky is as grey as he remembers, the landscape just as dead, but Sasuke is ahead of him, quiet and trembling as a leaf shaking amongst a turbulent wind. 

Wind. Naruto can no longer feel the sharp winds cutting against his face anymore. In fact, the staredown between Sasuke and his brother is utterly silent, as if he’s looking at a still painting rather than a moving scene unfolding between them.

Naruto steps forward, turns his head to look at Sasuke, but instead of the Sasuke with the scowl on his face and the sword held between his hands, is a Sasuke much younger than the one he’s seen with his own eyes only moments ago. Big eyes with tear-filled eyes and a trembling bottom lip, a child at the edge of losing his innocence.

Blood splatters across the expanse of his face, his clothes. When Naruto blinks, they’re no longer outside the village gates the three of them were previously, but inside a room of an expansive dark house. On one of the walls is the Uchiha Crest, the red dripping onto the stained floor. Behind Sasuke, the crumpled forms of his parents lay one on top of the other, impossibly still. A river of blood spilling from the clump and pooling around Sasuke’s and Naruto’s ankles.

A rage Naruto’s never felt before chokes at him, the smell of blood and rot burning his nose, and all Naruto can do is breathe and try to bury the urge to vomit.

“Nii-san,” younger Sasuke voices with a tremble. The sound of a heart breaking, and Naruto’s heart clenching with the pain of it. “_ Why _? Why did you abandon me when I needed you the most, Naruto?!”

Snapping his head towards Sasuke, Naruto stares with wide eyes. They’re no longer in the Uchiha home, but on top of unbroken statues. Sasuke at thirteen years old, far too far away for Naruto to reach towards.

Naruto knows what this is, but can’t stop himself from getting sucked in.

“I’m right here, Sasuke!” Naruto screams, voice scratchy and desperate. He wants to move towards him, but the blood he’s found himself trapped in is sticky and weighing him down like tar. “We need to break the genjutsu and beat Itachi together! I’m not leaving you! You’re my best—My best—”

The words refuse to leave him, stuck in his throat as if they’re clinging to the tendons. It feels as if he’s swallowed something down the wrong pipe, so Naruto coughs, tries to dislodge whatever’s lodged itself there, but it only makes it worse. He coughs again with more ferocity, coughs and coughs, but the more he does the less air he feels reaching his lungs. Whatever it is is tickling the back of his throat, and he’s heaving on his hands and knees, hacking until that something _ finally _gives.

A single black feather escapes him, but it’s not the end of it. He keeps heaving with tears in his eyes, and there’s more feathers, lingering in the air as his eyes burn with hot unshed tears. It feels as if something is clawing out of him, he can feel the way something moves against his Adam’s apple, and finally, when Naruto gags, his mouth is forced open as a crow pushes his way out of his mouth.

Arms shaking with the effort of keeping himself upright, Naruto collapses onto the ground with a heaving chest and drool sliding down his chin. The crow caws, and his eyes are still blurry with unshed tears, but he can the moment the bird is no longer a bird and turns into a man with eyes as red as blood.

“You are going to listen to me,” Itachi says with a disconnected calm voice. “I have questions for you, Naruto.”

Naruto forces himself up on his knees, refusing to be caught on his back in the presence of someone like Itachi. He glares up at him through his eyelashes with the ferocity he can muster. “Fuck you,” he spits at Itachi’s feet. “What the hell are you doing to Sasuke?”

“Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…” Itachi shakes his head in disappointment. “Your obsession with him is how we managed to find you. I’ve seen your memories, your fears, your pain… So many of them feature his face.” He crouches next to Naruto, staring down at him with empty eyes. “ Why risk all that for my little brother?”

His head is swimming with rage and fear and it’s impossible for Naruto to focus his breathing. It’s all too much. What he needs is to find Sasuke and break this genjutsu, but all he feels is Itachi’s presence and the hatred he has for the man.

Think, think, think…

What’s stronger than Itachi’s will? 

_ Your pain _ , Kyuubi’s voice answers in his head. _ Use your _ pain _ , Naruto. _

“After everything, still you chase him…” Itachi says. “Why?”

“Because,” Naruto mutters, visualizing his body, his real body, moving. Reaching for the kunai blade strapped to his leg. Pressing the blade against his hand. Wake up, wake up, wake up… “I understand how to be a better brother to him than you ever have.”

Itachi hums thoughtfully, and Naruto gasps at the sudden sharp pain in the palm of his hand. When he glances down, there is no kunai, but there is the beginning of a red line and scarlet drops leaving him, reopening the cut from Madame Sato. Watches as the blood drips onto the dead grass underneath him.

“No, I don’t believe you do,” the man answers. “Brothers isn’t the word I’d use for you two.”

Underneath the weight of his steps, the grass crunches and Naruto clenches his hand tighter, hisses as the cut opens more and the warmth of blood fills his palms. He clenches his eyes shut in pain, but opens them at the feeling of Itachi’s presence disappearing.

Once he opens his eyes, he’s back in the dead field. A kunai blade in hand. Wild eyes are searching and searching, only to land on Sasuke and Itachi in the distance, jutsus raging between them.

Naruto’s standing on shaking legs, but he doesn’t see the fist flying for his jaw that knocks him on his back.

Above him the gray skies are bright as the sun is hidden behind the clouds. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust as a man with blonde hair and an eye made of metal comes into focus, and the rage he’s felt earlier surges through his veins.

“Remember me, Naruto?” Deidara asks with a too large smile on his face. “Because I remember you.”

“You killed Gaara,” Naruto seethes.

“_ Your _ sensei killed off my _ arm _,” Deidara gestures towards the hanging fabric draping off him. “I think we’re even.”

“I’ll _ kill _you.”

Naruto kicks out his legs to knock Deidara off his feet. The man stumbles somewhat off balance, a little too slow to take on the barrage of aerial taijutsu moves Lee had trained him tirelessly on. First kick makes contact, while the next is dodged by the other man.

There’s a maniacal excitement shining in his eyes as he sticks his hands into his pockets. Naruto isn’t a stranger to what follows after.

It’s like Deidara can sniff out his fear, considering the way he smiles.

“Yes, you remember what it’s like to play with an artist,” Deidara asks with a smirk on his face as he steps onto his clay bird. “We’ll have a quick rematch while we wait for those annoying Uchiha boys to work out their issues. Run, little fox. Ready or not, here I come.”

Naruto rolls off the ground before the explosion makes its way to where he just was. There’s a cackle behind him as the clay bird’s wings flap, slowly, as if to gain momentum. Scrambling, his feet kick off patches of dirt behind him as he sprints towards the less steep hills, and he curses himself for the exposure of this place. Runs until his chest is heaving with the effort of keeping air in his lungs.

There’s a large shadow hovering over him, and Naruto dodges out of the way once he catches sigh of a smaller shadow falling at a rapid speed, barely out of range from the heat of the explosion behind him. It has him nearly tripping, hearing Deidara whoop from above him in excitement. Naruto pushes back the anger in order to focus, focus, focus.

“Not such hot shit now without your friends here, or your little Kyuubi jinchūriki tricks up your sleeve!” Deidara’s voice is booming over him, and Naruto curses as the hillside means his escape comes closer and closer. “At least the sand brat didn’t run away like you!”

Miraculously enough, Naruto reaches the hump of the hill before Deidara does only because of the downward slope from where he was running. Except instead of the means of his escape, it’s a dead end. 

A steep decline, wet and loose dirt from a landslide by the looks of it, fed into the salt water marshlands that came from the coastal shore not too far away. Most of the land is flooded, along with many trees taken by the excess floods of the tide. It shouldn’t be so surprising, considering he had taken a boat from the Land of Waves to come here. Naruto’s never been good at math, but he knows the drop is a long way down. 

Behind him, Naruto feels the gust of the clay bird's wings as it comes in for a landing, before he hears Deidara’s weight crunch against the dead grass.

“Ran yourself into a corner,” Deidara says, almost sounding disappointed. “Here I was thinking catching you was going to be fun.”

Naruto glances down once again. Compared to the desolate landscape above, the marshlands has the cover of mangroves and sunken trees. Not enough cover to lose himself from Deidara, but enough to give him some time. 

“I can tell you’re weak, Naruto. All that’s left is for you to turn yourself over to the Akatsuki.”

“Nah,” Naruto says with a shake of his head. “I didn’t come all this way to get captured by you of all people.”

With a deep breath, Naruto gathers his chakra into his feet, despite the way the seal Danzō placed on him erupts into a painful inferno on his skin. He doesn’t have long before the pain becomes excruciating and the chakra bleeds out of him, until he eventually passes out, or worse.

It’s now or never.

Naruto steps over the edge, his chakra at the soles of his feet allowing him to run down the steep decline of the hill as the salty winds pick up against his face. The speeds he has picks up, and he’s all but tripping over his own feet until he shifts himself so he’s all but sliding down the expanse of the muddy hill. Laughter bubbling out of him despite the pain encasing around him like a chain.

Only when it becomes on the verge of overwhelming does he release the chakra from his feet, and the laughter turns into screams as he tumbles the last few meters down into the marshlands below.

  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke blinks and recognizes at once he’s in the midst of his older brother’s genjutsu.

A whole lifetime ago, when the two brothers would live in the same house, share the same space without this abyss between them, Sasuke would have to hear of his father’s praises for his older brother. Itachi, a prodigy between his two sons, amongst the entirety of the Uchiha clan.

Here was the prodigy resorting to his illusions of the mind, not once, or twice, but for the third time with Sasuke. Predictable.

The sword pierced through Itachi’s throat was free of blood, and Sasuke could still see the rise and fall of his chest as his brother took one breath after another. With a painted finger, he pointed outwards towards the hills from which Sasuke came, and there Itachi stood, unmarred and waiting.

Sasuke marched past the illusion of his brother, and didn’t blink when the body disintegrated into a mass of black feathers.

Unblinking, he activated the Sharingan. 

“You still not have awakened your Mangekyo Sharingan,” Itachi says as Sasuke closes the distance between them. “Whatever you’re hoping to accomplish by facing me prematurely, you won’t win.”

Ignoring him, Sasuke marches on with the burning questions he’s buried ever since he left Konoha’s walls all those nights ago, “Is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“Don’t bullshit me, Itachi,” Sasuke spits out. “You already know. Massacring our clan like a dog for Konoha.”

Itachi stands there, watching him with unblinking eyes. Face unreadable and apathetic in the face of allegations that have haunted Sasuke with every step.

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about, little brother.”

Rage overwhelms him at Itachi’s false ignorance. Clenching his jaw, Sasuke raises his sword and a cackle of electricity springs forth from his fingertips. 

“You were under orders from Sarutobi and the rest of the council,” he sneers, recounting every line from the file documenting their crimes against the clan. His heart pounds loudly in his ears as his body shakes in anticipation and want of finding the truth. “A ‘necessary evil’ to prevent the Uchiha clan from committing treason against your oh so fucking precious Konoha! Betraying your clan for the sake of the village who hates us! Who would have seen us exterminated rather than given the smallest aspect of respect we deserved!”

It was only the tip of the iceberg of everything he’d buried deep to survive. All of those unasked questions and pure rage coursing through his veins bubbling to the surface and wanting to make itself heard.

“Lying to me is fruitless, I know of it all,” Sasuke continues, encircling around his brother, who’s been as still as a statue. “How the Kyuubi attack started an already tenuous peace between the Uchiha and the rest of the village. The subjugation our clan faced despite our role as founders, being treated nothing more than a Senju guard dog. A coup to regain our rightful role within the village, only to be met with your betrayal, and thus our inevitable annihilation.”

For a long time, only the sounds of the gusting winds played between them. Sasuke can feel the currents of electricity in the air, and though his fingers twitch for the jutsu he’s cultivated just for this moment, he refuses until Itachi answers him once and for all.

Eventually, Itachi finally speaks and asks, “Does it truly matter whether the massacre was of my own volition or of someone else’s? It doesn’t erase the fact that everyone is dead, and the two of us are not.”

“Of course it makes a difference!” Sasuke’s voice is raw and in pain. Thunder cackles to life with his booming voice, the rage he feels fueling the electricity flowing through his veins. “It changes everything! Was it truly a measure of your own abilities, your own choices, or another horror subjugated to our clan?! Did you enjoy it!? Striking down all our friends, our family, for the sake of Konoha?!”

“How about you ask the real question you’ve been wanting to ask me since that night, little brother?”

Something in Sasuke shifts, and he can see the veil of the genjutsu shimmer in the corner of his eye. Rage and emotion clouding his Sharingan from finally seeing what’s _ real _ in front of him. A coldness freezes over him and numbs him down to the bone.

“Why me?” And he’s grateful for the numbness, to keep his voice from warbling. “I should have died that night, alongside mother and father. Strangers have wondered how a seven year old managed to survive the massacre, amongst all the other bodies of children you murdered. Both of us know this, more so than anyone. Why spare me to endure this pain on my own?”

There’s a twist in Itachi’s expression, a glint in his eye that has Sasuke’s stomach sinking like a stone. 

“Who said I did?”

Sasuke narrows his eyes and wills his brother’s death to the universe.

“Enough of your riddles and lies, brother.”

“The Uchiha clan lost their way. Weakened by their grandiose sense of ego and belief in their own superiority, meanwhile treating their own with resentment and jealousy when they made a name for themselves outside of the clan,” Itachi says, and from the way he speaks with a lack of influx and with a hint of his own bitterness filling his eyes, Sasuke already knows he’s speaking of himself. “You bore witness to it when they accused me of cousin Shisui’s murder, and you yourself were a perpetrator. Worshipping me while simultaneously burning with jealousy. Holding contempt for me while you took my place as the favorite within our family.”

Gritting his teeth and shaking with violent tremors, Sasuke's voice trembles with grief as he shouts, “I was seven years old!”

“You were being poisoned by the Uchiha clan’s mindset,” Itachi explains. “I had to purify the source before cleansing the aftereffects.”

A dark chuckle escapes Sasuke as he shakes his head in disbelief, the last shreds of his own sanity trickling out of him. “You’re insane.”

“What I was wanted for is that you would learn from the lesson I imparted on you before I left,” the other continues. “Perhaps upon learning the truth of the massacre, you would have understood the sacrifices I had to make in order to preserve you from the poison our clan has wrought for generations ever since its creation. You would find your true loyalty with me among the Leaf. Together we could have rebuilt the Uchiha clan without the selfish desire of their own self-interest that infracts upon _ true _ peace.”

Each word that leaves past Itachi’s lips is one of delusion. It has to be. No sane person could truly couldn’t believe he was actually capable of shedding this much blood in the name of peace, could he? 

It was almost easier to believe in the monster who decided to come out of the shadows at his own whim. 

“Above all, Sasuke, I wished you to inherit my will.”

“Your will,” Sasuke spits the words out to the ground, the bitterness staining his tongue. “Your sick and twisted will was to eliminate anyone who stood out against injustice and bow our heads to those above us. You wanted me to follow you down a path I had no desire to follow while you left me ignorant to the truth! I never wanted to walk such a path!”

There’s a raggedness to his breathing that Itachi doesn’t so much as blink at. The same bored and tired expression on his face remains unchanging, without so much of a sign any of Sasuke’s words were sinking into him. This entire exchange only reminds Sasuke of when they were younger, and Sasuke had argued and fought with all his might and reasoning as to why he didn’t want to take a bath, and Itachi had plunged him into the water without a warning.

Nothing more than a child out of his place.

Itachi is staring at him with a curious expression on his face once he asks, “Before this continues any further, I do have a question of my own.”

Sasuke narrows his eyes in silence.

“Once you had attempted your revenge on me,” Itachi begins, red eyes meeting red. “What was the plan afterwards?”

“Killing anyone within the Leaf who had a hand in the Uchiha’s clan’s fall. The Hokage, your precious council, every ANBU loyal to their corrupt leaders, every citizen who bore witness to an entire clan’s subjugation and did not blink when they were wiped from existence,” he answers without hesitation. “Before I burn the entirety of the village to the ground.”

Silence passes over them, thick and palpable and able to be cut with Sasuke’s sword. Dark clouds swirled over them, the light dimming.

“I’m afraid, I cannot allow you to do that, Sasuke.”

“I had a feeling you would say that.”

Channeling his chakra towards his Sharingan, Sasuke breaks the tsukuyomi Itachi had inflicted upon him. 

The shock that colored Itachi’s empty face was its own gratification.

“How…?” Itachi’s eyes are wide and his nostrils flare angrily. All his life, Sasuke’s never been a witness to anger such as this. “A mere Sharingan can’t break through my tsukuyomi.”

“A tool is only as powerful as the Shinobi who wields it,” Sasuke explains, gathering chakra and the buzzing electricity together as thunder booms over the both of them. “A Sharingan is no different. I do not require the Mangekyo Sharingan or to follow your path to power in order to end your life.”

Sasuke moves his hands like lightning, staring his brother down as he gathers chakra for this jutsu he’s spent years developing. A jutsu that will strike his brother down with the power of the heavens back him up.

There’s only one hand sign left to forge when Itachi tells him, “Sasuke, before you kill me…”

“Shut up!” Sasuke shouts, his throat raw with emotion. “Don’t fucking speak!”

“I need you to know I love you,” Itachi tells him, taking a step closer. “I forgive you for the wrong path you’ve taken in life to end up here.”

Chakra explodes at his palms of an unfinished jutsu and a lack of control of his emotions, lightning shooting out of his palms and illuminating the sky in the crackle of cold blue and white. The sheer force of it has both he and Itachi flung meters across from each other, only for Sasuke to crash against the dirt, body twitching with electricity still surging through his body. It leaves him panting, coughing up blood that seems to glow against the dry ground below him.

A failed jutsu because of a few words that he still seemed to cling to, even after all these years.

White hot shame surges through him as he cries out in pain, frustration, anger, grief. How after everything Itachi put him through, he still was a child who clung to words he ached to hear from his older brother, just one.

The smoke dissipates and both brothers are lying at the opposite ends of the makeshift battleground they’ve made for themselves. Sasuke drained of all chakra fell to his knees as did his brother, surrounded by a purple flickering veil that shielded him from the failed jutsu that had caught him amidst the explosion. As terrible as Itachi looked, he was still whole, he was still breathing, and he was still a threat.

“No,” Sasuke breathes out, eyes wide and terrified as Itachi staggers up onto his feet on shaky legs. As he attempted the same, he already knew his body was running on fumes. “No, no, no…”

Once on his feet, Itachi asks through pained gasps, “Is that… all you have?”

Disturbingly, the curse mark on Sasuke’s neck that had remained dormant sprung to life in an unbearable pain that had him crashing forward, nearly biting his tongue clean off once his chin collided into the hard ground. His hand clutches over the mark, can feel the wrongness perturbing through his body, threatening to crawl up his throat.

“Apparently not,” came Itachi’s voice. “The Akatsuki heard word of you killing Orochimaru, but I suppose our Intel wasn’t entirely correct now, was it?” 

_ Sasuke _ … Orochimaru hisses inside of his ear. The sensation of him is so strong that Sasuke can feel scales crawling up his throat. _ If you don’t utilize me right here and now, you will die. _

“No, he won’t.”

It takes Sasuke a moment to realize Itachi was actually _ responding _ to Orochimaru’s voice inside his head.

“Yes, I see him inside of you, Sasuke.” When Sasuke glances up, Itachi is standing over him. He only crouches down to pick up Sasuke’s sword into his own hands. “Trying to take over your body with what little sense of self he has left. Fighting against your will has weakened him over time, until all he could do was an attempt at your psyche while you were at your weakest.”

“Kill me and get it over with,” Sasuke mutters, spitting out saliva and blood onto the floor. “Let me die with the rest of our clan, like it should have been all those years ago.”

As he spoke, snakes erupted from inside his body and heaved themselves onto the floor. With Sasuke’s sword, Itachi murdered all of them with a clean swipe. The sword clattered to the floor afterwards.

Only one snake remained, and Itachi gripped it in his hand with a boa’s grip.

All at once, chakra began returning to his body steadily, as if a dam had been broken. He can feel it flowing into his sore limbs and burnt skin, strength slowly but surely returning back to him.

“Orochimaru is nothing more than a parasite,” Itachi explains as the snake in his palm thrashes and wriggles in his grip. Without another word, Itachi shoves the remains into a sake jar with a strange design on the jar, before returning it back inside his cloak. “Feeding off of your pain and chakra as he waited in the shadows to strike. Now he is removed.”

“_ Why _?”

“Because I believe you can still come to follow me down my path, Sasuke,” Itachi answers. “Even if it may require more extreme measures.”

“I don’t want to follow your path!” Sasuke screams, voice cracking. “Look at everything you’ve done! To me, to father, to mother! To our people! To strangers! I don’t want to walk such a path! I never wanted anything aside from having my family!”

Itachi glances down at him, head tilting as blood trickles out of his mouth. It’s as if he’s confused by Sasuke’s entirety, not making sense of his words, his entire being. Unrecognizable through each other’s eyes.

“Maybe in another life, you could have had that,” Itachi remarks. “Time has a way of changing even the darkest of hearts, Sasuke.”

Without another word, Itachi turns away from him, and starts walking off into the direction Naruto and the other Akatsuki had run off to.

“Stop!” Sasuke shouts, pushing himself off the ground and moving to grab his sword. Though his chakra is steadily returning to him, he still feels weak and exhausted. “Where are you going!? I’m not through with you! I _ have _ to kill you!”

Itachi doesn’t even flinch.

“If you decide to try and kill me here, who will save your friend?”

Over the hills, past the horizon, the booming sounds of explosions vibrate through the earth to the soles of his feet. When Sasuke turns towards the entrance of the village where he had last seen Naruto, there’s only his discarded pack left behind.

His brother is still walking away from him, back turned, and limping in his weakened state. The Susanoo has finally flickered out of his existence—a sign that Itachi’s chakra has finally drained completely. An opportunity that may not present itself again for him.

A fork in the road opens up to Sasuke, and he has a choice to make before him. One leads to a brother who wants him to follow his footsteps. One leads to a boy who hasn’t stopped following him no matter how much Sasuke tries to break the habit out of him. Both paths lead to somewhere, while one leads to nowhere.

Sasuke refuses to be forced down a path carved out for him by his brother. If anything, it is his right to kill Naruto himself for getting in his way—no one else’s. No matter how much his heart races at the idea of Naruto dead at his brother’s hands.

That’s what Sasuke tells himself at least as he and his brother’s paths diverge once again.

Except one he tries to force himself up, his body gives up on him, and he’s crashing back down into the dirt. No matter how much he screams at his body to get up, to get to Naruto before Itachi does, it does not move. Completely drained of chakra and energy and strength.

A failure not only to himself, but to the entirety of the Uchiha clan.

  
  


—

From the sound of it, the lightning and thunder has stopped up above. All Naruto can hope is that Sasuke’s still standing amongst it. 

Only the sound of flapping wings and Deidara’s voice amongst the cutting winds can be heard.

“Naruto!” Deidara calls for him. “Naruto, where are you hiding at?”

Naruto sinks a bit lower into the flooded marsh he found himself in, the waterline resting just below his nostrils. There’s a little bit of cover from the sunken tree and marsh groves lining throughout the area. Using that little bit of chakra to ensure he didn’t break every bone in his body on the way down here has left him feeling more drained, limbs heavier despite the weightlessness of the salt water. 

If Naruto doesn’t come up with some semblance of a plan soon, he’s going to be captured by the Akatsuki or drown. Whatever happens first.

He has to assume Sasuke won’t be coming for him. Naruto’s on his own. 

Truthfully, he thinks he’s in the best position he can be in. What he remembers from the confrontation with this man in the desert, he remembers Kakashi-Sensei explaining his sculptures are made of earth, which is bad considering he’s submerged in water, but the explosions themselves would be difficult to reach him if he dived under the surface.

Only downside is, Naruto doesn't know how much clay Deidara has on him, and doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to hold his breath. An issue he’ll deal with when the time comes apparently.

Somehow Naruto has to lure Deidara into the water with him right into a trap. 

“Hide and seek is so boring,” Deidara drawls, yawning loudly just for the sole purpose of Naruto to hear him. “But if that’s the game you want to play, might as well.”

Two large objects drop into the water with a _ plunk _. Naruto tenses as he peers through the greenery, making out two white bodied moving clay figures thrashing around in the water. A long line of clay connects themselves to Deidara’s hands as he rests his chin on his forearm, watching from above with a bored expression.

That’s his ticket.

Naruto takes out the kunai hidden amongst his clothes and places one between his teeth while he grabs another for his hand to take. He glances around the marshland until he spots a giant sunken tree with the roots still visible underneath the water, and decides that’s his best plan. He cuts off one of the branches from marsh trees he’s hidden under, tossing it behind him until he hears it land with a quiet droop.

“Found you!” Deidara yells happily.

Behind him, bombs of clay crash into explosive waves, shoving him forward as he goes to grab one of the clay beings and pulls it down underneath the waves. It’s heavy in density, so its slow when it goes to wrap its arms around Naruto under the water, sticking to his back like slick algae. Only when he managed to swim through the space of the tree roots did the clay find itself stuck, trying to squeeze forward as Naruto swam back to the surface.

Except just before he could, an explosion came from above and below the surface. The impact had made it seem as if someone had slammed their body into him from both directions, knocking the air out of him and dislodging the kunai from his teeth. Water filling his lungs so fast that by the time he made it above the surface, he was gagging from the salt.

“I felt you trying to be clever,” Deidara sing songs. “Sorry to break it to you, jinchūriki, but I’m better than you!"

But before Naruto can so much as spit in the other’s face, the other clay figure wraps around him, pulling him up from the water towards where Deidara waits. Naruto’s already grunting, still gripping the kunai in his hand as he cuts away at the clay, but to no avail. Without thinking, Naruto bites down on the clay and tears at it with his teeth, spitting it out before doing so again with a fierceness to him that has the Heavenly seal starting to itch underneath the skin.

He’s already pushed it with the chakra use from earlier. Trying to pull more chakra from the Kyuubi had to be timed right, or it would be a death sentence.

“Are you fucking eating my clay!?” Deidara yells out, horrified. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

On instinct, Deidara grabs him by the collar of his suit, lifting him away from the clay with a haphazard manic energy, and most importantly, freeing Naruto’s arms. 

Now’s his chance.

Siphoning as much chakra as he can, gathering it all into his body despite the way it sears through him, burning and aching, he quickly does the hand seals to make a single shadow clone since that’s all he can muster up. Either way, one is all he needs in Deidara’s distraught state. The clone bursts to life and Naruto cries out in pain, the Heavenly Seal lighting his body up, the marks burning onto his skin from the inside out. Deidara startles, laughing in glee at Naruto’s anguish and distracted by the seals on his body glowing orange and red and tearing his skin apart to notice the clone behind him with a kunai in his hand lunging for Deidara.

Naruto plunges the kunai into Deidara’s back, and the laughter that was free-falling out of him cuts off with a guttural, choked-off noise. The other twists in his grip, the blade cutting into more muscles and tendons and covering Naruto’s hand with more of his blood. No amount of movement relinquishes his white-knuckled grip on the kunai handle, refusing to let go, except when Deidara throws the both of them off the clay bird with a haunting scream. 

A sickening _ crack _ fills the air when Naruto lands on the hard ground, already knowing something’s broken although it’s impossible to tell exactly what. The excruciating agony of the Heavenly Seal punishing him for his use of chakra drowns out any other physical pain his body is enduring, making him write and wiggle on the ground to to tamper out an inescapable inferno scorching through him. 

Deidara lays a few meters away from him, chest rising and falling, groaning on the ground. After a few moments to gather his breath, Deidara pushes himself off the ground, kunai sticking out of his back, as he limps his way over towards where Naruto lay. His vision is darkening at the edges, only tunneling out the pathway as Deidara stands above him, a murderous glint shining in his eyes as the man stares him down.

At this angle, Deidara’s body blocks out the sun, tilting his head down at him as a hollow, bitter laugh escapes him, sounding pained. 

“Crafty little fox,” Deidara mutters out, spitting out the last word like poison. “What an artistic ending, though. A demon reaping blood and destruction for the sake of avenging the death of its kind, only to be taken down by its own power.”

“Gaara,” Naruto says in a low voice, ignoring Deidara’s little victory speech. “Before he was made into a jinchūriki, he was a human being first. His name was Gaara, and he was more than the bijū sealed inside him.”

Another bout of laughter comes from Deidara, before he’s coughing up blood into his sleeve, wheezing with effort to not choke from it. He looks paler from minutes before, sweat slicked over his forehead as he holds onto his side, the cloth darkening from his own blood. “Who are you trying to convince, Naruto?” Deidara eventually wheezes out. “Me? Or yourself?”

Naruto narrows his eyes, parting his lips to speak, but a sudden sharp pain from where the Seal of Heaven is overwhelming him makes him curl into a ball, screaming. The marks grow hotter, making even the dirt below him heat up, smoke escaping from where his skin has begun to melt into the seal itself.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. If it wasn’t me who caught you today, it would have been someone else tomorrow.” Deidara heaves out the words with effort of speaking. Words dripped in satisfaction and a touch of madness, sinking into victory. “Escaping the Akatsuki is impossible. Pein wants _ you _, Uzumaki, then they will have you… It’s inevitable. Trust me, I’ve been where you are, but with a sweeter deal than you ended up with.”

Gritting his teeth, Naruto moves to grip at the frayed edges of the other’s cloak, his own hands trembling as the strength seeps out of him. “Who… is Pein?”

Deidara smiles brightly when he tells him, “You’re going to meet him soon enough.”

The blonde laughs, reaching over to Naruto to pick him up again, gripping him by his hair only for his own laugh to be cut off. His grip tightens, then loosens, and as Naruto watches him exhale the last laugh he will ever give, Deidara’s eyes widen in shock… and betrayal. More blood spills out of his mouth, and when Deidara all but crumbles over to his side, he sees it.

Alongside his kunai, shuriken burrow themselves in a perfect line in the ridges of his spine. A few seconds later, Deidara’s body goes unnaturally still right next to him, dead eyes staring into Naruto’s own.

In the distance, a head of black hair limps over towards him. 

“Sasuke…” Naruto mutters, strength fading in time with the Heavenly Seal. He’s completely drained of chakra, jumping between the lines of consciousness and passing out. “You saved…”

Except once the figure comes closer, his stomach drops, because Sasuke isn’t his savior. Itachi is.

Something shatters in his heart at the sight of him with Sasuke nowhere to be found. Hot tears burning his eyes, and his heartbeat is racing, desperate to force its way out of his ribcage to find Sasuke. Breathing gets desperate as the world spins above, as if Naruto can’t retain the air entering his lungs, as if he’s forgotten how to breathe. Everything’s pounding inside of him, and he wonders if this is it. If this is how it feels to die. 

Itachi’s shadow covers his own once he’s close enough. Naruto shuts his eyes, willing himself to wake up from the nightmare he’s found himself in. If Itachi is the one left standing, Sasuke… Sasuke couldn’t have lost… Sasuke can’t be _ gone _.

“Naruto…” Itachi’s voice comes through, real, a physical phenomena he feels through his wavering of his reality. “Calm down and breathe or you will—”

“I’ll kill you!” Naruto rasps, tears streaming down his face as his eyes burn. Even though he feels his reserves are drained, he’s still able to gather chakra from the Kyuubi, the familiar chakra roaring to life in bleeding crimson in his eyes. The sheer grief and power combined able to withstand the pain of the Seal. “Where is Sasuke!? What’d you do to him!? I’ll kill you, I’ll tear you apart limb by limb, I’ll leave you begging for me to let you die by the time I’m through with you if you’ve killed Sasuke!”  
  
“ _ Enough. _” The Sharingan flickers to life, but barely, as if it’s a struggle for Itachi to manage his chakra after his battle with his brother. Immediately, a wave of unnatural calmness overwhelms him, and despite the way he lays there with a slow rise and fall of his chest and exhaustion creeping over him, tears still spill down his cheeks. The rage and confusion and fear still linger despite the faux euphoria wracking through him. “Sasuke is still alive, Naruto.:

Relief washes over him, if only for the knowledge that when Naruto is eventually taken to the Akatsuki and killed, Sasuke will still live. 

“I have important things to take care of before I can return you and Sasuke to Konoha. Back to where the both of you belong,” Itachi explains calmly, as if he’s talking to a child. “For now, you are the only one who can change Sasuke’s heart.”

“What does that even mean?” Naruto mutters through gritted teeth. “Change his heart to what?”

“All you need to do is remind him of his loyalties,” Itachi explains. “I will handle the rest, and make things right.”

Before Naruto could tell Itachi to go to hell, or to go fuck himself, the exhaustion has finally hit its point. The Sharingan turns into familiar black eyes, watching as Naruto struggles to keep himself conscious. 

“Remember that if you fail me, you are failing Sasuke,” Itachi warns, “And I will not hesitate to kill you before you could ruin him.”

Any and all strength fades out of Naruto, as if the final thread has been cut and he’s falling, crashing into the ground besides Deidara’s corpse. The darkness he’s tried so hard to fight off is encircling him, clouding his vision until all he sees is the gray of the skies above him. Inside him the inferno of pain has morphed into a stinging, sizzling ache throughout his limbs, down to his veins and marrow. 

Itachi eventually fades into the horizon. Gone with the wind, as if he was nothing more than a whisper of death amidst the trees.

  
  


  
  


—

  
  


By the time Iruka returns home, the sun has set and the world is going quiet. It does nothing to quell the roaring ocean of anxiety within his skull. 

Sometimes, when he’s overwhelemed, he returns to the memorial site within the graveyard, meant for the brave Shinobi and Kuinoichi who sacrificed their lives against the Nine Tails attack on Konohagakure nearly sixteen years ago. Amongst the mass of names, he finds the ones he’s looking for in seconds—Ikkaku and Kohari of the Umino clan. 

There are rarely times where Iruka actually speaks aloud in the company of his parents. All the questions and prayers are logdged within his brain, as if he’s incapable of speaking the words out loud. It’s not for lack of effort either. He remembers the days he would stand here, staring at the stone until tears blurred in his eyes, from sadness, frustration, wanting to shout and scream, make even the tiniest whimper, only for air to leave him instead.

Today was different, but not by much.

“Mom, dad… It’s been a long time, I apologize for that.” There was a terrible tremble in Iruka’s voice. His throat feeling tighter and tighter the longer he stared at their names. “I know it is selfish of me to come here for so long for a favor, but I… Every time I think of Naruto, I can’t breathe. There’s too many people out there who want to hurt him, use him, kill him, and I have no idea how to protect him from all of this.”

“I feel like I’m a child again, like I did that day when I watched you two leave and never came back. It feels like that day all over again—that same sense of dread that made me sick to my stomach when we felt that rumble in the ground, the roaring in the streets. That same awful feeling that something’s terrible about to happen.”

_ That I’m about to lose someone again _.

“Tell me I’m doing the right thing,” he gasped out, forcing himself to control his breathing, the rabbit-pace beat of his heart. “Give me a sign that everything will be okay. That Naruto, Kakashi, and the rest of us will be safe…”

And he waited, for hours. Standing there, hoping for a sign from beyond that this was the worst it was going to be. Except, it never came. He hadn’t realized how long he’d spent out there until he blinked and the sun was replaced with the moon. 

A stone doesn’t speak back afterall.

The way back to his home doesn’t take much longer than a few minutes. Once he reaches the front door, there’s only a single thought Iruka keeps returning to amongst the noise and chaos: he needs to pack.

Only when he steps inside, there’s a noise from the kitchen that has him tensing. He shuts the door quietly behind him, pulling out his kunai strapped to his leg, and approaches his kitchen on light feet, masking his chakra. Whoever thought to intrude upon his home, even if they were sent to spy on him, would feel—

“Iruka, welcome home,” Kakashi greets with a smile, once Iruka steps inside the kitchen, though it fades into confusion when Kakashi glances at the blade in his hand. “I thought I’d surprise you by making dinner, but I didn’t realize you hated river fish that much.”

A part of him would laugh if he wasn’t so heavy. Kakashi sets down the food onto the counter before removing his gloves, heading over towards Iruka who’s already sunk down into the seat at the kitchen table. His hands reach outwards, careful when one cups Iruka’s cheek, thumb stroking along the skin in such a brazen act that Iruka himself is unused to, blinking in surprise as Kakashi crouches to reach his eye level. 

“Iruka?” 

“Sorry,” Iruka mutters, face growing hot under Kakashi’s touch. His nose burns and his eyes are stinging, but he doesn’t want to cry of all things in front of him. “You did something nice and I’m ruining the mood, and—”

“Hey, I don’t care about the dinner.” He lets go of Iruka’s face to grab the only other chair in the room, pulling it right next to him. “You look miserable, and I hate seeing you this way. Tell me what’s happened so I can handle it.”

Iruka sighs, partly out of frustration and partly out of a resigned realization that he will have to tell Kakashi. But if he wants Kakashi to be honest with him in lieu of protecting him, he will have to do the same with the other. “There’s nothing you can do, Kakashi.”

Humming in thought, Kakashi merely shakes his head in outright disagreement. “I won’t know if there’s nothing I can do unless you tell me.”

“The Hokage is sending me with Jiraiya-Sama and two others to look for Naruto,” Iruka tells him, straightforward and to the point. No point in hesitating. “I leave in the morning.”

Kakashi widens his eyes for a moment, and Iruka can already see the wheels spinning in his head, trying to come up with a plan or a solution to this problem they found themselves in. Iruka lets him, if only to exhaust all possibilities until he’s left with the only conclusion. Minutes pass in silence, before Kakashi releases a breath, sinking into the chair as he brings his fingers to pinch the spot between his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Iruka breathes out, “I know.”

“And he requested _ you _ specifically?”

Nodding, Iruka continues, “I’m pretty sure he no longer trusts you or Tsunade-Sama. If I had said no, he would’ve added me to the list. We both know this.”

“There must be something…”

“Even if there was, I wouldn’t want you to try anything,” Iruka says. At the words, Kakashi quirks a brow at him, sitting up a bit straighter to question or argue his words, but Iruka is already reaching out to grab his hand to stop him. “No, listen to me, Kakashi. You already stuck your neck out in the last meeting by taunting him. Try it again? Who knows what the repercussions will be? I’d rather you be safe than try something stupid for my sake.”

There’s a flash of annoyance in Kakashi’s eyes, but it’s not meant for him. Iruka doesn’t feel the heat of it, but he senses it anyhow. “Stupidity is me doing nothing while you’re sent away without any backup.”

Truthfully, Iruka did not let himself go down that rabbit hole of thought, but he had been unconsciously aware of that possibility. The Hokage is no fool, and plans everything out with two or three moves ahead. Using Iruka to persuade Naruto back to Konoha without violence was obvious, but that was merely a guess. 

“Jiraiya-Sama will be there,” Iruka replies. “Naruto was his student at one point, and his loyalty is to Konoha before any Hokage. Besides, I can handle myself in a tough situation. Remember, I _ chose _ to pass over the jōnin position with Sarutobi—I’m not helpless.”

“I know you’re not. There’s just so many variables we can’t account for, and I… Even the most capable of Shinobi can’t always survive on their own.” Kakashi sighs, but the argument dies. The two of them remember Kurenai’s cries and screams as his team brought Asuma’s corpse back to Konoha. A silent acknowledgement of the worst of the worst possibilities. “What am I supposed to do now?”

Iruka glances at Kakashi, who’s staring at his hands, brows furrowed deeply together, and Iruka drinks him in like this will be the last time he’ll get to for a while. He won’t allow himself to believe this will be the last time, but he can’t dismiss the possibility of not being able to tell Kakashi all the things he’s wanted to, all the things he wished he could’ve done, had it been too late. 

These years growing closer to him, allowing one another into each other’s lives after so long of being on their own. How much he and Kakashi have grown together, the warmth and affection building together slowly then all at once.

How years ago he barely registered Kakashi as anything more than another jonin, uncaring and distant and cold, to now… That he could barely imagine a future without the other man in it without an ache familiar to grief wracks through his body, knocks the breath out of his lungs like he’s drowning. 

“Take off your mask for me, Kakashi,” Iruka says, not as a command, but as a request the other can accept or deny if he chooses. “I want to see you.”

Kakashi glances at him, eyes widening slightly in confusion before the realization hits him, and he softens. All the sharp edges and walls built up to keep those at bay come crumbling at their feet, and slowly, he takes off his Hitai-ate, allowing the piece of fabric that covers his eye fall with it to reveal a red eye all but gleaming under the kitchen lights. 

Then he moves his hands towards his mask, undoing the knot keeping it in place. It doesn’t immediately fall completely away, so Iruka reaches forward, brings his hands to cup at his jaw as he takes his time to remove it completely to reveal all of Kakashi. 

“All this time you’ve been covering this up and for what?” Iruka teases, fingers smoothing over the rough skin of his cheeks, tracing the line of his smile with the pad of his thumb. “I swear, you love to make everything difficult, Kakashi.”

Underneath his fingers, Kakashi’s cheeks warm, a faint blush appearing on his pale brown skin. “Everything about me is for your eyes only, Iruka. Surely you know this by now.”

“I do,” he replies sincerely, a rush of affection and warmth overshadowing his fear and worry from moments earlier. How easy Kakashi can quiet the storms of his own mind. “Now kiss me before I—”

Except Iruka never gets to finish his sentence, because Kakashi has already taken his permission and ran with it. He kisses him as if it’s the first time and last time, enveloping him, cradling him inside his mouth. Iruka tastes the years of longing within and goes dizzy with it, steadies himself by grabbing Kakashi’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck like an anchoring point to keep from floating away.

A kiss is rarely life changing, but Iruka feels as if he’s been altered. All this time abstaining from what he wants for the sake of duty and them never finding the right time culminating into a dying man drowning himself in want. 

Why has he denied himself this? This closeness, this intimacy… Maybe that’s why it’s that much sweeter, all consuming. 

Kakashi pulls back, panting, lips kiss-swollen as he attempts to catch his breath, and despite the way Iruka’s lungs are burning desperate for his own air, he chases after him. Kisses at the corner of his mouth, down his jaw and along the length of his neck, marking and sucking and claiming. Little noises escape Kakashi’s mouth, as if they were never meant to leave, stolen by Iruka nicking the spot where his shoulder meets his neck, sucking a hickey just above his collarbone. 

It’s like Kakashi doesn’t know what to do with his hands the way his fingers move through his hair, undoing his ponytail, gripping his waist, his hips, the curve of his ass before sliding up his spine and bringing his shirt with him. The want and need is all there shining in his hazy dark eyes, pupils blown with lust and a feeling that makes Iruka’s mouth go dry and his heart climb up his throat, choking him. 

“Iruka…” Never in his life has he heard his name come out like this, needy and almost desperate. He can’t even recall ever hearing Kakashi be anything other than composed, neutral, sometimes on the edge of jokes, but never this open with desire. It’s dizzying. “Is this…”

“Yes,” Iruka answers against Kakashi’s mouth, lips brushing against the other’s in a barely there kiss. “Yeah, it is… As long as you want…”

“I want,” Kakashi mumbles into his mouth before he kisses him properly. Deep and with tongue, making Iruka’s eyes flutter shut as he holds onto him tighter. Finger shape bruises surely to be there in the morning. “And you?”

The both of them laugh at each others inability to finish complete sentences, to enwrapped in one another. Iruka moves to straddle Kakashi where he’s sat, and Kakashi bows his head forward, just enough for their foreheads to rest against each other. Slowing their breathing, taking in each other’s air.

“Do I have to keep convincing I want you,” Iruka remarks playfully, nipping at Kakashi’s bottom lip before soothing it with a kiss. “Even when I’m kissing and touching you like this?”

Slowly his hand smooths down from Kakashi’s covered chest, moving lower and lower until something like a keen escapes past his throat.

“Yes,” he breathes out, eyes half-lidded. Beautiful and wanting and honest. “Unless you’ve grown tired of it, then I’ll be silent.”

“Don’t,” Iruka responds seriously, kissing him at the corner of his mouth, nosing gently against the skin of his cheek. “Don’t close yourself off to me again. I will never grow tired of telling you how much I want you as long as you need to hear it.”

“Do you need to hear it, ‘Ruka?” There’s an almost slur to his voice, as if he’s drunk and on another sphere of being. Iruka can’t help but understand. “How much I need you?”

“You don’t need to say it,” Iruka answers. “I feel it in every glance you give me, every touch, every word you utter…. I know how you feel without words.”

Something shifts in the air, in Kakashi’s expression from those words alone. It’s in the energy in the room, how it’s charged with the two of their chakras swirling around each other, merging into one. As if they were no longer two separate beings, but one.

When Kakashi kisses him again, he feels it again. Everything unsaid between them that Iruka already knows in his heart.

_ I love you. _

He wonders if Kakashi can feel it in his kiss too.

_ I love you too. _

At night they lay together in Iruka’s bed, tangled in the sheets, in each other. They take turns mapping each other out until they exhaust themselves out, and they stay up for hours afterwards, Kakashi holding Iruka in his arms as Iruka traces the moles and scars scattered along Kakashi’s body. Both of them fight the urge to sleep to have those extra minutes of conversation together before the inevitable.

Kakashi eventually succumbs to sleep first, and Iruka watches him. Memorizes the planes of his face and how peaceful the other looks in the dark of night, as if the horrors of the light are kept at bay. 

It makes him want more of these nights together. In the future, when their world is at peace, they can live together, and Iruka can have him like this and wake up to this man for the rest of his days. That he won’t have to leave him again. 

One day he can call this man his husband. He’s known this, but tonight is the first night he truly admits it to himself, and it’s terrifying and exhilarating all the same. A part of him wants to wake Kakashi to tell him this, but he will let him sleep. 

In the morning when it’s time for Iruka to leave Konoha, he kisses Kakashi on the forehead, promising to come back to him.

  
  


—

  
  
  


Though Iruka had made him promise not to do anything rash, Kakashi knew he could not simply sit around once he found himself waking to an empty bed. The man who had grown impassive to the powers that be could no longer exist in the new age peeking over the horizon. One that those closest to him are paving the way towards.

Kakashi was no fool. All his years of survival have taught him that being unnoticed, a shadow, one who did not cause waves but swam through them, would have a higher probability of surviving through the next day. However, in his bones, he knew the day of operating from the cover of darkness would soon come to an end. The more he and his team continued to branch off and separate, following their own paths of destiny that would once again reconverge, he knew that day was fast approaching.

What he knows above all else is that there can be no victory without a plan, and no plan without the knowledge to back it.

Over the past few weeks since Naruto’s absence, security around Konoha, the Hokage tower in particular, has increased. Anbu patrol the area in pairs and individually, rotating shifts every half hour, if only to demonstrate the sheer forces Danzō held under his fist. Shinobi and kunoichi would be sure to notice, their whispers cut off as quickly as they leave their mouths, but the average citizen would be unaware of the constant threat the Hokage enacts by simply allowing Anbu to roam the streets.

It is why Kakashi foregos to enter through the front doors, knowing he would be seen, leaving his idea of catching the Hokage off-guard to be moot. The windows to the Hokage’s floor seemed to be the best entrypoint. 

Masking his chakra, it only takes a few quick jumps to reach the ledge. Without looking, he can already sense two distinct chakra signatures, and if he merely focused his hearing, he can make out the conversation taking place between the two men:

“...Well?” It’s Danzō’s voice, stark and deep. A pause of silence takes place afterwards before he sighs, continuing. “Hiashi, I trust your eyes more than most. Tell me what your findings were.”

“It was… difficult to make sense of,” answers Hiashi. From the timbre of his voice, he almost sounds… nervous. “Down in the tunnels, there are so many chakra signatures it’s difficult to take one apart from the other. Though I am the most skilled amidst my clan, not even I can fully differentiate so many at once. I did recognize the jinchūriki’s signature, however. That much is certain.”

The Hokage hums thoughtfully, fingers tapping along the wooden desk. “You are telling me the truth now, aren’t you?”

“Of course, Hokage-Sama.”

“Very well,” comes the other’s reply. “I will take your word for it, considering our shared interests in the benefit of Konohagakure. However, if you find more information, I will be tempted to nominating you for a position in the Head Council, as you’ve always wished… Keep looking and the future for you and the Hyuga clan will be bright.”

“Thank you, Hokage-Sama.”

“Now, Hiashi, before you go, I am curious to see if your previous decision regarding the boy has changed … Neji. Are you sure I cannot convince you to reconsider my offer about giving him a position within my elite Anbu? It’s of the highest honor, far more than that of a mere jonin.”

A pause lingers in the air, heavy and thick with tension. Kakashi leans in closer, eager for the details of this conversation, though he’s sure he already has an idea of what the two are talking about.

“Are you…” Hiashi starts, then stops, briefly. Before he continues, he lowers his voice. “If you wish for another Hyuga to join Root, I will give you another from the branch family. Neji is my nephew, and still very much needed for the main family, Hokage-Sama.”

“Disappointing.” The Hokage tsks quietly to himself, the leather of his chair squeaking as he settles in deeper to the chair. “My offer of your endorsement to the council extends for the boy as well. Now, you’re dismissed. I have another appointment to see.”

Hiashi doesn’t say another word, and the room is deadly silent until the man’s footsteps fade out, the door shutting behind him. All Kakashi can do is allow his eyes to close shut, a pain burrowing behind his left eye. Little surprises him much anymore about the deceit and darkness within Konohagakure’s walls, but he did not realize how deep this went. If Hiashi Hyuga was aware of Root and was supplying Lord Danzō with members, who’s to say those amongst the other clans were not involved as well?

How deep did this ugliness run?

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi steels himself for a conversation he very much wishes he could convey more than what he’s already allowed himself to.

Danzō does not have the decency to so much as glance up from his paperwork to acknowledge his presence. He flips over the next page, and amidst the rustling, says, “You weren’t summoned to be in my chambers yet, Kakashi.”

“You were going to summon me, Hokage-Sama?”

“Of course,” the other man replies. “I figured you would have some questions about Iruka’s mission, and I would be more than happy to give you the answers. There was something else, however… But we will save that for the right time.”

Whatever that something else was catches his attention, but he has a script to follow, no matter how much his curiosity may burn.

“Why send him?” Mentally, he’s already steeled himself to keep his true emotions at bay, but as the words leave past his lips, his throat tightens and his pulse jumps at his throat. The only giveaway to the anger moving through him. “There are others who could have been sent in his place, I could have…”

“Is Iruka not a capable ninja?”

Something about Danzō’s tone makes Kakashi recognize the question behind the question. _ Is Iruka not a capable ninja? Are you questioning my orders? _

One misstep is all it would take for Danzō’ to accuse Kakashi of insubordination. It’s happened before.

“Iruka-Sensei is more than capable,” Kakashi answers carefully. “I would’ve been more useful on that mission than staying behind in the village.”

Danzō pauses in his reading, and sets the documents down onto a neat pile placed on his deck, meticulous. A place for everything and everything in its place. He lifts his gaze to meet Kakashi’s stare, eyes puffy, bloodshot—the man losing sleep over what he believed to be under his control filled Kakashi with pride. Unfamiliar in the years spent in a state void of feeling, but a rush all the same. 

Except when the other man’s lips curl in the slightest twitch, there’s a pull in Kakashi’s gut. An instinct that’s kept him alive for this long, warning him of an incoming danger, or an unseen enemy. 

“Truth be told, Kakashi, I have found your services to be more needed here, supporting the village, and your Hokage with your skills and assets. Under my direct supervision, of course.”

Kakashi hears the words, the syllables, the sounds, but they don’t make sense in his brain. When he strings them together, he can almost make out the picture Danzō painted for him to its logical conclusion, but it never comes to fruition. Cut short by the piercing iciness within his heart.

“What…” He starts, clenches his right hand into a fist at his side, shaking—not from fear, he’s long outgrown fear—but out of his anger blooming into rage. “What are you saying?”

“I’m reinstating you into Anbu.”

“No,” Kakashi says, firm and holding his ground. The glare would turn the other man to stone if he held that power. “You can’t do this after so many years of my inactive duty..”

Raising a single brow, Danzō responds, “No? I have already made the decision, and as Hokage it is your duty as Shinobi to follow my orders.”

“It is my duty as Shinobi to serve Konoha, my country,” Kakashi responds back, just as quick. “I retired from Anbu long ago under Lord Sandaime, and was reassured that the contract would not be broken unless it was through _ my choice _ and my choice _ alone _.”

“Oh, Sarutobi never told you?” Danzō asks, a subtle mocking in his tone. Kakashi’s jaw tightens in anticipation of the blow the other man’s about to land on him. “There is _ no _ retirement from Anbu. You are either on active or inactive duty, summoned when needed, and free to serve the village in other ways if you are not. It’s lifelong, just like the ink on your skin, forever branding you to your role, Kakashi. Surely _ you _of all people knew that.”

Logically, he knows there is truth within those words. That one is truly never free from Anbu because it goes with you wherever you go, weighing you down with each step, its shadows following you into the darkness. 

However, logic does not always trump hope. The belief that Lord Sandaime had told him the truth, that he was a special case, and his retirement would be without any strings attached as long as he fulfilled his role as a sensei to the future generations of shinobi and kunoichi. 

As he’s always known, hope is only but a fool’s illusion to the reality laid before them.

The grief passes through him as quickly as the breeze, and Kakashi ignores the ache in his bones. He knows he is a soldier, destined for nothing but what a soldier does. Feelings are useless in the grand scheme of war.

Kakashi’s gathered enough reconnaissance for now, at least.

At least this close, he will be more useful.

“Kneel,” Danzō orders, letting the word linger on his tongue. “I have something for you.”

Like a good soldier who follows orders, Kakashi does kneel despite every muscle in his body rejecting the motion. He pushes past his wants because it does not matter here, not when those he cares for are sacrificing their comfort, their safety, their security for the hope that there must be something better than this.

A part of him screams that hope is useless, a fool’s dream. Except there is a voice, small and steady, nearly drowned out by the disillusionment of his years of experiences that tells him to never give up.

Keep resisting even if you’re on your knees.

When Danzō turns back to face him, his eyes are shining with a wicked glee at seeing Kakashi down before him, humbled and pliant. All these years of manipulating and failed plans have finally wrought him his prize of Kakashi under his direct orders, and the man is relishing in it. Slowly, he hands over an object Kakashi has not seen in years, thought to be discarded and resold, lost to time.

In his hands is his long forgotten Anbu mask, the dents and scratches he remembers still there under the swipe of his thumb. The hound stares back at him with blank, hungry eyes. 

“Welcome back to Anbu, Kakashi.”

  
  
  
  


—

Underneath the soles of her feet, the earth rumbles and shakes, trying to knock her off balance. Sakura roots herself steady like a giant cedar tree, unyielding, ready for the earthquake of a woman that is her sensei.

Earth pillars spring up in quick succession towards her, and she uses her foot to bounce off a pillar that pops up centimeters away from her, narrowly missing her Tsunade-Sama’s fist aiming for her face. Chakra stirs inside like little firecrackers, buzzing outside her skeleton in a protective barrier as she blocks a hit that would turn anyone else’s bones to dust. Tsunade-Sama’s panting, sweat dripping down her temple, and so is Sakura, but she pulls out one of her homemade food pills and instantly her energy and chakra fills up.

“Brat,” Tsunade-Sama breathes out, red nails grazing against her bare leg, leaving behind crimson claw marks on lightly tanned skin. “Your speed’s improved, but keep it up, Sakura.”

The two of them land a few meters away from each other, enough space between them that Sakura can stick out her tongue and throw her sensei a peace sign before destroying the boulder Tsunade-Sama threw at her in frustration. 

“Oi, don’t get pissy with my student because you’re the one who missed, Lady Tsunade,” Kakashi-Sensei drolls lazily from where he’s sat on one of the wooden chairs Yamato-Sensei had made for him. Surprisingly, he’s not reading his stupid book, but actually watching the match between her and Tsunade-Sama. “Sakura, now.”

Nodding, Sakura quickly makes the hand signs Kakashi-Sensei had taught her to form the Earth Wall, not only making one, but three in quick succession to buy herself some time. As Tsunade easily breaks through the first and second, she forms another sign, breathing hard, until a water clone appears beside her. As the third wall turns to rubble, Sakura substitutes herself with apart of the rubble, waiting as Tsunade sets her eyes for the clone ahead and strikes. 

A fist goes through the clone’s watery chest, and the real Sakura transforms behind her, panting as she brings the pointed end of her kunai to her sensei’s jugular. 

Both women stay frozen in place, the seconds dragging on to the sound of her pulse, until so slowly, Tsunade-Sama lifts her hands in surrender. Sakura nearly drops her kunai in disbelief, the air knocked right out of her lungs.

“Well, after nearly three years, you finally got a win out of hundreds of matches,” Tsunade heaves out, bringing the back of her hand to wipe the sweat away with a flick of a wrist. “Congratulations, Sakura.”

This time Sakura actually does drop the kunai in order to wrap her arms around her sensei in a tight, yet sweaty embrace.

“Cha!” Sakura all but shouts in Tsunade-Sama’s ears, earning a pat on her head from her sensei, and something in her sensei’s back pops from her sheer grip before Sakura all but drops her. Embarrassed her strength may have been the cause, but too high over her victory to care longer than a fleeting thought. “I _ knew _ I had you this time! I did it! I beat a legendary Sannin!”

“Because she was going easy on you,” Kakashi-Sensei remarks from behind, startling her from the suddenness of his appearance. “Had this been a real fight with someone of her strength wishing to kill you, I—”

Tsunade whips him with the towel she’s been using to wipe her sweat with, earning a disamused glare from Kakashi-Sensei, to which Sakura wraps up with a stick of her tongue. “Watch it, Kakashi. Don’t get your panties in a twist because if it were you, you would’ve been on your ass,” Tsunade replies. “Sakura earned her victory.”

“I’m just concerned—”

Annoyance bubbles up within Sakura’s chest, and without thinking twice, she snaps, “What_ are _ you so concerned about? I’m not Sasuke or Naruto with all this chakra to spend, but _ I’m _ the one who’s here training and winning my own way and they’re nowhere to be found, so that has to count for something! Right, Kakashi-Sensei?!”

There’s only the harsh sound of her ragged breathing after she gives Kakashi-Sensei a piece of her mind, glaring at the older man as he watches her calmly. Tsunade-Sama stands at a distance as she fixes her pigtails, taking a swig of her water as she watches the scene unfold.

Eventually, Kakashi-Sensei relents, “Yes, it does count for something, Sakura. I was in no way trying to diminish your accomplishments.”

“You’ve got a funny way of showing it.”

“My apologies,” he says with a bow of his head. When he lifts his head, he glances around the sky in mild bewilderment. “Ah, look at the time. I have somewhere I need to be, but I will reconvene with you both soon.”

Without another word, Kakashi stuffs his hands in his pocket and starts taking the path from the training fields back to the main village.

“Ugh,” Sakura mutters, wiping the sweat from her forehead with her forearm. “What’s Kakashi-Sensei’s deal anyway?”

Tsunade-Sama glances between her and Kakashi-Sensei's back as he walks further and further away with a sigh. She takes a final swig of her water before passing the bottle back to Sakura, who takes it gingerly as her sensei explains, “We’re moving closer to our endgame, and he’s… Concerned.”

“Concerned… He’s sure got a funny way of showing it,” she scoffs. “Concerned about what?”

“You,” she answers without pause. “With Iruka and Naruto gone, he’s worried about them as well. Not to mention Danzō has him reinstated in Anbu, so he’s on edge with such a close eye on him… Truthfully, I haven’t seen him like this since he was around your age.”

At that, Sakura brings the drink down from her mouth, passing the bottle back to her sensei. There’s this tug inside her of what she thinks Tsunade-Sama wants to hear from her, but she can’t bring herself to lie to herself like that. “Am I supposed to feel bad about snapping at him? You heard him, Tsunade-Sama. Kakashi-Sensei doubts me and what I can do.”

“I did hear him,” Tsunade replies. “Why do you think I defended you? I know you’re more than capable.”

“Why do I feel like there’s a but?”

“There’s no ‘but’.” Quickly, Tsunade drags her robe back over her shoulders. Apparently training is finished for today. “You asked me what ‘his deal’ was and I’m simply explaining as best I can for you. Replace the word doubt with fear, and you’ll realize the reason all on your own.”

Tsunade-Sama leaves for the hospital, reminding Sakura to rest and prepare her chakra for her medical ninjutsu training in a few hours. It only takes several moments of her being alone with her thoughts for her to curse in annoyance, jogging towards the direction Kakashi-Sensei went after he left.

Minutes of brisk jogging later, she spots the familiar mess of white hair strolling through the streets of Konoha. Taking a shuddering breath, she catches up with him so that they’re eventually walking side-by-side.

Kakashi-Sensei appears to be unaware of her presence, until he says, “I should apologize to you, Sakura.”

“I’m listening, sensei,” Sakura replies. “You were kind of a prick today.”

“That I was,” he agrees, before letting out a heavy sigh. They stop walking in the middle of a busy street near the main gates, and Sakura would feel more self-conscious standing here if it weren’t for her sensei standing next to her. “Unfortunately, I’ve fallen into a bad habit of lying and hiding my true thoughts to those I care about. I thought I’d try honesty for a change.”

At his words, Sakura can’t help the flash of annoyance that crosses her face, despite the warmth that blooms in her chest from hearing his care for her out loud. “You just had to start the whole honesty train with me today, huh?”

Except her hopeful attempt at using humor to drown out her annoyance apparently falls flat. Although Sakura knows she’s never been much of the funny one in their squad.

“Sakura…” Kakashi starts, and the serious tone of his voice catches and holds her attention. “Do you remember that day we found the two of them on the water tower? Naruto and Sasuke.” It was a question that didn’t need answering. Of course she remembers the day their squad fell apart. “I said something irresponsible to you in an effort to put you at ease.”

The air around them had smelt of burnt metal and smoke. Eyes stinging with tears as she stood amongst the wreckage of that rooftop, of what she now knows was the ruins of squad seven. All Sakura had left was her sensei…

_ Kakashi-Sensei _… 

Amongst the despair and helplessness, he had been there for her…

_ Don’t worry _ , he had told her cheerily, although now she wonders if that was merely another mask he wielded, _ It will be like how it was before _.

“It felt like the right thing to say at the time… Maybe in a sense, I must have been trying to convince myself of that, too…” Kakashi-Sensei glances at the Hokage tower then, but Sakura doesn’t follow his gaze. Instead, she focuses solely on him. “I’m sorry I’m such a careless sensei.”

A rush of emotion overcomes her, and Sakura grabs him by his shoulder to turn him around to face her. He blinks in surprise, but before he even has a chance to say anything else, Sakura says, “Sometimes honesty’s overrated, sensei. Especially if the supposed truth is this depressing bull. Maybe your only crime was being overconfident in your abilities to fix our squad, and maybe our squad _ can’t _ be fixed anymore, but you’re _ not _ a careless sensei.”

“You shouldn’t be comforting me,” Kakashi replies. “I am responsible for what happens with this squad, and—”

“I’m not comforting you, I’m snapping you back to reality,” Sakura cuts off effectively, fists clenching as her anger builds. “Yeah, you were responsible for us, but we were responsible for each other and ourselves. We all tried to keep Sasuke here, and both of us tried to keep Naruto from chasing after him, but in the end, _ they _ left _ us _. All we can do now is focus on what’s going on here and now.”

Before they so much as get a chance to finish their conversation, a blood curdling scream cuts its way through the crowd of the village. The two of them exchange a quick black before darting towards the village gates, the source of the wail of grief forever seared into Sakura’s memory.

It does not take long for them to reach the gates, but when they do, instinctively her gaze follows the magnetism of bloodshot light blue eyes already on her. Ino’s bottom lip wobbles, parts as if wanting to speak, before she shakes her head, unable to utter a word, and something inside Sakura shutters with the familiar sense of helplessness. 

On the ground is a woman with black hair sobbing, and Kakashi immediately crouches down next to her to support her, pushing back the strands of hair covering Kurenai-Sensei’s face. He’s saying something to her that Sakura can’t make sense of, considering how quiet he is as Kurenai chokes on her sobs. A sinking pit swallows her whole, makes her feel as if she’s drowning as she takes in the rest of the faces. Shikamaru with his head turned away, body tense and rigid with a clenched fist that trembles at his side. Choji, who can’t stop sobbing, eventually gets down on his knees to hug Kurenai-Sensei at her other side. Ino, standing in front of a carrier they brought in, a white sheet covered in blood of something unnaturally still.

Asuma-Sensei. 

Without thinking, Sakura moves at the same time Ino does until they crash against each other. As soon as her arms wrap around the other girl’s, she can feel the trembling, the wet, gargled sob she’s been holding for who knows how long as she breaks down into Sakura’s shoulder. Sakura pets Ino’s hair, holds her close, chest to chest, even when snot and tears dampen her clothes. Every time either one of them tries to speak, Ino to explain, Sakura to comfort, a sob escapes Ino, and Sakura’s throat closes in on itself, so they opt for not speaking at all. 

Hot unshed tears sting her eyes as Sakura hopes that this is enough, that she’s doing enough to ease the pain for her best friend...

Glancing over Ino’s shoulders, her eyes meet Kakashi’s own in the chaos, and there’s something in them that has her heart aching. As if to say, _See?_ _Do you understand now?_

As Sakura holds Ino close, Sakura shakes her head in refusal. 

_ No, we are not them _ , she thinks. _ This won’t be us if I can do something about it _.

—

  
  
  
  


Few days have passed since the altercation with Itachi and his dead, annoying partner. Sasuke’s finally able to sit up in his bed without Juugo supporting him, and no longer succumbs to falling asleep from the exhaustion he put his body through.

Across the room, Naruto’s unconscious form lays on a dragged in cot, chest rising slow and steady. Stable. The light from the window displays him in a dull light, highlighting the still healing wounds on the exposed areas of skin not covered by bandages. For a moment, Sasuke forgets how the both of them ended up here, but then he remembers.

The altercation with Itachi and Deidara. Stumbling across Naruto’s crumbled form, sweat and blood mixing together as Naruto struggled for air, his stuttered breathing reminding him of a dragon exhaling smoke. How hot to the touch his skin was, as if he was burning alive. Blood scalding to the touch, leaving behind a scalding sting on the pad of his thumb when Sasuke had moved to swipe it away. 

Everything had been a blur then, as he was fighting off the exhaustion and pain from his own injuries. He remembers Taka coming together, explaining how there had been another man with blue skin and shark teeth, and how they came as fast as they could. How he told them to take him and Naruto to the near-by town’s medic.

“Who the hell is this guy?” Suigetsu asked, as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke’s waist, pulling him up to be a pole of support for him to lean on. “The barely breathing blondie.”

Sasuke couldn’t answer him. Wouldn’t answer him. 

Instead he asked Karin, “Will he die if I leave him?”

“Who knows?” Karin shrugged in answer, careless and callous, though it was unexpected. “Probably, but it’s not like it matters anyway. We came here for Itachi.”

When Sasuke took too long to answer, Juugo had leaned forward and pressed his fingers to Naruto’s pulse. Sasuke tensed briefly, despite the fact he could not fight Juugo even if he wanted to, but Juugo merely hummed. Brows pulled together when he finally spoke out, “It’s your choice, Sasuke. Leave him here though, and he _ will _ die.”

“Bring him,” Sasuke had said, and the rest of the memory becomes blurry, fading in and out of him.

According to his team, the townsfolk were thankful that Sasuke and his friends were there to keep the Akatsuki away from their homes. Offered the five of them a room or two while they recovered, and their personal doctors in order to care for their wounds. 

Apparently, Naruto’s wounds were strange. Had never been seen before in areas of medicine. This town did not have Shinobi, so Sasuke had wondered if that was the case, until Karin had informed him otherwise.

“Only reason why that guy’s alive is because of my blood,” Karin told him, shrugging a single shoulder. “I tried healing him with Ninjutsu first, but whatever the fuck was wrong with him didn’t want to give, so I had to inject him with some blood. Once I managed to get him stable, I was able to get a better look at him.”

It was difficult for Sasuke to pay attention with the pounding headache and his body begging him to sleep again, but he had managed to follow along the best he could, and would have to ask her about why her blood was able to heal him better than ninjutsu another time. “And?”

“Not a lot of the injuries he got were actually lethal when I managed to get a real look at him. What was actually killing him was his own chakra. Not only that, but it’s as if the more chakra used, the faster it gets absorbed.” There was a glint in her eye as she had taken a look back at Naruto’s unconscious body, as if he were a plaything she wanted to cut open and observe. “I can feel the power of his chakra signature if I really focused, but it’s almost as if it’s… blocked. Never seen anything like it.”

Sasuke hummed in thought, though his eyelids were growing heavy again. Trying to make sense of whatever the hell was going on with him was confusing, and only made the headache worse. 

“What do you think it is, Karin?”

“Beats me. It kind of reminds me of the shit Orochimaru would come up with,” Karin replied easily, though there was a flash of something in her eyes that made him believe those memories were anything but easy. “Like the opposite of your Curse Mark.”

Instinctively, Sasuke had reached for the Curse Mark ingrained on his neck, and to his dismay, realized it was still there. A terrible reminder that Orochimaru was still alive, in some form or another, due to his brother. 

If he thought too long about it, the rage burning through him would threaten to overwhelm him.

Now, Sasuke’s staring at the other, able to retain consciousness, and the flood of questions is unraveling within his mind. Only when the door creaks open and the three of them walk in does he tear his gaze away.

“Morning, Sasuke,” Suigetsu greets as he plops himself down next to Sasuke on the bed, casually pressing against his side. His skin is cool to the touch as he passes over a brown paper bag into Sasuke’s hands. “Brought you breakfast.”

“Thanks,” Sasuke replies, taking a look inside, stomach grumbling. A Bento box filled with rice, grilled fish, and pickled vegetables and a pair of chopsticks inside. 

Karin barely gives him a second time before saying, “Look, now that you’re well enough, we need to talk about a few things about your mysterious buddy here. There’s a few things you need to be aware of.”

“We found his bag,” Juugo explains. “There’s a couple of things we found inside that need some clarification from you.”

“We?” Sasuke asks, glancing at Juugo curiously.

Juugo shrugs. “Figured it was important to see what was inside.”

“You know him, Sasuke,” Karin points out, hands splayed out on her hips. She reaches her hand out, and Juugo brings the familiar bag that was laid in the corner of the room into her hand. It only takes a few moments for her to dig inside and find the items in question. “A Hitai-ate with the Leaf symbol on here.”

The headband drops on the bed unceremoniously. Sasuke glances down towards it, and his stomach does something funny, his chest tight. It’s not Naruto’s unmarked Hitai-ate staring back at him, but his own. His fingers trace along the slash through the Leaf symbol, and for a moment he can hear the clink of claws against metal, the foul stench and taste of inhuman chakra throughout the air. Naruto’s red eyes staring back at him with an emotion he didn’t want to recognize. 

Suigetsu lets out a whistle as he grabs the headband, letting it dangle in his hand. “A missing nin from the Leaf? Uh-oh, Sasuke… Think your friends back in Konoha are starting to miss you.” A cackle escapes him as he flings it back on the bed, but Sasuke doesn’t say a word, too focused on Karin and Juugo.

Karin digs back inside the backpack, and what she pulls out then has his heart tremble within his chest, rattling against his bones. A picture of Team Seven, their first picture ever taken together as a squad, is on his lap before him. Distantly, he hears Suigetsu cooing over something in regards to the photograph, but any and all distractions are filtered out. Sole focused on the reminder of a past he chose to leave behind.

Sasuke has to fight the urge to look back at Naruto and ask him what the hell was running through his brain when he brought this with him.

“Both of you were in the same team before you left Konoha,” Juugo says pointedly, his turn at questioning now it seems. “Who is he?”

Sighing out of annoyance and the edge of tiredness seeping in, he answers, ”Yes, we know each other. His name is Naruto. We were on the same team before I cut off Konoha and everyone in it.”

_ Except Naruto still hasn’t caught the memo _ , Sasuke thought to himself. _ Idiot... _

There’s a look of recognition in Suigetsu’s eyes once Sasuke says his name, but he relaxes, even moves his arm so it drapes against the headboard, fingers occasionally brushing against Sasuke’s bare shoulder. It’d be amusing if he weren’t being grilled right now.

It’s Juugo who has Sasuke’s eyes widening in shock when he asks, “Is he important to you?”

Sasuke takes a deep breath, giving his mind time to think ahead before he speaks with emotion behind his words. “Only in the sense of finding Itachi. What he really wanted was Naruto, and he was just using me as bait to lure him out. If we keep him with us, there’s a chance Itachi will return to take him back once he’s recovered and brought more reinforcements.”

Unfortunately, Juugo doesn’t look entirely convinced. Sasuke’s more or less in the same boat.

Thankfully, Suigetsu is there to move the conversation along. “Damn,” Suigetsu mutters with a shake of his head. “That’s shit.”

Karin quirks a brow. “Why would Itachi want Naruto instead of you though? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Because this has happened before, years ago, before I left Konoha behind me,” Sasuke starts, finally chancing a look at Naruto’s unconscious form before forcibly tearing his gaze away from him and reveals, “Naruto is a jinchūriki, and the Akatsuki won’t stop hunting until they catch him.”

  
  


—

It took everything in Danzō’s willpower to not smite the council where they stood. A sharp pain strikes him behind his left eye everytime the two old bats screech their nonsense.

“You said you had a handle on the jinchūriki,” Homaru spits out, the veins in his skin fluttering in time with his anger. “Not only did it slip past your nose once, but twice now. Even with your increased Anbu presence within the village, you still managed to let it escape, and still have done nothing in regards to the Akatsuki.”

Koharu barely allows the man to finish before she’s adding on, “When we elected you as Hokage, we were ensured that Konoha’s power would only grow. You can barely manage a teenaged jinchūriki and a missing nin.”

“Maybe we expected too much of you, Hokage Danzō.”

“And the rumors of Sunagakure’s army only grows stronger throughout the day.”

“What are you planning to do about all this, Hok—”

“_ Enough _,” Danzō cuts both elders off with a harshness in his voice that startles them. He rubs at his eye behind the covering, barely relieving the ache. “Konoha’s power is growing beyond your own understanding. I know of Suna’s activities, for I’m the one who told you of them in case you’ve forgotten. There is already a plan in place to take back the jinchūriki and eliminate the Uchiha. Neither of you are as helpful as you believe you are when you only whine and don’t offer solutions.”

Both elders look between each other in a silent conversation he understands too well. Koharu speaks first, “You speak of these plans without letting either of us know. We are growing anxious at the culminating situations.”

There’s a sigh that escapes from Homaru before he asks, “I don’t understand your reasoning of sending a Chuunin after the jinchūriki instead of its sensei. We know of your suspicions of treason from Tsunade, but Kakashi?”

“Don’t be daft,” Koharu snaps at the other. A tired chuckle rises in Danzō’s throat, always preferring her over Homaru. “Remember his father. The White Fang’s treachery against Konoha easily could be passed down within the blood.”

“Thank you, Koharu, for sparing me the annoyance of having to explain myself. Besides, I have already reinstated Kakashi with Anbu.”

Both elders gasp in surprise. Homaru quirks a brow, is the first to speak when he shouts. “Why would you do such a thing?!”

“Reinstating him in Anbu, gives me the opportunity to keep a closer eye on him myself. Kakashi would be less likely to go against me directly if he’s under my direct supervision.” Danzō sighs. “Sometimes a dog needs a firmer hand when being trained to obey.”

“Was he the one who aided the jinchūriki into breaking into the archives?”

Danzō breathes out slowly, allowing his eyes to fall shut lest the other’s faces make his eyes hurt any worse. According to Anbu and Root personnel, there was more than one infiltrator that night, but they were wearing masks, and the physical descriptions were too small to actually be Kakashi. As convenient as it would have been to pin it all on the other man, it would do nothing in proving the actual conspirators involved, or the fact that they were slowly amassing against him.

Finally, Danzō answers, “I enlisted Hyuuga Hiashi to investigate the archives with his Byakugan for any significant chakra signatures. He told me there were too many signatures in order to make a clear guess as to who assisted Naruto in escaping. Either he’s telling the truth, or he’s protecting it for some unknown reason.”

If he thinks hard to that day, Danzō swore he saw the flash of fear in those blank eyes before his report. 

“Maybe it’s possible the Hyuuga clan is a conspirator?” 

“Possibly, but I highly doubt it would be from someone in the main branch of the family,” Danzō replies. “None of them would risk jeopardizing their position within the village for a jinchūriki of all things. In any case, I believe it is imperative to send more Anbu to watch over the Hyuuga clan until we discover the true identity of those involved.

Both elders nod in agreement.

“Do you think Tsunade has anything to do with this?”

“Yes, we all know about Tsunade being displeased with your election as Hokage,” Homaru remarks. “If she and the Hyuga clan are together, that could actually spell trouble for you.”

“I am keeping an eye on Tsunade and her allies,” Danzō replies offhandedly. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“That settles that,” Koharu replies. “But what about Sunagakure? We cannot allow the situation there to fester anymore than we already have. The longer we wait, the stronger their forces become. If this army we are building is as strong as you say it is, then we must intervene before they become a proper threat against Konoha.”

There’s a letter within Danzō’s pocket he retrieves before sliding it over to the elders. Koharu gets her hands on it first, wrinkly fingers unfurling it with a carefulness to not rip the letter apart. “The situation with Sunagakure is already underway.”

“Am I reading this right?” Koharu asks, as she passes the letter to Homaru, who’s been peering over her shoulder. “The Kazekage is requesting a meeting with you?”

“We haven’t heard word from her since she retracted the peace treaty.” Homaru’s eyes squint at the words printed on the page, the paper all but pressed against his face. “I would have thought she’d settle her village into ruin before outstretching for our help again.”

Another sigh leaves past Danzō, bored of waiting for the other two to catch up.

“A civil war within a village would be reason for any kage to set aside their pride,” Danzō replies. “Especially one who has weakened themselves by retreating into isolation.”

Homaru wrinkles his nose. “I thought you said Suna was gathering forces to threaten Konoha. You never said anything about a civil war brewing within the village.”

“My insurgents, along with my allies within the borders of the Land of Wind, have been monitoring the situation within Sunagakure since I was first elected as Hokage.” He watches as the elders brain whirls into motion, as the pieces of the Shogi game he’s been playing for years finally fall into place. “I swore to you that Sunagakure would never again be a threat to the safety of Konohagakure. As long as the Sand Village itself stands, they will always be a threat against us. No written pieces of paper would guarantee our village’s safety.”

Realization crosses over the elder’s features. A bright, proud smile splays across Koharu’s face, while Homaru sets down the letter in awe.

“You intend to destroy the village from the inside out,” Homaru breathes out in awe. “Brilliant, Hokage-Sama.”

“No, not simply destroy. That is a tactic meant for fools who cannot think of the higher picture. What I want is to assimilate Sunagakure with Konoha. Expand Konoha’s greatness to the rest of the world.”

A chuckle leaves past Koharu’s lips, and already the words he expects leaves past her lips, “You told me once, but I did not think it possible. Not on such a grand scale as this, but here you are to prove me wrong.”

“What did he tell you, Koharu?” 

“The greatest victory over an enemy is not through battle,” Danzō says with a small smile spreading across his lips. “Only when you make your enemy see the world through your eyes, make them turn to your cause and abandon their own, does victory ever truly matter. Peace cannot be achieved lest there is one leader to guide others to the same goal.”

Hashirama had paved the way for peace, but it was up to Danzō to finish what the first Hokage had started. His plan had been noble, but not fully realized. Unifying the clans within a single village, under a singular leader, had merely been the beginning. 

Unifying the villages under a singular leader was the final step to achieving true peace. Konohagakure was the strongest; it only made sense it be the blueprint for the rest of the world to follow. 

Everything he’s ever worked for in the past few decades, all the building, all the waiting, is at the edge of his grasp. Falling into the exact places he’s carved out years ago, nearly ready for the taking. Years of death and blood and gore worth it for the sake of peace.

Despite the disappointment of the jinchūriki and the last Uchiha out of his grasp, he will make sure there are no other hitches in his plan.

Just as he’s about to conclude this meeting, a singular squawk cuts Danzō down to his very core. The elder’s gazes are locked on the windowsill, and before he so much as turns in the direction, he already knows who’s staring into him. No one else in the world could make Danzō’s blood turn to ice aside from _ him _.

When Danzō turns to meet this all too familiar presence, a single crow perches on the windowsill, red eyes leering directly at him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
—  
  


There’s a sharp sound of a palm striking skin that echoes in the Hyuuga training room. It’s because of the bare surface of the hardwood floors, the vaulted ceilings, the lack of any furniture within the room, Neji thinks numbly, as he moves his own hand to cup the stinging pain blooming his right cheek. 

Hiashi glares down furiously at him, but Neji doesn’t meet his gaze—too distracted by the echoes haunting within the space.

Beside him, Hinata flinches and clenches her eyes shut. Hanabi is on the other side of her, back straightened and staring at nothing in particular, but already well-trained to stay silent and at attention. Watching what happens to her sister when she disobeys protocol has made her a quick learner without needing the experience.

“I hate using such crude measures, especially towards my own family, but you leave me no choice, Neji,” Hiashi seethes. The last time he’d been this furious with him was during the Chuunin Exams, when Neji had revealed the truth of the clan in front of the Five Great Nations—though it never really mattered in the end, since the invasion overshadowed everything that had been brought to light. “Being disobedient towards me is one thing, but what you did not only put yourself in jeopardy, but the entirety of the Hyuuga clan. Don’t you understand that?”

Hinata and Hanabi turn their heads towards his direction, waiting for him to speak. The girls’ eyes are wide and he can feel the accusational question screaming at him, _ What did you do now? _

Neji eventually answers, “I do.”

“Stupid, arrogant boy!” Hiashi rarely raises his voice. Always under the notion that when you lose your temper, your composure, you’ve lost your standing, you’ve lost your argument before it’s even begun. Except arguing is not something his uncle does. Manipulation, demands, and control are how he operates, and when he loses his hold on these things, every bit of vitriolic anger comes flying to the surface. “Do you not realize how many years I’ve worked building our clan’s name? That one day we might sit upon the council? You could’ve ruined it all if the Hokage hadn’t asked me to look over what happened!”

Hiashi closes his eyes and takes a deep, steadying breath to calm his shaking hands. They clench and unclench, and Neji’s watching them intently, steeling his jaw when he sees a fist to ready himself for a hit that doesn’t come. Instead, when he opens his eyes, the Byakugan is staring him down.“I know you helped the jinchūriki abandon this village,” he starts, and both sisters react, Hinata releasing a quiet gasp with Hanabi shaking her head, needing no further explanation, “But what did you _ take _?”

The question has Neji’s throat go dry, palms sweating, though his face remains impassive. He must control his bodily responses, lest the Byakugan catch an admission he never meant to give. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, because I didn’t take anything, uncle.”

“Liar,” his uncle spits. “Your father would be ashamed of you for your treachery to Konoha, but especially to your own clan.”

“My father would’ve been proud of me,” Neji snaps back. “Everyone knows how my father felt about the curse marks, our clan, and how he spoke against you. If he knew the type of treachery the Hokage was up to? I know he would’ve done the same thing as me.”

It’s strange how you can expect the hit, but the pain always remains shocking.

“Don’t you dare disrespect my brother’s name with words like that again,” Hiashi mutters, staring down at him with a rage in his uncle’s eyes that burns far worse than any slap, any fist has ever done. “Unlike you ungrateful, disgraceful brat, your father understood that despite our differences, family is what matters. Clearly, all that matters to you is yourself.”

Hiashi turns and leaves the training room without dismissing anyone, but once the doors close behind them, Hanabi leaves the room with her head down as quickly as possible. It takes him a moment to pick himself up, to wipe the saliva and bit of blood coming from his lip with the back of his hand, before he realizes Hinata is still in the room with him. 

Staring at her fills him with anger and sadness he still can’t quite detangle from her father, so before he loses himself, he turns to leave. 

“Cousin Neji,” she starts just before he goes to grab the door. “Please, wait a moment…”

“What do you want now, Hinata?”

“I’m sorry for what my father did…” The words are quiet, almost mumbled, and when Neji turns back to face her, she’s staring at her feet instead of at him. “I have some ointment… to deal with the pain and the bruising.”

When she pulls it from her pocket, the realization strikes him just as harsh as her father’s fist. “You… came prepared?”

“Father was particularly angry once he came back from his meeting with the Hokage,” she explains, holding the tin can of ointment out for him to take. “Whenever he’s in these moods I know… I knew he was going to be angry with one of us when he summoned us all, so I thought…”

When she pulls it from her pocket, the realization strikes him just as harsh as her father’s fist. “You… came prepared?”

“Father was particularly angry once he came back from his meeting with the Hokage,” she explains, holding the tin can of ointment out for him to take. “Whenever he’s in these moods I know… I knew he was going to be angry with one of us when he summoned us all, so I thought…”

Sometimes Neji forgets that Hinata is not his enemy, his rival, or his tormentor, but that she is merely trying to survive by his side in the only way she knows how. Obedience, though it’s not entirely blind.

“Thank you, Hinata.”

Instead of a response, Hinata merely nods in acknowledgement. She undoes the cap of the ointment tin and takes a seat on the floor, and in a silent invitation, Neji follows suit and crosses his legs one over the other. Scooping her hand inside the tin, Hinata takes a generous amount of ointment and gingerly smooths it over the bruises blooming below his right eye socket, the cut lip, the red marks on his cheeks. 

The ointment is cool, and her touch is feather-light, barely there, but it still inflames the irritated skin. Makes Neji flinch subconsciously, as if he’s been struck again. Hinata’s eyes widen in immediate horror, bringing her hand back and away as she says in distress, “I’m sorry, I was trying to be careful and—”

“It’s not you,” Neji reassures. When he looks ahead at his cousin, there are unshed tears filling her eyes. She all but shrinks away, as if ashamed of taking up space. Briefly, he wonders how much that has to do with her father’s influence on her, and how much of it is because of her guilt. “The wounds are just… tender. Besides, your father was the one who hurt me, not you.”

“I’m sorry,” Hinata replies, before steadying herself to apply more of the ointment. It’s potent, the sting already easing the more she adds to her fingertips. “Even if I wasn’t the one to hurt you, you’re the one who’s actually in pain between the two of us. You shouldn’t be comforting me.”

There’s truth in her words, so Neji doesn’t correct her. He turns his head away from her, not quite able to look at her still. All of this is new to him. Letting Hinata help him after her father has taken his anger out on him, instead of mirroring his uncle’s anger back onto her. 

Years of this have driven a wedge between them, more so than he thought. Before the Curse Mark was forced upon him, he and Hinata were close. Playing and training together, sneaking around the estate making up their own adventures, eavesdropping on their father’s conversations whilst not understanding a single word about them. It had been like having a sister of his own, but now, he can’t recall a moment when they so much as had a conversation not tinged with guilt or anger. All she was now to him was a stranger who bore witness to his burdens.

How Hiashi managed to take his father and cousin away from him, all because of their clan’s wretched traditions.

“I… I’ve um.. I’ve tried talking with my father,” Hinata speaks up, voice squeaky and small like a mouse. “There was a lot I didn’t understand about our clan… I thought the branch family wanted… It doesn’t matter. I tried talking to him to remove your Curse Mark…”

Neji freezes, his whole body turning rigid. A burst of hope surges through him at the possibility that uncle has maybe decided to end the slavery of the branch family… But Neji’s no longer six, or twelve, or fourteen. He knows Hiashi better than Hinata does.

“And he said no,” he finishes, tries not to cringe at the own dejectedness in his voice. “Didn’t he?”

Nodding sadly, Hinata continues to speak, “I don’t think it’s right—the divide between the main family and the branch family. We’re all one clan… We should all make an attempt to protect each other.” There’s a wobbliness to her voice, a childhood trait she hasn’t seemed to grow out of. It takes her a few moments to collect herself. “Maybe if I take over as the head of the clan… On that day, I will end it. I promise you, Neji-San”

It’s a genuine offer, but Neji has heard this story too many times before. “Maybes and ifs… Those are just empty words,” he mutters, a bitterness blooming in his throat “I know you’re not uncle, but your father… Well, he made those same promises to my father, and look how that turned out for him.”

Hinata looks away, and Neji almost feels guilty. Almost. They both know the story of what happened to his father, and who he died protecting. Except there were two versions of this story. Amongst the main branch of the Hyuga clan, his father died as a hero, and his sacrifice would be known for all of the clan’s history and descendants for generations to come. However, within the branch family, it was another life traded for the main family, because their lives had always been valued in how they could serve the others.

“I wish there was more now that I could do…” It’s a quiet confession, but it’s full of heart. He can hear the way it trembles in her throat. “Instead of just… hoping that someday I might be able to change things…”

Neji only understands too well. He held onto the possibility in the palm of his hands, the scroll stolen from the Hokage’s underground base, but it was fruitless. Left only for those who can read a dead language of the founding Hyuga clan members, a trait he nor any other member of the branch family he showed it to was able. It had been a pipe dream nearly too good to be true, because even if one of them knew the language, the curse mark could only be lifted by a member of the head family. At the time, there was no one he knew who would be willing to free them, too content with their lives and unwilling to sacrifice, or those afraid of the possibility that if they failed, they would be joining the branch family’s fate.

The irony of it all was that now there was finally someone who was willing, but still no translation… Neji could almost laugh at how the universe has conspired against him at every turn, if there wasn’t some notion of truth to it.

Amongst the darker moments, he had wondered if fighting against a fate destiny had carved out only made the path that much narrower until it was all but inescapable. A road that one could not get off on.

A bitter huff of breath escapes him, before he rests his chin on his pulled up knees, arms draping over his legs loosely. “Not unless you know the language we used to speak before we joined Konohagakure… I’ve asked as many members of the branch family I could, but even the ones who look as if they could’ve been _ living _ during that time don’t even so much know the name.”

“It’s Kantō,” Hinata says, somewhat shyly. “Not entirely a different language, but it’s an uncommon dialect we still use for documents to keep… the branch family from interfering with the main family’s affairs.”

Neji blinks in awe at his cousin. “Does this mean you can read it?”

Hinata nods. “Also speak and write in it. Cousin Neji, forgive me, but I don’t seem to understand what this has to do with your current predicament…”

“You will,” Neji replies, somewhat gleeful. He hops on his feet with a newfound elation, pulling her up with him, and he could almost laugh in manic glee if his face didn’t ache as much as it did. “Come with me, I have something to show you.”

“We’re not supposed to leave the compound,” she says softly, fear laced in every word. “If father finds out I left without his permission…”

“Hinata,” Neji interrupts gently, but with as much matching seriousness to his tone to make her understand how grave this situation is. “You choosing to help me and the rest of the branch family is going against your father and his wishes. I want you to understand that if you choose to do this, there will be no going back. Except you won’t be alone standing against him, you’ll have me by your side, but only if _ you _choose to do so.” 

There’s a brief pause between them, and the hope that’s beaming through him begins to dwindle the longer it passes. But, even still, he will not betray himself by begging a member of the head family to show pity and free him. 

All he can do now is hold his breath and hope that the sweet and kindhearted cousin he grew up with and remembers outshines the meek and passive girl that’s overshadowed her. 

Eventually, Hinata answers, “I’m with you, Neji. I won't sit by anymore until you're free."

Relief floods through him, and the hope overfills him. He's drowning with it.

"It’s time for the old ways of the Hyuga clan to die.”

—

So many years have passed since Itachi’s stepped foot within the Uchiha district, and the sense of familiarity has not changed.

Compared to his memories, the district itself is largely unchanged with the present reality. The buildings clustered together are more or less the same, more run down from the lack of upkeep, trash billowed in from the main village scattering along the empty streets. It’s quiet sans the windchimes singing from the wind and the sound of the earth crunching beneath his feet. 

It’s a familiarity he didn’t expect returning to, at least, not this soon. Memories of a life he used to live so many years ago resurface in his mind’s eye.

There, the senbei shop Sasuke would go to after the Academy, where he insisted Teyaki and his wife, Uruchi, would someday give him the secret recipe when he was older. How mother would insist he take Sasuke there when she was overwhelemed with housework and didn’t have time to cook. Down the street, the dilapidated weapons shop father took Itachi upon graduating from the Academy, eyes shining with pride when he presented Itachi with a kunai adorned with the Uchiha crest. 

A little ways further was the courtyard outside of the shrine where he first met cousin Shisui, the two of them sneaking off together when they were younger, unaware of their fathers conspiring alongside the rest of their clan.

There is a moment where Itachi stops in front of the shrine, but his eyes are lingered on the Uchiha crest among the entrance, a crack split down the center and a stain of splattered blood Konohagakure must have missed upon the cleanup. Pity. It was once a beautiful building, but according to the laws of the world, beauty is merely an illusion to comfort the fearful. 

It does not take him long to return to his once family home. Compared to memory, the house is smaller than he remembers, and more noisy as well—the floors creaking under his weight as he slips inside.

Everything in the home remains untouched, as if it were a preserved museum to the memory of the family that once lived here. Upon first entering, his mother’s and father’s shoes are neatly placed in the hallway of the entryway, the same ones from that night unmoved, now covered in dust. The furniture itself is covered in thin plastic wrap, most likely Sasuke’s doing before leaving Konoha. Curious, he enters the living room, and finds that is the only room that’s completely bare; the only reminder of someone once living there is the dried blood of their parents on the tetami mat. 

If he closes his eyes, the scene unfolds before his eyes in perfect memory… Father, surrendering himself to the very kunai once gifted to his firstborn. Mother, the last one he’d consider giving him any trouble, falling onto his sword in a pathetic attempt to strike him with the blade pulled from father’s back, begging for him to spare Sasuke. 

_ Spare your brother, please, please _ … The words came out in wet sobs, and she gasped in pain once Itachi had twisted the blade, annoyance springing forth him due to her pleas when she had tried to kill him moments ago. _ Itachi, he’s only a boy… Please… _

How he tore her away from his sword to fall onto father’s corpse, and the door had opened, with Sasuke being the last face she would ever see, and his name that last word she would ever speak. 

And in his anger, Itachi had made Sasuke _ see _.

“Reminiscing about the past?” A familiar voice asks, making his presence known.

When Itachi opens his eyes, he can feel the pull of his chakra bringing the Sharingan to life.

Behind him, Danzō enters the house, observing with mild curiosity. It does not fill him with disdain as it should, but then again, according to father, Itachi has never felt most things he was supposed to either.

Danzō speaks again when Itachi makes no move to, “The older we grow, the more our regrets weigh us down. It is a matter of self-discipline and prioritizing the mission above all else.”

“I hold no regrets,” Itachi says evenly, not sparing a glance towards the other man as he closes the sliding door behind him. Once he turns his back to the room, he stares right into the other’s mans exposed eye. “What happened here was necessary for the security of Konohagkure. My family should not have forgotten their roots, and the village’s kindness, against their need for power.”

The other man narrows his gaze towards Itachi, body stiffening minutely. No matter how much Danzō may have mastered the art of hiding away ones expressions, Itachi can see past him, with or without the Sharingan.

Fear is unmistakable.

With the Sharingan, Itachi finally sees how far Danzō has perverted himself in his acquisition to power. Tactical, while morphing himself with the eyes of his enemy.

If Deidara were here, the man would have deemed it art.

“Your sudden arrival was very unexpected, Itachi.”

“Considering what my younger brother relayed to me upon our most recent altercation, you are lucky I decided to spare you the embarrassment of interrupting your meeting with the council.” Itachi does not let so much as a twitch cross his features, or an inflection of his voice. He watches as Danzō appears to pale in his presence. “Would you like to take a guess as to who was with Sasuke when I arrived?”

The look that crosses the other man’s face answers him before his words do. “Uzumaki Naruto? Did you—”

“I did not kill him,” Itachi cuts off. “Nor did I bring him to you. What I would like to know is how you let the village’s jinchūriki slip through your grasp with how weak he is when Naruto is the one the Akatsuki wants the _ most _.”

“You were not here, Itachi. Know your place, before I remind you of it.”

“Do not overestimate yourself, Hokage-Sama,” comes Itachi’s cutting voice. “Had it not been for me, you would have never snatched your title. Yet here you are, blundering when the power of the village is in the palms of your hands.”

Danzō narrows his eyes towards him, the hint of anger flaring in those eyes. Good. Anger means slipping. “Where were you, hm? The last time you sent me a message was for me to send squad seven to the town of Shinjuku. Since then, you have not relayed any details about the Akatsuki’s movements, leaving your village in the dark against them.” 

“Just because I am away does not mean I have forgotten Konohagakure. Though, I must admit, in my absence, I do have questions regarding the village’s activies.” Itachi walks past the other man, towards the furniture covered in the thin sheen of plastic wrap, and takes a seat. “Most importantly, why my brother wants to burn the village to the ground.”

The man stands there, unblinking. As convincing as Danzō may seem, Itachi can make out the building bud of sweat just above the man’s upper lip.

“Sasuke… is a traitor.”

“Wrong. Try again.”

“The boy discovered the truth of the massacre,” Danzō answers, finally. “It was out of my handsl.”

Itachi hums. “However closer to the truth that statement seems, I know you, Danzō. Not many things are outside of your control.”

“It’s true. Orochimaru gave him the news in order to sway Sasuke to his side. It’s not the first time the man was able to infiltrate Konoha.”

“Somehow, I do not believe you,” Itachi replies. “Sasuke is many things, but he is not naive. He would not blindly believe in Orochimaru.”

“We will never know, hm?”

“Maybe.” Itachi reaches inside his cloak, feels the hard surface of the jar brush against his fingertips. “We could always ask Orochimaru, however.”

Danzō smirks, slowly, as if he’s on the verge of winning. “Unfortunately, from what I am aware, Sasuke killed him.”

“One would think,” Itachi begins, pulling the jar out from his cloak. “However, I have proved otherwise.”

Itachi sets the jar onto the coffee table before him, watches as the smirk is wiped from Danzō’s face, lips parting in awe. The snake inside the jar is slow moving, slithering in the jar, hissing at the both of them.

“That’s him?”

“You would not think I would return to Konoha without a gift?” Itachi asks. “Or incentive. I know you wanted Orochimaru _ alive, _and now that I can finally understand why, I can assume your interest is held.”

A long breath leaves Danzō, eyes darting between the snake and Itachi before finally settling on the latter. “Why have you come here exactly, Itachi?”

“I respect you and what you have managed to accomplish with the Leaf as Hokage, Danzō,” Itachi says, surprisingly genuine with his words. “Usurping you for Hokage is not in my interest, particularly, because of how the world has painted me. You are the only one I trust in regards to keeping the village’s interests and safety above all else.”

The tension slips from the other man, briefly. Yet he still says nothing. 

“First, any and all missions regarding Uchiha Sasuke will be relegated back to me. If your Shinobi intervene with family matters, I will not hesitate to strike them down. Do you understand?”

It takes a moment, before Danzō eventually nods.

“Second, the Akatsuki is gaining strength, particularly with the smaller countries within the northeast of the continent, with Shinobi and non-Shinobi as well,” he informs, with what little information he’s gathered from his long suffering years of climbing the ranks within the Akatsuki. Reaching the inner circle had been tiring, but worth it. “The leader is planning an event during the Five Kage Summit.”

Danzō raises a brow. “The Summit’s still a few months away. Besides, no one but the Five Great Nations are allowed to join in during the Five Kage Summit.”

“We both know the Akatsuki do not play by the Great Nations rules,” Itachi says. “Prepare yourself. I plan to be there, to protect you in case the situation turns awry. Do not think lightly of them, as you did with my brother, Danzō. It will not end well for you.”

There’s a long silence that stretches between the two, as the two let the words settle within the air, sinking into both men. 

Finally, Danzō asks, “Is that all?”

Itachi shakes his head. 

The third piece has been weighing him down, long before he even made sights back towards Konoha.

“Another Uchiha walks amongst us,” Itachi informs. “A dead and vengeful ghost that even the Akatsuki fears.”

—

  
  
  


_You're not dead yet, Naruto, _says the fox._ Awaken._  
  


Naruto wakes with a start, half choking on a scream that’s stuck in the middle of his throat, hands clenched into a fist that strikes through the blurry figure standing over him. He’s panting, taking a moment to catch his breath as his eyes focus in on the the cool wetness covering his knuckles. 

A boy with white hair he doesn’t recognize smiles at him with shark teeth, water leaking from where Naruto’s fist has gone _ through _ him. He yanks his hand back, eyes widening as he tries to make sense of who this stranger is and where the hell he is, but the boy before him just laughs. 

“Aw, was somebody having a nightmare, Naruto?”

Naruto’s moving to grab for the kunai he knows is strapped within his pants, but when he leans forward, there’s something pulling at him to keep him back. A sudden pain that leaves him wheezing and falling back onto the cot, the room spinning wearily as his body reminds him of a pain he clearly forgot.

“Suigetsu,” a deep, familiar voice calls out from opposite of the room. Naruto follows the gaze of the white-haired boy, Suigetsu apparently, to where Sasuke’s sat on the edge of the bed, observing Naruto with unblinking eyes. “Leave us and join the others for a moment.”

Suigetsu shrugs, leaning away from Naruto until he’s stood upright. “You never let me have any fun, Sasuke.” In response, Sasuke merely gives a grunt of acknowledgement, but the other boy leaves the two of them behind as the door clicks shut behind them.

Only when Naruto manages to slow his heartrate and breathe normally again, the pain fading away into a dull ache, does he realize he’s here, in this room, alone with Sasuke. That against his own words, Sasuke chose to save him _ again _.

It almost doesn’t feel real. Naruto’s about to speak, trying to sit up, but the other beats him too it.

“Don’t push yourself,” Sasuke says. There’s a ruffling sound on the bed, and when Naruto turns his head to face Sasuke, he’s sat on on the edge of it, wrapped in bandages, but okay. “You’re not fully healed yet.”

“Sasuke…” Naruto’s voice comes out hoarse, probably from lack of use. His cheeks warm despite himself—when he thought of reuniting with Sasuke and having their first proper conversation, he pictured himself sounding less weak and pathetic. “How long have I been out?”

“Two weeks, or nearly.”

A sigh escapes from him, exhaustion creeping up on him as his eyes fall closed in frustration. Two weeks passed out? In two weeks, they probably could’ve been halfway to Kumogakure right about now, but no. They were stuck here because of him.

There’s a moment’s hesitation before Sasuke inhales, sharp and cutting into the silence, sounding nearly as tired as Naruto feels, when he asks, “What the hell are you doing here, Naruto?”

Naruto opens his eyes to see Sasuke staring right at him. He forces himself to smile, though his cheeks hurt with the effort of it. “I was actually on my way to see a friend of mine, but I ran into a couple guys who knew you and—”

“Stop.” The word comes out short and Naruto’s smile falters from the curtness of it, already knowing Sasuke wasn’t going to put up with his antics. Not considering everything that happened. “These past two weeks I’ve been wondering how you managed to show up when I was on the verge of facing down my brother. How it’s always _ you _ who shows up and everything I’ve planned goes to _ hell _.”

Disappointment swirls with the building guilt within the pit of his belly. He’d been stupid to consider the idea of their reunion being a happy one, even if there was a brief moment where they fought side by side that maybe their could have been. Of course Sasuke was going to be angry with him. 

Naruto was the reason Itachi got away from Sasuke’s revenge.

“Sasuke, I—”

“Every time I think I’ve cut you out of my life, you show up again.” Sasuke’s anger is rising in his throat, Naruto can see the way his veins jump underneath the skin. “What’s the fucking matter with you?”

Narrowing his eyes at Sasuke, Naruto merely says, “Come on. Let it out then.”

“You left Konoha behind for what… for me?” There was an incredulousness to his voice that struck at Naruto’s heart, that made it ache for Sasuke in a way that barely made any sense to him. He wasn’t the one who was hurting, at least, not like Sasuke was. “Look at yourself, broken and nearly dead. You keep doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result.”

“What am I doing, Sasuke?”

Sasuke huffs, shaking his head, bangs falling over his face and the bandages covering his forehead. “Following after me. Trying to save me. Fuck if I know anymore.”

Naruto waits as he watches Sasuke clench and unclench his fists, and finally, his head snaps up at him, frustration bleeding all over his features.

“_ Why _ do you care so much about me?”

“Because you’re my friend, Sasuke.”

There’s a moment where something flickers in Sasuke’s eyes, a drop in the mask of anger and indifference, where Naruto can finally see him. It melts away his own swirl of anger and frustration away. 

Naruto can’t seem to breathe right when Sasuke’s looking at him like that.

It only lasts a moment before Sasuke rips his gaze away, turning his head to the side, and Naruto’s already missing those dark eyes on him, but he doesn’t protest. “Friends,” he scoffs, as if the word itself is foul tasting on his tongue. “Enough of that. You’re starting to sound like a broken record.”

“No,” Naruto says, as if he hasn’t been listening to Sasuke’s every word since they parted. Memorized them and thought them over and over again inside his head, thinking of what would come out of his mouth the moment he came face to face with Sasuke again. “Maybe we’re not friends like we were, but I… You were my first friend—my _ best _friend. I can’t just throw that away. You know that more than anyone.”

“Stop it,” Sasuke snaps, pointedly staring at Naruto. At least he’s looking at him again. “I don’t need friends for my mission. They get in the way.”

“Blame me for Itachi slipping away, I acknowledge that.” The words leave Naruto’s mouth easily, and despite the fact he thought Sasuke would’ve appreciated the admission of responsibility, the other merely frowns. “You have something he wants still.”

“You.”

“Yeah,” Naruto lets out tiredly, nodding. “Keep me around and he’s going to come back and finish the job.”

Sasuke shakes his head, admitting, “I’ve already thought this through.”

“And?”

“I have questions for you.”

Naruto blinks in surprise, despite the fact he should’ve seen this coming. Sasuke’s never been one to be anything but thorough. That hasn’t seemed to change in the past couple years.

Nodding, Naruto moves to sit up right, careful to avoid the mistake of getting up too quick, before he replies, “Shoot.”

It’s as if Sasuke’s eyes are trained on every subtle movement Naruto makes, making him feel self conscious, fixing the way the too large shirt he’s wearing falls over his shoulders, revealing more of the bandages. A weird feeling that Naruto’s not really sure how to deal with exactly, so he busies himself with picking a few loose threads of the blanket draped over his hips, waiting.

“Before Itachi showed up, you were talking about Danzō and what he was doing within Konoha that you felt too powerless to stop,” Sasuke starts, staring right at him with a knowledge that makes Naruto feel as if he’s only confirming what he already knows. “Whatever was done to your chakra, he’s the reason behind it. Isn’t he?”

Shame starts at his chest, tightening as if to protect the most vulnerable part of himself, but it’s already too late, because Sasuke already knew. It still doesn’t stop the heat burning his cheeks.

“It’s a Curse Mark, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, almost. More of a seal than an actual Curse Mark though,” Naruto breathes out, rubbing at his nose with the back of his hand. “Anytime I try to use chakra, _ everything _ hurts. I can barely think, barely breathe, but even when I’m not using it, I feel drained, exhausted easier. Even worse than a Shinobi without chakra.”

_ Useless _, he wants to add, but bites back the words before they spill out of him. 

A burden weighing everyone down. 

Characteristically, Sasuke’s face reveals no emotions. There’s nothing that lets Naruto know what he’s thinking about all of this, or whether any of it matters to Sasuke outside of gathering Intel before reaching a decision. 

Naruto continues, “I tried to leave Konoha, months before this most recent time, to find you. Warn you that Danzō was out for blood and wanting your head, but I never got that far. His subordinates dragged me back to the village before he placed this seal on me. Thought it would make it easier to train the Kyuubi with the seal in place, but really, it was just…

He remembers those nights in the Hokage tower. Throat raw from screaming and drowning in sweat. Danzō forcing him to use the Kyuubi’s chakra, to funnel it into something containable, a deadly precision rather than a ticking bomb. The older man considered it a leash to keep Naruto under control, but really, Naruto thinks all it did was make him grow more tolerant to the pain of the Seal.

“Torture,” Sasuke finishes.

Instead of agreeing or even acknowledging Sasuke’s words, Naruto forces himself to keep track of how it all lead up to this. “The night I left Konoha, _ really _ left it, I discovered what he was really doing with the prisoners we were rescuing from Orochimaru. I don’t know how he did it, Sasuke, but he’s… he’s brainwashing them with a jutsu or some seal I’ve never seen before.”

Sasuke’s eyes widen, as if he can’t quite believe what he’s hearing. Quiet falls over the room as his mind lingers on this information, before he finally says, “You saw this with your own two eyes?”

“Sasuke, he made it so my own comrades didn’t recognize me anymore,” Naruto says seriously. “Ami, Sai… They didn’t even know their own names.”

A flash of recognition flashes in Sasuke’s eyes, but he says nothing.

“Danzō is more powerful than either of us realized,” he continues in Sasuke’s silence. “There’s no telling the types of jutsus or seals or anything else he has in his arsenal, but he has the numbers and support to back him.”

“You left because you were afraid?”

The way the question is phrased comes out more like a statement than a question, but the look in Sasuke’s eyes makes Naruto to give need for an answer. 

“I was scared. Still scared. Danzō wants me back because he wants to use the power of the Kyuubi inside me, and if he can control my body and my mind? I—” Naruto takes a shaky breath. “You saw the damage I caused in the village, that time with Orochimaru and Kabuto. I’ve been reminded time and time again since I was born about how the Nine Tails nearly destroyed Konohagakure. Staying would’ve put _ everyone _ at risk, not just me.

“Once I release this seal, get strong enough, I’m going back to face Danzō,” he says, staring right at Sasuke, making sure the other feels the weight of the truth in his words. How these aren’t empty promises, but instead a plan of action. “Leaving Konoha wasn’t me giving up. I’m keeping my word on this until my last breath.”

There’s a long pause that passes between the two of them, before Sasuke finally speaks, “Why come to me? I can’t help you with your seal.”

Naruto’s eyes dart to the three tomoe ingrained in Sasuke’s neck. The other must notice, considering his eyes narrow dangerously towards him.

“I had a half-assed plan in mind, but I heard your name,” Naruto says earnestly, watching the way Sasuke tenses his body, pointedly not looking at him. “It was no question to me where I had to go then. I wasn’t lying when I said I can’t do this without you.”

Sasuke huffs. “What do you want from me, Naruto?”

It’s an echo of words Sasuke’s muttered to him in the past. _ What do you really want _? So many things revolving around Sasuke that he knows he doesn’t have time, or Sasuke’s patience, to list them all. 

He settles for the obvious answer.

“Help me get to Kumogakure,” he says. “There’s a jinchūriki there named Killer Bee that’s going to help me break the seal, I bet. You help me get there, and I’ll be bait for Itachi, and then—”

“We go our seperate ways?” Sasuke finishes, narrowing his eyes. “You finally leave me alone so I can accomplish what needs to be done.”

Naruto swallows the lump in his throat.

“I can’t promise you that I’ll leave you alone,” Naruto admits, truth dripping in every word. “I told you already, bastard, I’m not giving up on you. If you want to kill me for that, fine, go ahead, but I’ll die before I go back on my word and abandon my closest friend.”

“You’re insane.”

“Maybe.” There’s a twitch of a smile, though Sasuke’s face remains void of any and all emotions. “I’ll let you go, though. To go kill Itachi while I fix Konoha, and we’ll take care of Danzō. We’ll meet together again, though, believe it.”

A long, drawn out sigh leaves Sasuke. He rubs at his eyes with the heel of his hand, and for a moment, he looks so young and exhausted that Naruto can feel exactly what he’s feeling, the ache of it so overwhelming there’s tears building in his eyes.

Finally, Sasuke speaks, “We’ll leave tomorrow at dawn.”

—

Tobi whistles a little tune as he’s sat down by the creek, watching as the blood and gore washes away from his cloak due to the gentle stream. It’s only when her shadow appears before him does he let the note drop.

When he glances up to meet her gaze, Konan stares down at him with an emptiness in her expression. As beautiful as ever. 

“Konan,” he greets with a timber of glee in his voice. “What did I do to deserve the pleasure of your presence bestowed upon me?”

“Shut up, Tobi,” Konan mutters without inflection, gaze narrowing in on him with a deadliness that makes his spine shiver. “You know why I’m here. What the hell were you thinking when you chose to make a direct attack on the Hidden Leaf, you moron? Pein is furious with you.”

“Oh, he’s furious with me?” A part of him wants to laugh at the irony, the fact Pein sent Konan to deal with him instead of one of his vessels, but alas, the other man always had issues with direct confrontation. “I was under the impression I am no longer associated with Pein or the Akatsuki. So, tell me, why would he be furious with my decision of getting rid of something that was in_ my _ way?”

Konan sighs, one of the distinctive ones he recognizes as annoyance. If he keeps being obtuse, pushing and pushing, he’ll see the side of her that’s been sanded down by time and grief. The passion and rage buried underneath all that faux indifference she wears as tightly as the mask he wears to cover his own face.

“You know your actions reflect the Akatsuki, even if you’re no longer a member. I would think throughout your years in isolation, the lesson would have eventually sunk in,” Konan answers. “Unless you’ve forgotten the reason you were forced out.”

Moving his gaze away from her, he returns back to scrubbing the last of the blood from his cloak. The faded out red ink of the clouds he once wore proudly are nearly gone now. “How did you find me?”

“Now if I told you that, would you still let me come search for you?”

Tobi stands then, letting the cape fall back onto the dirt be damned. He steps closer to her, glancing over her features with his hands behind his back, humming to himself. “Be careful, Konan. You’re starting to sound like you miss me.”

Scoffing, she avoids answering the question and opts to return back to the matter at hand, “The Akatsuki would have considered allowing you to rejoin, but after all these years of silence on your end, we took it as a lack of interest. We thought you were dead, or in your own world. Gone.” There’s a brief pause as she glances around the makeshift set-up he’d made only an hour before, nose scrunching in distaste at how he’s now living his life. “Now, here you are, living in the dirt amongst the worms and mud, spilling blood that’s not meant for you to spill. _ Why _?”

“I told you already, _ he _ was in my way.” 

“No, fool.” Konan snaps, and he sees it then. The spark of anger in her steely eyes, betrayal at his leaving. “After all this time, why did you return now?”

Once upon a time, the two of them were once many things: allies, something akin to friends, lovers to fill the gaping holes left in their chests by what was lost. The least she deserves is an explanation. 

“Things have changed.” Tobi takes a breath, moving to sit back down along the creekside. “Because of Sasuke.”

A moment passes before Konan speaks, “Itachi’s kid brother.”

“Yes.” He nods. “I was… I _ am _ inspired by him.”

“Makes sense why another Uchiha would bring you back,” Konan says knowingly. There’s an understanding in her voice, free of judgement or discontent at his explanation, but the need to know more lingers. “But… Why him?”

They stare across from each other, and he’s missed this. It’s surprising how much he’s missed being with another person.

“A long time ago, there was once an Uchiha who went by the name of Obito. He lived through a time of unrest and war, and when the world as he knew it ended, he allowed his own grief to be unchecked and destroy the Uchiha clan. Or nearly,” he explains. “I brought some form of justice in destroying him, but I alone could not avenge the clan while Itachi still lives. For a long time, I believed that would be the end of this very sad story. A murderer goes to live on, and the Uchiha clan will finally fall to Konohagakure, but… I was wrong.”

A part of him wants to laugh with glee at the way the story is shaping to be. How these years of exile would finally matter in some sense, to somebody. 

“Sasuke is one of the last of the Uchiha clan,” Tobi admits with an edge of remorse in his voice. “Unlike the few remaining Uchihas who still remain on this hell of an earth, he will be the one to revive the Uchiha clan. Right the wrongs of the past. Bring the clan into a new age.”

“That’s a lot of responsibility for one child to have,” Konan starts, reserved, yet not completely dismissive to his claims. “And if he fails? What then?”

“There is no ‘if’,” he answers without hesitation. “I am here now, and Sasuke will not fail.”

—

  
  
  


Leaving the inn, Sasuke had hoped the space between the events of the altercation with Itachi and the lingering conversation and reuniting with Naruto would offer up some clarity to the situation he’s found himself in. 

It hasn’t. 

There are many things he knows to be true, but having both of his once greatest connections come back one after the other unfurled something in him. There was no snake left to keep at bay, no reason to keep on guard once he already broke down and lost in front of his brother. A loss that continues to still hang over his head, lamenting him as the failure that he is.  
  


A failure not to himself, but to the entirety of his clan. 

It leaves him on unsteady feet. Whether the rest of Taka notices this is left unsaid, but he feels Naruto's gaze on him, sharp and distinctive and annoyingly persistent. He sees through things that Sasuke keeps at bay, has watched him at his lowest, his highs, his wins, his failures. The others only know him through the cold, indifferent man he's presented to the world, but Naruto... Naruto's seen him. 

Only he knows what this loss truly entails, and for that, Sasuke can't stand his presence.

So, he does what he does best. Contains him emotions and remains indifferent, but there's a problem... Breaking down in front of Itachi had unleashed the worst of him, and now he's unsure if he's able to pull it back in. Make himself as immovable as stone. 

The days travelling are long, with Naruto and Suigetsu both needing constant breaks, the former due to his slow-healing injuries, the other due to his incessant water breaks. It's aggravating, like nails on a chalkboard, but he's vehemently ignores Naruto's presence for years on end. He can do it again, he knows this, but he's like an incessant itch to be scratched. The more you ignore, the worse the itch becomes.

It dawns on him he may have done as good of a job as he did before because there was so much distance between the two in the first place.

Truthfully, he has no idea why he agreed to any of this. There was the logical conclusion that Itachi may come back for him, and knowing Naruto's location would be an easier way of keeping track of Itachi instead of roaming and sniffing trails that inevitably were laid down by his brother himself. Emotions aside, this was the right path. 

The problem was that his emotions were uncontrollable.

A part of him misses the time where he could so easily step outside his body, live in the dark spaces of his mind as his muscles and limbs move on their own. Easier, more effective, a skill now lost to him for a reason he can't understand.

Feeling nothing at all was prefereable to this onslought of emotions and memories clawing their way to the surface.

There was a person to blame, however. His weakness that still holds so much power over him. Blonde hair and golden brown skin and ocean blue eyes that continues to haunt him, no matter the distance and countries between them.

During the day, he manages the best he can at ignoring the feelings and memories bursting through him, protected by a perfected mask of indifference, always with the next goal in mind, a new place to go.

Night has a way of uncovering the buried parts of himself. The world is covered in shadow, so the darkest parts of himself only lit by the moonlight don’t look so stark against a sleeping landscape. 

Everything that haunts him sneaks its way through the realm of reality to his dreams once the sun sinks over the horizon. 

Sasuke, of course, blames Naruto. 

Why else would everything Sasuke’s worked so hard to bury crawl back to the surface upon the other’s arrival? Starting with allowing Itachi to slip away, it only became more obvious the hard armor he’s built for himself was starting to crack. Memories of a different life he once lived returning to haunt him in his dreams that were only ever nightmares anymore.

Tonight he woke to a start, chest heaving in a desperate attempt to catch his breath, body so drenched with sweat he had to forgo his shirt once he realized it was stuck to his chest. It was a nightmare he knew intimately, for it was scarred into his brain by his brother that Sasuke doubted no jutsu would be able to erase. No longer just a memory, but a part of his being. 

The night of the massacre. Only difference now and the hundreds of times he’s had this nightmare before, however, was the fact he was not reliving the massacre through his eyes, but his brother’s as well. As he would walk down through the bloodied streets of the Uchiha district and would catch sight of the corpses strewn along, his mind would flash to him wielding the sword that would plunge into his aunt’s chest, slice at one of his cousin’s neck. Striking down the men, the women, the children—those who fought back and those who couldn’t and those who wouldn’t. 

How his father’s chest heaved as he fell down to his knees in defeat, hanging his head in shame as the tears spilled from his eyes once Itachi stepped into the room. “I failed you, Itachi,” he whispered, wet with grief not meant for one man to bear. “Sorry. I am so sorry.”

“You did not just fail me,” Itachi spoke, with little emotion in that deep voice of his. Cold and distant as he’d always been. “You’ve failed the entirety of the Uchiha clan.”

Followed by the sound of a blade striking down flesh, and the gasping, wet and choked off noises of a broken, dying man.

Mother did not die sitting down. All she had was a blade in her hand and a ferocious, unending grief fueling her—no Shinobi training, no Sharingan, nothing. There were tears streaming down her face as she screamed toward Itachi, knowing she didn’t have a chance but desperate enough to try anyway. How she begged for Sasuke’s life, even when Itachi plunged the blade through her heart. It was the reflection of Itachi in his mother’s dark eyes in her final moments, face covered in blood that did not belong to him and a curling smile on his lips, that finally broke Sasuke from the torture of sleep.

Nausea turned his stomach and made bile and last night’s dinner crawl up his throat, burning him with his own stomach acid. He could not stay in his tent. Only making it a few steps away from his tent, did he relieve the contents of his stomach, heaving until all that left him was water, and then nothing. Half an hour must’ve passed before the cool air against his bare, sweaty skin calmed him down enough to move off his hands and knees and to sit on the ground, resting his back and head against the stump of a tree. 

All he could do was attempt to control his breathing, inhale deeply through his nose, exhale out his mouth, but even the wind blowing past the leaves sounded like distant screams. 

Sasuke did not know how long he stayed outside with his eyes closed, trying to will the images away or calm his racing heart. He hasn’t felt this pathetic since those earlier days with Orochimaru. Hasn’t had a nightmare that wrought this much havoc to his body and mind since then either.

It’s why he doesn’t notice the sound of grass crunching under the weight of familiar feet, or doesn’t care when a shadow blocks out the light from the moon above either. Somehow, Sasuke knows who it is before he even speaks, and he doesn’t know who he hates more for it.

“Sasuke.” Naruto’s voice, quiet and sounding somewhat unsure as he moves closer. Always Naruto’s voice that brings him back. “Are you asleep?”

“I’m awake.”

Sasuke opens his eyes and Naruto’s face comes into view, illuminated by the soft glow of the moon. Eyes alert and awake and filled to the brim with a concern that makes Sasuke’s chest ache to stare at for long—causing a hurricane of emotions he’s too tired and unwilling to deal with.

“Well, not being the one that woke you up again makes me feel better. I know how much of a dickhead you get whenever Sakura or I would wake you up from a nap or something.” Naruto rubs at the back of his neck when he speaks, a nervous habit he hasn’t seemed to outgrow in their time apart. He’s leaning his weight from foot to foot, as if he can’t decide if he wants to run or sit or do neither. “Anyway, I, uh—I heard you leave your tent like forty-five minutes ago and got worried when you didn’t come back, so I wanted to check up on you.”

There’s so much more to Naruto’s words when he speaks than the other realizes. Sasuke wonders how a person could reveal so much without feeling like a raw and open wound for anyone to sink a knife into. 

Instead, he chooses to focus on the easier part of Naruto’s rambling and asks, “How come _ you’re _ not asleep?”

“Can’t sleep well lately,” Naruto replies easily, glancing around momentarily before opting to take a seat next to Sasuke. If he wasn’t so exhausted, he’d make more of an effort to warn Naruto this was _ not _ an opportunity for conversation. “Plus, even if I could, I wouldn’t have been able to go back to sleep knowing you were out here doing… whatever.”

"That's idiotic" Sasuke shoots back, aiming to cut, to make him bleed. "Why you're obsessed with what I'm doing is beyond me."  
  
"Now _that's_ stupid," comes Naruto's counter. "I thought we already went over this."

Sasuke ignores him, lets his eyes fall shut, focusing on the sound of the leaves rustling in the trees, the nocturnal animals skittering around along the forest floor. Anything but the sound of his voice, the way his eyes burn holes into his skin.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

"No," he snaps, eyes opening and glaring right at Naruto. "I'm not okay. I had him, I was going to kill him, but you... _You_ got in my head. You poisoned me with your softness, your stupid idealism and weakness. You've made me just as pathetic as you, and here you are, wondering if I'm okay. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Naruto frowns, and Sasuke can't help the thrill that shoots through him. He'd rather have this, this anger, this hatred between them besides whatever Naruto was trying to accomplish by following him out here. This is the way it's supposed to be between them, this distance and intensity. It's made Itachi strong, he knows, and that's why he's still behind.

Because of the one bond he could not sever.

"I wasn't even near you when Itachi was there," Naruto responds, defensiveness in his voice. "When I saw him coming towards me, I thought you had—I thought you had died, you fucking bastard. I was going to tear him apart limb from limb for you. Do you know how relieved I was to know you were okay?! That he didn't kill you!? I already told you I was sorry— I know I'm the reason this even happened and—"

"You are the reason and yet, you still can't leave me be," Sasuke cuts off, eyes falling shut. "Do you not realize how infuriating your presence here is?"

"Then why did you agree to do this?!" There's frustration in Naruto's voice, and something else there too. Something that clenches at Sasuke's heart, that makes the anger fade into something sadder. "You could have left me behind and moved on, you could've told me no when it came to this plan, but you didn't. Why not?"

When Sasuke opens his eyes, Naruto is staring right at him. It's too much in the dark.

Sasuke chooses to ignore him. It's not like he actually has an answer outside of what he's already said to Naruto, and Naruto must know. That's why he wouldn't push so hard if he didn't.

"Look, be pissed at me, I get that," Naruto starts, the anger in his voice strong before it fades to what's left behind. The sigh he gives an evidence to the turmoil inside. "We're allies right now... I just thought I'd try and make this... I don't know. I wanted things to be different now."

"Things don't get to be different just because you want them to."

"And things can't stay the same just because you want them to."

The words hang heavy in the air between them, floating around, as if they're dark clouds casting the two of them in their shadow.

Eventually, Naruto sighs again, crosses his arms over his chest when he says, "I didn't come out here to fight with you, Sasuke. I hope you know that."

Sasuke, of course, says nothing.

All he does is watch Naruto's back as he turns away, walking back to camp.

—

  
  
  


Naively, Naruto had somewhat believed, or blindly hoped, that the conversation with Sasuke a few nights ago would have been the edge they needed to find their way back to some semblance of comraderie between them. That wasn’t exactly the case. 

Considering it’s Sasuke he’s dealing with, Naruto realizes he shouldn’t have expected it to be that easy. One moment of them not being at each other’s throats for once wasn’t going to magically fix their twisted fun-house reflection of a relationship they’ve found themselves.

It doesn’t really change the bitter taste of disappointment on his tongue at the fact.

By the next morning, the empty mask of indifference had made its way back onto Sasuke’s face, and when he didn’t so much as spare a glance towards Naruto when he greeted him, he knew whatever moment they shared reset and they were back to terse and cold reunion weeks ago. Knowing the truth didn’t stop Naruto from hoping Sasuke only needed some time to loosen up in Naruto’s presence—that maybe he’d slip up and Naruto would catch the reluctant amusement or teasing smile Sasuke would flash when they were kids. It never came. 

Neither of them were those kids from all those years before. Sasuke changed from the boy in his memories—a coldness that pours out of him and chills the air, sharper, more angular features of a man instead of a boy, and a meanness in his that held a different weight than they used to. A hollowness that had carved out the life in Sasuke and had filled it with hatred and clenched teeth. 

Though there were moments, so brief yet starkly blinding of how untrue all of that was. How Sasuke moved to shield Naruto with his body against his own brother, taking his unconscious form with him instead of abandoning him, lifeless and vulnerable. How the other night Sasuke had looked at him with such a familiarity it felt hard to breathe.

But in the next moment, Sasuke would avoid his gaze, ignore him when he spoke, brush past him like he wasn’t even there that would remind Naruto of the painful truth of their situation: This wasn’t Team Seven. Sasuke had changed in their years apart. Naruto had changed, too, though he’s still unsure if it’s for better or worse.

The worst part is watching Sasuke with his new team. _ Taka _. Naruto can handle the hatred, the ignoring, the utter indifference to his presence—has shouldered the burden of the village’s hatred for years and years. One would consider he’d be used to this by now, and maybe some part of him was used to the villagers and strangers treating him as if he was nothing more than a plague since that’s all he’s ever known. But Sasuke wasn’t a stranger, and he wasn’t like the rest of the villagers. Never had been.

At one point in time, Sasuke had seen past Naruto the worst of him, his jinchūriki status and off-putting and rambunctious personality, and saw him for who he really was. Treated him with a kindness he’d only ever known once before, but never by his peers, and sacrificed his own dreams and life to ensure Naruto didn’t die before him. There was no one like Sasuke. 

To have that once and for it all to be snatched away made him ache in a way Naruto never thought possible. Knowing Sasuke was out there, alone, made Naruto sick with worry, but there was a strange comfort knowing that Sasuke had forgone all relationships and attachments in his quest for revenge and power. 

Except, that wasn’t exactly the case. An ugly feeling bloomed within his chest, familiar in a distant sort of way that was in the background of his life that he now couldn’t ignore because it was right in his face.

“Karin, you’re sure this is the quickest way to Kumogakure?” Sasuke asks, once they take their millionth break for Suigetsu’s water needs. Him, Karin, and Juugo are looming over a rock with a map splayed out between the three, all focused on the piece of paper and conversation. “We could take this pathway here.”

“Bah, that’s not a pathway. Suigetsu spilled some of his fucking sauce there and it left a stain,” Karin complains. “Trust me, there’s only two ways to get to Kumo: by boat or hiking through the mountainous region over there. Boat is better.”

Juugo raises a brow. “Why this town, specifically? It’s a small one, which won’t leave us with a lot of options when we try to hire somebody.”

“Because I’ve been through this town before. I’ve dealt with the locals there before. Everywhere else we’d be going without any clue of what we’re walking into.”

Sasuke hums. It catches Naruto’s attention due to the familiarity of the sound, the tell-tale sign of Sasuke’s mind lingering on a detail Naruto wouldn’t think twice of. “You’re sure it’s not for any other reason, Karin? Juugo has a point. Finding a closer, larger town would bring us more opportunities than this shanty one.”

“I just have business there, okay? Geez, you both are fucking nosey as hell.”

Naruto tunes out the conversation then when it turns into Karin bickering, Juugo sighing, and Sasuke looking between the two half annoyed, half amused. It was in the way he crossed his arms over his chest, how his features went from tense to looser, as if the tightness in his body relaxed at the sound of mindless bickering. 

Something ugly churned in the depths of his stomach, wringing out the best parts of him and only leaving the worst feelings behind. 

Beside him, Suigetsu returned with a full water canister in hand, taking the seat next to him and dunking his head back to drink up. Some of the water dribbled on Naruto’s shoulder, to which he scooted away from the other boy in disgust as Suigetsu wiped his mouth with the back of his hand with a satisfied, ‘Ah’, before glancing in Naruto’s direction with the half-empty canister outstretched towards him. “Want a sip?”

“Ew, no,” Naruto mutters, glaring at the other boy. “Get your germs away from me ‘cause I don’t want them, sharktooth.”

“More for me then,” Suigetsu responds unbothered, shrugging his shoulders without a care in the world. As he tosses his head back for another gulp, his eyes glance between Naruto and to the group Naruto’s gaze has landed back on. Only once he emptied the last of his canister did he choose to speak. “So, what’s the deal with you and Sasuke, huh?”

It was hard to tell whether it was the casual tone of the question, or the fact that it was Suigetsu who asked it, that made Naruto snap his gaze away from the group, bristling. “None of your business actually.”

Suigetsu smiles that shark smile of his, amusement clear as day in his eyes. “Can’t blame a guy for being curious. After all, some stranger just showed up outta the blue and Sasuke’s acting like a bigger bitch than usual.”

A frown crosses Naruto’s features at the demeaning name Suigetsu calls Sasuke, but it’s so casual and free-flowing that it must not have been the first time Suigetsu’s called him that. With how brazen the white-haired boy is, and from what he’s observed over the few days, Naruto wouldn’t even be surprised if he said that to Sasuke’s face. Plus, the casual way Suigetsu lingers in Sasuke’s space and the way the other doesn’t back away, doesn’t so much as glare in the other’s direction unless he’s starting shit with Karin, makes Naruto believe there’s some sort of familiarity between the two that has that ugliness flaring inside him.

This is obvious bait, and it really shows how pathetic Naruto is to knowingly fall for it.

“I’m not just some stranger. We’re each other’s best friends,” Naruto says, and the echoed declaration of what they apparently _ weren’t _ according to Itachi snuck into his mind. “Actually, it’s more than that—we’re basically brothers.”

For some reason, Suigetsu looks a little surprised at that, before a laugh escapes him. An angry flush moves to Naruto’s cheeks despite himself. All he hopes is he doesn’t look too ridiculous.

Suigetsu keeps laughing until he eventually goes to take another swig of his canister, only to look disappointed at the fact it hasn’t magically filled itself with water. Naruto waits for the other to respond, and when he doesn’t, eventually finds himself asking, “Sasuke… really never mentioned me at all?”

“Nope.” There’s a pop to his ‘p’ that’s obnoxious, but Naruto’s chest is swirling with too much disappointment to make a proper comment about it. “Had every opportunity to tell us too. We were at the bridge you’re named after and I even asked him what a Naruto was, but maybe he didn’t find it that important.”

_ Didn’t find me that important _, Naruto’s mind amends. Unhelpful as always.

“You guys were at the bridge and he… he didn’t say anything at all?”

The boy on the bridge. The boy who sacrificed everything on the bridge, because his body moved all on its own. The boy who was willing to die for Naruto, when Naruto had never given him a reason to.

“Sasuke said it was nothing,” Suigetsu answers, moving to stand up from where he was sitting with Naruto. He stretches his back until it pops a couple of times, turning back to Naruto with a casual shrug. “Maybe you’re not as important to him as you thought you are. Don’t take it personally. When it comes to Sasuke, I’m sure it happens to everybody. Mostly, anyway.”

Without waiting for a response, Suigetsu turned around to head to where the rest of Taka were still huddled together. He slipped between Sasuke and Juugo, moving in on Sasuke’s space without issue or acknowledgement from the other, and let his arm drape over Sasuke’s shoulders as he leaned into the other with a casualness that seemed so natural, effortless. Sasuke quirks a brow momentarily at Suigetsu, before his eyes drifted to meet Naruto’s in the briefest of glances.

The moment their eyes met was as intoxicating as it was strange. A wild energy overtook him, eyes burning and hands clenched into fists pressed to his sides, staring unblinkingly into Sasuke’s own dark ones. It was too far to see what exactly was going through the other’s mind, but what shocked Naruto the most was the fact Sasuke was the one to break the contact first, bangs hiding his expression once he turned away. 

Beneath it all, the pain and anger and ugly feeling swirled together into a cacophony of emotions that finally gave itself a name.

Jealousy.

  
  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  


  
  


  
During Asuma's funeral, the skies pour and pour rain amongst the Land of Fire, acknowledging the flame snuffed out.

The last time she's been to a funeral this big was for Lord Sandaime when she was twelve years old, and she was sad then, but didn't feel the waves of grief and distraught at the Hokage's death. It was as if she was an outsider, desperate to make sense of the children and adults around her, wondering if there was something wrong with her for not crying out of despair as the others did. If she was doing something wrong. 

Today though, Sakura feels it all. Watching senseis she's grown up with, admired, break down as they say their final words, Kakashi-Sensei with his head bowed down, Gai-Sensei crying next to him, Kurenai speaking of Asuma while holding her swelling belly. Being surrounded by her friends, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, toeing the line between holding back tears and sobbing—unable to do a thing to soothe their wounds. 

Being a healer who can't stitch her friends back together was a kind of torture she was unused to. No matter how strong she's become, she has never felt so powerless.

After the service ends and his body is laid to rest, next to his parents, his grandfather, the crowd disperses. Sakura chooses to walk with Ino back to her home, heads low as they crowd under the single umbrella they share. When they make it inside Ino's home, it's empty—her father still on duty while her mother helps pick up the flowers adorned at the funeral to bring back to Kurenai's house. It's silent as they take off their shoes, removing their rain soaked jackets, before moving to the privacy Ino's room.

Ino takes a seat at the edge of her bed, and just as Sakura sits next to her, Ino breaks down into a sob, uncontrollable and ravaging. It shakes through her body like a scream, and Sakura knows what to do, the only thing to do, she takes Ino into her arms and holds her tight. Lets her head sink against her chest as she rubs her back in soothing circles, choking on words of comfort that will do nothing. She feels as if she's rocking a baby, wishing to take her pain away, eyes stinging with her own unshed tears at the pain from her best friend.

Minutes pass before Ino's finally able to speak, wet and muffled into the fabric of her black dress. Sakura has to pull the other girl back, wiping tears from her cheek as she asks her, "Ino, I couldn't hear you... What did you say?"

"Asuma didn't have to die," Ino says, voice breaking. "He gave him a choice... To fight him and die or leave with us and live. Why didn't he leave with us?"

"I... I don't know," Sakura replies lamely. She's never been good at this—comforting others. It's a strange practice she's unused to, but she wants to be better, wants to soothe the hurt anyway she can. "Maybe he thought there really wasn't a choice at all... That leaving would inevitably just... Lead to your team getting hurt anyways."

"You don't understand." There's a shake of her head as Ino sits up, straightening herself. Sakura lets her go, but just when she's about to pull away completely, Ino grabs her hand in hers without a word and a grip so tight that it shakes. "The man didn't target us. We weren't his goal, we got in his way. As he and Asuma fought, he didn't even acknowledge us—just kept evading without a word. After he killed him, he just... walked away. "

There's no words Sakura can give to help Ino understand this and why it happened. Truthfully, she's as shocked to hear about this as Ino must have been in the moment, unsure what kind of man would kill so easily while sparing others at the same time. 

Whatever this means, Sakura doesn't know. But for someone to take down Asuma Sarutobi at the relative ease Ino's describing was someone to be feared.

Together they sit in silence, taking in the mystery and the grief surrounding this. After a few moments, Ino finally speaks up.

"Shika, Choji, and I are going to make a request with the Hokage to send out our team to go after the masked man," Ino explains, wiping her own drying tears away. Composing herself into the kunoichi that she is. "I've spoken with my squadmates, and they agreed with my proposal of... Well, asking you to join us in this mission. If you want."

"Me?" Sakura asks, shock coloring her voice. "Why me?"

"Because you're one of the strongest women I know," Ino answers with ease. "And I feel stronger with you by my side than without you."

A blush settles over her cheeks at the words of praise, but she smothers it down. Can't help but feel inappropriate, taking pleasure in Ino's compliments amidst her grief. 

"I... I don't know, Ino." It's the words she knows Ino doesn't want to hear, but she has to be honest. At least when it comes to her. "There's a lot going on right now, and Tsunade-Sama needs me. I need to keep training if I'm to help Naruto..."

Ino's face sours at his name, which is surprising. "Weren't you just complaining about being left behind by them? How are you supposed to help him when he's all the way across the fucking world and—" She stops herself, eyes going wide in shock as she covers her mouth in shame. Sakura merely watches her as she composes herself, sniffling. "I shouldn't have said that. I know you're in a complicated position, and I shouldn't have snapped. I'm just—"

"You're grieving," Sakura finishes, squeezing her hand. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I snap when I'm in a bad mood too. You're okay."

A laugh escapes Ino, wet and snotty, which Sakura normally would've found gross under normal circumstances. Right now though, she can't help but smile, knowing that at least her friend isn't completely consumed by her darkness.

"Would you... at least consider it?" Ino asks, a little calmer. "For me?"

"I will."

Ino lunges forward and wraps her arms around Sakura's neck, pulling her into a tight hug. It's warm and all consuming, and Sakura can smell the jasmine of her perfume, the scent of soap and rain. All she does is close her eyes, taking Ino in, hoping to soothe.

Then, strangely, the sweet smell of flowers and tree sap fill the air. Sakura doesn't pay much mind, thinking it's due to nature taking in the rain, not until there's a tickle of the skin of her arms, and ultimately, Ino pulling back from her in hesitation. It's only when Sakura opens her eyes to see Ino's slack-jaw staring at her, wonder in her eyes, does she feel as if she's missing something.

"What is it?"

"Sakura, you're..." The words fade out, as if she's lost the ability to speak. Then Ino reaches forward on her arm, and there's the strange sensation of a hair being plucked, almost, when she pulls back, cradling something in the palm of her hand. "Look."

And Sakura does look as Ino unfolds her hand to show a single cherry blossom in the palm of her hand.

"Huh...?"

"Look at your arms, Sakura," Ino says in shock. "You're in full bloom."

Quietly, Sakura lifts her arms and a gasp escapes from her mouth. Little tree branches are sticking out of her pores, little bundles of various shades of pink blooming at the ends. Even as she turns her arms over, the same phenomena continues, much to her disbelief. It's as if tiny trees are growing out of her, blooming into new life. 

"I don't..." Sakura stammers, unbelieving of what her eyes are seeing. "I don't understand..."

"You're growing branches out of your arms," Ino responds in delight, shock, amazement. "You never told me you were able to do Wood Release."

Sakura plucks another cherry blossom from the edge of the branch, and holds it in her palm. If she centers herself, she can feel her own chakra flowing within the petals, living on outside of her body. A living thing.

"I didn't know I could..."

Without thought, she places the flower within Ino's hands, running out of the house in search for Tsunade.

—

All five of them arrive at the port of Nagoya a few hours before midnight. It’s a small coastal town off the edge of the coast, no more than a hundred residents, a mere pitstop for travelers and those on business. 

From the sound of it, the town itself is fast asleep, lulled by the gentle sounds of the ocean lapping at its pier. Sasuke knows they’ll have to wait for daybreak in order to find a boat and captain to transport them to the shores of the Land of Lightning before making their way to Kumogakure. 

“We should get some rest,” he announces to the rest of the group, to which the rest of them agree. 

Naruto, surprisingly, remains silent. There’s a focus to his gaze as he stares out towards the boats docked within the harbor, teeth biting at the inside of his cheek unconsciously, as he does whenever he’s in deep thought. Whatever rabbit hole he’s dug for himself must be serious, considering the way his body stands rigid and the clenching of his jaw. 

Rare is it for Sasuke to be unable to read Naruto. As long as he’s known him, Naruto has never done anything aside putting his heart on his sleeve—a weakness that made it impossible for him to be anything but incompetent in the art of deception. Though, as a child, Naruto rarely needed such skills, considering he’d screech out his presence and plan of attack as he was barreling towards an enemy. Anyone else, it would’ve been a death wish, but Naruto did always have a knack for surprise. 

Something about this nags at Sasuke, though he tries to suppress the proverbial itch. It shouldn’t bother him to realize the Naruto standing before him had made it more difficult for Sasuke to study and read. Not after he severed the bond joining them together over and over again. 

(How successful was he if Naruto is here, standing before him living and breathing, instead of lying dead in a ditch somewhere?)

Apparently, Naruto’s finished allowing his mind to wander, turning away from the pier and meeting Sasuke’s stare. His eyes widen a fraction, brows piquing curiously, when he asks, “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Sasuke lies through his teeth. “Pay attention or else I’ll end up _ really _leaving you behind.”

“Oh yeah?” Naruto’s eyes shine with something dangerous, as if Sasuke had poured gasoline on a weak flame and turned it into a bright fire. “Dunno about that one, teme. You’ve been real wishy-washy lately with whether or not you want me dead or not.”

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke warns, “Next time luck may not be on your side, Naruto.”

“Blah, blah, you left me alive on a whim or whatever the hell you already said. Actions speak louder than words, Sasuke.”

Sasuke struggles to keep his face remaining neutral. As convenient it would be to solely blame his turbulent emotions on the complicated and confusing feelings from his brother’s appearance after so many years, he knows that’s not solely the case. 

Being around Naruto again is its own weakness. There’s something about him that tears down Sasuke’s resolve and brings him down to Naruto’s level of immaturity and stupidity. Fleetingly, in the moments of seeing one another during their separation, Sasuke already came to the conclusion that the other boy had some semblance of influence left over him that Sasuke couldn’t control. One of the many reasons why Sasuke had chosen to cut Naruto completely out of his life in the first place, or attempted to anyway.

Having him back makes everything exemplified. Damn never impossible to filter out.

“Oi, if you two are done with your lover’s squabble, some of us would like to find somewhere to pass out that isn’t the fucking ground,” Karin complains, loudly. One of the lights turns on in one of the villager’s home, shushing her, to which Karin threatened to smash the window in with her shoe.

Juugo was already dozing off, sitting upright on a nearby bench.

Suigetsu laughs, nodding along as the laughter morphs into a yawn. “Mhm. My legs are exhausted and we could all use some beauty sleep, eh, Sasuke?”

“Yeah, _ you _ can,” Naruto mutters to himself.

The corner of Sasuke’s lips twitch besides himself. 

Sasuke frowns.

Without a word, he walks away to find an available room and to get away from Naruto. 

Unfortunately, the universe has other plans. 

It didn’t take long for Sasuke to find an inn within a town as small as this. There were already a few traders and travellers here, so there were no available rooms aside from a run down barn a mile amidst the outskirts of Nagoya. Everyone aside from Sasuke and Juugo complained at the situation, but considering the promise of rain in the air, it was at least a roof over their heads for tonight. 

Rain came through the night and well into the morning. There was the familiar pull in Sasuke’s gut that made him sense it was going to put a stall on their plans, but despite this, he took it upon himself to wade into town half an hour after waking to gather supplies and gather information on whether they can find a captain who will escort them to the Land of Lightning despite the apparent oncoming storm.

“Thanks for bringing me with you,” Juugo breathes out in relief next to him as they passed the entrance into town. Luckily there were tarps up for them to walk under, dripping onto the boardwalk. “I don’t know if I could have stood another minute in there.”

Sasuke could say the same, though he doesn’t make any acknowledgement to Juugo’s words. The past twenty-four hours have been excruciatingly loud and annoying to deal with, largely due to the three loudest culprits of the group—Naruto, Karin, and Suigetsu. If it wasn’t Suigetsu and Karin barking down each other’s necks, it was Naruto screaming at Suigetsu or Karin after taking turns to egg the other on. Not only that, but Naruto’s presence in general was itself impossible to ignore. Making him feel raw, and every glance, every breath the other took dragging his focus towards him, regardless of how loud the other actually was. 

Embarrassingly, Sasuke left the barnhouse they’ve made as their quarters before Naruto woke up. 

“Can I ask you something, Sasuke?” Juugo asks, breaking Sasuke from reliving his shame. The other isn’t looking directly at him, keeping his gaze focused on the path ahead, but Sasuke already knows the other’s attention is on him. 

“Tread carefully.”

Juugo lets out a huff of amusement, shaking his head. Water spills off his poncho, his hair. “Hard to tell what is and isn’t annoying with you, to be honest. Especially lately, considering, well…”

Sasuke turns his head to Juugo in warning, but the other pays him no mind. Luckily Juugo knows him well enough to not bring up any names.

Might as well throw him a bone.

“Come out with what’s bothering you already, Juugo.”

“Nothing’s bothering _ me _ exactly,” the other admits. “You’re the one I’m worried about, Sasuke. Since your altercation with Itachi, you seem… Erratic. In the short time I’ve known you, there didn’t seem to be anything, or anyone, to change your destination or goals. Everything about delivering Naruto to Kumogakure seems ill-thought out and thrown together last minute. Hell, you’ve taken me, who knows nothing about this town, instead of Karin who _ actually _ has previous knowledge about the area.”

Narrowing his eyes in Juugo’s direction, Sasuke stops walking. Standing still makes the downpour of the rain against the tarps overhead that much louder, as if the storm is growing worse with the level of annoyance building within the confines of his chest. 

Juugo, the quiet observer. One of the unexpected qualities Sasuke admires in regards to gathering intelligence, while simultaneously makes him grit his teeth in frustration when used against him.

“Allowing you to come with me was merely for your benefit,” Sasuke says dismissively, not wanting to continue this conversation much further. Though, considering who he’s speaking with, he doubts Juugo will simply let this go. “I could’ve accomplished this on my own.”

Sighing tiredly, Juugo merely responds, “As always, you hear me but you don’t listen. I know you don’t need help gathering supplies and checking to see if there will be any boats leaving today.”

“Then what’s your point?”

“My point is you gathered a team for a reason,” Juugo points out. “For the most part, you have utilized each of our skills and our knowledge to successfully continue onto the next phase of the mission. Now, it feels different.” A beat. Both of them look odd standing in the middle of the pathway, garnering looks from the residents of the town as they pass by, but neither one breaks the hold the other has. “You’re isolating and scrambling, going from one plan to the next. Ignoring the strengths of the rest of Taka.”

Truth was, Juugo wasn’t completely wrong. Sasuke’s been feeling off-kilter, unbalanced in body and spirit and mind, more so than he ever did under Orochimaru’s watchful eye. Unlike the others, Juugo was able to notice after a few weeks, but it wouldn’t take long for Suigetsu and Karin to notice as well. Naruto was able to notice as soon as Sasuke opened his mouth.

“Only reason I’m nagging to you is because if you keep this up, you will slip, Sasuke,” Juugo continues pointedly, a serious expression on his face. “None of us want to bear witness to that if it can be prevented.”

Gaze unbreaking, Sasuke’s brows furrow slightly as he takes in Juugo’s words. A part of him, the part that’s been taking over him since Itachi’s betrayal, his resurfacing, wants to cut the other down where he stands. Another part of him, the softer, weaker side that only brings him defeat, wants to reach out with words that are caught in his throat. 

A constant tug of war that’s been brewing for years now. 

“We should keep moving.” 

Sasuke doesn’t turn back to bear witness to the disappointment on Juugo’s face as he walks away. He can feel it well enough without having to see. 

The other follows behind him anyhow as they make their way to the port. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


This time when Naruto wakes up, it’s not Suigetsu’s face who greets him, but Karin’s. Eyes shining bright with an intense curiosity that has him jumping back into the hay pile with a croaky yelp. 

“What the hell!?” Naruto screams, voice cracking higher than he meant to, which he totally blames on him being still tired rather than anything else. “Were you watching me sleep, creep?!”

Karin pushes her glasses up, smirking a bit to herself as she sits back down. “You scream like a bitch. Anyway, sorry to kill your wet dreams, but no, I wasn’t watching you sleep—I was observing you, well, not even you exactly, but your chakra.” Her glasses slip a bit in her excitement, but she pushes it back up the bridge of her nose before resting her chin in her hands. “It’s so_ fascinating _.”

“That’s worse.” Sitting up a bit, Naruto moves to pull the pieces of hay from his hair, flicking them at the redhead who’s still sitting across from him, watching him with that same intense stare. “I feel violated, yaknow. I’m not some science experiment you can just ‘observe’ whenever you feel like.”

“Boo hoo,” Suigetsu mocks from where he lays on his makeshift hammock he made, after finding some rope and pieces of tarp. It’s rocking slowly as he holds his sword up, fixing his hair in the reflection of the blade. “So she watched you. At least she didn’t cut you open for an actual experiment with that psycho smile on her face.”

Huffing, Karin turns her body to throw her shoe at Suigetsu, who manages to block it while dropping his sword at the same time. “Ugh, will you ever let that go? It was only three times, tops! Besides, Orochimaru _ told _ me to do it, big baby.”

“You didn’t have to look so gleeful about it, crazy bitch!”

And right on cue, the screeching match resumes, and Naruto’s left staring at the ceiling missing his squad and Konoha more than anything. 

It’s strange. A month ago he couldn’t have gotten out of Konoha fast enough, and those first few days of freedom had lifted the feeling of dread and numbing emptiness that had weighed him down while within those walls. Lately, more and more his mind was returning back to Konoha. Not the Konoha he left behind, but the one he believed in before everything had fallen apart. A village he had called home, with Iruka, Kakashi, and Sakura, and all his friends that were still there, waiting for him. 

Though he was not alone in company, he’d never felt so lonely. Even during the weeks he made his way towards the border of the Land of Fire, before finding Madame Sato and then Sasuke, when he was actually on his own, isolated, he didn’t have this ache in his chest as he does now. The same one he had during his childhood within the village before Iruka had come into his life as the first person who ever cared for him, before Sasuke, before the rest of squad seven. 

Being around Sasuke again is a salve to the aching loneliness in his heart, and also a knife that twists its way, cutting him deeper. Only made worse by the fact that he’s surrounded by awful people Sasuke had chosen to surround himself with after leaving him for dead in the valley.

More than anything, Naruto wants to go home, but he’s still unsure if the village he remembers was actually a place worth calling home.

Karin kicks at his feet to catch his attention, to which Naruto glares loudly at her, frowning in annoyance. “Ha, you look like a pufferfish when you make that face,” she says.

“What do you want now, ugly hag?”

“Shut up,” Karin retorts with a flip of her middle finger, running her fingers along the side of her shaved head. “I was going to tell you something I observed about you, but now I don’t think I will considering you’re as bitchy as Sui today.”

Crossing his arms over his chest petulantly, Naruto merely asks, “Where is sharkbreath anyway?”

“Went for a piss or something. Who cares?” Karin shrugs, as if to answer her own question, but something about Naruto catches her attention because a slow smirk overtakes her face. “Oh, I see, _ you _ care.”

Something about her tone sounds accusatory, as if she’s discovered an answer for a question she wasn’t searching for. Heat crawls up the back of Naruto’s neck, and he wishes he brought his attention back onto his chakra rather than Suigetsu.

“Listen, about my—”

Karin cuts him off, “You can’t stand me, that’s obvious, but with Suigetsu? Oh, you’re _ pissed _ at him. Or because of him. Trying to downplay whatever you’re feeling like you’re just annoyed like you do with me, despite the fact it’s so much _ deeper _ than that.”

“Oh, will you just shut up already,” Naruto huffs out in annoyance, moving to stand from the hay pile to put some distance between himself and the other girl. “You’re just spewing whatever comes to your brain first and I—”

“It’s in the way your chakra flares at the mention of him,” Karin explains, which actually makes Naruto halt in his rant. “Same way it does whenever Sasuke’s in the room. Of course, there’s not a lot of chakra to go around for you, but I notice even the subtlest of changes. It’s a gift from my clan.”

There’s a million questions racing through his brain right now. About Karin’s affinity for chakra, who her clan is, and what she means by his chakra flaring. However, there’s only one that lingers on his tongue…

“How do you know—”

“Come on, Naruto,” she says with a wave of her hand. “I knew you were jealous before you even did, and I didn’t need to read your chakra to figure it out either. Your face is screaming.”

Naruto’s throat goes dry at being caught, his cheeks heating at how casually she throws his secret back in his face. A practical stranger being able to figure out something that had taken weeks in Sasuke’s and the rest of Taka’s presence for Naruto himself to figure out. 

Sputtering, he does the first idea that comes to mind: deny.

“I’m not jealous of any of you people,” Naruto hammers down with a scoff, before he forces out a laugh that’s ingenuine to his own ears. “Especially about Sasuke… I know where I stand with him.”

“You’re a fucking awful liar.” Karin laughs. “It’s actually pretty funny.”

Here he thought he was getting better. 

“Shut up, just shut up!” He was growing frustrated, they both knew that. “I don’t wanna talk about Sasuke with you of all people, so just forget it!”

“Sasuke’s chakra changes around you too.”

Naruto hates how the anger and frustration floods out of him to make room for the hope that fills through him at such a simple statement. A possibly untrue statement, but one that he can’t help but cling to anyhow.

“He does?”

The eagerness he hears in his own voice would make him cringe if he wasn’t so interested in finding out the answer. Except the longer he stares at her, waiting, the more frustrated he gets when Karin simply glances at her nails instead of acknowledging him.

“Karin!”

“What?!” She snaps, a glare of annoyance being shot in his direction. “Did you actually want me to answer you?”

Naruto groans in frustration before plopping face down into the pile of hay that’s been his makeshift bed. It doesn’t have the same effect as groaning into his pillow back home, but beggars can’t be choosers.

The door to the barn slams open, hitting back against the wooden walls. Sasuke and Juugo step forward, soaked to the bone with the rain, and Naruto sits up expectedly, eyes immediately on Sasuke. Closing the door behind him, Sasuke merely sighs as Juugo already starts to strip out of his wet clothes, annoyed.

“Oi, bastard,” Naruto calls out, and immediately catches Sasuke’s attention, as well as his glare. “Are we leaving tonight or what?”

“We’re not going anywhere in this rain, moron,” Sasuke replies. “Get your ass settled in for the night.”

Without another word, Sasuke leaves the room, leaving Naruto, Karin, and Suigetsu in silence. That is, until Suigetsu speaks up.

“Vacation time,” he says gleefully, reverting back into his original position, letting his eyes fall shut. “Night, losers.”

Except Naruto’s gaze is following Sasuke, noting the tension and anger spilling out of him through every pore. 

As disappointing as the news they would be stuck here was, there was a bright side to all of this.

Maybe now without anywhere for Sasuke to run off to, no more distractions to keep them from each other, the two of them can finally have their years long overdue talk.

  
  


—

  
  
  


  
  
  


People have never been Sasuke’s forte. Maybe in his younger years, he had an easier time of putting up with others for long periods of time, but as he grew older, his patience thinned out . 

Many would consider the lack of interpersonal skills a trait specific to the Uchiha clan, but most were not unaware or lacking when it came to their own. Outsiders often mistook cautiousness displayed by those of the clan for an air of arrogant superiority, but from what Sasuke remembers, his clan were friendly, always waving him good morning, offering him treats or advice for his first year within the Academy.

If anything, his family were more reserved than most. Father, the leader of the Uchiha clan, was quiet and reserved, a bluntness to his words that would have others cursing him with their eyes, but he held a brilliant mind when it came to leadership and navigating the world between the clan and the leaders of Konoha that his lack of people skills barely mattered. Mother was better. Softer. Kinder. She had the uncanny ability to make conversations with anybody who so much glanced in her direction, and make friends out of strangers most people would not think twice about once they were gone. 

Father used to say mother brought out a softness in him, made him kinder in her presence, and that much more intimidating without. Mother had confessed to Sasuke she had no idea where he got that idea from. 

Itachi was different, even by their own family’s standards. There were days where Itachi’s eyes lacked anything—warmth or the steely iciness that’s taken a permanent space within his mind. Other days, the smiles he flashed to Sasuke were so real, it almost felt like… 

(Sasuke remembers a conversation he wasn’t supposed to overhear, of father and mother whispering in the study with the door cracked a sliver:

‘_Fugaku, talk to him, please. He listens to you_,’ his mother whispered harshly, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. ‘_What he does… It’s not _normal_._ _A child is supposed to laugh, be brimming with love and warmth… Don’t you feel it? When he cries? Only apologizing for things he should know are wrong by now? Hell, even when he tells us he loves us... Itachi only says what he knows we want to hear only to get him out of trouble or because he needs something from us… Never out of his own heart.’_

_ ‘There is a reason why he’s been selected for Anbu at such a young age’ _ Father had told her, the closest to a comforting tone he could manage. ‘ _ Hiruzen told us he recognized the prime personality of a great Shinobi through and through within him right away. You should be proud of him _.’

‘_ I am proud of our son _ ,’ Mother snapped. There was a long pause of silence before she spoke again. ‘ _ Our bond with him has always been tenuous, but I’m afraid that this promotion is… Itachi’s sense of self… we’re losing our son. _’

‘_ Shinobi aren’t supposed to show their weaknesses, Mikoto. _’)

A cool breeze cuts his memories back into the present, wet clothes and the sprinkling rain making his skin erupt into goosebumps. The barn is in their line of sight and a sinking feeling of dread happens in his stomach as he remembers the disappointing conversation with the dockhand. 

How the rain is expected to last for three days. No captain who’s within their right mind plans on setting sail until the last drop. 

Three days stuck in a barn with four people. Granted, he chose three of them to accompany him, but that didn’t change the fact that they could easily grate on his nerves and wear down his patience like a butcher to his knives. 

Not to mention the Naruto situation. 

“What are we supposed to do for three days?” Naruto whines. “It’s only going to take us longer to get to Kumo at this rate. We can’t just sit on our asses all day!”

“Do whatever you want,” Sasuke responds without looking at him. Instead he moves to where his own belongings are, grabbing his shuriken, kunai, and his Kusanagi. “Nobody is sailing, so we’re not leaving this town.”

Suigetsu whistles a low tune, using his crossed arms behind his head as a makeshift pillow. “Well, I am definitely sitting on my ass until it’s time to go. All of you always wanna go, go, go, all the damn time. A break is nice and well-deserved, in my opinion.”

Karin, of course, can’t help but make a snide comment under her breath, “Lazy ass.”

Juugo, still holding the annoyance from their previous conversation, sighs. Moves past Sasuke, careful to not so much as brush their shoulders together, says, “I’m going to dry my clothes and take a nap. Nobody disturb me, or you will regret it.”

Truthfully, Sasuke can’t say he’s bothered by the display of annoyance towards him. He’ll let Juugo cool off, realize his error before long. Until then, he grabs his gear and makes his way towards the exit. 

He’s nearly pushing the door open when he feels that familiar presence behind him. Tense, he doesn’t turn to face Naruto, just pauses, waiting for the other to say whatever he’s going to say.

“Where are you going?” Naruto asks, curious. “It’s already raining outside.”

Sasuke doesn’t need to answer him. Just leave him without any hope or morsel of attention the other obviously demands whenever he’s in Sasuke’s line of sight. Don’t indulge into his naive belief of their nonexistent bond more than he already has.

“To train,” Sasuke eventually answers, careful to keep his misery out of his voice.

“Alright, I’m coming with you. It's been a while since I've done any training, and I think everything's just about healed up now so—”

Turning around with a glare, Sasuke says, ”That wasn’t an invitation.”

“We always train better together, Sasuke.”

“‘_ We _ ’?” Sasuke scoffs. “There is no ‘ _ we _’.”

Naruto’s gaze hardens, as if the words Sasuke throws at him only makes his convictions stronger. Stubborn down to his very core. “Whatever you say,” he throws back without missing a beat. “Fine. If you wanna get all technical or whatever, I’ll just get back into training _ next _ to you then, asshole.”

The room’s attention is on them—Sasuke can feel the careful quiet cultivated by the rest of Taka in order to overhear their conversation better. If it weren’t for the building pressure behind his eyes, he would snap and tell them to mind their own business. Chew Naruto out for being a stubborn, insolent moron with no sense of staying the fuck away from him. 

Besides, he already knows Naruto won’t listen to reason and would make his way outside with Sasuke’s permission or not. At least if he silently agrees, he won’t have to hear the scratchiness of his screeching whenever Naruto gets upset.

Sasuke doesn’t give him an outright answer, but Naruto already knows that’s answer enough. Without a word to each other, they train side-by-side in the rain, a kunai in between each finger of Naruto’s hand, and Sasuke with his Kusanagi and chakra thrumming through his body until nightfall.

By the morning, the pressure behind his eyes has grown into a powerful pulsing—a headache verging on the edge of a migraine. Sleep did not come easy the night before, plagued by dreams of Sharingan eyes and foxes. 

Within the barn, the energy has shifted somewhat into something sour. The ramifications of being in a somewhat tight space with too many people and nowhere to go. It’d be easier if they had the option of going out into town, getting fresh air and space from one another, but the rain has shown no signs of slowing down. Outside the storm grows stronger and leaves warning signs of her temper—he can feel the electricity in the air making the hairs of his arm stand up at full attention, a promise of lightning and thunder in the distance. 

It infects the others in different ways. Juugo isolates and sleeps like a bear in winter. Finds himself somewhere and holes himself up for most of the day and rests, although Sasuke is sure he does not do so comfortably. Karin grows quiet, as if in deep thought, but of nothing pleasant from the way her hands occasionally clenched into fists, gaze murderous and intent. Suigetsu goes back and forth from laziness to searching for trouble, poking the sleeping bear and mocking Karin and itching for a fight with Naruto. 

Naruto is… unexpected. There’s a tension in his jaw the longer the day drags on with nothing to do. He goes between practicing with his shuriken and kunai to meditating in the back with Juugo, until Suigetsu eventually wanders over and irritates them both. He paces. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep before giving up a few minutes later. He groans out loud and even indulges in arguing with Suigetsu if only to pass the time. Even while he’s standing still he’s always moving, his body vibrating from the quickness he bounces his legs, tapping his fingers against a wooden post, like a hummingbird searching for nectar, except Naruto never finds what he’s looking for.

Sasuke can’t keep his eyes off him, and because of that his headache grows worse. If only Naruto would stay still and out of sight…

Except it’s Naruto, so that doesn’t happen. Instead he must feel Sasuke’s eyes on him, because he turns the moment Sasuke’s instinct warns him of the motion and turns away. Though their gaze is broken, Sasuke can still feel Naruto lingering on him for seconds, as if the ghost of a stolen glance had imprinted on him. It feels like hours until Naruto inevitably resigns himself. 

Sometimes, it’s Sasuke catching Naruto staring. Unlike himself however, Naruto never looks away first. 

Throughout the day they play this game of cat and mouse. It’s infuriating as it is maddening. Outside the thunder booms in time with the headache thrumming inside his skull, the storm growing worse and worse along with Sasuke’s patience. He knows he’s only working himself up by paying any mind to him, but Naruto’s presence is inescapable. It’s difficult to think of anything else.

Sasuke gets up from where he’s sat, incapable of staying still a moment longer. Nobody asks him where he’s going, but he can feel multiple pairs of eyes on his back, making him crawl within his own skin in an effort to be unseen. 

Flinging the barn door behind him, he doesn’t pause when there’s no slam of wood against wood. He keeps moving forward, anger and impatience brewing its own storm inside him. Without a hitch in his movement, he pulls a shuriken from his pocket, aiming it directly at the crossed out leaf symbol protecting Naruto’s forehead.

Witnessing the Hitai-ate for only a moment unleashes a whirlwind of memories of a valley and two children on diverging paths. The sky had wept for them then too.

To his credit, Naruto’s reflexes are nearly as swift as Sasuke’s own even without chakra, dodging the shuriken within seconds—his eyes widening comically as a noise of indignation leaves him. When he resituates himself, the shock is replaced with confused anger, and if it weren’t for the fact Sasuke’s frustration is primarily directed at him, he would’ve smirked.

“What the hell, Sasuke!?” Naruto shouts, voice scratchy—the winds drowning out his voice, thankfully. “I just came out here to check on you and you decide to try and play target practice with my forehead!”

“Nobody asked you to do that.” Sasuke pauses, before turning his back toward him. “Take off that ridiculous headband and go back inside.” 

“Do you want it back now?”

Ignoring the ridiculous question, Sasuke keeps walking. With the speed of the winds, the rain is stinging his eyes, pelting against his skin, but Sasuke cuts through it. Needs to put distance between himself and Naruto before the memories and feelings that weigh them down resurface.

Except proven time and time again, Naruto just can’t seem to let him go. He hears the sound of his feet running to catch up with him, can feel the movement of his hand before he actually grabs Sasuke’s shoulder and turns him. “Hey, asshole—”

Immediately, Sasuke knocks Naruto’s hands off him as if it burns. Even through the sopping wet clothing, his skin is tingling, hot and _ alive _. He cuts him off with a question that’s been burning his mind since he saw it, “Why did you bring it?”

Whatever pissy rant Naruto was about to go on seems to go on hold at the question. “Your Hitai-ate?” It comes out like a question, but both of them already know the answer to that. “I couldn’t leave it behind, and besides... we're about to train together so I thought—”

“Did you bring it because you thought you could rub my face in my failures?” Sasuke sneers. “That I’d recognize it for what it was, what it represents, and beg for you to let me have the honor of wearing it again? See the error of my ways and ignore everything I’ve been working towards because of _ you _?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” He frowns in confusion. On the outside, Sasuke can tell the wheels in his brain were spinning in effort to keep up with this conversation, how it led up to here. “I was joking earlier about if you wanted it back! The reason I brought it with me was because I… Ugh, it doesn’t matter anyway because I didn’t even think I’d run into you when I left Konoha. You already _ know _ that though, bastard!”

Never in his life has Naruto ever been a decent liar, and Sasuke knew it too. But there was a part of him that couldn’t help himself in dissecting Naruto’s words and actions—hyper-analyzing each syllable and every twitch of a muscle. Taking it all apart in order to understand the meaning, even if it meant ruining the gestures in the first place. 

Eventually, it all falls apart anyway. If he’s facilitating the process, so what?

“I should have left you for dead,” he mutters, and a roar of thunder erupts behind his eyes. As if his own brain is rejecting the very words leaving his mouth—a betrayal of the subconscious mind. “My dream was so close to being realized. Itachi would’ve been dead already if it hadn’t been for you ruining my plans over and over again. I had his life in the palms of my hands, and I let him go because of _ you _ . Always because of _ you _.”

It’s difficult to tell if the words actually landed on their mark in this rain. His eyes search and search, wondering if the wobble of Naruto’s bottom lip is because of his words or the chill of the wind against cold skin. He steps towards Naruto, using the slight difference in height to his advantage, staring Naruto down with an icy stare that would rattle the bones of dozens of men in his place.

Naruto doesn’t falter, keeps himself grounded in place, immovable as stone. A storm of his own is in his own deep, dark midnight eyes. 

Fury courses through Sasuke’s veins. Wants to see the rage thrumming through him to be reflected in Naruto’s eyes for him.

_ You are weak, and a burden to everyone you come across _ , a voice cuts through his heart, familiar, but not his own. One that he hears over and over in his own nightmares. _ Worse than a dog who can’t stop begging after being kicked down. Pathetic because you can’t even stomach your own loneliness. _

The words to cut and maim Naruto to ribbons were right there, just for the taking. How simple it would be to strike him down to the marrow, damage and ruin him to his very core.

Easy, and yet, Sasuke found he could not do it.

“Keep going,” Naruto speaks up yet again, “I can take it all, Sasuke.”

Sasuke stares at Naruto with his mouth slightly parted, trying to make sense of the boy standing before him. How Naruto always has this uncanny ability to reach inside his mind and see through the ugly heart of him without flinching. Understanding without the need for words.

How Naruto is the only one powerful enough to render Sasuke speechless.

It’s something he’s known since before leaving Konoha behind. A facet of himself he’s carried with him since that day on the bridge where he was forced to come face to face with the full extent of it. It’s a truth he’s buried, spent the last two years desperate to outrun and destroy the evidence of, cannot bear to acknowledge—now or ever. This weakness would be his undoing.

When Sasuke can’t speak, Naruto’s the one to find the words, “You hate me so much, and I get that I can’t fix this overnight, or maybe at all. But I’m trying like hell, Sasuke. So, say what’s going to make you feel better, what you feel I need to hear… There’s nothing you can say that will ever stop me from trying to save you.”

“Saving me…” Sasuke scoffs without the previous heat. The anger is still there, the other secondary feelings surrounding it too, but he’s drained. Talking with Naruto is far more exhausting than simply being around him. “You haven’t changed as much as you may think you have. Here you are, still acting as if you’re my savior even after you’ve admitted how much weaker you are to me. Or was that another lie too?”

“I didn’t lie about that,” Naruto replies, corners of his mouth downturning stubbornly. “You are stronger than me, even without this seal in place.” A hand goes to linger over his chest, where the Heavenly Cursed Seal stains him. Had seen it with his own eyes back at the inn when Naruto first awoke. “I may have lots and lots of chakra, but you’re the one with the skill, the techniques, and jutsus powerful enough to take down one of the Sannin. Even I’m not capable of that before.”

Sasuke waits, and Naruto shifts under his gaze. 

“There’s more than one way to save someone, Sasuke.”

More than anything, Sasuke wants to ask him what he means by that. There’s another part of him that knows whatever the answer, Sasuke wouldn’t like whatever came from Naruto’s mouth. Not now anyway.

“You’re still the same naive fool from when we were kids,” Sasuke says without feeling. “How disappointing.”

Sasuke turns his back on Naruto, and the storm rages on and on.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  


Weeks with his new team has led Iruka to come to the following conclusion: this is a setup. 

Jiraiya-Sama leads this team, and throughout the last several weeks, has filled the silence with boasts of conquests of women and battle alike, anecdotes of his travels into the most sacred of forests and realms no man aside from him has ever set foot in. It’s tall tales and legends meant for stories, that he deemed he’s written a few of, but the man himself is… Overbearing and obnoxious. The longer he drones on about his exploits, the more Iruka is left wondering why anyone would allow Naruto to have travelled with him alone in their apparent search of Tsunade all those years ago.

While the man himself is not Iruka’s favorite, he genuinely appears to be interested in Naruto’s well-being. He speaks of him as highly as he does himself, as if Naruto is a hero in one of his books, and for an apparent narcissist such as Jiraiya, it’s an unintentionally genuine compliment. 

One night while they were camping on the side of a forest road, while Fū and Torune took their first shift of sleep. Jiraiya had taken to speaking to Iruka the most out of the other two, who he found too serious and devoid of excitement. Except this story wasn’t one of brevity or adventure, but an auspicious tale of his hopes and dreams.

“When I was a young man, I travelled and met with the Great Toad Sage,” he lamented, taking a sip of his sake he brought along for the road. “I received a prophecy, y’see. One that included one of my pupils bringing a great change to the Ninja World as we know it, Iruka.”

Iruka couldn’t help but follow along. Despite it all, Jiraiya had a way with words that left one on the edge of their seat, itching for more information. 

Before his own family had perished that night the Nine Tails had attacked, they had told stories of prophecies and myths, legends of Konohagakure and beyond. How great heroes would be commemorated not only be stone and word of mouth for generations beyond, but by the stars as well. 

Jiraiya, however brief, reminded him of a more magical time of his life.

“I told Naruto I thought he was the child of prophecy, before he left,” Jiraiya said, more to himself than to Iruka. “There were others I believed to be so as well, but they didn’t work out. A part of me wonders if I might have scared him off, but he didn’t take me too seriously then. Too focused on other things that didn’t matter as much as this…”

“Well, he’s been going through a lot lately,” Iruka had told him, careful to keep the most important information to himself in case of listening ears. “Besides, he’s still so young. You can’t really know if he’s this Child of Prophecy as you say, he’s only sixteen.”

“Age is just a number,” the older man replied with a wave of his hand. “Think of all the things I’ve accomplished at sixteen. I know Naruto has a bright future ahead of him, that’s why we need to bring him home.”

Iruka had stayed silent then, opting to keep watch out instead of continuing the conversation. Arguments of why Naruto needs them as support instead of dragging him back to the current disaster that was Konoha died in his throat. That was a conversation for another time, another place.

Fū and Torune on the other hand were largely silent or reserved, rarely spoken unless spoken to. Before he had left, when he laid in bed with Kakashi, he had warned him of their abilities from what Naruto had relayed to him when he was captured. Iruka had expected for the two to retaliate immediately, threaten him in some way, but in the few and rare moments in between the pauses of silence, they were friendly and somewhat entertaining. A passing friend.

_ Do not fall for any of it, _ Kakashi had warned, mouth pressed gently as he mumbled against Iruka’s temple, the two of them wrapped around each other. _ Think of what they did to Naruto. They are loyal to Danzō above all else, and will not hesitate to strike you down if you stand in their way. _

Iruka was no fool, but there was something about Kakashi’s tone that had left a bad taste in his mouth. The idea that they were only minions of Danzō, unable to think for themselves, irredeemable, was not a narrow belief Iruka held so dear to him. 

After all, Sai had broken free, if only for a moment. There had to be more than this.

They reach the outskirts of the Land of Fire within weeks. Rumors had spread of a few handful of prisoners Sasuke had freed from Orochimaru’s labs and prisons had made a new home for themselves there, and because Jiraiya, Torune, and Fū knew if there was a hint of Sasuke, Naruto would not be far behind, had elected to follow the trail here. The town itself is small and unassuming, home to civilians rather than few chakra users within the area, most likely the freed prisoners themselves.

Jiraiya had told the team to split up and question individuals on if they’ve seen Naruto and reconvene within the hour to discuss their findings. Dispersing, Iruka follows his stomach towards the marketplace, knowing that if Naruto had stepped through here, he would have found somewhere to eat, lodging. A place to rest before moving on again, wherever he went. They’re still too far away for Iruka to use his echolocation abilities to locate Naruto, but he knows Naruto as intimately as he knows himself. Iruka could find him anywhere from his heart alone.

As he passes through the market stalls of food and vendors selling their wares, he can’t shake the feeling as if he’s being watched, unfamiliar chakra lingering around him. Expecting to find Torune and Fū behind him, he’s surprised to only see the sea of faces of people he’s never seen before. 

Except, just as he’s about to walk away, continuing his search, a whisper amongst the crowd cuts through his skull.

_ Iruka _…

A voice belonging to an older woman, raspy and tired from age. One that he doesn’t recognize. On instinct, he focuses his chakra on his hearing, expanding his range to narrow in on the source.

_ My name is Madame Sato _ , the woman continues, her voice emanating from the east. Like a siren’s song, he follows, hoping to run into this stranger who somehow knows his name. _ You are looking for Naruto, yes? I had a vision you’d be coming through here… _

Frustratingly, somehow the distance grows. Singling out a voice in a sea of hundreds has always been a forte of his, but now it feels strange… As if no matter how much he closes in, no progress has been made in trying to find her.

_ Don’t bother looking for me, or trying to speak to me, just listen, _ she says. _ The future has shifted, and we both have places we need to be. I cannot tell you where Naruto’s heading due to those you travel with, but I can tell you this… _

_ The two of us will meet face to face soon, I promise you that. _

_ When the time comes, you must take Naruto to the last safe place. _

As quick as it comes, the voice disappears, leaving Iruka to ruminate on the words parted to him.

Once the hour passes and he makes it back to the rest of his team, they’re already gathered in the center of town talking amidst themselves. It’s only when Jiraiya lays eyes on him does he beckon him forward excitedly.

“Iruka! Great news!” Jiraiya all but shouts, bringing him in with a one armed hug. “We’ve gathered enough intel to know where Naruto was heading! We’re so close to finding him, isn’t that great?!”

“That’s amazing news, Jiraiya-Sama.”

A smile ties up the lie nicely.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  


The moment the rain lets up, everyone all but evacuates the barn into the fresh, clean air. Once his feet touch the dewy grass, crunching under his weight, the headache Sasuke’s been burdened with for the past three days finally releases its tight grip on him.

When Naruto steps out of the barn, Sasuke’s immediately drawn to his presence. He looks dishevelled with rumpled clothes and puffy eyes, hair sticking this way and that from having just woken up from sleep. As he walks past Sasuke, he meets Sasuke’s eyes, giving away how he feels without his knowing. How exhausted he is despite how well-rested and healthy he looks now compared to when he first laid eyes on the other, face sunken in and on the edge of desperation before Itachi made his presence known to them both. Except unlike the times before when their eyes would find each other’s, Naruto breaks their connection first, keeps moving forward in the direction of the village’s port. 

Away from the main group, away from Sasuke. 

This is what he wanted, but it doesn’t explain the way there’s a piercing pang at the center of his chest as he watches the other walk further away from him. A return to those rare flashes he’s sure now Naruto doesn’t mean to reveal, the microexpressions of emotions, but Sasuke understands the same. The hurt of being unwanted, the dwindling hope of trying over and over only to come up with what you started with—nothing. 

Sasuke swallows the feeling down, despite the way it burns his throat. This is what he wanted after all, he reminds himself, and they have a mission to accomplish.

Walking back to the docks does not take long, and despite the tension between him and Naruto, he waits around and follows Sasuke when he opts to return to the bar he and Juugo went to a few days ago in search of a captain. This time, however, he knows who to call on for their expertise.

“Karin,” he says, immediately grabbing the girl’s attention. “You told me you’ve been through Nagoya before, and that you’re familiar with someone here. Can you point them out to me?”

“Him,” she replies without hesitation. As soon as they stepped inside the establishment, her gaze was already set as a group of men sat together in a booth, talking and laughing loudly—familiarity and something else sparking in her eyes. “Don’t even bother mentioning me though. They probably don’t even remember me, I mean, I was just a little girl when I last saw them.”

Nodding without giving it much thought, Sasuke heads over to make a deal with the men. The smell of alcohol burns his face, but his face remains unchanged, even as they lay out their terms and wants in return for allowing them to travel on their boat. After twenty minutes of negotiating, he returns to Taka and Naruto.

“Get up,” comes his announcement. “They’re taking us to the border of the Land of Lightning.”

Within the hour, they’re leaving the port of Nagoya out into the open sea. The crew is waiting for them on the deck as they come on board.

“Welcome, welcome aboard,” The captain greets with rotted teeth, the stench of alcohol pungent even though Sasuke keeps a distance. “As part of our conditions of taking you where you need to go, we don’t want you going below deck. We’re traders, see, and we value our merchandise, so it’s best you stay where we can see ya.”

Sasuke makes no comment, but of course, Naruto’s the one to speak up, ever-curious and ignoring the tell-tale signs of this man all but screaming for them to mind their business. “Heh, merchandise? Like weapons or armor? You guys sound like pirates. ”

“We’ll go with weapons,” the man responds with a glint in his eye, pushing Naruto forward onto the deck instead of acknowledging Naruto’s pirate comment. He greets Juugo, Suigetsu, but with Karin, he hesitates, leering at her momentarily. “Now you look familiar. Have we met before?”

“Don’t think so,” Karin lies with a sickly sweet smile. “I’m a pretty unforgettable person.”

“Hah! A lady who knows her worth,” the captain says with gleeful laughter. “You’re going to make a man really miserable one day, I hope you know.”

“Oh, I intend to.”

It’s the last exchange they have with the man before they set sail for the open sea.

Thankfully, the waters are calm, but the slow rocking of the waves against the hull of a ship this small is noticeable and difficult to ignore. At the moment, he focuses on his breathing, taking in the salty air as he grounds himself.

Closing his eyes makes the memories he’s kept buried stirs to life, as if they sensed him in his weakened state, swimming to the surface. 

Despite not even looking, he knows when someone pulls up to stand beside him. The strange current of chakra, stuck on a loop of flowing and siphoning from its own tiny reserves, makes it obvious to him who’s decided to join him.

“What do you want?” 

It comes out harsher than he intends, but Naruto doesn’t seem remotely phased.

“Something’s up here, Sasuke,” Naruto tells him in a low voice, still facing out towards the horizon. “I can’t explain it, but I just… There’s something off with these guys. I was looking around trying to find the bathroom below deck and one of the guys basically threatened me to get outta there, like I wasn’t supposed to be hanging around.”

“You probably weren’t supposed to be down there,” Sasuke says tiredly, though if he thinks about it, past the nausea of seasickness clouding his mind, there have been strange happenings, even before setting foot on this boat. “They did tell us to not bother the merchandise.”

“We don’t even know what they’re selling.” Naruto glances around, Sasuke can sense the movement of him, before leaning towards him, whispering, “I really think these guys are pirates, Sasuke. I mean, cool, but if they’re carrying stolen goods and they wanna keep it on the down low… Well...”

Truthfully, Sasuke had felt wary about enlisting these men’s help, but he had taken Karin’s advice on choosing them. She had vouched for them, although Sasuke had never pressed her for more information. 

Maybe he should have.

“Where’s Karin?”

Naruto huffs. “Who knows? As soon as she got on here, she’s been flirting with one of the crew. Have no idea where she went off to.” That catches Sasuke’s attention and turns the vague sense of wariness into a general concern and unease. There’s a brief pause, before Naruto asks, “Why? What does it matter?”

“Because, she’s a lesbian, moron,” Sasuke says, pushing himself up to steady himself. “And she’s the one who chose this boat.”

Without expanding, Naruto seems to follow where his train of thought was heading. Nodding at each other, they both move into action, Sasuke glancing around the ship’s deck, seeing Juugo sitting with the seagulls, Suigetsu had taken off to the side of the boat to swim in his element, and the captain’s crew is watching them with a too guarded look on their eyes.

Just as Sasuke’s about to step towards one of the crew, ask where Karin went, there’s a sharp turn of the boat that nearly knocks him over if it weren’t for his chakra keeping him steady to the deck.

Over the speakers, the captain’s voice, loud and booming shouts, “Get them! They know!”

“Know what?” Naruto asks from his side, already pulling out his kunai, watching as the crew turn towards them, weapons drawn and ready for a fight.

“We’re about to find out,” Sasuke remarks, pulling out his blade. “Put that away and get to Juugo already. I’ll take care of this.”

“Yeah, right, bastard,” Naruto retorts, stubborn as ever. “I’m never running away from a fight.”

Frustrated, Sasuke snaps, “You don’t have any chakra, idiot.”

“I don’t need it where we’re at. Look around us, asshole, they’re not gathering chakra—they’re taking out their weapons,” the other points out with a surprising attentiveness, even for Naruto. “They don’t wanna destroy the boat.”

Naruto was... right. 

As chakra flows to his eyes, activating the Sharingan, he can see their chakra bristling inside their body without any sense of direction, no intention of use. Whatever their cargo, they value it far too much over the edge chakra would give to their victory.

Chakra or no chakra, it was no matter. Sasuke is strong enough to take them on single handedly. 

Glancing over at Naruto, there’s a feral grin on his face, one that reminds him of those times they’ve fought side by side together. The excitement and focusedness radiating from him when it comes down to showing his worth that’s nearly as intoxicating as it is for those around him as it was for himself. Despite his lack of chakra, the boy standing before him was nowhere near weak. Everything about him screamed capable and in control, an oncoming storm for anyone who dared to face him.

And it’s due to this distraction does he miss one of the enemies coming straight towards him, sword glinting in the sunlight, only to be blocked by a kunai in Naruto’s other hand. The other flashes his teeth, cocky, when he tells Sasuke, “What’d you say about taking care of this, teme?”

Sasuke huffs in amusement, before he goes right towards the man attempting to cut Naruto at his flank. More and more of the crew appear from below deck, swarming them in a ratio of five or six men to one, but Naruto and Sasuke hold their own. Back to back, they take on the men, the sounds of metal against metal clinking as they threaten to stab and slash at them only to be blocked by their quick reflexes. 

In the distance, Juugo is handling his own, and there are explosions coming from the captain’s helm where he assumes Karin is headed towards. All he knows is that they have to meet her there. There are many gifts Karin holds—healing, tracking, and chakra manipulation—but fighting up close and personal with weapons is not one he’s aware of.

Nearly twenty minutes pass before the deck is clear of enemies. Juugo slams the last one onto the deck with a sheer strength that makes the man’s skull crack before he tosses him over the edge, black curse marks slowly taking him over. Once their eyes meet, Sasuke wills him to calm himself lest he gets out of control, and slowly, they retreat back into his body. A look of relief washes over him as he makes his way towards where Naruto and Sasuke stand.

“Thank you, Sasuke,” he says, slightly out of breath. “Shall I call for Suigetsu, or are we storming towards Karin?”

“Naruto and I are,” Sasuke replies. “You’re going below deck to find anymore members of the crew who’ve fled or are lingering. Go. Now.”

Juugo nods, before rushing towards the stairs leading to the deck below. Sasuke and Naruto merely need to share a look before they silently head up towards the captain’s perch. They move, past more bodies, men and women groaning in pain or deathly silent and unnaturally still. 

Naruto’s oddly quiet as they make their way upwards, following the sounds of shouting and men crying out their final cries, until he asks, “_ Karin _ managed to do all this?”

“Apparently so,” Sasuke replies, dumbfounded. “I didn’t think she had this type of power.”

Whatever power it may be, she had kept these particular set of skills hidden from everyone. Truthfully, he had no idea what to make of any of this.

Finally, the two of them make their way up towards the captain’s perch. The door is slightly ajar, and there’s a smearing of blood at the entrance, as if someone’s been dragged inside. Naruto tightens his hold on his kunai, glancing over towards Sasuke who nods in affirmation, before he pushes the door open—the two of them rushing in to the scene unfolding before them.

Karin’s back is towards them as she faces the captain, who’s down on his knees, hands hanging and spread apart as if they were about to be torn from his sockets, and a single chain wrapped around the man’s neck. Except, the chains are not mere chains made out of metal, but out of chakra he recognizes as Karin’s. They don’t only keep the other man restrained, but also binding the man’s chakra as well, seeing as how the man’s chakra is stuck at his palms, as if she had restrained him mid hand signs. 

When Sasuke moves closer at a different angle, shock runs through his body once he realizes the chains are extended out from Karin’s own body.

“I knew she was a freak,” Naruto says, eyes wide and all but bugging out of his head. “I just didn’t realize how much of a freak she was.”

The captain’s eyes snap towards Sasuke’s own, bloodshot and straining. This close his face appears almost blue, and in between struggling gasps, he begs, “Please… Help… me.”

“Shut up!” Karin cries out, the chain around the man’s neck tightening, choking him. There are tears filling her eyes as she smirks coldly, a chilling juxtaposition that Sasuke only understands too well. A tipping point between insanity and the sheer euphoria of knowing everything you’ve been working toward was within reach. “Begging for help after everything you’ve done! Do you believe you truly deserve it!?”

“Hey, stop it before you end up killing him for real!” Naruto shouts, pushing forward past Sasuke. “We still need him to get to Kumogakure!”

Snapping her gaze towards him with a deadly look in her eye, she sneers, “Try and come any closer, Naruto, and you’ll end up just like the rest of the corpses outside! You don’t matter in this! All that matters to me is this man ends up dead!”

There is an ache and grief in her that radiates and cuts through all Sasuke’s barriers. An understanding of why despite her own walls she put up to hide the extent of her power, the entirety of her being, that he is able to recognize instantly.

“Who is this man?” Sasuke asks her, genuine, waiting.

“This man is barely a man,” Karin spits out, uncaring that it hits the captain on his face. Chakra within her burns and builds higher and higher, as if she’s a volcano about to explode. “I told you, Sasuke… Before I was even born, my clan was slaughtered and those who survived fled and went into hiding. My mother was a survivor of our genocide, and she had me, and life was good. I was…” There was a break in her voice, filled with sorrow of wounds that still have not healed. “I was happy.”

Instead of looking at him, Karin turns her gaze towards the captain who’s knelt down before her, sneering. “Do you remember that day in Kusagakure? I was only six years old when you found my mother and I. Maybe you don’t, but I do. I remembered every detail of your face so that one day I could come to you and end your miserable life,” she seethes. “You see, survivors of my clan’s genocide were hunted down like animals, and this man was one of those hunters. A slaver. My mother knew what you were and tried to protect me, to tell me to run, but I couldn’t… I couldn’t leave her...

“Even though she begged you to take her and spare me, you murdered her right in front of me and took me into slavery.” The tears on her face have dried, and all Sasuke sees now is transfixed rage and grief and murder. “You sold me to Orochimaru to be experimented on, like I was nothing more than a rat. Because of you I not only lost my mother, but I lost my childhood!”

"I should thank you, really," she says after taking a moment to collect herself, the craze in her voice plateuing. Control in herself, her emotions, her choices. It's the eye of the storm. "If it weren't for you selling me to Orochimaru, I would never have had the power to end your life."

At the words, the man’s eyes widened, and Sasuke could easily make note of what flickered to life. Fear and recognition.

“Let me remind you who I am,” she says low and deadly, with a too sharp smile. “My name is Uzumaki Karin, and you have been judged in the name of the Uzumaki clan. A life for a life is the only way to make up for what you’ve done to me, my mother, and our clan.”

Before the man could so much as make a noise in begging for his life, the chains wrapped tightly around his neck constrict and pull until his eyes go wide in shock and horror, filling with blood. Then with a sickening, wet _ pop _, blood splatters against his and Naruto’s face as a loud thud hits the wooden deck. Something rolls along the wooden floor, and when Sasuke wipes the man’s blood from his eyes, his gaze lands on the man’s head stopped before Sasuke’s feet, expression frozen in agony.

Years in Orochimaru’s presence has desensitized himself to the most evil, inhumane acts against his fellow man. He would disappear into himself at the sight of the worst of the man’s crimes, and had spilled more of his own bile than he can remember. It was a necessity for survival, a defense against all the horrors he had no control over.

Standing here now amongst the gore and rightfully spilled blood, a cold chill racked through him, and something else too. Something that shook him to his very core.

Admiration, for finishing off her mission of vengeance, when Sasuke couldn’t.

Beside him, Naruto’s body shakes something terrible. Once he glances over towards him, the other is frozen in place, the blood splatter still on his face, eyes wide in shock. A part of Sasuke wants to reach over and shake him out of this, but he stops himself. This is what Naruto needs to bear witness to in order to understand the ugly and awful world he naively believed he could fix.

“You…” Naruto starts, his voice rough and full of emotion. All he can do is stare at Karin who’s about to walk past him, past Sasuke, too. “You’re an Uzumaki?”

It was another thing Karin had neglected to relay to him upon recruiting her into Taka. 

“Don’t you forget it, Naruto.”

Without another word, Karin leaves the two of them and exits the room. The two of them stand there in silence, Sasuke staring at Naruto, Naruto staring into nothingness. Mind whirring a mile a minute with no sense of slowing down.

He’s about to call his name, tell him to get washed up, that they have more to do, until there’s a tapping of knuckles on the door. When Sasuke snaps his head towards the sound, Suigetsu is walking in, hands behind his head and dripping wet with the salty water.

“Yo, you guys are never gonna believe this, but Juugo found a bunch of prisoners under the deck, and there’s all these dead people and—” He pauses, glancing around the room, the carnage laid out on the ship’s floor. “Oh, maybe you guys do know. What happened up here, huh?”

Naruto doesn’t answer him, doesn’t even look at him. He pushes past Suigetsu outside, away from the mess and violence still residing in this room. 

The urge to chase after him is nearly overwhelming, but Sasuke smothers it. Lets it die in his heart.

“Damn,” Suigetsu breathes out in disbelief. “I missed a lot, huh? Last time I decide to go out for a dip.”

  
  


  
  


—

Nausea creeps on Sasuke during the night as the waves rock gently against the boat. A childhood affliction that he rarely has to think about, and because of his lack of foresight, now had to deal with its vengeance.

Before this, Sasuke has only been on a boat twice—once with Squad Seven during the Land of Waves, where he prepared himself by taking medicine beforehand, and once with his family during a vacation. He was about four or five, the memory blurring with time, but he remembers how excited he was to go on a boat for the very first time, only to discover that the constant rocking and unsteadiness and him were not compatible. 

Apparently, sea sickness ran in the family on his father’s side, though his father had outgrown it and Itachi had been exempt. When Sasuke had been puking his guts out over the side of the boat, he remembered how his brother awkwardly patted his head as he explained how the sickness was all in his mind, and if he trained himself to trick his mind on a more secure place of balance and equilibrium, the sickness would stop. Meanwhile his father placatingly told him to grin and bear it now, and that the intensity would fade away as he grew older. Only his mother brought him a glass of water and rubbed his back as he spilled his lunch into the ocean below.

While his father and Itachi had gone fishing, Sasuke was curled up underneath the deck, closing his eyes and breathing deep as his mother instructed. She sat beside him the whole time, placing a wet rag over his forehead and rubbing his belly to settle the storm inside as she called it.

“Shh, you’re okay, my Sasuke,” she would whisper against his temple, slick with sweat and the dampness of the cloth and hair sticking to his skin. Her voice soothing to the white noise of unwellness buzzing in his ears. “Try sleeping now—you can’t be sick if you’re not awake, hm? Mama’s here and not going anywhere until you wake up.”

Without fail, he’d be asleep within minutes. Every time he’d drift in and out of consciousness, his mother would still be there, curled against his side and hushing him back to sleep as many times as needed. 

Sasuke closes his eyes and tries to remember the feeling of a gentle hand rubbing his stomach, fingers threading through his hair until he fell asleep, only to open his eyes and realize he was completely alone. There’s a familiar ache that cuts through him in the space his family is supposed to be, ever-present, never stitched up quite right. Open wounds that one can’t help but pick at until it bleeds again.

He’s reminded of why he chooses to let the past stay buried. Memories, the bad and the good, never came without the refamiliarization of the painful grief forced upon him.

After tossing and turning restlessly in the cot for the hundredth time that night, Sasuke has given up sleep. The room is stuffy and makes him feel trapped, as if the walls were closing in on him and squeezing the last of the air out. Maybe what he needs is the fresh, salty air of the ocean to calm his stomach, or at least to heave out the contents of his stomach and simply get it over with already.

Outside the air blows against his sweat-slick skin, causing Sasuke to shiver as goosebumps rise along his brown skin. A few steps outside onto the deck has already calmed the storm of nausea in his stomach and the dizziness. Except once he moves closer to the ledge, he notes he’s not the only one out on the deck with him.

“Naruto?”

Naruto’s head lifts slightly from where he’s laid flat out on the deck, turning away from the stars he was facing to follow the sound of Sasuke’s voice. Once his gaze lands on him, there’s a conflicting look in the other’s eyes that has Sasuke’s heart twist in something awful, before he resituates himself to how he was before Sasuke came out. 

“Before you start being you, I was out here first,” he says, tone confrontational yet without the usual heat behind his words. Odd and disconcerting. “So you either deal with me or just go back, because I’m not going anywhere.”

Guilt was a useless emotion. Sasuke had learned this lesson early on upon time spent with Orochimaru and compartmentalizing every horrible act against humanity his eyes bore witness to. One of the prisoners had told him he had chosen this path, and as such he would have to push his way through the guilt of a prisoner dying in front of him on the experimenting table, or due to hunger, or losing the will to fight for another day. The woman had warned Sasuke that if he never learned to control the guilt of not being enough or letting someone slip through his fingers, he would be consumed by it and useless to everyone, but especially to himself.

Around Naruto, the guilt fills him up until he’s bursting, unable to ignore the leaks spilling from the cracks. He thinks if he acknowledges it for more than a second, Sasuke won’t be able to keep the floods from destroying everything in its path.

There’s a rushing roar of the water flooding within his ears as he stands there, watching Naruto watch him, waiting for Sasuke to speak, to move, to do _ something _. It hurts.

Seconds feel like minutes as they observe each other. The ocean fills the silence between them, until Naruto scoffs, rolling his eyes before turning his body away, back to Sasuke. Without seeing his face, Sasuke can tell Naruto is hurt, frustrated, from the way his shoulders are tense, unfamiliarly still.

A memory flashes past him of Naruto begging for Sasuke to not break the bond between them, to leave Orochimaru and go with Naruto, the way his eyes were wide and filled with unshed tears and snot dripping down his face—Sasuke’s heart trembling against his ribcage. Leaving Naruto in the mud mixed with blood as the sky wept for them, a hole in his chest the size of Sasuke’s fist… Every step Sasuke took away was another tear of his body being torn in two.

“You’re fine,” Sasuke eventually says, moving so he sidesteps Naruto in order to reach the edge of the boat. He grips the handles, white-knuckled, closing his eyes as he takes in the smell of the salty air to replace the scent of rain tinged with blood. “Just needed some air.”

Naruto stays silent for a long time, but Sasuke can feel his stare burning into his back. There’s never been an instant where he’s been unable to ignore Naruto’s piercing gaze. Eventually, he asks, “Another nightmare?”

The defensive tone from earlier is replaced by one of concern and care. Sasuke clenches his eyes shut, can’t stand the sound of Naruto’s voice when he’s like this. He prefers the anger, the screaming—anything other than this.

“Not this time,” he answers, as distant as he possibly can. The fact that the other is so acutely aware of the aspects of himself that are purposefully hidden unsettles him greatly. “I get sea sick sometimes.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Naruto sounds surprised, as if he’s discovered something incredible rather than a condition a decent percent of the population deals with. “Huh, I never would’ve pegged you as the type.”

Somehow, Naruto says these things that tugs at Sasuke’s curiosity. Makes him want to chase down the rabbit hole, because like with most things in regards to Naruto, there is always something more hidden beneath the surface if one were only to look.

“There’s a type now?”

“Well…” There’s shuffling behind him, and he can picture the way Naruto’s sitting up, legs criss-crossed as his eyes meet the back of Sasuke’s head. Enjoying every morsel of conversation shared between them. “Nerds usually get seasick. You’re… so you. It’s kinda funny a little bit of rough water knocks you on your ass.”

Sasuke stills, picking apart each word to make sense of. “So me… What does that mean?”

Now, Naruto pauses. Sasuke’s stabled himself well enough that he doesn’t need to be gripping the boat’s railing or have his eyes shut, but there’s that weakness inside that keeps him from turning towards Naruto. 

“You know…” Naruto starts, stops, before sighing. He can feel Naruto fidgeting, scratching the back of his scalp as he tries to come up with the right words. “Above it all. Like, nothing ever bothers you… That kinda thing.”

Sasuke opens his eyes. The horizon greets him, the black of night, the black of the ocean, both of them bleed into each other, only the stars and moon above bearing witness to them. They are the only two people in the world. 

When he turns to finally face him, his gaze meets Naruto’s own without pause. 

“I get bothered by things, Naruto,” he says, eventually. Takes a seat on the floor, back pressed against the cool metal edge of the boat. “I’m human.”

Naruto’s face shifts in the light. An ease in his features replaced by a seriousness that doesn’t fit his face, not really, but is slowly beginning to carve a permanent space there. 

Because of him, Sasuke knows. Always because of him.

“You don’t think I know that? Come on, Sasuke… I know what keeps you up at night.” Naruto pulls his knees to his chest, rests his chin atop them as he wraps his arms around them—hugging himself. “Although, there are certain things that… Well, you’re pretty convincing that you don’t care.”

There’s something dangerous in the air. It’s infecting him, making him lower his inhibitions and say things he wouldn’t normally say.

Like, “Are you talking about you?”

Naruto’s eyes widen, as if he’s been caught. It may be a trick of the darkness, or his own mind, but he swears he can see the other’s cheeks flushing. Whatever that would _ actually _mean, Sasuke wouldn’t have the first clue.

“Don’t,” Naruto replies sharply, warning. His voice is full and rough, but not out of hostility, or anger. He’s heard Naruto angry, and has heard him defensive—knows the way his voice goes raspy and how he bears his fangs, teeth sharp and at the ready like a cornered animal. This is different. “Don’t ask questions that you and I both know you’ll end up ignoring when I give you the answer.” 

It’s grief.

Guilt crawls up his throat, drowning him, choking and suffocating. Everything inside him burns, as if he’s on the very edge of exploding, and he’s so, so tired of holding it all back. Has been for a long time, but worse in these few weeks with Naruto at his side again. 

Juugo’s words from nearly a week ago echo in his mind, _ As always, you hear me but you don’t listen. _

And being the coward that he is, no words come to him. Sasuke doesn’t know how he’d react to whatever Naruto would have said. 

Together, they sit in silence. Naruto staring at a spot on the deck, Sasuke staring at Naruto. Everything left unsaid hanging in the air between them, as if they’re thousands of miles away from each other rather than the actual distance. 

“What is keeping you up tonight, Naruto?”

Naruto glances up towards Sasuke, and there’s a scrutinizing to his gaze that would make Sasuke call him a dumbass for if things between them weren’t so perilous. How one moment it feels as if they are on the same team again, and the next the energy was so tense that it was unbearable.

Scoffing out of irritation, Naruto mutters, “Stop. Dunno why you’re asking all of a sudden, but it’s obvious you don’t really want to listen to my answer anyway, so stop.”

“I asked for an answer,” Sasuke responds, echoing the words the other uttered only moments ago. “If you don’t want to tell me, that’s on you.”

There’s a long pause that passes between them before Naruto eventually asks, “Do you really wanna know?”

“Yes, idiot.”

“Dickface,” Naruto mutters, more to himself rather than to Sasuke, but there’s a relief he feels at the insult. Both of them barely missing from plunging down the edge of something dangerous. The other chews at his bottom lip, and Sasuke can see the gears turning in Naruto’s mind. “Did you know Karin was an Uzumaki?”

Ah. 

“No, I didn’t,” Sasuke replies honestly. “It came as a surprise to me, too.”

Nodding in acknowledgement, Naruto continues, “I’ve never met another Uzumaki before her. And honestly? To me? I was alone. I’ve never met my parents, so I didn’t have anyone to tell me about my clan, or my heritage, or any stuff like that, so it didn’t matter to me that I was the only Uzumaki in the village.” 

Sasuke remembers. Even before the Sharingan, he’s always remembered too much. 

If he thinks back to those early years of the village, before Sasuke left, before the two of them became Shinobi, before Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan… He remembers a boy. A boy the other kids would avoid like the plague, their parents whispering so loudly it was an added insult at their attempt to cover their mouths, speaking with such hate and venom about a boy his age alone on a swing.

Sometimes people would whisper about Sasuke, too. About his brother, his mother, his father. Any and all Uchihas. Before he was revered as the last of his kind, a statement of the village’s strength and prowess, wanted for his eyes, his body, his singularity… He was met with contempt and wariness from the other citizens of Konoha. Sasuke had always understood there was an us versus them between his clan and the rest.

As a kid, Sasuke thought the boy was loud and a show-off with no skill backing him up. But he didn’t hate him. There was an understanding there, even before they both became orphans.

_ Why do they hate him? _ Sasuke had asked one day, walking past the park where Naruto was sitting alone on a seesaw. The other kids seemingly miles away. _ Nobody plays with him. Even at the Academy, nobody wants anything to do with him. Not even our own sensei sometimes. _

Father was holding his hand, and at the question he had squeezed it so much tighter, Sasuke had thought he was going to break it. _ Because they are afraid. _

_ For good reason, _Itachi had commented, one of those rare moments he was spending time with their family. Although, Sasuke remembered it hadn’t been long.

_ Itachi _ , his mother scolded, sounding scandalized. Itachi had merely looked confused, despite the fact he apologized. _ Sasuke, you understand that some people do not trust the Uchiha clan, yes? _ He nodded. _ They believe we’re dangerous and we’re not to be trusted. Hating us for things we have no control over. It’s the same for that boy right there. _

_ I don’t understand, _ Sasuke admitted. _ There’s no Uzumaki clan. What did he do to be treated like this? _

Mother had turned to father, eyes wide, as if she’s lost on what to say. He knows the truth now, but the memory of it being a secret to everyone, aside from those who lived that night the Kyuubi wreaked havoc on the village, was insidious. Father sighed, a tired one, bone weary and full of a shared anguish. 

_ Because of who he is, Sasuke. _

Once, Sasuke had called Naruto lucky to never have those bonds in the first place. To never feel the full extent of grief of knowing and growing with people whose bonds were filled with the moments and memories of years and years. He tries to imagine that life: A life of hatred and disgust and utter contempt for nothing more than being born, of holding a demon he did not choose to have, and the crime of wanting nothing more than somebody, anybody, to treat him as more than the beast kept inside. How lonely it must have been to have no one but yourself.

Sasuke found he could not picture such a life. 

“Before I found you, I met a woman,” Naruto starts, and the suddenness of the topic change makes Sasuke’s gut twist harshly, as if he’s been kicked. Only when he continues does the feeling dissipate. “She told me about the Uzumaki clan, how great and powerful they were. I wanted to believe it didn’t matter what she told me, because I never knew them, right? They’re already dead, so maybe there’s no point in learning about them.”

There’s a brief lull, and Sasuke fills it by asking, “Learning about Karin changed your mind?”

“Yes,” he answers, but he pauses, brows pulling together when he continues, “and no. It’s not just that, though. Before I left Konoha, I took this with me.” 

Naruto makes a grab for his bag. The one that hasn’t left his side since arriving, the one that Sasuke already knows the contents of without needing to see. Sasuke’s Hitai-ate, the crumbled up picture of Team Seven, his froggy wallet, a well-used leather-bound journal, a couple of shuriken, and a few soldier pills and medical supplies. Out of all of them though, Naruto pulls out the journal, holding it with clenched fingers, before pushing it towards Sasuke. 

Confused, Sasuke takes it in his hands, glancing between the book and Naruto. 

Without missing a beat, Naruto answers his silent question, “This journal belonged to my dad.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Sasuke feels the sudden weight of these pages in the palms of his hands, and hands it back to Naruto who stuffs it back into his bag without a word. All this information Naruto’s been holding to himself. No matter how much he tries to convince himself he doesn’t care, he doesn’t want to know about Naruto’s personal life, he already knows he can’t believe his lies. Not tonight, at least.

“I haven’t read any of it yet,” Naruto admits, much to Sasuke’s surprise. “Honestly, when I found out who it was… I couldn’t believe it. All my life I wanted to know who my parents were, and now I finally have some answers with me and I can’t even open the fucking page.” Laughter escapes him, bitter and full of resentment pointed towards himself. “Pathetic, right?” 

“It’s unlike you.”

Naruto quirks a brow at him, disapproving. “You’re being too nice to me, teme.”

Again, that fluttering feeling in his chest, the urge to smile. Sasuke looks away, takes a moment, before daring to look back at Naruto. “Pussy.”

“Thank you!” Naruto exclaims, ridiculous, but Sasuke can feel his chest lighten at the other’s antics. A familiarity that eases back into his bones. “I’ve just… I’ve built this up in my head for so long, made up stories, and it turns out that my dad? Blew everything I came up with outta the water! So, I should’ve torn through this already. I just…”

The words are lost on him, and Naruto huffs in frustration, moving to lay his back flat onto the deck so fast his head bounces off of it. Naruto doesn’t even so much flash in pain, merely grunting in annoyance as he stares up at the sky. 

Eventually, Sasuke doesn’t have it in him to sit up anymore. He moves to lay down next to Naruto, careful not to touch him, because that would be too much. He’ll allow his indulgence but with a limit. Just for tonight.

Naruto speaks up again once Sasuke finds himself comfortable, “Can I ask you something?”

“When have you ever asked for my permission for anything?”

A beat of silence passes between them, and Sasuke wonders if that’s all it was. Just a question, a toe in the water to see how far Naruto can go in without Sasuke biting back.

Except, that’s never been Naruto.

“Were you scared to find out the truth about what happened with the massacre?”

Sasuke tenses, jaw clenching at the suddenness of the question. This wasn’t what he was expecting at all, but in a way, it makes sense how Naruto would come to it. It’s the first time someone other than himself has brought the massacre up in conversation, and though his life from what he can remember has been born from the tragedy of his clan, he’s still not used to anyone aside from himself to not only know the truth, but to acknowledge it instead of letting it lay forgotten.

Of course, Naruto being Naruto, would be the one to surprise him like this.

“When we were in the Land of Waves, and Haku told us all what happened to their family because of their kekkai genkai, the way they looked at me and told me that all villages are similar, that I should have understood because I was the last of the Uchiha…” Too many memories flash by him at once. Screams, tears, and blood… The boy on the bridge who lost himself over Sasuke. A burial for two corpses. “I wanted to believe Kakashi when he said it was just a ploy to distract me, but I knew…”

Despite living through the massacre, experiencing it through his own eyes and his brother’s, there were so many questions left unanswered. All he needed was another person to confirm that there was more to it than what the naked eye could observe. One person who understood and who could validate him...

“I wanted to make sense of what happened to me,” he admits after a long pause. “Why my brother would suddenly turn on his entire clan, on our parents, on me… That there had to be more to it than simply testing his abilities… Any fear I had of any truth I uncovered was far outweighed by the fear of remaining blind to a truth everyone aside from me could see.”

Silence passes between them, and Sasuke can feel Naruto’s heavy gaze on him. It burns, but Sasuke pretends he cannot feel his eyes on him. Pretends that he did not expose himself for Naruto.

Thankfully, Naruto does not linger on Itachi. Instead, he eventually asks, genuine and to the point, “And did it help in making sense for you?”

“Yes, and no,” Sasuke answers. “Knowing that Konoha had a hand in my clan’s annihilation changed some aspects, but not many. A part of me had hoped that… that with Konoha being involved, Itachi may have been forced… that he hadn’t wanted to…” 

Speaking becomes difficult, and he has no idea why _ this _ has him choking on his own words in his throat. Maybe it’s because it’s Itachi, and everything related to Itachi will always be difficult for him no matter how much time has passed between them. Or perhaps because this is the first he’s ever acknowledged that the Itachi he had known and grown up with still existed in his brother, only to be crushed with the realization that the brother he had known was not the true one who had revealed himself that night, and only confirmed again with their confrontation within the outskirts of that village weeks ago. A hope he hadn’t realized he had harbored until this moment.

If he takes away the blame from Naruto for why he hesitated in cutting down his brother, the truth remains all too clear. A hope he hadn’t realized he had harbored until this moment. 

That maybe apart from the lies and deception and manipulation, despite all the torture and mental anguish he had forced upon Sasuke, there was a semblance of the brother he remembers in Itachi. A brother who held love for him, if not because they had the same blood coursing through their veins, that they were the last of the Uchiha lineage.

All these memories that he had once buried for they were too painful and only caused him to shrink, revealed a truth he had already known, but not for the first time was hoping he was wrong about. Except Sasuke was rarely wrong about these things. The truth was, Itachi held no remorse for anything he had done, the massacre of their clan, for the pain and anguish he caused his own brother. 

Now he wonders if his brother was even capable of love at all, or if that all had been a lie too.

“Sasuke?” Naruto’s voice calls out to him, gentle, careful. When he meets his gaze, something stabs his heart and chokes him. “You don’t have to say it.”

Maybe Naruto’s presence back in his life was not meant to solely weaken him, but to open his eyes to a truth he had run away from. That there was a difference between someone who purposely harms him and someone whose shortcomings brought harm and disappointment unto him. To showcase how much of a hypocrite he’s been in calling Naruto naive and blinded to a truth he did not wish to face when Sasuke had kept his eyes shut to a reality he had already lived through. Like a child on that night, he had still wished for one part of his nightmare to be only that—a bad dream.

Staring at him now is looking into the mirror of all his fears, his failures, his desires, his true feelings he’s buried with the skeletons and memories of his family. Unsettles a key facet of his being within himself he’s not sure he can stick back into place. 

Amongst the hurt and rage, a deep sadness that has taken root starts to bloom inside his chest. He could handle the anger, revelled in it, but this… This was its own suffocating hell to which he’s avoided, to monument all he had loved and lost and had taken away and cut off himself like a limb. A phantom pain of grief he could no longer ignore.

“I know it’s not the same, but… Before I left, I found out Kakashi kept the truth of my father from me. Had even trained under him for years and years, too,” Naruto continues, and Sasuke turns to look at him, watching him with furrowed brows to listen to his story. “I felt like the sensei I knew got shattered, and I didn’t know if I could trust him anymore… Obviously what happened with you and your brother is on a completely different scale, but this confusion you’re feeling… I get it. You’re not wrong for feeling conflicted about someone you love, Sasuke.”

“Love,” Sasuke scoffs tiredly. What little energy remaining he musters to the constant burning anger within, and he’ll feed it to avoid the grief threatening to choke him out again. “All I feel now for my brother is hatred and rage…”

“You did love him at one point,” Naruto replies, pointing out the truth Sasuke’s still so unwilling to state aloud. “That’s why it hurts so bad.”

A brief pause overtakes them as Sasuke looks over at the boy before him. How in the time apart from one another, it seems as if Naruto’s only become more poignant, more observant and understanding of the world. The same pain in those eyes Sasuke had recognized in Naruto when they were children, alone and desperate for a love that transcends hunger.

Eventually, Sasuke says, “Why people choose to love when all it ever brings is grief and misery is beyond me.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Naruto sounds shocked, snapping his gaze towards Sasuke as if he’s grown a second head rather than relay his opinion he’s made clear for years now. Sasuke merely narrows his eyes in the other’s direction, a warning Naruto probably takes note of but ignores. “Stupid ass, why do you think you hate Itachi so much? Because he killed your family that you loved. I don’t even know my parents, but I’d hope that they’d have loved me as much as you love your family.”

Sasuke stares at him, drinks all of him in. Not for the first time, Naruto has been one of the few people who _ sees _ him throughout all the ugly, wretchedness he forced the world to deal with. It shouldn’t surprise him as much as it does, but each time he’s reminded of this truth, it renders him speechless.

Realizing the words that have left his mouth, Naruto turns sheepish. Brings a hand to rub at the back of his neck as his gaze is focused on the stars above. “I keep talking about myself, and I’ll stop soon… But, uh.. You were right when you told me I didn’t understand. That it was the bonds that make the loss hurt. I think it only sank in when I realized you were actually gone.” Naruto’s fingertips tap rhythmically against the deck of the boat, a nervous habit that matches the rhythm of Sasuke’s beating heart. “You were the first bond I ever had, and the feeling I got when you were gone… All I could think about was the burden of that loss that you carried all alone, and I wanted...”

_ You were right _… 

The words echo in his mind, but they hold no satisfaction in hearing them leave Naruto’s mouth. What he had wanted all those years ago in the valley was understanding, and now… 

“If there was a way I could carry your burdens so you didn’t have to hurt this bad, I would do it,” Naruto says with a nod of affirmation. “I wish I could take it all for you, Sasuke.”

There’s a tightness in his throat as the words sink through his skin, into his bloodstream, and fills him so thoroughly it’s all he can feel. Words and the truth behind them making a home inside him.

“You can’t,” Sasuke says eventually. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“I know, but still,” Naruto replies with a shrug. “Giving up isn’t my way.”

Sasuke wants to say, _ I know _. After all these years, after all Sasuke’s failed attempts to sever their bond, Naruto will never give up. Won’t stop even if Sasuke begged him to, if he ever begged for anything. A part of him knows that if he ever wants this separation to be permanent, he would have to kill him, but even then, he’s sure the memory of Naruto will haunt him into an early grave. 

Instead of saying anything, he settles for the sounds of the waves rocking against the boat, the sound of his own heartbeat within his ear drums. Exhausted by the rush of the beginning of everything he’s held back from himself, from the world.

Tonight there are no nightmares that haunt him. Only a deep blue of the ocean soothing the currents of his mind.

—

  
  
  
  


Once the sun comes up, everyone gets to work. While the new captain of the boat steers through the calmer waters, the rest split up and take over the rest of the jobs on deck. Naruto’s working on cleaning up the deck of the drying blood when he notices Sasuke walking towards him from the bridge. 

Stomach twisting in knots, Naruto fiddles with the rope in his hands as the other approaches, uncharacteristically nervous. He’s unsure what to expect from Sasuke after their talk last night, whether or not the other will acknowledge him or dismiss him as if they were less than strangers. Except last night felt different than all the other ones before, reminding him of the night where Sasuke had chased after him and Naruto confessed he was a jinchūriki. The two of them seemingly reach a breakthrough, a mutual understanding of what they had before Sasuke left the village all those years ago. 

The hope that there had been a shift in a positive direction far outweighed the possibility of Sasuke crushing it like nothing, no matter how much it didn’t make sense to believe it. Except hope is all he has, and he’s not willing to let it go just yet.

“Naruto,” Sasuke calls for him, and it’s ridiculous how his heart jumps at the sound of his name in the other’s voice. Pathetic, probably, but he’s too pleased at the other’s acknowledgement to judge himself too harshly. “Got an update from our new captain. We should be arriving at the coast of the Land of Lightning within the day, maybe two at the most. From there, we’ll have to find Kumogakure ourselves.”

Gut twisting at how close they are to Kumogakure, there’s a sense of dreading anticipation making a mess of his head. All this time, Naruto’s been keeping his focus on arriving to find Killer Bee, hoping to find a solution to the Heavenly Seal forced upon him, and the excitement of that possibility has his heart racing still. On the other side of this, once Naruto finds Bee, Sasuke no doubt will leave him again without a second thought to search for his brother. 

But Naruto had promised him he would not try to stop him or follow him once Sasuke left, and he’s a man of his word above all else. Now he will simply bury the feeling of dread until Sasuke’s out of sight.

“We’re so close, that’s the most awesome news,” Naruto replies with a smile that hurts his cheeks. “Bet you’re excited more than anyone to get off this boat already. You hack anything up yet this morning?”

“No,” Sasuke answers curtly with a roll of his eyes. He shifts a bit, turning to face out towards the ocean overlooking the horizon. “Today the waters are calmer. It’s… nice.”

Naruto watches him intently, getting a better look at him now that the darkness of night has been replaced with the soft morning light. There’s a restfulness to Sasuke that hadn’t been there the night before, shoulders looser, appearing more relaxed. It’s as if the ocean itself is reflecting the apparent calmness radiating from Sasuke.

Like Sasuke said, it’s a nice sight to see.

“Hey,” Naruto says, catching Sasuke’s attention again. “Thanks for… everything. Agreeing to help me with this. I don’t think I would’ve made it too far without you.”

Sasuke stares at him with a curious gaze. Trying to make sense of Naruto it seems, although Naruto’s not sure what’s left to make sense of a simple thank you. But, it’s Sasuke, who can never take anything at face value without trying to find the blade hidden between the meanings.

“Don’t thank me yet,” he eventually responds after several moments. It seems as if that’s all Sasuke will say, but then he surprises Naruto yet again. “And Naruto?”

“Yeah?”

“You would have found your way to Kumogakure without me, if you really needed to.”

Naruto swallows a lump in his throat at the statement, unsure of what to say in response. Sasuke must know this, considering the way he lingers, as if already expecting what Naruto’s going to say before he does. “Probably would’ve been harder than it was, if I hadn’t have found you when I did.”

“Would it have?”

It’s a question Sasuke doesn’t expect the answer to, because he seems to already have the answer from the knowing glint within his eyes. He doesn’t so much as wait for Naruto’s response before turning away, heading back to where he’s needed in order to make the boat run smoother. 

Only as Naruto watches Sasuke’s back as he walks away from him does the answer dawn on him, and the realization of what Sasuke was telling him sinks in. It’s a question meant for Naruto to think about, but he’s not sure he’d exactly like what he’d find, so he allows himself to bury the words down deep in lieu of ruining his good mood after the last few days of emotional turbulence.

Just as he’s about to head towards the captain’s pooch, something knocks hard against the side of the boat, large enough to have Naruto nearly tripping over his own feet.

“Ugh,” Juugo grunts in annoyance, gaze flittering around the deck. “What is it now?”

“Dunno,” Naruto answers, already sprinting towards the edge of the boat. Once he peers over, he sees the dark shadow of something large stuck to the side of the boat, body moving as it wraps itself around the bottom of the boat. “Whatever it is though, it’s huge!”

As quickly as he left, Sasuke reappears, Suigetsu and Karin at his side. He glances at Juugo, then Naruto, allowing his gaze to linger on him. “Something hit the boat?”

Before Naruto can so much as answer him, the boat creeks loudly, tilting more to the side. A few of the survivors cry out in fear, a few heading below deck while others grab onto something sturdy to hold themself steady. Slowly, the creature rocks the boat back and forth, and just as Naruto leans over to grab another peak, a giant eye meets his own as the sea creature pulls itself up by its long tentacles thrashing around in the air, spraying ocean water on every person.

Madame Sato’s and the Kyuubi’s words ring through his head. Searching for the octopus. Finding Bee.

Hope springs through his chest as he goes to count the octopus’ limbs.

“One, two, three…” He counts, pointing at each one as one of the limbs rises far above the others, casting a shadow over the entirety of the deck from blocking out the sun. “Seven, eight… The tentacles… Oh! I found you, almighty octopus! Where is Killer Bee?! Take me to him!”

“Naruto, move!” Sasuke calls out before his body slams into his own, the two of them sliding against the wooden deck as the arm of the octopus crashes against the deck where Naruto had just been. The air is knocked out of his lungs as Sasuke glares down at him, anger flashing in his eyes. “What the hell are you doing just standing around like an idiot!?”

This close, Sasuke’s warm breath fans across Naruto’s face, and his heart speeds up as all he can see is Sasuke’s face only a mere centimeters away from his own. He almost forgets to answer the question until Sasuke calls out his name again to get his attention, and Naruto blinks up at him, then back at the octopus that is now wrapping itself further and further around the boat. “That octopus is supposed to guide me to Killer Bee! We gotta talk to it, Sasuke!”

“Dobe,” Sasuke breathes out, shaking his head as Naruto’s cheeks heat up. “That’s a squid.”

It’s only then does Sasuke move off of him, and as Naruto squints, trying to recount the mass of limbs flailing around the deck of the ship, he notes Sasuke’s hand outstretched towards him. Naruto glances between his open palm and the rigid line of muscles along his arm, the way Sasuke is tense, back towards him to keep an eye on the squid. Despite the danger, Naruto can’t help but stare as the realization of what this means finally sinks in.

All this time back in Sasuke’s presence, and he’s finally gotten the sign that they’re more than allies once again.

_ Sasuke wants me to take his hand _...

And he reaches outwards towards it, and once he slips his palm in Sasuke’s, and Sasuke lifts him up… They share a look that makes his heart start racing. A rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins as the two of them nod, Sasuke with a serious expression, and Naruto with a grin splayed out across his face.

“Let’s kick this squid’s ass!” He shouts, earning a barely disguised amused shake of Sasuke’s head. “Just like old times, huh, Sasuke?”

“Pay attention, loser,” comes Sasuke’s reply, already focusing back on the beast at hand.

Except right when the two of them pull out their weapons and reconvene with the rest of Taka, the survivors they had rescued, there’s a loud cry of pain radiating from the squid—its arms and tentacles releasing its grip momentarily. In the corner of his eye, he sees the rest of Taka standing around looking just as confused as he and Sasuke feel. Whatever’s happening, it’s not due to them.

Something crashes against the squid, which knocks the boat nearly all the way over, but whatever it is distracts the squid from the boat and onto the new threat. A rush of intrigue and excitement rushes through Naruto, and despite Sasuke yelling at him to stay close, Naruto rushes to the side of the boat. All he sees are two shadows dancing against each other, and the inky black of the water where the shadows attack and jab. 

It feels like hours watching them go by, but eventually, the water goes unnaturally still. Sasuke and the rest of Taka join him on the side of the boat, and he can vaguely hear the confused questions coming from the survivors who are beginning to peak out from the hull.

“How’d you manage to kill it?” Suigetsu asks him. “Seriously, if this is some jinchūriki bullshit that lets you kill whatever just from looking at it, I quit. For real.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Naruto snaps, heart pounding against his ribcage. “There was something else…”

Before Naruto could explain further, the new beast emerges from the waters. An ushi-oni as large as a mountainside, far bigger than the Giant Squid moments before, covering the entirety of the boat in its shadow from it blocking out the sun. Droplets of water slide down off its horns, four of them, though a couple are chipped, or scorched off entirely. The skin is slick, covered in scars and barnacles growing along its lims, its tentacles thrashing menacingly overhead. All eight of its tails...

Despite his connection to chakra being severed due to the Cursed Seal of Heavenly Prison, even Naruto can recognize the power emanating from this creature. 

“Is that…” Karin starts, mouth hanging open, then closed, unsure of how to continue her train of thought. “That’s a tailed beast, isn’t it?”

Amidst the fear and uncertainty surrounding him, relief and joy overwhelms Naruto, makes him feel as if its bursting out of him, because finally, finally, he’s found who he’s been looking for all this time.

“I’ve found you!” Naruto shouts, smile blazing, burning his cheeks with the sheer size of it as he jumps and waves his arms to capture the other’s attention. “Killer Bee! It’s me! Uzumaki Naruto! We’ve finally reached our destiny!”

Everyone’s eyes are on him, including the beast’s glowing ones. They shine like lighthouses directly on him, and Naruto sees the recognition that flashes. Tilting its head to the side, it lowers steadily until Naruto can finally see a familiar figure sat atop, legs criss-crossed, yet somehow still inexplicably attached to the beast. Human skin bleeds into the chakra of the bijū he’s forever connected with.

“Oi, Naruto-boy, I thought I already told you,” Killer Bee starts, smile as big and bright as Naruto’s own. “It’s Jinchūriki-Sama to you!”

—

  
  
  


The mask remembers his face, embraces him like a toxic lover, blanketing him in the cover of anonymity and turning Kakashi into just another nameless body. A reflection of the worst parts of himself, the ones where he would devolve from a human to a beast, because it wasn’t him who did these things. Not really. 

It’s a reminder of the darkest parts of his life. Now, it’s a reminder that he is merely a hound owned by the Hokage, by Konoha in its entirety. A thing to be pulled this way and that, expected to mindlessly obey.

Kakashi has never been clean, but it’s been a long time since he’s felt this dirty.

_ I am Hatake Kakashi _ , he reminds himself. _ I am Naruto, Sasuke’s, and Sakura’s sensei _ . _ I am the son of the White Fang. I am loved by Iruka, the last of the Umino clan. _

_ I am not just Konoha’s dog. _

Today there is a meeting that the Hokage has requested him for specifically. The details were limited, only available to the Hokage and a select few of his inner circle, but already Kakashi knows that whatever the reason, it is big enough for the increase in Anbu. Ami and Sai were still somewhere within the Hokage’s clutches according to Naruto, but as the weeks passed by with little to no information or sight of them. Every day their numbers increase, and every day Kakashi wonders if another one of his friends, his students, have been taken away. Powerless to stop Danzō, either way.

All his life he has been alone, and for the briefest of moments, he wasn’t and he felt more capable, stronger. Now everyone is gone and he realizes one man against an army is not enough to protect those he cares for. 

Before dawn, he and several other Anbu are summoned to escort the Hokage from the tower towards the gates of the village. Danzō does not reveal where he is going, only that they stay in Manji formation, the Hokage in the center, as they make their way outwards, away from the familiar trees and paths of the Land of Fire. Kakashi stays in the back, opting out of standing side by side with a man he loathes.

A familiar mask of a cat with intricate, symmetrical detailing on either side of the face joins in step with him. Together they walk in silence, allowing a few other members of Anbu to take their former positions until they are a good several meters away from the Hokage without attracting too much attention.

“You know, senpai,” Tenzō starts, a little muffled underneath the mask and because of his low voice, but Kakashi understands him all the same. “I know this isn’t what you intended, but it’s good to have you back all the same. It’s nice… to have a friend here again.”

Warmth blooms in his chest, quiet and unassuming. Tenzō is not wrong. As lonely as he feels, he is not truly alone. Tsunade-Sama, Gai, and Tenzō himself are still here, along with other allies. It’s a reminder of how much he still has, and all the more he has to lose.

Out of all of Kakashi’s strengths, the one where he keeps moving forward no matter the worst, will get them through this.

“Likewise,” Kakashi replies, glancing over at Tenzō momentarily before looking straight ahead. The forest begins to thin out, and a sense of deja vu overtakes him, memories of his childhood forming back. “This path is familiar…”

Tenzō nods. “Understandable. It’s the shrine dedicated to the borders between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind after the Second Shinobi World War.”

Ah, makes sense. Kakashi remembers his father taking him here when he was young, explaining how he lost his grandparents, then his mother and father, in this war. How it was a war of bloodshed and disaster based on nothing but borders that meant nothing away from a piece of paper. Father had brought him here to explain how he came to have the name of the Great White Fang, how all wars are birthed from a previous war and they won’t die unless the world does.

A few weeks later, Kakashi had found the Great White Fang on the bathroom floor lying face down in a pool of his own blood.

Kakashi had never gone back to this place since.

Dread looms overhead, darkening his spirit. Kakashi says nothing and continues to move forward.

After an hour, the shrine shows its presence over the horizon on the hill, surrounded by invisible bones and the dead. There are figures at the top of the hill, and the closer they reach, the more Kakashi can make out. Head counting, the amount of people waiting for them is the same amount as the Hokage and the Anbu he brought along with him. As they start climbing the steps towards the meeting ground, the Kazekage is sat in red, already waiting for them.

Beside her, there are two figures on their knees with burlap sacks covered over their heads, cuffed in the front. Temari stares Danzō down with impunity, unrelenting as she waits for him to take a seat across from her. Slowly, he takes his spot across the table, and everything about his features relays an unnerving calmness in the face of the Kazekage’s obvious fury. 

Everything aside from the quickened heart rate.

“Kazekage, it’s a pleasure to speak with you agai—”

“I am not in the mood for pleasantries, Hokage-Sama,” Temari interrupts, cutthroat. “Besides, I doubt from your actions you truly care for them either. So, let’s get to the point, shall we?”

“Very well.”

Temari raises her hand in a silent command, and her Anbu rush to release the burlap sacks covering the two figures. Kakashi’s stomach pivots once he realizes it’s not two nameless people kneeling before him, but Ami and Sai. When their eyes roam over him, there is no recognition.

Though he knows Danzō’s attention is not on him, he snaps his head towards the other man only to be ignored. If this is why he brought him here, to show off his friend and pupil in chains, he has no idea what lesson the other man is trying to instill in him. 

If there even is a lesson to be learned from this anyhow.

“We have a lot to discuss,” Temari says, tone deep and threatening. “Kage to kage.”

Danzō cracks his knuckles then, setting in comfortably on his chair. 

“I’ve been eager for this conversation for a long while, Kazekage-Sama.”

—

Despite the overall damage to the boat from the Giant Squid, Killer Bee manages to take them safely to the cove along the outskirts of the Land of Lightning. It’s a few hours long, slow compared to the meters passed beforehand, but after the last couple of days—well, weeks—slow is refreshing. It’s nice.

There are millions of questions brimming through him, and a newfound renewal of hope, having found Bee. Will Bee be able to help him with his Seal? Are the last remaining jinchūriki okay? And can Bee teach him how to control the Nine Tails state? Although he’s desperate to have all these and more answers, he knows they will have to wait until Bee has recovered from extensive chakra use after helping the wounded and taking them the last hundred or so meters across the sea.

Naruto’s never been to a beach before in his life. The sand feels good on his bare feet, tickles in between his toes. He sits by the shoreline, knees hugged close to his chest as he watches the waves brush just along the edges of the sand, almost touching. It’s strange, watching the deep blue of the ocean meet along the oranges and pinks and yellows of the setting sky from this spot. Away from the danger of the deep, safe and with little to no worry. 

Soundlessly, someone takes the seat next to him, and without turning to look, he already knows Sasuke is here beside him, but he looks anyway. Sasuke’s like gravity, always pulling Naruto in his direction even without meaning to. 

Something has shifted with Sasuke, although Naruto can’t seem to entirely encapsulate what. The pain is still there, Sasuke dragging it with him like a punishment, and the tension and anger and grief lingers in the salty air. But there’s a calmness there to him that Naruto hasn’t seen in a long time. A difference in the way he holds himself, as if he remembers how to breathe without cutting himself open.

They’re quiet for a long time, Sasuke staring out into the horizon, Naruto staring at Sasuke. Eventually though, Sasuke’s gaze meets his own, the warm golden glow highlighting the angles of his face, making them softer. It makes his breath hitch in his throat, palms sweating, heartbeat jumping against his chest to remind him to savor this, because he doesn’t know when he’ll be able to see this again. See Sasuke again.

Naruto knows what’s coming. Has prepared for this ever since he saw Sasuke, their talk in the inn all those weeks ago. That this is where they part ways, and Naruto’s left to watch Sasuke’s back as he leaves him behind.

All of this he knows, and yet, he still can’t bring himself to say goodbye.

“I like the beach,” he says instead, to fill this silence, to break up the words that are stuck in his throat. “There’s something about it… I feel like I could stay here forever.”

Sasuke hums in acknowledgement. There’s a crease right between his brows, lips almost pouted, the way it does whenever he’s in deep thought. Waiting for him to speak has Naruto’s fingers twitching, messing with the folds of his pants, the rip tears and fraying edges.

After a moment, Sasuke finally says, “Considering you’re training here for who knows how long, I suppose that’s a good thing.”

“Yeah,” Naruto replies, throat tight for whatever reason. He rests his chin on his knees, holding back a deep sigh that threatens to spill out of him. “Thank you, again. I mean it. For everything, even when you didn’t have to.” A pause. “You told me to thank you when we actually got here, and we’re basically at Kumo’s front door, so I… I just wanted to let you know that I really, really am glad you helped me before you… Leave.”

For whatever reason, Sasuke tilts his head at the words, watching Naruto with a penetrable scrutiny that makes him feel naked. As if he’s seeing something he accidentally revealed, a secret Naruto didn’t know he was hiding.

“You would really let me leave without any speeches?” Sasuke asks, a hint of amusement in his voice. It has Naruto’s stomach doing funny things, flipping in on itself. “No grand declarations of never giving up on me… That’s usually your go-to.”

“Aha… Yeah…” Naruto moves a hand to rub at the back of his neck, face heating up despite himself. “You already know all that though, but I already told you before that I’d let you go once you got me here, and I’m not going back on my word with you or anyone else. I would have found you again though. Eventually.”

“I know that too.”

Silence befalls them again, and Naruto chews on the inside of his cheek, unsure what to say or what to do. He hates feeling so lost, especially in regards to Sasuke, but he’s never been one to plan anything out. All he has is his heart and his will, the rest always came to follow after, and most of the time, it tended to work out.

Letting him go though without a fight, that was new and terrifying. A whole new path he couldn’t see the end of, but had to take anyway.

“I’ve been thinking about a lot of things lately…” Sasuke starts, pulling Naruto out from his spiral of darkening thoughts. He turns away from him again, as if he can’t tell him any of this while staring at him, and Naruto so badly wants to know what it means. “For a long time, I believed you were someone who was… weak. In your convictions, in your beliefs, in your spirit…”

“You’ve already said this to me all before,” Naruto snaps dryly, desperate to hide the disappointment in his voice. “No need to repeat yourself.”

“Shut up and listen, usuratonkachi ,” comes Sasuke’s response, and the familiar nickname has Naruto’s heart squeezing in his chest. A familiarity he’s been longing for. “I… was wrong.”

The three words linger in the air between them, and Naruto wonders if he’s dreaming this, if he’s misheard. Except the more he tries to will himself away, the wash of the shore brushes along his feet, grounding him to this place in reality.

“My goals haven’t changed. I will bring an end to Itachi, to Danzō, to the entirety of Konoha’s council and anyone involved with the massacre of the Uchiha clan, but I’ve realized that among all the names in the growing list of who I consider my enemies, you… are not among them.” The words come out strained, as if this is difficult for him to admit. Naruto knows Sasuke, more so than he knows himself sometimes, and that this as much as this is an explanation, it is a confession. “Our years apart has shown me that you’ve grown. You’re not the same kid I left behind in Konoha.”

A part of Naruto doesn’t want to speak for fear of ruining this, but he can’t help but let the words come out. The hopefulness that spills out of him.

“What…” There’s a strain in his voice that he clears away, turning towards Sasuke, wondering. “What are you saying?”

“You’ve always been clueless,” Sasuke remarks, almost fond if Naruto focuses on the details of his voice. There’s a focus in Sasuke’s dark eyes, sharp and clear and as cutting as his words. So sure of himself, so unyielding to the storms of his life. “What I’m saying is that Itachi will come back for you, for me, for us… I intend to be here when he does.”

“Sasuke… you’re—”

“I’m staying for now,” he confirms quickly, as if this is nothing more than a conversation about the weather, the normality of it all. “This is where our paths are taking us. I intend to see this through.”

A feeling bursts inside him, warm and all-consuming like the sun. Tears brim his eyes, as if the golden rays are spilling out of him, too much to be contained. It’s a feeling so familiar, so knowing on the tip of his tongue, one that he’s only ever felt the darkness of, never the light. 

Naruto didn’t know he could feel like this.

Everything screams inside him that maybe, just maybe, this is the start of learning to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For warnings:  
-Human trafficking takes place throughout the story, mostly with Danzo's pov and in regards to the pirates Naruto, Sasuke, and Taka meet.  
-Decapitation happens when Naruto and Sasuke reaches the captain's deck/hull thingy.   
-Child abuse occurs in the Hiashi, Neji, and Hinata scene.
> 
> AHHHH <3 THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT  
Please leave kudos and comments. I really love hearing what you guys think , or message me on tumblr :~) I'm always curious and I love talking Naruto so :D
> 
> tumblr - @sapphicvevo (main)/ @bitchynaruto (naruto sb)  
twitter - @bihetnaruto

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a comment/kudos! I love figuring out what you liked about it LOL <3
> 
> Main Tumblr: @sapphicvevo  
Naruto Tumblr: @bitchynaruto  
Twitter: @bihetnaruto


End file.
